Naruko: Bonds of Magic and Jutsu
by gadman85
Summary: Naruko (female Naruto) learns magic runs in her family. Her mother was not only ninja but also a witch and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What will happen when Naruko attends magic school and makes new friends? Will be Harry/Naruko pairing but romance won't be until 4th year, 3rd at the earliest.
1. Chapter 1

Naruko: Bonds of Magic and Jutsu

Summary: Naruko (female Naruto) learns magic runs in her family. Her mother was not just a ninja but also a witch and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What will happen when she attends a magic school and makes new friends? Will be a Harry/Naruko pairing but romance won't be until fourth year, end of third year at the earliest.

Rating T. May make it M later, but not sure. I won't be having lemons in this fic, but I might make a side fic that is a collection of them if I think to try that when the time comes. I might be able to keep it Teen because of that. I am not sure yet how detailed and gory fight scenes will get.

A/N: I need to mention that I was inspired to write this fic after reading The Magical Kunoichi: The Philosper's Stone by Kidan Yoshilda. That fic is an inspired continuation/remake of a most likely dead fic with the same name by Almp15.

There aren't too many similarities with my fic, but these baseline ones: Magic is a part of the Uzumaki Bloodline, Kushina went to Hogwarts, and this will be a Harry/Naruko pairing. However, my fic is very different so I feel there is no need for anything more than to mention the inspiration behind starting it. I also look forward to where the above mentioned fic goes.

For those who are reading or waiting for my Harry Potter and the Ice Princess series' next book, do not worry. I have not forgotten it. I am working on it, but I have other ideas pop into my head and I need a little break from the HP x Frozen series between books from time to time. I really get focused on them when I write and I don't want them to become a chore. That is part of the reason why I usually end up releasing chapters for that series often and almost weekly once I start posting chapters for a book.

This story will not be a series. It will just be one story, even if it will mostly likely be long and I will take my time with it. In case people come here not knowing much about the Naruto world (which can happen possibly…), Kage is the term for a ninja leader. I will try to keep Japanese usage to a minimum and only use suffixes when in the Naruto world.

Some basic terms:

Hokage: Fire Shadow (Konoha's leader)

Tsuchikage: Rock Shadow (Iwa leader)

* * *

Chapter 1: A Letter Arrived

"So, it's here… finally," Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konoha, said to himself as he took a draw on his pipe. He was using this letter's arrival as an excuse to take a short break from the ever-increasing mountain of paper work all Kage's endlessly faced.

The letter was of high importance and one Naruko Uzumaki was the subject and intended recipient of it. As was protocol for letters of strange origin, it was to be examined, but Hiruzen recognized it when he happened to be checking on their new mail system. He took the letter himself and studied it. It was most assuredly not because he felt extra close to his chosen granddaughter and wanted to make sure it was doubly safe. Nope that was not it at all.

The thing is. Naruko Uzumaki was actually an individual that required extra attention anyways when it came to such matters. Naruko was the daughter of two well respected Konoha heroes. Naruko's parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Kushina Uzumaki was the heir to the Uzumaki clan and the chosen vessel for the Nine-tailed Chakra beast, the Kyuubi. The Uzumaki Clan had long since been the chosen protectors of the Kyuubi, ever since the Sage of Six paths passed away long ago. She was respected for this position in addition to how closely tied Konoha was to Uzugakure, the clan's homeland. Sadly, the clan was all but wiped out and their home destroyed. The Uzumaki were feared for many reasons. Surprisingly, them being the protectors of the Kyuubi was not one such reason. This all meant Kushina was a very high-profile figure in the ninja world.

Minato Namikaze was not the heir to some really well known clan or some kind of chosen vessel. He was however one of the most powerful ninjas of his age, if not the most. He was able to defeat a sizable amount of Iwagakure's forces single handed and in a short about of time. He was known as Konoha's Yellow Flash because of this. His victory forced Onoki, Iwa's third Tsuchikage, to sign a peace treaty.

Minato later became the fourth Hokage and was well respected as such. He was also the only known Kage to have found a way to conquer the much-dreaded paperwork. This made him also a high-profile figure in the ninja world, especially when it came to the secret of finishing paperwork efficiently. It is said before his death Iwa was instructed to catch him if at all possible, for questioning on this no doubt Triple S rated skill.

Unfortunately, Naruko did not know much about her parents because of who they were. She would be Konoha's highest rated target given who they were if the wrong people found out. Her status as the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki didn't help matters there either. Hiruzen wished he could tell her all about her parents and he intended to do just that when she was ready and could protect herself. He did however, find a way to tell her some about her parents.

It was shortly after Naruko entered the ninja academy that Hiruzen gave her a small test. She was already a usual fixture in his office by that time. She had adopted him as her grandfather figure and he in turn saw her as his granddaughter. Hiruzen told her a little bit about her parents one time. It wasn't enough to give any vital information away, but it was enough to test how she would handle information regarding her parents.

When she soon after got into a fight with the Uchiha boy, Sasuke, she ended up passing the test. She lost the fight. Not surprising given Sasuke had long since received private lessons due to his clan's status and position as heir and last of his family. Sasuke did have an older brother still alive, but he was the one responsible for slaughtering his clan and branded a traitor. It did not matter he left Sasuke alive or the other… extenuating circumstances… around that night.

Naruko passed her test when at her angriest after losing the fight all she said was her parents were strong ninja who died protecting the village. Hiruzen had told her more than just that, but she kept those parts secret. He was not willing to tell her everything, but he could give her something more and he did when he met with her after that fight.

~~~~~ Flashback Starts ~~~~~

There was a small blonde girl with her hair in twin tails sitting across from the Hokage. She was trying her hardest to hide how angry and hurt she was at the moment. It was rather impressive how successful she was at this. Hiruzen took a draw on his pipe and turned to the window as he let out the smoke.

"I heard about your fight with young Sasuke," he said.

She grimaced but knew that was the reason she was here in the first place. "He started it," she said defensively.

"How so?" Hiruzen asked. It wasn't the reason he asked her here. If she was willing to give him more information, he couldn't call himself a ninja if he refused the opportunity.

"I was just trying to befriend him, but he called me a useless wannabe kunoichi," she said with a pout as she folded her arms.

Hiruzen knew it was a bit more than just that. Naruko had tried to befriend Sasuke a couple of times and was turned down, but she was also really jealous of his popularity and skills. She didn't care Sasuke only had better skills because he was trained personally before his clan's massacre and some afterwards for his own protection.

"Be that as it may. A shinobi shouldn't let their emotions control them so easily," he said to her in a partly lecturing voice. It was a very important lesson. Emotions shouldn't be shut out, but they shouldn't be given into either.

"Sorry…" Naruko said as she frowned and sniffed while looking to the floor. "I'll do better."

"I have no doubt in that," Hiruzen said.

She smiled in response. Jiji was important to her and the village. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him.

He then spoke again, "That is not the reason I called you here though, Naruko."

She looked to him curiously.

"I gave you a bit of a test," he said causing her to scrunch up her nose in thought on what it could be. "You may have lost your fight with Sasuke, but you did pass the test," he told her.

"What was the test?" she asked.

"When you were the most upset you have been in a long while and were called all of those things by Sasuke," he started. She frowned as she realized he knew everything Sasuke said to her. "Your response was, 'My parents were strong ninjas who died protecting the village.' And nothing else. I told you things that most would brag about, but you didn't even in that circumstance," he said.

"I figured what you told me was important and I shouldn't go around telling others," she said.

"That is a very smart decision and shows a certain level of maturity. There is still much I can not tell you regarding your parents. It will have to wait until you are ready," he said as she frowned to herself. "However. I feel I can tell you a lot more now."

She instantly perked up.

"I will again emphasize how important it is you keep this information to yourself, Naruko. It is enough detail others who shouldn't hear it might be able to put pieces together, and realize things they shouldn't about who your parents were," he said.

Naruko looked so eager and desperate to drink in all he would tell her. It was both adorable and heartbreaking to the old Kage. He wanted to tell her so much more, but he was glad he could at least share some information with her.

"First of all. I want to tell you, your parents loved each other very much. There were few couples who could match them in that regard. They were so very excited to have you join their family. They looked forward to it so much. Your father was particularly happy he would have a daughter," he started.

Naruko was drinking it all in. She was smiling brightly as she listened.

Hiruzen gave a chuckle before bringing up a different tidbit. "Your mother wasn't really very much of a cook," he said.

"What?! Really? But I'm pretty good… I mean ramen is better because it's ramen, but I eat more than just that," Naruko said in puzzlement.

"Your father was an exceptional cook in contrast to her. So maybe you got that from him," the old Kage said.

Naruko beamed to that information. Hiruzen then gave a chuckle as he let out another puff of smoke from his pipe. Naruko looked to him in question.

"Or maybe. You have your mother's cooking skills and your father's love for her cooking. No matter what your mother turned out from the kitchen, your father loved it and not just because he appreciated her going through the trouble of cooking for him."

Naruko couldn't help but chuckle to that. "Well I do hear other girls talking about how love is the best spice and food is the way to a man's heart. Maybe that really was the case for my dad," she joked with a smile.

Hiruzen laughed to that. "That may very well be the case. Your mother was also very well known for her beauty and equally so her temper. Which it seems you have inherited from her," he quipped as Naruko playfully frowned.

"What did she look like?" Naruko asked. She really hoped she looked like her mom. That would show Sakura and all of the other Sasuke fan club girls when they were all older.

Hiruzen thought how best to answer this without giving away too much information. He trusted Naruko not to tell anyone what he was sharing with her, but he didn't trust her not to try and find out more. He didn't think she could contain herself if she found out her dad was her idol and most beloved hero. It wouldn't be too unexpected for her to figure that out if she found out who her mom was.

"She had bright red hair and violet eyes. She also had a habit of tying her hair up when on duty, even if she chose a different style from how you like to wear your hair. When it comes to looks… I would say you actually take more after your father, but with a female twist. I recall hearing stories your mother used to call him girly when they were younger at the academy," he said with amusement.

Naruko was more than eager to hear about her dad and so he continued. "You have his blue eyes. His blonde hair. Your bangs are a lot like his if he were to have really grown them out. When he was older, he had many pursuers. He only had eyes for your mother though. She may have called him wimpy and girly when they were younger, but once they were older and he won her affections… You would be hard pressed to find a woman more in love with her man and vice versa. As I said, they were deeply in love with each other and only their mutual love for you was stronger."

Hiruzen walked over to Naruko and placed a hand on her shoulder as she sat there sniffing happily and crying tears of joy. It was another aspect she got from her mother. Kushina was quick to get angry, but she was also one of the nicest and sweetest people to those she cared the most about. Minato had always talked about how beautiful his wife was beyond normal when she was this happy.

"I-i-it's just so wonderful hearing about my parents finally… Even if I don't have their names. Just knowing what you told me so far…" Naruko mumbled. She tried to wipe away her tears, but she couldn't.

Hiruzen rubbed the young girl's back a little. "I'm sorry I couldn't have told you more sooner, Naruko," he said.

Naruko got up and gave him a big hug as she said, "I'm really happy with what I'm being told now! I hope there's more."

"There is more I can tell you, but right now I think we should take a break. I bet you're hungry for some ramen after everything today," he said to her.

Her stomach growled at that moment causing him to laugh.

"Go and wash up and meet me at Ichiraku's," he told her. She wiped away her tears and left through the window of his office. Hiruzen would have scolded her, but he understood why she left that way this time. She didn't want anyone seeing her after just having a cry. Things were tough enough for the small girl without people seeing her in such a state.

"Now then…" he started to himself. "I hopefully have enough to satiate her appetite this time." He finished with a chuckle so he wouldn't weep at the fate his wallet would soon suffer. Naruko seemed to have inherited both her father's and mother's appetites combined in one small package.

~~~~~ Flashback Ends ~~~~~

Hiruzen walked over to the window and looked outside in thought. Telling Naruko the little he could about her family had inspired her more than he hoped it would. Naruko took her training even more seriously, which really said something given she always had taken that as seriously as she could outside of the classroom. Sadly, her classroom performance was rather hit or miss. This wasn't entirely her own fault.

Naruko was rather disliked by many of the civilians and even some of the lower ranked ninjas. The Third Hokage didn't like how Naruko was treated in many cases. Unfortunately, while morally wrong, the way she was treated wasn't illegal. The civilians really didn't like her, but they rarely crossed the line. The few times some did cross the line, they were always dealt with harshly and quickly. Even Danzo, who saw her as only a weapon, knew lines shouldn't be crossed that would push her over the edge. In the Warhawk's mind, an out of control weapon, no matter how powerful, was still mostly useless.

There wasn't too much Hiruzen could do about her treatment when it came to her time at the academy. There were stringent rules that limited the Hokage's involvement with the earlier parts of ninja education. A Kage wasn't exactly the best at making a curriculum that gave younger kids, including civilians, an adequate chance to prove themselves. The limits were also there to keep a Kage from using the academy as a way to instill loyalty to him personally above even the village. Kages can change. A ninja's loyalty to village should not.

Hiruzen remembered a different time later in Naruko's life that exemplified how little he could help in that regard to his mind. He still found a way to get her to take that as a challenge and use it to her advantage.

~~~~~ Flashback Starts ~~~~~

Naruko was frustrated as she walked into her Jiji's office. He liked to check up on her a good bit regarding her education at the academy, but it was always frustrating for her. She didn't hate studying and learning honestly, but she couldn't stay still that long especially when the teachers hated her so much. She would tell him when it got too bad and for a little time after such discussions things briefly improved. They still eventually returned to how they were though and it was really getting to her.

"I take it things aren't going so well in the academy," he said to her as she stormed into his office.

"Ha! You can say that again. The teachers really hate me and it annoys me! It isn't even my fault! I know why they act that way, but still…" she said. Her eyes quickly widened for a moment as she realized what she just more or less admitted to knowing.

"Interesting… How long have you known? I get the feeling you are referring to your… passenger," he said as he looked to her seriously. He wasn't angry at her, but he was surprised and this was big.

Naruko sighed as she plopped down into a chair. "A few years… You know how bad things got for me early on before you could actually help me. I almost starved to death one time and the Furball saved me… I was scared and surprised at the time. He said something about how he refused to let his Jinchuriki die in such a way. He started teaching me how to better look after myself and get stronger. It seems something about the seal or something else maybe… Whatever it is… Something seems to have in a way cleaned away some of his hatred and malice. Though we both agree Uchihas area all stuck up bastards," she said.

Hiruzen couldn't help but laugh a little at her last statement. He was also further impressed by the seal Minato used on Naruko and the Kyuubi. "That is a little worrisome I will admit. But given who you are. It is obvious you aren't losing to the Kyuubi's influence. The seal on you truly is of another level. Can you access his chakra?" he asked.

"Only in emergencies… It is too much and strong for me otherwise at the moment. I also don't want to rely on it. It can be… intoxicating. We tried it one time and I got really reckless in my training," she admitted.

Hiruzen nodded to this in thought. "Wise not to use such things as a crutch. Too many make that mistake with their bloodline abilities. Such powers are like tools. We should not come to rely on one particular set too much. If something happens to it, which is always a possibility in our world, it leaves you helpless."

Naruko was drinking in his words. It was impressive how much she benefited even from something this small.

The aged Hokage gave a sigh. "Sadly, there isn't much I can do about how you're treated at the school," he said.

She frowned but still nodded in agreement. She knew how good people were at toeing lines. All ninjas did. It was a huge part of who they were, but they weren't the only ones capable of such actions.

Hiruzen then gave a bit of a smile. "However, this does not have to limit you too much. Self-study is an important part of being a strong ninja. That is why even those who become Genin and have a Jonin-sensei still do most of their training on their own. You could become much more powerful quicker if a Jonin-sensei taught you everything they knew and you just copied them. However, that would mean an enemy would essentially double their chances of finding weaknesses in you both. If they found one's weakness, they could easily have the weaknesses of two or more given how long a sensei had been passing on their teachings," he said to her.

"Really?" she asked in awe.

"Yes." Hiruzen sighed as he added, "Though some sadly use this fact as an excuse to be a lazy Jonin-sensei." One Jonin wearing a mask with gravity defying silver hair and an eye smile came to his mind in particular.

The Hokage turned to her. "It may be earlier than it should be. But you should start doing so now. I can even give you something to help with such an approach, but you will have to be careful with it."

"Really? What is it?!" Naruko asked eagerly.

"Yes. But keep in mind the main purpose for you to have this technique is to aide in your self-training where the academy is sadly failing. It has other uses, but those should be reserved for when you are more advanced," he said.

The small blonde girl was grinning widely. Hirzuen added something else. "I expect you to use it to improve your abysmal chakra control first of all. You know the exercises for that. I know you slack on them."

Naruko blushed. "But it seems so pointless and impossible…" she whined.

The aged Hokage smiled as he said, "Which is exactly why you need to practice them so much. They should be something you can do instinctively. That is how you will know you've learned them well enough."

Naruko sighed but soon perked up. "Okay! If it means I can learn an awesome new Jutsu, I can do that." She gave him a foxy grin.

"Good to hear," he said. He knew the shadow clone was a restricted technique because it was dangerous for most, but Naruko was an exception there. Her chakra was so vast that this was probably the only way she could produce a clone without going into advanced elemental jutsu clones.

He chuckled again. Naruko looked to him questioningly. "But really… Furball?" he asked her with a grin.

Naruko blushed and giggled a little. "He sometime calls me Brat or Squirt. I call him Furball in response when that happens," she said.

Hiruzen shook his head. "I'll show you the technique real quick, and watch over you until you get it. After that, you will be on your own for training," he said.

Naruko smirked as she followed him out of the office. "You just want an excuse from paper work, don't you?" she asked with a giggle.

"That may or may not be true," he replied evasively playful.

~~~~~ Flashback Ends ~~~~~

The third Hokage sat back down and got to paperwork once more. He still had some time before she reported to his office. He had instructed one of his ANBU to retrieve her once she finished her personal training for the day. In the mean time, he should get some more work done.

{-} {-} {-}

There was a knock on the Hokage's door. "Come in," Hiruzen called.

Naruko stepped inside curious why she had to report to him. "Ummm… You called, Jiji?" she asked as she sat down in front of his desk.

"You know a little bit about your bloodline, yes?" he asked.

Naruko had a half frown in response. "I do… What about it?" she asked.

"Are you aware of all three aspects of it?" he asked.

She nodded a little uneasily. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Well. I mean some strange things have happened a couple of times… I've found a way to read some about my bloodline and I have a guess… But it seems to be really rare. Even those special scrolls belonging to my clan you gave me are kind of vague about it other than how powerful it can be," she quickly answered his unasked question.

The Hokage nodded. "It is rare," he started.

He took a draw on his pipe and let it out. "Your mother was the last to awaken it… It is important you keep that to yourself and anything else you find out about her," he said to her. If she passed this and happened to find out who her father is as a result, then she was ready to know everything. He still wouldn't like it though.

"Really?! So, it is true? It does exist? Am I right in thinking I have it too?" she asked trying hard to contain her excitement.

"This letter came for you and it is proof. You would not have received it if you hadn't awakened that part of your bloodline. Read it," he said.

Naruko quickly grabbed it. She was really excited about this. She felt closer to her mother and their clan if this was true. She read the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

_Dear Ms. Naruko Uzumaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Your term will start the 1st of September, 1991. We await your owl no later than the 31__st__ of July, the same year. After your response is received, a member of our staff will get in touch with you about required supplies for the school year. Should you need assistance in obtaining such supplies please in form us so we can act accordingly._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Naruko read over the letter a couple more times. It was so interesting and hard for her to fully grasp. She was still excited by this news nevertheless.

"So… I'm not only a ninja and future Hokage. But I'm a Magic ninja?" she asked excitedly.

Hiruzen chuckled. "You aren't a ninja just yet. But you are witch, Naruko. Your mother was as well. She too went to this school as have all of your ancestors who awakened the magic in their bloodline early enough." he said.

Naruko frowned a little. "Oh yeah… I forgot… I'm still in the academy." She frowned deeper.

"How come I have to wait until next year though?" she asked.

"From what I know, eleven is the age young witches and wizards attend this school, but you missed the cut off date by a few weeks," he said.

Naruko's eyes suddenly widened in thought. "Can I even become a ninja if I go to this school?" she asked a little panicked. She wanted to be Hokage. To be Hokage, she needed to be a ninja.

"It is possible. Things can be arranged to an extent, but it would be best if you graduated from the academy before you have to go to Hogwarts. You can choose not to go to this magic school, if you wish. But we will have to do something about your bloodline in that case. I don't know too much about it, but I do know personal training in using it without the basics is not only dangerous for yourself; but also, those around you. If your mother was still with us or someone else from your clan who awakened this aspect of your bloodline, they could teach you in place of Hogwarts, even if it wasn't optimal."

Hiruzen sighed, "Sadly, that is not the case."

Naruko was in deep thought. "I'll go. I'll make sure I pass the academy exam next time. You better believe it!" she said. Her voice was filled with more determination than she usually had and she wasn't known for lacking in that regard.

Hiruzen smiled to her in challenge. "We will have to see about that. You will have train and study harder than ever, Naruko. No more slacking off regardless of your instructors hindrances," he said.

He would allow her to attend Hogwarts and find a way to help her become a ninja should it be needed. He would only step in if she couldn't do it before she had to go to Hogwarts. He had a feeling she would pass this time, though. He also had a feeling it would leave the instructors who disliked her reeling and furious. He was sure she would pass in such a way they couldn't find any loophole to hold her back.

Naruko was looking over the letter again. She was more and more excited about it. She had to ask a question though, even if it sounded stupid. "What do they mean by 'awaiting my owl'?" she asked with an expression she often used when in thought.

Hiruzen gave a chuckle in reply. He always found it adorable, even if she acted like she hated being seen as cute by others. "That's how they regularly communicate. It is a little odd, but it works well enough. I'll send your reply for you," he said.

Naruko smiled and her stomach growled. She blushed and gave a nervous laugh. "Can we get some ramen… You know… to celebrate!" she said with a wide grin.

The Hokage laughed again. "I think we can," he replied as he stretched and the two left his office. He really looked forward to seeing her pass her second attempt at the Academy exam next spring.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to point out something. I have a few chapters that I will be pushing out rather quickly. This is not an accurate representation regarding future releases. I was simply very inspired when I started this fic and ideas were flowing and the words were coming to me with ease. I also really wanted to get to Hogwarts and everyone sorted as soon as I could, but that is still a few chapters away.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Final Academy Test

Time had really flown by after Naruko got her letter for Hogwarts. She trained harder than ever in that time. She had improved much more than even she expected. She even begged Jiji for more advanced chakra control exercises. He agreed after some time because of how important such training was, especially for her. Naruko took little time to master them. There was no way she would pass up the opportunity to do something as cool as tree and wall climbing and walking/running on water. It was just too cool! There was so much opportunity with such skills.

She found more ways to train and even started learning some of the very basics of sealing. It was easy enough for her because she was an Uzumaki, but it was also clearly dangerous so she didn't mind holding off on that a little bit. She still learned how to do a number of them including storage seals. She could store so many supplies thanks to them and she didn't have to worry about buying such scrolls from idiots who didn't like her. She got back at them in her own way.

Something she took to doing from time to time to blow off steam was pranking certain people. She knew it was immature, but it was so much fun! Besides, few people liked her anyways. She might as well give them a funny reason to dislike her. She also saw it as training when escaping angry ninja and sometimes lower ranking ANBU if she caused big enough of a fuss. She got better and better at getting away from them as time passed. That's what happened when you underestimated someone. She saw her escape attempts as training for both herself and her pursuers. She still didn't get how Iruka-sensei always found her though.

The blonde girl also got really good at fooling the instructors who hated her. They would leave her alone and carry on as usual if she pretended to fall asleep during class, as long as she didn't snore. She did make a point of snoring sometimes to throw off suspicions. She would simply place a listening seal in the classroom when that happened. If the teachers bothered to actually check for such things, they would easily discover them. However, none of them ever did. They probably figured such things were beyond the 'Demon Child' or the 'Dead Last'. Maybe the Uchiha prodigy, but not her. Naruko found herself proud and upset by this.

She was proud she had the skill to fool the teachers, even if they thought little of her in the first place. She was upset they thought so little of her in the first place. Everyone always meanly laughed at her when she claimed she would be Hokage. They all thought 'Perfect Sasuke', 'Dreamy Sasuke', 'Head of the Class Sasuke' would end up being Hokage, even though he had no intention of leading the village. Naruko was determined to show them all and protect those she cared about. She would protect her precious people. Small in number they may be, but she would protect the whole damn village for their sake alone if needed.

Naruko did find it a bit surprising she actually made some… maybe not fully friends, but people who seemed to think she was alright at least. She wasn't sure if they were really her friends or not. She counted them as her precious people, even if they didn't know it or think of her in that way. She was actually a little surprised who they ended up being.

There was Kiba. He was annoying most of the time and smelled of dogs, but he was fun and alright. Shikamaru was another. He was really really smart, but he was also one of the laziest people she knew and constantly claimed everything was "troublesome" or a "real drag". He was still nice enough and seemed to figure out she wasn't the dead last she acted like she was. Fortunately, he thought it too troublesome to bother telling anyone.

With Shikamaru, there was also Choji. Choji was large and got really mad if you called him fat, but he was cool in her books. He was always snacking and rarely shared with anyone, but he was also one of the nicest people she knew when food wasn't a concern. She only sometimes teased him about always eating, but he let it slide after the first few times. Choji knew she was aware of his clan's jutsus and that was why he always snacked. He realized she wasn't being mean to him in her teasing.

The biggest surprise for Naruko was Ino Yamanaka. Ino was… odd. She really got on Naruko's case from time to time and even scoffed at her, but Ino just as often stood by Naruko. "_Maybe it's because we're both blonde?_" Naruko thought once more. She wasn't sure. Maybe it was because Ino realized Naruko was one of the few girls not actually interested in Sasuke and figured she was friend material because of that. Naruko was sure if the other blonde knew she had tried to be Sasuke's friend at first, there would be a misunderstanding between them. Luckily that wasn't the case, even if their relationship with each other was strange.

There was also Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was Hinata. She was really shy, but nice to pretty much everyone. She usually kept to herself or would just quietly tag along. Hinata didn't talk too much, but when she did it was usually very important and enlightening for Naruko. Kiba would sometimes tease Hinata for being a Naruko fan or something like that. Hinata would always blush and deny it. Kiba would usually snicker in return or use it as an excuse to flirt with Hinata, though he tried to flirt with pretty much all of the girls apart from Naruko.

Naruko asked him about that one time and he simply replied with, "What's the point? All you think about is being Hokage and training. I'll still beat you to the Hat!" Naruko had mixed feelings about that response. Kiba was kind of right and he didn't seem to hate that about her, but she wouldn't mind flirting and dating and all of that when she was older and Hokage. Besides, she would be Hokage by no later than her mid-twenties! Jiji was old after all and always complaining about his aching bones. That was her plan at least.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruko was a bit nervous when she woke up in the morning. Today was the academy graduation exam. It was her second attempt and she was confident she could pass this time. She even planned to use her shadow clones if she still couldn't do a suitable regular clone.

She could easily make three shadow clones and they were way better than regular clones. Shadow clones could actually attack people and even passed on their memories when they disappeared. She had been using them for her training ever since Jiji taught her the jutsu. She usually had around five for training, but could produce hundreds more if needed. The downside to using that many was the memory feedback. She always felt weird and it was like there was too much information pouring into her brain at once. Five was pretty much the perfect number she discovered.

Even though Naruko was very sure she would pass, she was still nervous. She kept worrying something would happen and she would fail again. She was determined though. She wanted to become a Genin, a proper ninja, before she left for Hogwarts in September.

After a quick breakfast, and tossing out her expired milk, Naruko headed to the academy. This was actually one of the few occasions she would arrive early. She might not have made it early if she decided to dare the expired milk.

It wasn't long until Naruko arrived via window into her classroom. She was early and there were few others in class yet. Most of them would be trying to graduate next year. Naruko was probably the only one trying to graduate early. No one tried last year apart from her.

Naruko sat down and mentally went over everything she would be needing to know. She used the transformation technique a few times to sneak into the library and study the books she needed for the written. She wasn't fond of written tests, but she could handle them.

As people started to enter the classroom, some of which actually gave a slight greeting to her, Naruko's nerves mounted. She reigned them in as she saw Sasuke smirking before approaching her with his fan girl brigade. He gave a scoff at her before mockingly asking, "Going to try the graduation exam again, Dobe?"

Naruko glared at him and stuck out her lower lip. "Yeah. What's it to you?" she asked.

Sasuke scoffed again and loudly said, "I don't see why you even bother. We all know a useless wannabe kunoichi like you won't pass." All of his fan girls tittered and giggled in response.

Naruko gave a humph sound and looked to side as she said, "I'll pass it this time. You better believe it!"

"Ha! Like you can. Sasuke is perfect and smart and strong and better than you and even he knows to wait until next year. You tried last year and I heard you failed miserably," Sakura said with a nasty giggle at the blonde girl.

All of the fan girls laughed again but not as much because deep down none of them really liked each other. Some of them were even extra mean to Naruko from time to time because they were secretly jealous. Sasuke was mean to her and didn't like her, but he actually talked to Naruko more than he did anyone else. He just always insulted her.

Naruko ignored them all. She was actually secretly happy and encouraged by the encounter. She noticed Ino didn't really join in with the others. Ino didn't take her side either, but Naruko supposed it made sense. Misguided as it was in her opinion, Ino did have a crush on Sasuke too. She wouldn't want to upset him too much by taking the other blonde's side in this situation.

Sasuke gave a final "Hn," to Naruko and went to sit down two rows behind her. He didn't like that Sakura pointed out he wasn't taking the test early. He knew he wasn't ready yet. Only someone like Itachi could graduate early. As much as he hated and loathed his older brother, Sasuke knew he was extremely powerful and gifted. That was part of the reason he hated how Naruko kept trying to graduate early. Sasuke felt it was an insult to him and his brother the dead last dared try to test out early.

The bell rang and their sensei walked into the room. Mizuki-sensei was actually fairly new as an instructor. He would be teaching their main class today though. Iruka-sensei was helping with the graduation exams like he did every year. "Alright! Sit down!" Mizuki-sensei yelled causing the kids to shut-up.

He took roll and then said, "As you all know. Today is the graduation exam. While you all won't be required to take it until next year, anyone can volunteer to take it early. Anyone?"

Naruko swallowed and raised her hand. "I do, Mizuki-sensei," she said.

"Fine…" he said neutrally and waved her out after marking her down on his roll call sheet. He doubted the demon brat would pass, but he couldn't tell her no. Konoha was just so weak they couldn't even tell her not to become a ninja. This weak village really sickened him at times.

Naruko left as Choji whispered, "Good luck, Naruko." She gave him a smile and thumbs up as she left. Naruko felt readier for the test than she had before. She decided Choji rooting for her was another reason she needed to pass this time.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruko nervously entered the first testing room. Both instructors looked up as she entered. The first one was a lady Naruko never bothered to learn the name of because the woman didn't really like her, even if she wasn't the worst of people. The blonde just called her Long Hair-sensei. The lady wore her hair down to just below her knees.

The other sensei was Iruka. "Naruko," he said in greeting like he did every day.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruko returned in kind before sitting down in a desk. She looked around the room and saw several students all a year older than her.

She didn't really know any of them in particular. She recognized one boy who seemed to look down on everyone else was from the Hyuga clan, but she didn't know his name in particular. She also noticed there was a girl, who seemed friendly enough, with her hair in two buns. Naruko liked her style and it reminded her of a panda. The last one she noticed was a boy with bushy eyebrows and seemed more determined than even her, if that was possible.

Iruka-sensei passed out papers to everyone. "The first part is a written test on all of the information a Genin should know. You will have 45 minutes to complete it," Long Hair-sensei explained. "Your time starts… Now!" she called.

"Yoo!" shouted the boy with bushy eyebrows. He then started writing answers down quickly and somehow intensely. Naruko had to actually stop herself from looking back at him. What was even more bizarre was how everyone else seemed to think this was normal behavior from him and didn't pay it any mind.

She shook her head to clear it and flipped over her test. She started reading questions after writing her name. It was surprising to her that she actually felt confident in the answers she knew for the questions. "_Studying really does pay off,_" she thought to herself.

Last time around she figured it was useless. She knew some of the answers that time, but she figured it was mostly a test purposefully designed to fail her. Seeing the test again, the blonde girl realized that wasn't the case and she simply hadn't prepared seriously enough previously.

She answered question after question and started to fear something was up. It seemed too easy for her. She even frowned at it in confusion for a couple of moments. She glared at it again and did the dispel technique to be sure there wasn't some kind of Genjutsu on the paper. She even checked it for seals.

There was nothing above the ordinary about the test. Naruko was actually dumbfounded by this.

"Is it really this easy?" she asked herself quietly though one of the people nearby overheard and frowned at her quickly. It was a boy with blue grey hair and silver eyes. He couldn't believe someone would dare say that. The test wasn't too difficult, but it wasn't easy either.

Naruko came to some of the last questions and frowned at the paper again. She growled to herself. It felt wrong that the answers could be this easy. She shook her head and growled at it a little louder causing a couple of people to actually look up at her.

The stuck up Hyuga boy scoffed at Naruko though she didn't hear it. "_Someone is being stupid if they are trying to defy fate with a growl,_" he thought to himself. He had heard of this blonde girl. She was a nobody. She was fated to never succeed or surpass him. It was pointless of her to try and defy fate by graduating early.

Naruko decided she wasn't giving enough detail in her answers and decided to add more. She used a simple seal which allowed the paper to expand when needed by whoever would grade it. She regretted not realizing this sooner. That had to be the trick to the test! She didn't have time to go back though. She would have to hope she did well enough to pass with the last questions.

Time passed and soon Iruka-sensei called, "Stop! Time's up." Several students groaned in response. They needed a little more time. Naruko also groaned with the others. She wished she had longer to go and better answer the earlier questions.

She sighed and said to herself, "At least I'll know what to do next time." She hoped Jiji would allow her to test again. She would find a way to study while she was at Hogwarts in addition to whatever they taught her. She had no choice if she wanted to be a ninja. If she wanted to be Hokage.

{-} {-} {-}

Next up was the Taijutsu test. All of the students were lined up against a wall waiting their turn. This time they had an extra sensei helping. This one also wasn't fond of Naruko. He at least usually left her alone. She still didn't bother to learn his name. He was just Squinting-sensei to her. He squinted a lot when he was disappointed with a student. It was actually a little unnerving when he did it, but Naruko thought it kind of funny. She made a point of never laughing at him when he was around though.

"Alright. For this phase of the test, the three of us will alternate to spar with everyone. You need to show you have a good grasp on the basics of Taijutsu. You can use more advanced styles if you know them, but you will be graded tougher accordingly. Also… Neji-kun. You are not allowed to shut tenketsu with your family's style," Iruka said.

Neji Hyuga smirked as he said, "Yes, Sensei." It was proof to him that while he was fated to never be a part of the main branch, because of his father. He was fated to be better than even these senseis at the academy, and they were all Chunin ranked.

Naruko watched with everyone else as the students went in one at a time. Neji seemed to take glee in how he beat his sensei using the Hyuga style. He wasn't using chakra to enhance it, but his form was good and he was powerful with his strikes. Squinting-sensei grimaced when the bout was over and he stepped out of the testing ring. Neji was smirking again.

Naruko didn't like him. She didn't get how this could be the cousin Hinata looked up to and talked about so fondly many times. Naruko thought he was the Sasuke of the Hyuga from the way he was behaving. It was even worse that he was so talented.

The next one was the panda haired girl. Naruko learned her name was Tenten. The girl was actually pretty good and even got a compliment from Long Hair-sensei when she finished. "I'm really glad you couldn't use the weapons you've been training with Tenten. That would have been the end of me. I'm sure we'll hear plenty of good things about you in the future," the sensei said with a kind smile to the girl.

"Thank you, Sensei," Tenten said as she bowed in thanks and left with a happy smile gracing her lips.

Naruko felt jealous. She didn't have anything against Tenten. She just wished she could hear such praise from a sensei. Iruka-sensei was nice and she even kind of saw him as a big brother, but he was always stern with her and only gave basic praise of "Not bad, Naruko." "You're getting it," and lastly, "You've almost got it now". Naruko appreciated what he said, but it wasn't the same as what Tenten just got. It didn't help matters that Naruko knew other instructors said similar stuff to other students, but never her.

The test continued and Squinting-sensei even returned to spar. This time he was testing the boy with the bushy brows. Squinting-sensei gave a sigh and seemed to ready himself. "I'll be testing you today, Rock Lee. Let's get this over with," he said.

Naruko frowned to that. Did Rock Lee have similar problems to her? Did the senseis not really like him? Naruko thought she was the only they disliked. She thought all of the other students were either liked or treated neutrally by the instructors.

Her eyes opened wide when she heard the sound of the impact of Rock Lee's punches. "Yosh!" Rock Lee shouted as he threw a kick that also made a good sound of impact. "Yaa!" he said as he went into alternating kicks and punches. He actually had pretty good form and seemed to have a lot of power in his attacks. Naruko wondered if maybe the class above them just had a lot of really good people that really were above Sasuke's skill level. She now realized the sensei's earlier remarks were him resigning to what would happen in this bout.

"Enough!" Iruka shouted.

Rock lee hopped back and bowed. "Sorry, sensei! I got carried away," he said.

Squinting-sensei grimaced a little as he felt a sore spot on his arms. He turned to Rock Lee and said, "You are definitely one of the best in Taijutsu. Even if only that. You passed this test."

"Thank you, sensei!" Rock Lee shouted as he bowed again in thanks.

"Naruko," called Iruka-sensei as Squinting-sensei examined himself and was dismissed for the day after Long Hair-sensei thanked him politely for his help.

"Here, sensei," she called in reply.

"You're up next," Iruka-sensei called and Long Hair-sensei resigned herself to testing Naruko.

"Let's get started. Uzumaki," Long Hair-sensei said as she got in stance. She was sure this wouldn't take long.

Naruko hated it when she was called by her last name like that. People always found a way to insult her with it she felt. She liked her name and was proud of her clan, but she hated how people said her last name. "Yes, sensei," Naruko said quietly in an almost dangerous tone. The woman looked to her a little confused. The stupid bratty girl never acted like that.

Naruko started throwing punches at the sensei. The long-haired woman actually found herself surprised and barely defended herself quickly enough. Naruko didn't stop though. She threw more punches and kicks. The blonde girl even found ways to improvise in an acceptable manner for the test.

The long-haired woman actually found herself constantly on defense. She had to concentrate harder than she did with the other students. "_I don't remember her being this fast,_" she thought as she dodged an attack. She knew it would have broken her guard.

She even found herself actively countering instead of just blocking a time or two. She barely got in any offensive attacks to test Naruko's defense. Naruko not only defended but countered and continued her own onslaught of punches and kicks.

"_Were they always this slow?_" Naruko thought to herself. She was again thinking she really had been under prepared last time. The other students seemed to do about as well as she expected, but this seemed different.

Naruko frowned. She started attacking faster. She decided that must be it. She just wasn't attacking fast enough last time for the teachers to take her as seriously as they were supposed to for the Taijutsu test. Her training seemed to have really paid off if she could finally test properly.

The Long haired-woman found herself taking Naruko far more seriously than the other students she had tested. "_Only Neji and Rock Lee are faster,_" she thought to herself as she instinctively shifted into her normal fighting stance. Tenten was probably pretty close at least.

Naruko threw a quick punch at her the sensei almost didn't fully register. The older woman found herself actually catching the girl's arm and using her special Taijutsu style to toss her. Naruko was surprised but managed to recover and continue her attacks.

The long-haired woman again found herself doing something she wasn't supposed to for this test. She used her style to grab Naruko again and then said, "Yaha!" as she used a move that would dispel any transformation techniques or other chakra attacks as well. Naruko managed to barely dodge the attack but still got a small cut on her cheek as she hissed. She still broke the sensei's hold and threw another attack.

The long-haired woman was shocked at herself. She only did that attack thinking someone was infiltrating their village using the blonde brat's looks. It would be a good idea. No one would have thought to give her a second look usually. When her attack actually gave the other girl a small cut and nothing happened, she knew she was wrong. "Enough, Naruko!" she said to end the bout.

Naruko's attack stopped centimeters from the sensei's face. The older woman actually felt the released air pressure from the attack. "You pass this round," the long-haired woman said.

Naruko bowed and replied, "Thank you, sensei." She then left the testing area a little surprised she passed. Long haired-sensei managed to get a hit on her. Naruko thought that would have meant she was disqualified since the woman had gotten a couple of other hits on her as well.

Naruko missed the frown Iruka-sensei gave the long-haired woman as she left the testing area. She gave a quick apologetic gesture to him. He sighed. Iruka was actually impressed with Naruko and happy she managed to do so well in this test. He was pretty sure she would pass this time. If she did well enough on the written test, she might not have to worry about the Ninjutsu test. It was unlikely she did that well, but it was remotely possible and Naruko always surprised others.

After Iruka finished with the last few participants, Long Hair-sensei said, "After lunch we will finish with the Ninjutsu portion of the test. Be sure to rest up and get ready."

The students left while Iruka and the long-haired woman stayed behind a little. He turned to her and asked, "What was that all about with Naruko, Hitomi-sensei?"

She sighed. "I know I wasn't supposed to do any of that. She was a lot faster than I remember her ever being. Extremely different from how she is in practice." She then looked to the side and blushed a little in shame. "I thought she might have been an intruder in disguise. No one would look at her twice. It would make sense," she admitted.

Iruka gave a laugh. "No, it wouldn't. They couldn't have acted like her at all. Even the Hokage and his ANBU would have noticed quickly. She may not be well liked by most people, which is a shame, but enough people know her well enough she would be the worst target to try and imitate," he said.

"Ohhh…" was all she said in reply.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruko was in thought as she waited for one of her two ramen cups to finish cooking. She would have the second on after the first. This test felt off to her. She still couldn't wrap her head around how far behind she actually seemed to be. She was surprised how intense the Taijutsu portion was.

She thought the others apart from a few seemed to have been going so much slower and at an easier pace than she was. They were even given a couple of compliments on they had improved and encouraging words, so she must have missed something. All she got was a "You pass". She was really excited about that, but she really hoped she wasn't only barely passing this test somehow. She always had trouble during the Ninjutsu portion. She might "pass" but would she pass well enough to get that awesome headband? Would she do well enough to become a Genin? That was a different matter.

"I'll have to do that," she told herself with a nod. She wouldn't bother with the regular clone. Messing that up once, might be all she needed to fail this time, or not get the headband at least. She would use the shadow clone and just say it was the clone jutsu. She was good enough with shadow clones by this point she didn't need to say the jutsu's name. She was pretty sure her trick would work. Weren't jutsus all about intent anyways? This idea could be the only way she would pass and get the headband.

"Hey," she heard a voice say from next to her. She looked over and saw two guys. One of them she recognized from sitting next to her during the written test. The guy who actually spoke, was tanned with white marks on his forehead. He belonged to one of the clans. Naruko was trying to remember which one. She knew all of the clan kids in her class, but this was a different group.

"Hello," she replied.

"I'm Tougi. From the Rata clan. Who are you?" he asked politely.

"Naruko Uzumaki. Just call me Naruko. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself with a smile.

"_Uzumaki…_" he thought while smiling at her in return. He recognized that name from somewhere and it wasn't because of what others said about her. He couldn't place it though.

"I'm Roku," the other boy said in greeting.

"You're from the class below us? Right?" Tougi asked.

"Yeah…" Naruko replied not smiling as much.

"How come we've never really heard about you before? We've heard the rumors but that isn't what I mean," Roku said.

"I'm not really sure why you would. I'm not really the genius of the class or anything. I even took the test last year and failed… Pretty badly," she said.

"That's surprising," Tougi said as they sat down next to her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You were pretty amazing during Taijutsu. I'd even go so far as to say only Rock Lee, the Taijutsu machine, and I'm too superior Hyuga were the only ones who might have done better," he said.

"Really?" Naruko asked genuinely shocked.

"And I overheard you saying the written test was too easy," Roku said.

"Well it was… compared to last time," Naruko said a little nervously. She smiled brightly as she added, "I guess all of that studying and training really did pay off then."

"It would seem so," Tougi said with a chuckle. This was interesting if she was really that good. Clearly all of the rumors were wrong. Not really surprising with how rumors usually go. He wondered what she was really capable of.

"So… Ramen for lunch?" Roku asked.

Naruko smiled as she got ready to dig in since her first cup was ready. "Yep! It's the best! I eat other food, but this is the best," she said. She then gave a pout as she said, "Even if the three minutes it takes for a cup of ramen to cook are too long."

Tougi and Roku laughed as they enjoyed their own lunch with Naruko. She was really happy about this. It wasn't often anyone joined her for lunch. Sometimes she joined Choji and Shikamaru, but that was always a battle with the way Choji ate lunch. She would be glad for this experience, even if she didn't get the headband.

{-} {-} {-}

When it was time to start the Ninjutsu test, Naruko got nervous again. Everyone was called one by one in alphabetical order by their last name into a separate room for the final portion. Naruko watched as many students entered and much fewer returned sporting a headband.

She knew how this went. You would get the results from your first two tests added to your last one and if you made the cut you got one of those really cool headbands. If you failed, you were told better luck next time, if you weren't her, and asked to leave through a different door.

Naruko watched as she saw Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga all three passed. "Yosh!" Rock Lee shouted when he returned.

"How did you pass? You're terrible at Ninjutsu," Tenten asked him in a friendly manner.

"I did well enough on my written test and Taijutsu, Tenten-san. And congratulations!" he said in reply.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

Neji remained silent in his corner of the room wearing his headband. It seemed no one dared approach him, even those who passed. Naruko did notice a few girls give him glimpses now and then. She further decided Neji really was the Sasuke of the Hyuga clan. It didn't really make sense though.

Hinata said he was a branch member. Why did he act so superior to everyone else? Hinata hated that he was forced to live as a branch member and that was part of the reason, she wanted to find a way to bring her clan together as one. She wanted to get rid of the main and branch family division. Neji was really good, but he was still in the branch family. He acted like he was the heir to clan or something the way he carried himself.

"Uzumaki, Naruko," Iruka called her finally.

Naruko took in a deep breath and walked her way over. She got encouraging looks from both Roku and Tougi on the way and she smiled in return, even if it was a bit forced. Both of them had passed and she really hoped she did too. It would really suck if she couldn't graduate with the only two people she got to know in this class.

"You know the drill, Naruko. You have to preform all four of the basic jutsus," Long Hair-sensei said to her. At least her tone wasn't too cold, the woman also used her name instead of calling her Uzumaki. Naruko made a note to ask Iruka what her name was sometime. If the lady called her by her name, she wanted to know the lady's name in return.

"First up. The replacement jutsu," Iruka said.

Naruko did the hand signs with ease and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place, there was a tree stump that thudded to the ground. Naruko smiled as she stepped out from the curtain she had to disappear behind.

"Good job, Naruko. Didn't even need to say the Jutsu name," Iruka said clearly impressed. The Long Hair-sensei seemed to be in thought but nodded in agreement.

Naruko frowned a little to that. She was hoping maybe the lady would compliment her too. It wasn't easy learning that technique well enough to use it without saying the name, even if that was the only way to actually use it in battle efficiently. She was still just and academy student it was hard to be at that level with it.

"Now you have to do the transformation jutsu," the lady sensei said.

Naruko gave a thoughtful look, "Who do I use to copy?" she asked.

The two looked to each other. "Iruka-sensei," the lady said after a moment and he nodded.

Naruko bowed. "Henge no jutsu," she called and in a puff of smoke she was replaced with an exact replica of Iruka-sensei. The two senseis studied her results.

"Well done," Iruka-sensei said. The lady again seemed in thought but nodded in agreement once more.

Naruko would have huffed, but that was so very un-Iruka like she didn't do it. She just dispelled the jutsu instead. She would not get points off for something like breaking character. She was pretty sure they were still judging her on the jutsu.

"Now the rope escape jutsu," Iruka said. "Hitomi-sensei, would you do the honors? I know you might not accept it otherwise."

Hitomi-sensei was her name. The lady also usually went by her first name it seemed. If only Naruko felt she could call her by that. She at least knew who she was now.

Naruko frowned but it couldn't be seen since she was completely tied up. "You really seemed to like that a little too much. Hitomi-sensei," Iruka said with a raised eyebrow.

The lady blushed a little in response and said, "Go ahead, Naruko."

Naruko disappeared and the ropes fell to the floor. She once more stepped out from behind the curtain. "That is a pass," Hitomi-sensei said.

The blonde girl was excited and nervous. She had one jutsu left. It was the one she was the worst at though. She hoped her plan worked. The regular clone jutsu required so little chakra and didn't work if you over loaded it. That was the reason Naruko couldn't do it. She didn't have that level of chakra control yet. She planned to fix that, but had a feeling it would be an everlasting struggle for her.

"The last jutsu is the clone jutsu," Hitomi-sensei said. She remained neutral as she spoke.

The two senseis already knew Naruko had passed and would get a headband, but they had to finish this. A few people ended up looking over her test. She had done really well and even went beyond what was needed. The girl even used a jutsu of some kind that allowed the paper to expand so they could read her whole answers.

At the moment, Hitomi-sensei was curious just how wrong they seemed to be about the girl. She had a feeling the girl wouldn't get the clone jutsu to work. Her clones were too awful and there was little she could do about it. Naruko had too much chakra in her system because she was both an Uzumaki and the Jinchuriki for the nine-tails. Everyone knew that at the academy, but they let their dislike of the girl blind them and just laughed every time she failed at creating a clone. Last year Naruko did too poorly overall to make up for failing the Ninjutsu part.

Naruko took a calming breath. "_Now or never,_" she thought to herself. She was all in on her plan now. She just hoped they wouldn't fail her for using the wrong sign on the jutsu.

The blonde girl quickly formed the all too familiar, to her, cross sign. Both senseis' eyes widened. "_She can't be?!_" they thought at the same time in concern.

Naruko then said, "Clone no Jutsu!"

There was the usual puff of smoke and there were now five Narukos in the room. "Oops… I don't get counted off for making four, do I?" she asked with a worried look. She was so nervous she created an extra.

"Naruko!" the two shouted in unison. They were both worried for her, even Hitomi. She didn't know what she thought of the blonde girl anymore, but she didn't want her hurting herself indefinitely.

"Boss. They're talking to you," one of the clones said causing the instructors to blink in surprise.

"Yeah yeah…" she replied. "I can do it again. I'll make sure I only do three this time." Before they could say anything, the four clones disappeared and she again said, "Clone no Jutsu!"

Three appeared this time. Naruko counted them and smiled. "See, three!" she said.

The teachers looked to each other. "Did she really just create seven total?" Hitomi asked.

Iruka nodded in disbelief.

The long haired-woman turned to Naruko and asked, "Who taught you the Shadow Clone?"

Naruko frowned as one of her clones tsked and the other two said, "Busted!" Naruko then dispelled them as they giggled at her.

"Ummm… Jiji," she replied. "He said I had too much chakra for the regular clone and nowhere near enough control." She frowned. "He actually teased me one time and said I'd have to have the chakra control of three Kages to get the regular clone."

"Who's Jiji?" Hitomi asked.

"The Hokage… That's what she always calls him. He seemed to like it even if it isn't his proper title," Iruka answered as he sat back in his chair at ease.

Hitomi was shocked to hear this. She'd never guess the Hokage would be on such good terms with Naruko. She was pretty sure she needed to re-evaluate her stance on the blonde girl. She sat back into her chair still in shock. Naruko might actually be top Kunoichi this time around. Such a huge difference from last year.

Sadly, the girl couldn't actually get the title because she wasn't part of this class. Top Kunoichi was a cumulative title for all the years they were at the academy in their class. Tenten would get that spot. She deserved it for all of her years, but Hitomi would admit Naruko scored the best out of the girls on the test. She wouldn't get bonus points for using shadow clones but it counted, even if it was very unlikely someone her age would know that jutsu. "_Well unlikely until now…_" Hitomi-sensei said to herself.

"So… did I pass?" Naruko asked nervously.

Iruka and Hitomi looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Naruko frowned. Iruka smiled and said, "Sorry, Naruko-chan… It's just… Well you did. You didn't even need to pass this section to graduate."

"Really?!" Naruko asked in surprise.

Hitomi nodded and said, "Yes, Naruko. You didn't just pass… You pretty much dominated it out of the girls," she said with a relieved laugh.

"Does that mean…" Naruko started.

"Top Kunoichi is a title reserved for the best kunoichi in her class. This is not your class. So you aren't. Sorry, Naruko," Iruka said.

She frowned for a second before grinning broadly. Iruka stood up and walked over to her. He smiled brightly at her. He then took off his own headband and placed it on her head with a smile. "Take this instead," he said to her. "You earned it."

Naruko smiled brightly and tears leaked for her blue eyes. She hugged him tightly and sobbed a little as she said, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei! This means so much to me!"

"I know," he replied as he returned her hug and rubbed the blonde girl's back.

Hitomi sniffed back tears. It was like they really were brother and sister. It was too beautiful. She couldn't have been more wrong about the girl. She would learn from this and try to find a way to make it up to the girl.

However. As the hug lingered. She cleared her throat. The two separated and Naruko blushed. "As beautiful as that scene was. We do still have a few more to test," she said.

"Sorry, Sensei," Naruko replied.

The woman smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about it, Naruko. Congratulations. You more than earned this. Now go and celebrate."

Hitomi-sensei didn't know it, but at that moment Naruko decided she could call the woman by her name. She also decided to add the lady as another of her important people, even if the sensei didn't know. Naruko smiled brightly and bowed as she said, "Thank you, Hitomi-sensei!"

The woman actually blushed but smiled. "Try not to leave the classroom early or celebrate too much," she said.

Naruko somehow smiled wider and said, "I won't, Hitomi-sensei." She then gave a foxy grin, which the woman actually found endearing now, and said playfully, "But I can't make any promises."

The sensei rolled her eyes and said, "Go ahead, Naruko." The girl bowed again and skipped out of the room.

Iruka smiled at Hitomi and said, "So, it's Naruko now. And you're Hitomi-sensei."

"Don't say anything…" she warned with no real heart in it.

Iruka gave a chuckle. "Should we tell her you only let the other teachers call you Hitomi-sensei? You expect students to call you sensei or at most Yona-sensei?" he asked with a smile.

"Hush you…" was her only reply as she handed him a new headband from the table. He gave another laugh before placing it on his head. She would let it be in Naruko's case. For crying out loud, the girl affectionately called the village leader 'Old Man'.

Iruka shortly returned with the next student and both instructors were once again professional. "You have to preform all four basic academy jutsus to pass this test…" Hitomi-sensei started.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruko was really excited when she returned proudly sporting Iruka-sensei's old headband. "I passed!" she said proudly as she beamed and gave the victory sign to both Roku and Tougi. They laughed in relief and cheered for her before she sat down. They talked excitedly with each other and even Rock Lee got in on the excitement and congratulated Naruko on her passing.

"That looks like an old headband," Tenten pointed out after also congratulating the blonde girl.

"Ah yes! Iruka-sensei gave it to me!" Naruko replied happily.

"Wow! That's kind of impressive. Ninjas don't give their headband to just anyone," Tenten said.

Naruko felt even happier hearing that. She thought he was just being really nice to her. Or maybe it was because she joked about taking his headband when she graduated. Naruko now realized after thinking it over that, even Iruka wouldn't do something so lightly. She would use it to further fuel her determination to one day be the best Hokage ever!

Neji looked at Naruko with curious eyes. He remained where he was sitting though. This was unexpected. He figured she was fated to always be the dead last. He knew who she was and where she ranked in her class. His cousin had talked about Naruko a lot and he overheard her from time to time. His cousin Hinata was too soft, but she wouldn't lie about something like that.

He was wondering if he was wrong about Naruko's fate, or if fate was wrong about her. There was a tiny little voice in the back of his mind that sounded like his cousin. That voice said, "Naruko beat fate and chose her own path!" He ignored that voice and kept looking forward.

Naruko was the last one to graduate in the end. Not too surprising given she was one of the last students to test. The two senseis made their way back into the classroom.

"Well done all of you. And Congratulations!" Iruka-sensei said with a smile. Everyone cheered in reply.

Yona-sensei stepped forward smiling. "Yes, congratulations indeed. Usually Iruka-sensei would give you all a speech about how this is just the start and what the real meaning of a ninja is," she said earning chuckles.

Iruka chuckled as well. "True. And they are important words, but it has been a really long day for us all. This was one of the biggest classes we have ever tested. It is good to see so many passed," he said.

"You may all go and celebrate!" Yona-sensei said with a smile. Everyone cheered in response again. "But be sure you return here tomorrow by ten in the morning for your team assignments. You are dismissed."

"Congratulations again," Iruka-sensei added as everyone cheered once more and thanked them both for their time. Iruka was glad to see them all so happy. He was really proud Naruko graduated and did so well on the test. He believed in her ever since he got over himself years ago after speaking with the Hokage that one time.

Right now, though. There was one thought haunting his mind...

"_So much for this week's pay check…_" He knew Naruko would want to celebrate with Ichiraku's tonight and drag him along. He gladly would join her, but knew his pay check was gone. He hoped the Hokage would get roped in too and maybe pay for half of Naruko's order.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finally, a Team! Even if just for a short while

The students who graduated were once more gathered in the classroom. They were excited about who would be on their team and were eagerly waiting for the day to start. It was surprisingly very annoying having class start later than usual on a day like this. None of them were aware they were being watched by the Hokage and several Jonin in his office.

"You all have your assignments. Go and do what you wish. You will be meeting you team after lunch," he said. Several nodded and disappeared in a pile of leaves. The Hokage gave a chuckle as he shook his head. He would get his secretary to sweep up the leaves.

"You wanted me to stay behind, Hokage-sama?" a feminine voice asked. The speaker was a tall woman and many would say she was beautiful with her light tan, dark brown hair and unique peach colored eyes. Those same people would agree she was just as dangerous. They took solace in the fact she at last wasn't the craziest of Kunoichi, let alone ninjas. Few knew she really was just as crazy as the craziest. She just kept it private and to the bedroom. None of her lovers complained though. They all agreed she was the hot and fun kind of crazy.

"Yes. Salma-san. Your team is a bit different," he started as he zoomed in on three shinobi chatting together. It was kind interesting how the three actually seemed to already be getting along like a team in their own way.

"That's Naruko Uzumaki, isn't it? I heard she impressed everyone with her test. Especially because of how poorly she did last year. I know she's the Jinchuriki for the nine tails and she graduated early, which is impressive for anyone. How else are they different?" she asked.

"You are not allowed to repeat this to anyone yet. Naruko has fully awakened her bloodline. Including the third aspect… Just like her mother," he said carefully.

Salma's peach colored eyes widened. "I suspected…" she started as the Hokage nodded. "That means…" She stopped herself from saying too much. The Hokage nodded again.

"So, did she get… It's a letter, right?" she asked.

"She did. She already agreed to attend Hogwarts. A representative from the school will come here towards the end of August to help her with getting supplies," he said.

"Does that mean I intentionally fail the other two? I've heard they have a lot of promise. It seems a waste," she said. She was a little bummed she would at most only have a Genin team for a few months. It would be her first team too. She had helped others train in the past, but this was to be her Genin team. It was something she actually looked forward to having.

"I want you to grade them individually as well as a team. Naruko's circumstance is unique, but they can still try to pass as a team. In fact, I expect them too. I also want you to get to know them the best you can in the test. Lulu will be joining you should you choose them. So, be ready for that," he said.

Salma's eyes were in thought on that. Lulu lost her previous team. The three of them were on a mission when they were attacked by a trio of missing ninja who were actually ranked rather highly. The team won the battle, but Lulu's teammates died of their wounds before they could get medical attention.

The girl was approved for returning to service. She was affected by the loss of her teammates, but she was driven to ensure she didn't lose any future teammates. She would work well on a team suited for her. This team could do that if the two guys were capable enough. This was actually a blessing for a first time Genin team in away. Salma would have an experienced Genin to help the others. Someone who already knew the importance of teammates and suffered loss.

"Understood, Hokage-sama. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"That will be all Salma-san. You are dismissed. Would you leave the normal way and tell my secretary to clean up this mess?" he asked her. She gave a chuckle and nodded in affirmation before leaving.

"_Good Luck, Naruko-chan, Roku, and Tougi,_" he thought as his assistant grumbled to herself while sweeping up the leaves.

Hiruzen Sarutobi peacefully puffed on his pipe while he was in thought. He knew Kakashi would be upset he missed his chance to teach Naruko. All of the ninjas were sure she would pass the test with her class. Kakashi wanted to teach his sensei's daughter, but his team was limited since he alone could teach Sasuke anything about the Sharingan once the boy awakened it. Sakura would most likely be the third teammate. Konoha usually put the top kunoichi with the top ninja and the dead last of their class on the same team as way to balance it.

The third Hokage let out a long puff of smoke as he thought, "_His loss. He had plenty of opportunity to get to know her. Maybe this will force him out of his funk._" Kakashi was obsessed with his past. More so than most ninja. He blamed himself for Obito's death when it wasn't his fault. Kakashi was obsessed with the memorial stone as a result and he saw teaching Sasuke as his payment for what he owed Obito. This caused the one-eyed Jonin to miss out on much life still had to offer him.

"Well… Let's enjoy the show," he told himself as he once more sat down and watched his crystal ball.

{-} {-} {-}

The team's numbers were all over the place Naruko decided. She wondered how they picked them. Maybe they used a hat. Several Jonin-senseis had already come to pick up their team and left with them. She actually recognized a few of them from the times she spent in Jiji's office.

It seemed she was going to be in one of the last teams assigned. On the bright side, it was looking like she would be with Roku and Tougi. She wasn't sure how things would play out once she went to Hogwarts, but she would be spending a good bit of time with them before then and she liked that. They might even get to go on a real mission before she left!

"Team 20," Iruka called. The last number was 27. Like Naruko noticed, the numbers were all over. "Roku Reema. Tougi Rata. And Naruko Uzumaki," he said as he was interrupted by a cheer from the three. "Your Jonin-sensei is Kaoru Salma."

A beautiful woman stepped inside and smiled to them. "Meet me by that lone tree visible from the playground," she said.

"Yes, Sensei!" the three chorused together and walked out after she disappeared in a pile leaves. Each of them hoped they would learn that jutsu. The Shushin was always seen as one of the coolest jutsus.

Naruko actually smiled a bit brighter as they went outside. She couldn't help it. She was grinning widely. Not only was she with a team and a Jonin-sensei who she was sure would be cool, but she also graduated from the academy. It was pretty much the cherry on top when she walked by the playgrounds and some of the stragglers from her class were entering the school after lunch. They just stared in awe as they saw her proudly sporting a headband with the Leaf symbol.

"Old classmates. I assume, Naruko?" Tougi asked from her side.

"Yep. I can't lie it feels kind of good. They all hated me and thought I was a no good kunoichi wannabe. I was gifted the title of Dead Last in my class," she said as they approached the designated spot to wait for their sensei. She wasn't there yet. Or at least, she wasn't visible to them yet.

"Is your class really that amazing?" Roku asked in disbelief. There was no way the dead last would have done so well on the test like Naruko ended up doing. It already circulated around their class she scored in the top. Tenten was their top kunoichi, but even she easily believed Naruko could have given her a run for her money, if they were in the same class.

"It does have a lot of prominent clan heirs, but not really. Plenty in your class were more amazing who didn't pass the test. Most of them just didn't like me, since Sasuke hated me. I also got in trouble with the teachers. Some of them looked for any excuse to throw me out of the class," she said.

"That seems stupid, but I have noticed that. We've heard your name before, but it was quickly obvious to most of us you weren't what everyone claimed during the test," Tougi said.

"I paid attention the best I could in class, but I kind of had to pretend I was asleep. Otherwise I would have been thrown out. So that probably played a role. Fortunately, I'm good at the transformation technique and used that to study on my own in the library this year to make up for what I missed in the past," she said as they sat down.

After a couple of minutes, Roku asked the others, "Any idea where Salma-sensei is?"

"Maybe she's waiting us out. Trying to get a feel for us? Seeing how we get along?" Tougi said.

"Maybe," Roku agreed.

Naruko was in thought before she asked, "What is everyone good at? I mean we are supposed to be a team."

"I'm from the Rata clan. I've learned some of my clan's techniques. We have what we call Darkness Genjutsu. It is a lot stronger and more dangerous than usual Genjutsu techniques. We aren't fully at the same level as the Kurama clan's most gifted, but we are good. I've learned some ways to add in my clan's Taijutsu style with the academy style. I don't know enough to fully drop the academy style yet," Tougi said.

"I'm not really from a clan or anything. But the Reema family do have some original techniques and fighting style. I'm learning some of our weapons. I favor the short blade and spear staff. I didn't bring them today, but I will from now own when meet," he said.

"That's sounds really cool!" Naruko said. She knew it was her turn. She wasn't going to tell them about all of her bloodline yet. Jiji said to be careful with that knowledge until she had some training in it.

"I can use the shadow clone technique. Can't do regular clones worth a crap. I've learned how to use them for gathering information and training. I also use them with my fighting style. I don't really have a fully disciplined style, but I know the academy style and I know how to throw in my own twists. I can make a lot of shadow clones so I use that to my advantage as well when fighting. I do know some things about Fuinjutsu, but I need to learn more before I can really use them in the heat of battle. I still usually make plenty in preparation. I especially love Storage seals! I can put them on anything including my clothes. I could even put them on myself, but that gets dicey from what little I've learned," she said.

"Is that because you're an Uzumaki?" Tougi asked.

"You know about my clan?" Naruko asked in surprise.

"A little. I know they were powerful seal masters and that is sadly why their home village was destroyed," he said.

"Wow… I think I've heard a little bit about them too now that you mention it," Roku said.

"That's kind of a nice change. No one before seemed to know much about them. Oh yeah! I don't have the best chakra control, partly because I am an Uzumaki again. But I have learned how to walk on trees, walls, and even water," she added.

Roku looked like he had just learned something completely new. Tougi seemed impressed, but knew what she was talking about. Naruko guessed he trained in those exercises as well if his clan had Genjutsu techniques. She heard that stuff requires a lot of chakra control.

Roku was about to comment on how cool that sounded and ask for a demonstration, when a voice spoke to them from above in the tree. "Well that covers abilities. Pretty quick for a team fresh out of the academy. That doesn't however, tell us anything about who we are as people. That is also important. You need to learn your teammates' quirks and behaviors," Salma said as she dropped from the tree rather gracefully.

The three kids shouted in surprise once she landed right in front of them. She smiled at them. "Usually during the introductions, we ask things such as likes, dislikes, goals. That kind of thing," she said as she looked them over. "I guess I'll start. My abilities. Secret. My sizes. Double Secret. My special likes. You guessed it secret," she said with a playful wink. All three were blushing and each for different reasons.

She gave chuckle and relaxed. "As for my regular likes. I love chocolates and luckily training to help work off all of the chocolate. I like attentive students. Something to keep in mind since we will see if I really am your sensei. As for dislikes. I hate annoying show offs. Unless its part of a play for comedy. I do like plays. I also don't like slackers. That usually takes care of itself though. Let see goals… What can I say that is PG rated?" she giggled as her hopefuls blushed anew.

"Oh yeah. I want to find the one for me…. I guess. I also want to teach a group of Genin who become legendary, even if I only can for a little while. I hope you lot are up for the task," she said looking them each in the eye. She saw determination and she liked it. She hoped they passed her test. "As they say, Ladies first. Go ahead," she said pointing to the girl.

"I'm Naruko. I love ramen! I really hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. I can cook other food, but ramen is better cause it is ramen. I like training and people who aren't mean. I hate people who are stuck up! Especially! If their last name starts with a U and ends with Chiha." The guys laughed to that while she continued. "As for my goals. I want to become the best Hokage ever! I want to get strong so I can protect those I hold precious, even if I have to save the whole village in the process," she finished.

"It is good to have high goals, but don't become too obsessed with them you lose who you are," Salma-sensei said. She then pointed to Roku.

"I'm Roku Reema. I like studying my clan's weapon techniques. I like my mom's cooking, even if that seems childish. I hate pompous people who look down on others, like Neji Hyuga… for my goals… I want to improve my family's techniques and add more to our collection. I want to find, as we call it, my destined weapon, even if I have to find a way to create it myself. I want others to learn my family's name in Konoha as we prove ourselves as proper protectors," he said.

"Those are also good goals. Like I told Naruko. Don't lose yourself on the way," the Jonin said as he nodded in understanding.

"I'm next then," started Tougi. "I'm Tougi Rata. I like studying and improving Genjutsu. I think there is more to it than we currently know as ninjas. I don't really have too many dislikes and none that I can really think of in particular. I'm rather neutral to most things that aren't threatening. I want to find out how else Genjutsu can be used. If it can be more than just a weapon for fighting. I also want to help increase the prestige of my clan with the other Konoha ninja forces through my actions and deeds. I feel protecting others is a key part to that as it should be for all," he said.

"Well you lot certainly have the ambition to help reach my goal. But I am not so sure you are cut out for such ambition. I hate to break it to you three. But you aren't Genin yet. You graduated from the academy, yes. That only means you rose high enough to deserve a chance at becoming Genin. Tomorrow morning at nine. We will meet here again. I will then explain to you what your test is to show you are worthy of being Genin. Let us hope you aren't disappointments. It really would be a pity if you three were. Especially with such high aims in your lives," she said.

Salma noticed all three looked to each other really quick and nodded before showing her how determined they were. She liked it. She gave them a lovely smile as she said, "Until then." She then shushined away.

Naruko turned to her teammates once their sensei left. "You two heard her," she said as they nodded. "How do we handle this?" she asked.

"I say we help each other out a bit now. Maybe train some together. I kind of want to see this tree and wall walking you were talking about if possible, but maybe some regular training instead to get a better idea of what each can do," Roku said.

"I agree with Roku. We should. I know him well enough from our years in the academy together. We've been getting to know you, Naruko. But that isn't enough for a team," Tougi said.

Naruko frowned a little. "Sorry you guys got stuck with someone not in your class. I didn't think there was a team test too," she said. She hoped they wouldn't fail because she was too new unfamiliar with them to prove they could be a team.

"No reason to apologize. We're all ninja. Konoha ninja may have teams they train with most of the time, but they still have to work with other ninja they don't know so well," Roku said.

Tougi nodded. "He's right. Plus, you're nice. We already like you, Naruko. No matter what the others say. We just need to get to know each other better," he said.

Naruko smiled to that. "You got it! I actually know a good training ground we can use. I use it all the time for my personal training. It has plenty of open space, trees, and even a good-sized pond. Though I will warn you, Roku. You might not get the tree walking thing right away. We should start with learning each other's moves first. Before we call it a day, I can show you tree walking," she said.

"It's settled then," Tougi started. He smiled to his friend and teammate. "Naruko will teach you tree climbing. I'll teach you water walking once you're ready for it."

"Sounds good to me," Roku said. He hoped he got a chance to help them train later.

The three then dashed away from the tree together. They didn't realize their test had already begun. Their Jonin-sensei was watching quietly from the distance. So far, they were doing good. They already understood the whole team thing it seemed. She would watch how they acted today and test their skills tomorrow. She didn't get why it was certain lazy masked Jonins didn't like teaching, despite having plenty of earlier chances.

Somewhere in a tree in a park there was a sneeze. A masked man with gravity defying hair gave a smile. "Someone's talking about me. It could be Gai. Or anyone else," he said to himself with a frown. He then went back to his orange book and giggled like school girl. "I hope it's a naughty girl like Kurumi-chan here," he added as his cheeks turned red and he looked closer at the book.

{-} {-} {-}

It was dusk as Naruko groaned. She wasn't hurt fortunately. None of them were hurt enough to worry. She was exhausted though and so were her teammates as they walked together. She convinced them to join her for Ichiraku's. They were hungry and saw no reason to say now. Roku did have a Naruko shadow clone deliver a message to him mom saying he wouldn't be having supper with the family that night. He first assured his female teammate that his family didn't hold anything against her. They were actually glad he made friends with her on test day when he talked to them after passing.

Naruko liked hearing her teammates say that. They were friends. They were also teammates. She liked it. This is how she thought training as a ninja would be. She always wanted to train with others, but the few who did come to see her as friend in her class spent most of their time on clan techniques. They couldn't train with her, even if they wanted.

The team learned a lot about each other during their training and did so quickly. Naruko even started Roku on tree climbing after demonstrating to him and explaining what she knew of it. He wasn't fully to the top of the tree yet, but he made good progress. While that was going on, Naruko and Tougi worked on sparring while climbing trees. It was difficult but also kind of fun. Roku was further spurred on to get it down so he could join them in such training. He made a point of not wearing himself out too much tonight, since they had their test tomorrow.

"Here we are!" Naruko said. Life had fully returned to her now. Tougi and Roku could have sworn it was as if all of her small scrapes disappeared along with any sign of fatigue and dirt smudges just from seeing the Ramen stand. They wished ramen had that kind of a magical effect on them. They did feel revitalized some knowing they would have food soon, but that was it.

"Hey, Old Teuchi!" Naruko called cheerfully as Ayame frowned before turning around and smiling when she saw the girl had guests with her. Ayame didn't like Naruko calling her father old, even if she was used to it and knew Naruko used it endearingly. She would have lightly scolded Naruko and the girl would grin while apologizing, but that wasn't a good idea to do in front of other customers.

"Ha ha! Naruko-chan! So good to see you. I see you brought some friends!" the ramen chef said to her with a large grin.

"They're my teammates. This Roku Reema. This is Tougi Rata," she introduced them in turn as they bowed politely, but their mouths were drooling nevertheless.

"Good to meet you three. I see some mouths in need of feeding!" he said before getting to work.

"Yep! I mentioned this place had the best ramen and they wanted to come," Naruko said.

"Not really like that," Tougi started. He then chuckled and said, "She told us she'd waste away in the wind if she didn't get some Ichiraku's Ramen, right now!"

"It looks tasty," Roku said as he looked over the menu. It wasn't his mom's cooking, but he trusted Naurko's choice this time.

"Let's get you all started then!" Ayame said. "What will it be?" she asked in her salesgirl voice as she called it.

Naruko grinned as she said, "The usual for me!"

"The Naruko dinner then," she said as Teuchi grinned having already started his favorite customer's order.

"I'll take two medium shrimp!" Roku said eagerly as Ayame added it to the list.

"I want to try that pork and the beef," Tougi added his order.

While they ate, Tougi and Roku were amazed how Naruko packed away her ramen so quickly and didn't spill a drop. Teuchi laughed at that and got to know them better. Naruko also joined in on the conversation a good bit when she could. Ayame managed to also get a little girl talk out of the younger girl, even if that wasn't really Naruko's strong point.

"Ahhhh…." Naruko exclaimed as she topped off by chugging a milk drink. "That was just want I needed. I feel I could train all night!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea tonight, Naruko. We got that test tomorrow," Roku said. He then smiled and added, "But that really was the best ramen I've ever had. Mom doesn't really like cooking ramen, so this was really good."

"I really liked this. So glad I didn't get teamed up with one of those stuck ups. I doubt any of them would bother eating with their team. We have to pass the test tomorrow," Tougi said.

"I think we can do it. We have some good plans," Naruko said. "We just have to be ready. I doubt it will be so simple as just working together as a team. That's pretty much basic for all Konoha ninja." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well. It sounds like you three should get to bed then," Teuchi said with a smile. "Big day tomorrow and all."

"How much?" Naruko asked.

"I'll give you the special discount. You are our best customer after all," he said.

Ayame added up the bill and handed it over. Naruko forced her teammates to let her pay this time. They were worried for the day they would have to pay after seeing how much she ate, but knew arguing wouldn't work. They hoped when that day came they would be lucky and also get the special discount.

"Night all," Ayame said as they left.

A new figure appeared in one of the stools once they were gone. Ayame was actually caught by surprise. Teuchi just smiled as he said, "I bet you're hungry after watching all of that. Huh Salma-sensei?" He stressed the sensei part of her name. Ayame blinked as she now realized her father knew Naruko's team was being watched the whole time.

"I'll take a medium miso and a small pork. It was tough watching them," Salma-sensei said as she ordered.

Teuchi gave a good-hearted chuckle. "Coming right up! I guess this means their test has already started," he mentioned casually.

"Yep," she said.

"Going good so far?" he asked as he passed her the bowl of miso. She was actually impressed how fast he made it.

"So far. Tomorrow I'll see for sure," she said as she got started on her meal.

The trio of teammates parted ways after walking together for a bit. They were at a junction point it seemed. "Well this is good," Tougi said.

"We can all meet here, before going to the tree tomorrow," Roku said as Tougi nodded.

"And when we pass, we can always meet up here when needed," Naruko said and they nodded to her before all three wished each other a good night.

{-} {-} {-}

Team 20 were waiting under the tree. They arrived a little early and it just so happened a lot of the academy students were arriving as well. Many were looking at them with a mix of wonder and surprise, especially in the case of Naruko.

"I still find it surprising," a familiar voice said.

Naruko smiled. "Hey Shika! You seem extra peppy this morning," she joked to him.

He shook his head and said, "Troublesome…"

Naruko's two looked to him in question. "He says that about everything. Shikamaru's lazy but he's alright," Naruko explained.

"Congratulations on passing. I'm not really too surprised. You never had me fooled with your sleeping act. When I was wake that is," Shikamaru said with a lazy smile after a yawn.

Soon her other friends came by and said hello to her and congratulated her. She introduced them all to her teammates. Roku and Tougi were really surprised how many well-known clan heir were in her class. Most of them seemed alright as well, but both boys agreed even if they believed Naruko's word about how they compared, her class was still pretty much a ninja all-star class.

"Humph!" a much detested voice said to her after the others left. "I can't believe they let you pass. They must have felt sorry for you. Maybe they wanted to get rid of you and let the world sort you out," Sasuke said.

Naruko stuck her nose up at him. "It's so obvious you're just jealous, loser Sasuke. You really are kind of scared. You claim you're all that, but you never dared try to test out early. Maybe you realized you can't survive without everyone coddling you," she said.

A group of girls scoffed at her and glared. They didn't try to growl at her or attack her though. Deep down they weren't so sure they could take her. She was a ninja, even if Sasuke was clearly better in every way.

"Maybe I should have. I thought Konoha had higher standards, but maybe they don't after all. Maybe they just placed you in the cannon fodder brigade and you're hiding it, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Pretty sure they'd place you there, Uchiha bastard! You don't even have the balls to try and step out of the cushy classroom and away from all of the groveling. You must like the smell of your own farts too much or something," Naruko said.

"Actually, the classroom smells much better with you gone. We finally got rid of the garbage. We all have a party planned for today to celebrate the beginning of your end. You are a useless wannabe Kunoichi after all. They didn't even bother giving you a new headband," Sasuke said with that Uchiha smirk. The fan girls tittered and giggled at him. They even fluttered their eyelashes at him and glowered at Naruko, but still kept their distance and hid behind Sasuke.

There was one thing Naruko found kind of curious. Ino was no where to be found in their lot. Sakura also seemed to be looking at Naruko differently now and as if something was on her mind. It was as if the pink haired girl was trying to work something out. The only thing that got Sakura's attention more than Sasuke was a puzzle and Naruko now seemed to be the biggest puzzle she had ever laid her eyes on. The twin tailed blonde haired girl was the dead last and always sleeping in class, but she managed to pass the ninja test early. Some people were even saying she actually scored really well on it.

Sasuke was about to say something else, but Tougi decided to speak up. He and Roku had been to give her their support but realized she didn't need their help with this Bastard Uchiha, as she called him. He was more than angry now though. "Not another word, Uchiha. I'd cast a technique on you, but we aren't allowed to that against a **civilian**," he said dangerously as Roku loosened up his joints and causally held one of his weapons in hand.

Sasuke was furious, but he didn't say anything. He just walked away with his fan girls following him. Sakura gave another look to Naruko in curiosity. The blonde girl was busy laughing with her teammates. Sakura was starting to think more on how Ino acted yesterday once they heard Naruko passed her test. Ino actually stood up to the others, even Sasuke, though she didn't seem to like doing that. Her ex-friend also wasn't hanging around them this morning either. Sakura found it odd, but shook her head and quickly made her way to the classroom.

"That was interesting," Salma-sensei said after Sasuke's group entered the academy. That scene was another point in the team's favor. They stuck up for each other. That didn't usually happen so early in a team's formation.

"Follow me," she simply told them. She led them to a training ground nearby. It had the memorial stone next to it, but she already chased away a certain ever present masked ninja. She did not want someone interfering with her team's test. Kakashi might also take personal offense seeing Naruko was on her team.

"What do we have to do for the test, Salma-sensei?" Naruko asked as the three stood next to each other.

"Oh, not a whole lot of things," she said casually. She turned to them and smiled, "You three just have until noon to try and beat me. I really don't want to miss out on that lunch date. He seems nice."

The three hopefuls immediately jumped to the side. They left two grinning Narukos in the clearing though. "Excellent," Salma started. "I was hoping it wouldn't be too boring." She got ready and lunged forward.

The twin Naurkos dodged to the side. They then both attacked the older woman. She smiled as she blocked both of their attacks at the same time with ease. She did give a whistle though, "It seems you shadow clones are a bit sturdier than usual."

"It was a pain in the ass always having them burst for the smallest of reasons," the Naruko on her left said with a grin.

"You shouldn't have given yourself away like that, Naruko." The Jonin-sensei said before crouching down and kicking the girl.

Naruko's eyes widened as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a clone.

"We are a little tricky, aren't we?" Salma said as she punched the other one forcefully. It too burst into smoke but another Naruko instantly appeared in the same place. Then two more blondes jumped at her from the left side where some trees were.

Salma blocked them and dodged their attacks. A different Naruko threw some kunai at the Jonin. Salma blocked them but her eyes widened as she saw tags on them. Instead of an explosion though, three Narukos sprang from the smoke at her. She barely dodged in her surprise. She had never faced someone who sealed shadow clones into explosion tags like that.

The Jonin actually felt a bit excited by this turn. This really wasn't going to be a boring fight. She continued to attack and soon dispatched the batch of clones. Right as she finished the last one and realized none of them were the real Naruko, a bladed staff made of metal jabbed at her. She blocked, but was impressed with Roku's speed.

"So glad Naruko won't be the only one to provide me some entertainment," she said before knocking the staff's blade to the side.

Roku immediately attacked her with the staff part of the weapon. He didn't even flinch. He went with the momentum of her parry.

Salma stopped the staff's movement with a shin guard covered by her outfit. Roku continued attacking her. She managed to use her kunai to block or counter his attacks. "Not too bad… But rather repetitive… You really need to change it up," she said to him.

He attacked with his staff again. She blocked and managed to get it good and sent it flying to the side. As soon as she did that, a short blade shot out at her. He almost got her. Almost, but not quiet.

"Good thinking. Try not to let your opponent control the flow of the battle like that though," she said.

"Yes, Salma-sensei," he said as he disappeared and was replaced by a Naruko clone of all things. Roku then attacked her from a different side. She now fought both together. She was proud to see they knew how to work in sync with each other. Their training from yesterday was already paying off.

She then dodged as Tougi joined the fray as well. He threw kunai and shuriken from the distance at her. Naruko and Roku didn't let up on their assault. They continued to press their attacks and never did they worry about a projectile from Tougi hit them.

Now she was really moving. They were even more impressive. This was not the usual work of a freshly assigned team. This was not the usual work of recent academy graduates either. Their moves and attacks were rather basic, but that was to be expected. The fact they could work together like this so soon was admirable.

Salma then used the replacement jutsu herself. She left them a surprise though. It was a log riddled with explosive tags. She expected them to jump back and find cover or use their own replacement jutsus. They did use the replacement jutsu, but it wasn't how she thought they would.

As soon as the explosive log appeared in middle of the clearing, it disappeared and was replaced by a Naruko clone. The log exploded somewhere off in the distance. Salma found that very ingenious. That was really something. Naruko really knew how to use her clones effectively. Since they didn't need cover, they were able to right away look for the Jonin and continue the fight.

Salma smiled to herself. She really wanted to teach them now. She had so many plans. She was even tempted to use some of her more interesting jutsus for fun, but didn't. She had ordered herself to just stick to basics for this test. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

{-} {-} {-}

The test continued for a good while. The Genin hopefuls were getting tired, even if their sensei gave them "breaks" by letting them hide a for a bit here and there. The group knew they needed a better plan. They tried a lot with varying success but nothing too effective against her.

"I have an idea," Tougi said to them. He then whispered to them what it was.

Salma was watching with amusement from a tree. "They're cooking up something," she said to herself. She decided it was time for her to 'find' them again.

She threw a kunai with an explosive tag nearby to them. It couldn't be easily replaced by a Naruko in that way. "You three do have some damn good teamwork... For a bunch of academy students. But you three really should learn to post watch guards or some other kind of warning system. Naruko has all of those clones," she said.

Naruko jumped at her from her front left side. Salma engaged her. Naruko was soon joined by Roku from the opposing side. A clone or two joined every now and then to keep the Jonin moving. They were directing here to the center clearing. She went with it to see what they had cooked up.

Soon they were in the clearing and Naruko and Roku jumped back. Tougi was in front of her on the opposite side of the clearing. "Do you have something interesting for me?" she asked smile.

She then lunged forward. "An opponent will not let you have it your way like this," she said.

Suddenly the whole clearing seemed to shake as the kunai burst up from the ground. Puffs of smoke appeared from all around her. Soon Salma was facing a tsunami of Narukos closing in on her. Her eyes widened in shock. She knew the girl could make a lot of them. But to make this many, and have them all disguised as the discarded kunai from so long ago! That required more chakra than many Jonin had. It also required veteran Genin if not Fresh Chunin levels of planning.

The many Narukos were raining down on her. Salma had no choice here. She narrowed her eyes and ran threw a few hand signs and twirled her body. "Chaotic Dancing Wind!" she shouted. Soon it was as if she was a massive spinning tornado. The sensei could actually move while in this jutsu, but for her current needs standing still was the right choice.

Narukos bursts from all of her sides. There were cries of surprise from the clones as well. Salma knew none of these Naurkos were the real one considering where they came from.

Once the puffs of smoke cleared and cries stopped, Salma ended her jutsu. She was now looking at a stunned Tougi. She ran forward again.

Tougi quickly came back to reality. Naruko's move had given him the time he needed for this jutsu. "Rata Style: Darkness Call!" he shouted as the jutsu activated.

Salma felt the jutsu wash over her. She could have possibly escaped, but she would see where this went. She soon saw nothing but black around her. She wondered what they would do. She expected attacks she couldn't see from different angles or something. Instead, she felt the darkness around her call to her.

She squinted in front of her. This was different from much she had experienced before in her career as a ninja. The darkness was literally calling to her. It was easy to ignore though. She dispelled the Genjutsu. It was an interesting distraction she guessed. She was now looking at Tougi and Roku ready to attack her. The two looked shocked at her breaking free so soon.

"Not to bad," she said before attacking Roku. Her attack actually landed which surprised her. That brief shock was nothing compared to suddenly being surrounded by darkness again.

She once more felt that odd call. It was stronger than before.

She broke the illusion again. "Multi-layered Genjutsu! That is impressive for a Genin," she said. This time she was met with a Naruko and Tougi in front of her.

She attacked Tougi unsure if that would be enough.

She wasn't too surprised when she was again surrounded by darkness. She was worried how strong the call was this time though. It was even harder to resist. She actually took a few steps towards it, before she broke the layer of Genjutsu again.

This time she saw Tougi to her left standing there looking like he was worried on what to do now. To her right, there was a slight shimmer. She guessed that was Tougi hiding himself. It was really good for his level, but it wasn't enough to fool her.

Salma ran towards the shimmering spot. She noticed the other Tougi's eyes widened a little bit. She was inches away from the shimmer. "You won't fool me this time," she said. She lunged forward at the spot and at the last second threw a kunai at the opposite side. There was the sound of metal blocking her attack.

This time the illusion really did fall apart. She felt the trace of the chakra leave her. She looked across the clearing and saw Naruko protecting Tougi with a kunai. She then heard Roku rush from the woods behind her. "Stop," she said just as Roku was seconds away from jumping at her.

The three Genin paused for a second and then collapsed where they were. All three were worn out, even Naruko was exhausted. After catching his breath, Roku made his way over to his teammates.

"Well done, you three," she said. They smiled in relief at her. "That clan jutsu of yours was impressive, Tougi. Very few Genin and not even many Chunin can have that many layers. I could also tell that dark call got stronger each time," she said.

"That's the plan. It really is nasty when it reaches you. I need to work on it more. The better I get at it the stronger it starts off," he said.

"You also need to better chakra control before using it against a stronger opponent like me. I let it take hold to see what you three planned. I could sense when it took hold of me and how strong it was. I could have broken out of it sooner, but I tested it instead. Is there anyway to have someone attack while your opponent is under the Genjutsu?" she asked him.

He nodded in thought. "It would give away their location when the target breaks out of it, I would have to know where to place the illusionary teammate," he said.

"That sounds like a good idea. You could even get used to it by planning those moves out at first and trying it in training," she said.

"Roku," she said. He sat up straighter. "You really do need to improve your weapon attack variety. You might even look into adding some jutsus into the attack volleys. Don't be predictable."

He nodded.

"You had the right idea to use more than one weapon. I got rid of one and immediately had to defend against another before I could really regroup," she told him with a smile.

He grinned at the praise.

"Naruko," she started.

"Yes, Salma-sensei?" she replied.

"You need to start working on more jutsus. You need a bigger arsenal to choose from," she said.

Naruko nodded and started trying to think of where she could get more jutsus, and what types would suit her.

"You also did really well in using your clones. Exceptionally well. I was completely caught off guard before Tougi used his clan jutsu. Having clones disguised as weapons? That was really creative. The way you used them to replace you and your teammates? Also, really good thinking. I've never even met someone who would put shadow clones into an explosive tag," she said.

Naruko was blushing at the praise and acting a little shy as she smiled.

"You also had a really good idea when you actually replaced my explosive present with a shadow clone! That was very ingenious. I've never met someone who would take that approach," Salma-sensei added.

"So… Does this mean we pass? I know it isn't quiet noon yet," Naruko asked after getting her blush under control.

"You three actually passed before we even had this exercise," she told them with a smile.

"How?" Naruko asked.

"I started testing you three yesterday when we first met under the tree. I followed you all and watched from a distance until you left that ramen restaurant," she said.

"Really?" Roku asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why?" Tougi asked.

"To see if you three could be a team. You all passed that test rather quickly. After that I continued to watch and gather information on how to train you all," she said.

"So… That's it?! We're Genin now?" Naruko asked.

Salma-sensei gave a laugh. "Yes Naruko. You three passed. We are officially Team 20!" she shouted.

They looked to each other with big smiles and all three broke out into cheers while they hugged each other. Naruko was in the middle of their group hug singing some kind victory song she just made up. They even roped their sensei into it as well. Salma-sensei chuckled at their excitement.

"Now about that Lunch date. I really should get going," she said after a moment. She started walking away and then turned around and shouted, "Come on your three! We need to get going!"

"What?! But you said that guy was really nice," Naruko replied in shock.

Their sensei smiled to them as she said, "Yes. Teuchi really is a nice man. I figured you three would want to celebrate with some ramen for lunch. My treat, but Naruko you can only have ten bowls max."

"Aww…." Naruko grumbled as her teammates chuckled.

"After that, you're paying for any additional bowls," Salma said as Naruko gave a big grin and jumped for joy. She may or may not have clicked her heels before following the others.

{-} {-} {-}

"So? How did it go?" the third Hokage asked in his office. The sun was starting to get a little low outside.

Salma gave a sigh. "My only regret is Naruko can't stay with them longer before she goes to Hogwarts. They're a really good team. I have no doubt the others will be able to succeed and work fine with Lulu, but it will be tough on them having to say goodbye so quickly after becoming a team. I don't know if they will get the chance to team up again, before they all make Jonin," she said.

"That is how it is as a ninja. Life is really unfair. I trust they will all three grow only stronger. I also feel they will always be teammates in each other's hearts until they breathe their last breaths. Naruko only makes lifetime friends and I've seen how they all three hit it off," he said.

"Still, it will be lonely without her. I already know I'll miss her," Salma said.

"As will I," the Hokage said in agreement. He was sure more people would miss her as well who don't even know it yet. He then gave a smile. "She will return every summer at least," he said.

"I better get to teach her during those summers then. I don't want Kakashi hogging her," Salma said firmly.

Sarutobi chuckled to her demand. It was nice seeing how quickly Naruko found her way to people's hearts when given the chance. With such a power, she could easily become Hokage once the village finally gets over itself. He had no doubt she would win them over with enough time.

He turned to Salma and said, "I'll see what I can do about that request. I happen to know people." He grinned as she groaned but still snickered and shook her head at him. He broke out in another laugh. He was proud of Naruko and her teammates and expected good things from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Journey into a Magical World

"I still can't believe you'll be leaving us to go on that long-term trip soon," Roku said as he was sitting and eating with his teammates. "It feels like just yesterday we graduated from the academy and became a team. Now you're going to be leaving soon."

The three were meeting today at Naruko's behest, but she hadn't chosen Ichiraku's this time. Instead, they were meeting at Yakiniku BBQ. It was another business that didn't really care if Naruko was there or not once her teammates convinced her to come along for the first time.

The owner of the business knew who she was, but didn't care so long as she paid her bill like any customer. They usually catered to ninjas anyways so turning down one of their own would have been really bad for business. Most ninja by this point no longer cared too much about her being the Jinchuriki. It was as if her passing the test and becoming a Genin proved something to them.

It was tough for Naruko when she first told her teammates about going to Hogwarts, but she didn't want to suddenly spring it on them. Shortly after they became a team, she told them as much as she could after they finished a day of D-rank missions, or as most Genin called them chores. Her teammates were kind of sad to hear about these training missions she would be going on for the next several years. They were grateful she told them so soon instead of keeping it hidden from them. It helped their sensei also knew about it.

When Naruko told them this news, the day of their departure felt ages away to both Roku and Tougi. Now it was the middle of August and not too long until Naruko would be leaving for her first long term training mission. She explained there would be a total of seven and she would be returning to Konoha each summer before leaving again on the first of September. She didn't go into too much detail, but she did let them know it was related to her bloodline and clan. This was more than enough for them both to begrudgingly accept her circumstance.

"I know what you mean, Roku," Tougi started as he swallowed a bite. "But learning about your clan is important. We've been through a lot already. Salma-sensei told me we would all three have been going to the Winter Chunin exams towards the end of year, if Naruko didn't have to go on this training trip."

Naruko gave a pout as she said, "Don't remind me… To think she already thinks we would have been ready for the Chunin exams. She even said we might have been able to go this summer, but that would have been a really bad idea since they're in Iwa this time."

They had been a really busy team right after they passed their test with Salma-sensei. They had done so many D-ranks Naruko lost count of them. They even went on three C-rank missions. Two of them were just document deliveries, which were the easiest form of a C-rank most of the time.

Their tough C-rank had been an escort mission for a travelling merchant and his family. His wife had given birth recently and knew it was important he went on his business trip to the Capital, and she insisted on going with him. The man was still very much in overprotective father and husband mode, so he asked for a mission to keep his wife and newborn son safe during the trip.

It had turned out for the best team 20 went in the end. The traveling group came across a sizable band of bandits led by a missing ninja. Their sensei took care of the decently high-ranking missing ninja while they took care of the bandits following him.

They each got their first kills on that trip. Salma-sensei helped them through that the best she could. Seeing the safe mother and baby boy, who insisted on grabbing each of them with a pudgy hand many times during the trip, really helped them in that matter. They also realized how harsh life could be and chose not to dwell too much on what would have happened if the merchant didn't get an escort this time.

"Salma-sensei says we'll be getting a new teammate soon. I get it, but I'm not sure how I feel about it," Roku said before taking a sip of his tea.

"It would be shame if you two didn't keep growing stronger and show everyone else how its done while I was gone," Naruko said.

"Like I said, I get it. I just don't fully like the idea," he repeated.

Naruko felt touched, but she realized she had to nip this in the bud. "We'll still be teammates with each other. We'll be teammates in our hearts. We can make a point of meeting up each summer I return. I was kind of hoping we would anyways," she said.

"I like the sound of that," Tougi said. "We will have many teammates during our careers, but we've each helped each other out during one of the most crucial moments in our lives as ninjas. My dad always says your first few months with your first team determine where you start from as a ninja and in many cases how far you will go. We should always keep in touch because of this."

Roku nodded and smiled to that. "We make a point of all three meeting up then each summer. we can and at least once. I wish we could keep in touch more than just over summer in some way," he said.

"I'm meeting with someone who will help me during the years while I go off training. I'll ask her about that. There is a way now, but I really don't think we should take up Jiji's time like that. There has to be some other way," Naruko said. She made a mental note to ask Professor McGonagall, who would be helping her get her school things, about this.

"I wonder who this Lulu girl is anyways," Tougi asked.

Naruko smiled. "That's part of the reason I asked you two here today," Naruko said as she pulled out a sheet of paper with a simple, to her at least, seal on it. She ran chakra through it and the seal disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Her teammates instantly recognized one of her alert seals, as she called them. Each of the teammates would have one for every mission. They ran their chakra through it and their teammates would know they were in trouble by feeling their own seals noticeably warming. Naruko could make them with ease so she always had extras if they needed them on a mission. Sealing was actually something she learned more about since graduation and Salma-sensei helped her to an extent with that.

"I've actually met her a couple of times," Naruko started. She gave them a big grin. "I wasn't about to just trust anyone with looking after three of my important people while I was gone. Lulu, Salma-sensei, and I decided arranging a meeting like this would be the best idea. She should be here soon as I'm sure you two realized."

Seconds after that the door to the restaurant opened and a girl a year or two older than them with light blue hair in a short braid and bangs walked in. "I'm meeting some people here," she told the hostess before walking over to their table. The girl had light colored skin with purple eyes. She was taller than Naruko, but would probably be on the shorter side for her age.

"Hello, Lulu," Naruko greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Naruko," she replied with a smile of her own.

"These are my teammates and your future teammates," Naruko replied before they made their round of introductions.

"So, you're our new teammate," Roku said looking her over.

"Or will be soon enough," she said a little nervous meeting them. This was the best way in her mind, but it was still nerve racking for her. She didn't want them to see her as an intruder or something like that. She wanted to have a close relationship with them both.

"What happened to your previous teammates?" Tougi asked her.

Her eyes were downcast as she answered him. "They died. We went on a mission and were attacked by a group of missing ninjas. They were pretty strong, but we killed them all. Our wounds were bad though. We weren't close to a place where we could patch ourselves up and I was in no shape to get them both back to our base camp… They knew how bad it was and asked I stay there by their sides until the end at least," her voice was quiet but they could still hear her.

She looked up to them with determined purple eyes. "I vowed after that to make sure I don't lose teammates again. I did all I could at the time, but I'll admit there was probably more I could have done sooner to help prevent such a thing from happening," she said.

Tougi could kind of see why Naruko met with this girl and accepted her. Lulu had a resolve and determination similar to Naruko when it came to precious people. He could tell. He liked that about her. It matched with how their team was.

"I asked when I was reassigned to a team if it could be a fairly new one. I knew it was quiet the request with the way Konoha makes Genin teams, but there are still some cases where a full team isn't formed. I got lucky there in this case. I spent these last months working with a couple of others as an extra hand on missions to get back into the groove of things and I've been training as well," Lulu said.

Roku seemed to also approve of her. He smiled and said, "Ninjas are supposed to be able to work with people they haven't always known for long. I'm guessing you'll be working with us some now so we can get used to how our abilities work off each other?"

"I will be. Salma-sensei has told me a bit about all three of you. I don't know if you all knew this, but from the start the Hokage told her I would be joining the team once Naruko leaves. I know I have my work cut out for me, but I'm fine with that," Lulu said.

She then turned to Naruko and looked to her seriously. "I will do want I can to not disappoint you," she said.

"You've told me that before," Naruko said.

"I know. But it is important," Lulu replied.

The group spent more time after that getting to know each other. Team 20, plus Lulu, all four trained together a little that afternoon too. Naruko spent a good bit of time working on some stuff alone. She wanted Lulu and the others to have some more time to see how they could work together.

Naruko was in thought over something and seemed to almost be meditating with her eyes open when the others finished for the day and came to her. Roku laughed as he asked, "Are you seriously going to be meditating the whole time your'e away on a mountain or a something? I know I was joking about that when you first told us, but you have been doing a lot of meditation lately."

Naruko gave a laugh to that. "I don't think I could sit still that long," she replied. The other three laughed with her. "I probably will do some meditating, but I really don't know much about how my training will go. I'll find out more tomorrow, but most likely won't know for sure until I start." After that, Lulu left so the others could have a little more personal time together at Ichiraku's.

{-} {-} {-}

"She should be here soon, Professor McGonagall," The third Hokage said to his guest.

"I look forward to meeting her. I was lucky enough to get to know her mother rather well, even as a student and teacher," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile.

She was a tall and prim woman wearing emerald green robes and square glasses. Her hair was black and she wore it in a tight bun under her pointed hat. She looked like a woman in her mid forties who aged well, but as was the case with many witches and wizards, she was older than she appeared.

Professor McGonagall took a sip of the tea she was first offered when she arrived and asked, "Is there anything I should be careful of mentioning regarding Naruko? Professor Dumbledore mentioned she had special circumstances regarding knowledge of her parents."

Hiruzen nodded. He had met Professor Dumbledore a number of times. The man was very wise and usually considerate. He liked dabbling in politics and secrets a little too much, even for his position in the Hokage's mind. Dumbledore was still a good man, even with his faults though and a friend.

"Professor Dumbledore is correct. There are many circumstances around Naruko's mom, Kushina and her father. However, I feel she has grown a lot over the years. I think she is ready to learn a lot about her mother. As much as you all wish to share with her, even. I have stressed to her the importance of keeping information on her mother secret. I will not tell her who her father is yet, but if she puts pieces together, I will not keep it from her either by this point. As I said though, feel free to tell her about her mother. A big part of the reason Naruko accepted this invitation is to get closer to her mother and her ancestors," he said.

The Hokage took a draw on his pipe. "I actually hope you and any others who knew Kushina well in your world will share with Naruko. That is a part of her mother's life I know nothing about and no one else living does either," he said.

McGonagall smiled a little to that. "That is good to hear. I am sure Hagrid will be pleased. He came to know Naruko's mother rather well. She actually helped him a good bit and kept him company when he worked in the Forbidden Forest near the school sometimes. Kushina was already a full ninja by that point. I believe she was a Chunin even," she said.

The Hokage nodded. "It is good to hear Hagrid is doing well then," he said.

"He really wished he could have come to help Naruko, but there was an issue with one of our other future students recently. Dumbledore wished to have Hagrid on standby in case that situation turns more severe and requires action from us before school starts," she said.

"Would that be the young Potter boy?" Hiruzen asked.

Professor McGonagall was a bit surprised by this. She then shook her head. "I really shouldn't be surprised a ninja and leader such as yourself would learn about that," she said.

Hiruzen chuckled in response.

Professor McGonagall might have continued their conversation, but there was a knock on the office door. Professor McGonagall stood up and moved to the Hokage's side of the desk next to him. She straightened up and wondered what Naruko would look like. She knew a little of Minato from Kushina, but not much so she didn't have a good idea what her child could look like.

"Come in," the Hokage said.

The door opened and a small blonde girl with her hair in large twin tails stepped inside. She was grinning from ear to ear. The girl also had three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. Professor McGonagall easily figured the girl really took after her father looks wise, because she didn't have much in the looks that was Kushina. But that grin she wore. That grin, was all Kushina. It brought a smile to the Professor.

"You called me, Jiji?" Naruko asked as she sat down.

The stern professor held a neutral expression again. That less than polite language too, was all Kushina when she was younger. Kushina did grow out of it a little as she aged and when she used it in her later years there was usually an odd feeling of affection to it. It still got to others sometimes, especially someone like Professor McGonagall who preferred proper etiquette and behavior.

"Yes, I did," the Hokage answered. "You will be going to gather your school supplies today and returning tomorrow." The elderly ninja motioned to his side. "This is Professor McGonagall. She will be your escort for this trip."

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod to the girl. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Naruko. I will be helping you with getting your school things. I will also tell you more about the magical world and Hogwarts. Which is why you will be returning tomorrow instead of later today."

Naruko smiled brightly to her. "I recognize your name from the letter. I still have it in my apartment. Can we get going?" she asked excitedly.

Professor McGonagall looked to the leader of the village. He nodded and said, "I don't have anything else say other than…" He turned to Naruko and said, "Be safe. Try not to give Professor McGonagall too much trouble and have fun."

Naruko was smiling brightly to that and gave the back of her head a nervous scratch. "I won't cause too much trouble. You better believe it," she said.

That was again all Kushina in Minerva McGonagall's eyes. The saying at the end was a bit different but still very similar to something her mother would say often. It was rather fascinating how much a child would take after their parents even if they unfortunately never got to know them. "Let's get going then," Professor McGonagall said as she offered the young girl her hand.

Naruko looked a little confused for a moment but she grabbed it. "I don't really mind this too much… But I'm not really that young anymore, even if I am a little short," she said with a small pout.

"_More Kushina…_" Professor McGonagall thought to herself. "Be that as it may. This is the quickest way to travel," she said.

Naruko was puzzled but she didn't have enough time to ask before they popped away.

Naruko wanted to scream in surprise as she felt herself being squeezed from all around. Then not even a second later, they appeared in an alley way between two buildings.

"Whoa?!" Naruko said as she struggled a little to keep her balance, while still holding Professor McGonagall's hand. "What was that?!" Naruko asked after catching her breath and steadying herself.

"Apparition. It is a method of travel in our world. It isn't exactly pleasant, but it is the fastest. Many still choose other methods instead. However, it is the best way to get between our worlds. When you leave for school come September, a different method will be used. You will use that same method to return after school next year. We will Apparate back tomorrow shortly before lunch. Hokage Sarutobi and I have already made the arrangements," she told the girl.

"That was kind of cool. But you're right about it being uncomfortable," Naruko said as she held her stomach for a moment.

Once the girl gathered herself again, McGonagall spoke once more. "I decided to bring us a little away from our destination. I figured you would like a bit of a tour on the way to Diagon Alley, where we will get your supplies," she said.

She then pulled out a stick, that Naruko soon realized was a wand, and waved it over her clothing. The Professor now wore something less witchy looking and more civilian, even if it wasn't fashion Naruko was used to seeing. Then again, Naruko was from a ninja village and that had a huge influence on fashion, even with the civilians.

{-} {-} {-}

As McGonagall led Naruko around London towards the Leaky Cauldron, the blonde girl was busy taking in all of the sights. She was constantly going, "Whoa! Look at how tall those buildings are!" and other such phrases. McGonagall smiled and usually quickly explained things to her, even the stern Hogwarts professor couldn't keep from catching Naurko's excitement. The professor was just glad she traveled into the muggle world enough for her job that she wasn't too out of place in it.

After some more time passed, they came to a really small and dingy windowed place. "This is the Leaky Cauldron. It serves as a connection between the non-magical, or as we call it the muggle world, and our own," the professor explained.

Naruko was surprised to see the building in front of them. She probably wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't pointed out to her. She looked around and realized this was a security measure based on how most of the people, which there were so many of, just walked right past it and only moved so they wouldn't bump into her or Professor McGonagall. Naruko found this interesting. It was something she would look into as she studied at Hogwarts. "_How much trouble would something like this have saved me from the civilians?_" she wondered.

Her home was vandalized by angry civilians and such a number of times when she was younger. The intruders never took anything, but they wrecked the place. The only times it happened were when those people got drunk and felt they could get away with it. Naruko learned what nights that usually happened and made herself scarce on those times.

Thankfully that hadn't happened in a good while, especially since she became a ninja. Civilians no longer saw her as an easy target. Ninjas weren't allowed to attack civilians, but they could defend themselves if needed. That went for her home as well. She just had to be careful with the severity of her security measures. Something that caused them to ignore her home all together was perfect.

Inside the pub, it was really dark and even dingier if that was possible. Naruko was still aware of her surroundings and all of the people inside despite the level of darkness. She was a ninja after all. There were several people in small groups around the place. A couple of wizened old witches were smoking pipes sitting around a table with a floating lantern in the middle for light. Naruko found that extra fascinating. She hadn't seen much, but already she just knew magic was awesome.

"Hello, Tom," McGonagall greeted the bar tender.

"Hello. Work again eh?" Tom the bartender asked. McGonagall nodded. "Time for a drink?" he asked half-jokingly.

The professor gave him a stern look but then answered, "Maybe later tonight. I will be staying. You have the rooms ready, correct?"

He smiled and nodded. "Aye. They are two of my best rooms even," he said.

McGonagall gave a shake of her head. "I bet you say that to every customer of yours staying the night," she said.

Tom cracked a smile. "That I do. All of my rooms are my best rooms." McGonagall gave good-hearted chuckle to that. "Who would our young guest be?" he then asked.

Naruko smiled as she approached him. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. Call me Naruko," she replied and stretched forth a hand.

Tom smiled as he shook it. He then looked her over a second. "Uzumaki… huh?" he asked. She nodded and grinned her foxy grin. He blinked when he saw that grin. "Well I'll be… Yer mum wouldn't happen to have been Kushina Uzumaki? Would she? She visited here from time to time in her later years at Hogwarts," he said.

Naruko mouthed the name on her lips and smiled in awe. McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. The girl blinked and smiled her regular foxy grin after Professor McGonagall nodded to show he was right. "You knew my mom?" she asked him eagerly.

"A wee bit. As I said. She visited a few times during her later years at Hogwarts. I'd recognize that foxy grin anywhere. Yer mom had it as well. Your last name's also rather rare to hear in these parts," he said to her.

Naruko was drinking in this small tidbit of information and smiled brightly. It was one of the few times someone described her using the term fox that she wasn't upset by it.

"Perhaps I can tell you some more, since you two will be staying the night," he said to her as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and bent down to her level.

"I'd like that… I mean… If Professor McGonagall is okay with it," Naruko said.

"I see no problem," she said. Naruko beamed. "We best be going for now," the professor said and led the way to the back.

"Am I really allowed to learn more about my mom? I even finally have a name," Naruko said with a sniff as she wiped a couple of tears threatening to spill.

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly to Naruko. She summoned and handed the girl a handkerchief. Once Naruko used it, McGonagall dismissed it and used her wand to tidy up the girl's face. She then said to her, "Your Hokage said we could share with you want we know of your mom, Kushina. He said you were ready and would know how to handle the information."

Naruko smiled brightly to that. "Jiji is the best!" she said. She then looked around and frowned in thought. "Why are we in some kind of back area?" she asked.

"We won't Apparate, but where we're about to go is usually really crowded," she said as she offered Naruko her hand again. The small girl took it easily. McGonagall then used her wand to tap a certain brick.

The wall in front of them started to shift around. The bricks were folding and moving as they squished themselves together. Soon, there was a giant archway in front of them. Beyond that, all kinds of buildings and people who were obviously magical filled the street. Naruko gasped in amazement with wide blue eyes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Naruko. This is one of the largest wizarding shopping districts in our world," she said with a smile gracing her lips as she saw the girl's amazement and excitement. This was another reason she loved her job.

"This place is awesome!" Naruko said loudly causing a couple of nearby teen witches eating ice cream on a porch to giggle at her.

"First stop is Gringotts. You haven't asked it, but I am sure you would have soon realized you do need money to get your things. I brought your school list with me instead of mailing it, since I would be helping you," the professor said as she led the way. "Are you listening?" she asked to make sure the girl understood her.

"I did bring some money with me, but I guess you all don't accept Ryo. Can I have the list?" Naruko asked, even though she was looking around at everything.

Professor McGonagall handed it to her a little concerned, but the girl took it from her hand without even having to directly look. Naruko then briefly looked at it and placed it inside the orange jacket she was wearing. McGonagall had to marvel at just how different ninjas were. Naruko looked like she wasn't listening at all, but it was obvious she paid full attention.

Now that McGonagall thought about it, Kushina had been much the same way. Many of the professors sometimes thought the red head girl hadn't been paying attention in class. They would call on her hoping to catch her and take house points. They would usually get a pretty much perfect answer in return and have to award her house points instead. By Kushina's fourth year, there was only one professor who was close to going insane over trying to figure out how she did it. Everyone else just let it be and decided that was simply how she was.

{-} {-} {-}

It wasn't long until they were standing in front of a large white stone building with the name Gringotts on it. It easily stood out the most compared to the surrounding buildings. Naruko noticed a pair of heavily armored and odd-looking creatures standing guard in front of the large doors. They had hooked noses, beady eyes, and long sharp fingers. She could sense they were strong as well.

"Those are Goblins. The goblin nation runs Gringotts. Gringotts is the main bank for the entire wizarding world. They take security and threats very seriously," McGonagall explained.

Naruko nodded to them in respect as she passed. They looked to her and returned the slight gesture. McGonagall found the exchange interesting. Perhaps there was some underlining mutual respect between Ninjas and Goblins that they sensed between each other.

The bank was impressive on the inside. The ceilings were high and vaulted. There were goblin tellers behind tall counters along the wall. The whole place was made of marble all the way up to the ceiling with adornments of gold atop each of the many stone pillars. There were all kinds of wizards waiting in lines at the different counters.

"If my memory serves me correct, which it usually does. I believe your family as a vault. It may be rare for the Uzumaki clan to come to this world, but many have for many centuries. I believe your mom talked about how there is plenty of money here to help any from the clan who awakened their magic," she said.

"Did you show my mom around like this too?" Naruko asked hopefully.

"No, I did not," the older woman answered. Naruko frowned. "I did however come to know her fairly well. She was a brilliant student and I found her rather interesting in part from where she came from. The two of us became friends to an extent. Sadly, given the events that happened in our world and your homeland at the time. We could not grow our friendship more."

Naruko had mixed feelings hearing that. She loved hearing about her mom and was glad she now had someone she could talk to about these things. She also felt a little sad because she remembered her mom was dead and had been a long time and it really hit her in that moment.

Professor McGonagall looked like she wanted to say something more the small girl, but they were called forward. "Next," the goblin teller called louder than needed while looking sour. When they stepped forward, the goblin actually looked less sour and more neutral seeing Professor McGonagall. He next looked to Naruko curiously.

"We are here to gain access to her vault," McGonagall stated.

"Key?" the goblin asked.

"She does not have a ke-"

"No key. No entry," the goblin cut her off.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes, even the goblin could sense he had made a mistake in his quick snap. "Tell him your name," Professor McGonagall said curtly to Naruko.

One of the goblin superiors from nearby frowned at the teller. The teller goblin realized he would be getting a pay dock for this. He only hoped it wouldn't get worse. Professor McGonagall was decently respected by the nation because she was always business like and didn't waste time. When the goblin heard the girl's name and none of their hidden instruments went off, he realized things got even worse for him.

"My name's Naruko Uzumaki," the blonde girl said.

The goblin looked to her again and said, "This way please."

They followed him. He sighed as he said stiffly, "Forgive me for my impolite behavior earlier."

Naruko didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall did though. "No reason for us to forgive. Your superiors will handle it," she said only a little vindictively. She could be a little mean when she wanted to be. She only did so when you deserved it though. The goblin tried to hide his grimace at her words. She was telling the truth in that statement.

He led them to a waiting room. This place was businessly comfortable. It was nice enough, but not too nice and it did flex the wealth of the bank in a way only the goblins could. "If you will, please wait here. A member of our staff will be with you shortly," he said before getting back to work.

It was long enough for them to almost start feeling comfortable when a different goblin arrived. "My name is Coin Clink. I will be working with you, Ms. Uzumaki. If you follow me. Professor McGonagall, if you would please stay here," he said. Naruko looked to the professor who nodded for her to go with him.

Naruko followed Coin Clink down a series of halls. "Gringotts is happy to once again work with a member of the esteemed Uzumaki clan. May I ask who your parents were?" he asked while still focusing forward.

Naruko was on guard, but didn't look it as she followed. She decided to act more ninja like with the goblins alone like this. She could just tell that was the right way to handle it. "My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. For reasons I am not allowed disclose, I cannot name my father. The Hokage has to give permission for such disclosure himself," she said.

The Goblin had to keep himself from pausing in disbelief at her answer. Ninjas really were very different. Naruko was the clan heiress if her mother was Kushina, which would warrant enough secrecy. Not being able to say her father's name was equally interesting. He wasn't even sure if their magic could get the answer from her on that, if they tried. Things were very different when it came to ninjas. It was something the goblins deeply respected in them the few times they interacted with one.

The goblin led them to one of their VIP carts. These carts were more comfortable and traveled at a faster, but more stable and sedate feeling pace that their regular carts. Naruko watched as the scenery passed them by. It was neat seeing everything. She kind of wished it didn't feel so slow though, but she wasn't going to say anything. She paid more attention as the goblin started speaking to her on the ride.

"This will take us to your clan's vault. The Uzumaki clan vault is ancient, but the protections are strong. I take no shame in saying they are even stronger than some of our own protections. In fact, part of the reason, your clan vault is of such high value to Gringotts is because…."

He grumbled a little here for moment. He spoke again in a manner that was obviously begrudgingly, "We have to pay out royalties due to using some of the protections ourselves… Your clan are actually very wealthy in our world and few worry about increasing its wealth through things such as investments."

"Is there a way I could access it back in my world?" Naruko asked. She wasn't hurting for money now that she was a ninja and went on missions, but she knew it was important.

"I will have to check on that, Ms. Uzumaki. I'm sure we have some way of doing such transactions, but it might be very roundabout and filled with lots of jumping through hoops and such," he said.

"I would appreciate that. I would also like any details you can share on the matter regarding my clan's vault," she said. Maybe she could find a way with seals once she learned more or something like that.

"I can, but don't expect it to be clear to follow," Coin said.

"Understood, Mr. Clink," she replied.

They were soon enough in front of a vault. It really was deep down in the bank. Naruko actually paused as she saw the protections on it. "Wow…" she said.

Coin Clink looked to her in question.

Naruko guessed he couldn't see what she did. Maybe there was a seal that only allowed Uzumakis to see it? Maybe it was because it involved chakra? She wasn't sure. She did stare at it for a moment and said, "Just thought the door was kind of impressive. I'm not used to things in this world." She gave a nervous smile to play off her shocked reaction.

"This is a good one, I will admit. Some of our other vaults have even more impressive looking ones," Coin Clink said. "I will wait here. The Uzumaki Clan vault is heavily protected as I said earlier. We don't even know all of the protections. Your clan seems to always find it a bit of a challenge or a dare to improve upon or just update the protections when they come to our world. You can do this as well if you want at a later date. You will have to set it up in advance. A higher-ranking goblin than me and a small security detail will have to be present during such a time as well."

"I'll think on that," she said. Naruko approached the center of the vault as energy washed over her. She then sidestepped twice before biting her thumb to draw blood and place it on the door. Only Uzumaki blood or those keyed into the seal array could do this she could tell. Not even a freshly preserved blood sample would work on it. That was impressive. The earlier energy she passed through safeguarded the vault from such a trick.

The door hissed open and Naruko was again in awe as she saw the contents of the vault. She could spend a good bit of time looking at it in more detail easily. She quickly approached one of the mountains of coins though. She instantly knew how the currency worked and how to summon forth a bottomless coin purse. Naruko guessed information was gifted to her through more of the seals and other symbols she now recognized as runes. She didn't know their meaning. She did know what they were. Her clan found ways to mix in runes with seals. This was amazing! She already decided she would studying runes whenever she had the chance.

There were weapons and much more in the vault, but Naruko shoveled some coins into the purse and left. She would take proper inventory another time. She could even use shadow clones to do so if needed. For now, Naruko didn't want to keep Professor McGonagall waiting.

Naruko stepped back to the cart as her vault closed behind her. "Thank you, Coin Clink," she said to get his attention.

Coin Clink was in awe of the vault and door closing. He now knew why some of the oldest goblins said it was a lifetime experience seeing the Uzumaki clan vault even through the door looking from the cart platform. He almost cried goblin tears of joy it was such a thing of beauty. He would tell all of his kin about this. The goblin really hoped he would get to work plenty more with Naruko Uzumaki.

The goblin already planned on finding a way to get higher in rank so he could be present whenever Naruko decided to work on her clan's vault security. He would even work up some favors so he could get on to the security detail at the very least when that day came.

"It has been a pleasure to work with Ms. Naruko Uzumaki," he said as the cart started up again.

"Thank you again, Coin Clink. You have been very helpful," Naruko replied as their cart sped around another corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wands, Robes, and Memories

"Did you get everything sorted?" Professor McGonagall asked once Naruko and Coin Clink returned.

"Yes, I did," Naruko replied.

"Then we should get going," the professor said as Coin Clink led them out and they exited the bank.

"Where should we start?" Naruko asked eagerly.

"We can get you a trunk. That way we can place everything into it as we buy your supplies," McGonagall said as she led the way.

The trunk shop wasn't impressive or anything, but it did have a lot of merchandise. Naruko found it fascinating there were a number of trunks which were actually more than one trunk in one. You just used a different lock or tapped it with a wand in the right place. She ended up getting a trunk that was three in one. The blonde girl planned on looking over the trunks' runes to learn ways she could improve it at some point.

"When can I learn about runes, Professor?" Naruko asked as they made their way to a store called Madam Malkin's for her robes. Her trunk was hovering along with them thanks to a couple of waves of Professor McGonagall's wand. Naruko was curious if she could just ride it, but had a feeling the professor would not be impressed with her for doing so.

"It is good you're already thinking ahead like that. In third year, all students pick out electives to take in addition to the regular curriculum. Ancient Runes is one such elective. The others are Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Care for Magic Creatures and… Divination." While listing the classes, McGonagall made no attempt to hide her disdain for the last one.

"Yeah… I don't think I want to take a class about fortune telling. That would just be asking the world to throw you more trouble as a ninja. Everything and too much is always possible, as Jiji tells me," Naruko said.

"Wise words. The future is never set in stone. You can not just see what will happen in advance like that. There is a reason all of those prophecies, even the most accurate ones, are still rather vague and could mean anything," McGonagall said as she opened the door to the shop for her young charge to enter.

Naruko frowned as she looked it over. "Why does everything have to be so black and dark?" she asked quietly.

"If it is of any consolation, once you are placed in one of the four houses the trim and accents of the robes will change to match your house colors. It isn't much more color but it is more than just solid black," McGonagall answered.

"Can I wear causal clothes once classes finish for the day?" Naruko asked additionally as she was directed to stand on a stool and one of the tailors quietly started making adjustments to her robes.

"Yes, you can within reason. There is also the rest of your school uniform. It is mostly white and grey, but it is again different from only black. As much as I feel it isn't proper dress, outside of main functions and special feasts you do not have to close up your robes," the professor answered.

"That's something," Naruko said. She was instructed to try on her main Hogwarts uniform next. She actually found herself kind of liking it oddly enough. Considering she wasn't usually a skirt fan, Naruko wondered if the uniforms were enchanted to make the students at least not be bothered by it. It was a magical world after all. Anything could be possible here as well.

"There you go," the store clerk said after Naruko was fitted and all adjustments made and everything paid for.

After Madam Malkin's, they went to get her cauldron and potion supplies. Naruko decided to purposefully buy plenty of extra ingredients, for some reason she had a feeling they would be needed throughout the year. Maybe it was because she also kind of liked the idea of making potions and wanted to experiment a little. She could possibly find some new weapons to use as a ninja with the right seals attached to their bottles and vials. She even planned on finding ninja world equivalents to the ingredients if she could.

Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts for books. McGonagall made a point of getting the wand last when she was helping new witches and wizards. Every new student was extremely excited to get their first wand, even those who lived in the magical world. Saving the wand for last also made sense given it could take a good while to find an appropriate match.

She did make an exception with a different student she helped recently. Hermione Granger was a first-generation witch and immediately McGonagall picked up on her love of books. When it came to the young frizzed haired girl, Professor McGonagall made sure the book store was their last stop.

Currently, she was considering maybe she should have done the same for Naruko. The young blonde didn't seem like she wanted to read every book right there and then, as young Hermione did, but Naruko found the sheer volume of books on magic amazing. Naruko even made extra purchases on books as well. The girl did it so fast McGonagall couldn't stop her.

"Why is it again you bought a book on curses?" McGonagall dryly asked Naruko. Surprisingly, the girl found a way to look back and forth between _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and _Magical Draughts and Potions_ at the same time.

"I need to know what enemy wizards and witches can do so I can defend myself if needed. It's kind of obvious," the blonde girl said without looking up from her books. It was rather impressive she was able to keep up and easily maneuver around others when needed, even though she was reading two books. Professor McGonagall sighed in response to Naruko's answer.

They were going to get Naruko's wand now. After that, if there was time, they would stop by a couple of pet stores if Naruko was interested. "We're here," the professor said and Naruko closed her books and put them away in a blink of an eye.

"Ollivander's. Makers of fine wands since 382 BC," Naruko read. "That seems too old…" she muttered.

"Regardless of the authenticity on the year they claimed to have started. Ollivander is considered the finest wand maker in Magical Britain," Professor McGonagall said. She herself wasn't sure how accurate the sign's claim was. She also doubted that really was Merlin's wand, even if the store owner swore it was.

Naruko was really excited for this part of her shopping trip, which she was enjoying in general. She really hoped she got an awesome wand. Once they entered, Naruko immediately asked, "What's the best kind of wand?"

"All of our wands are the finest you can buy. Each have their strengths and weaknesses. There is no 'Best kind' apart from an Ollivander wand, if I would be so bold," a wizened tiny man with large eyes said.

Naruko smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. I guess you're Ollivander?"

"Indeed. I have been waiting for you, Naruko. I remember your Mother's wand. It was really good for both Charms and transfiguration. Nine inches. Flexible. Cherry Wood with Dragon Heartstring," he cited.

Naruko thought that wand sounded good.

"It is good to see you again as well, Professor McGonagall. I would say your wand's stats but even I would grow bored of doing so with all the times you visit to help new students," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. As ever, I take good care of it," she replied with her own smile.

He turned to Naruko. "Now then. Let's pick you a wand. Though it is actually the wand who chooses the witch or wizard," he said.

"How does that work?" Naruko asked.

"Not even I truly understand it. No one does. It is literally magic. If you will," he said indicating a stool in front of his counter. Naruko hopped up on it. "Which hand is your dominant?" he asked.

"I'm left handed," she replied as she stretched it out. A tape measure hovered over to her and started taking measurements as Ollivander started picking out wands. Naruko eventually batted at the tape measure. There was no reason for it to measure each of her whisker marks.

"Enough," Ollivander said as the measuring tool crumbled on top of the counter. "Try it! 10 inches, Elm, and Unicorn hair," he said to her.

She gave it a wave and it seemed as if power exploded from it. "A little too excitable," he said as he took it from her. He handed her another one and she once more waved. Nothing happened this time.

Five wands later.

"No worries! It always takes time, Naruko," Professor McGonagall said to her and Ollivander nodded in agreement.

Thirty-seven wands later.

"Oooo. This is exciting!" he said. "Try it!" he said again. Weak sparks flew from it before puffing out smoke. Ollivander's eyes were gleaming with happiness.

What felt like half the shop, but was really just forty two wands later.

"What about that one?" Naruko asked as she looked at a wand that to seemed to glow in the box a little.

"An odd combination. It might work. It uses a core I don't consider one of the three supreme cores, but that is not because it is substandard. It is just exceptionally rare to come by. I was lucky to get a small shipment of them from a friend of mine I made in America while studying new cores, woods, and crafting methods in my younger days," Ollivander said pleasantly.

He pulled it out and Naruko felt even more drawn to it. "Nine and a quarter inch. Reed. White Rive Monster spine core," the wand maker cited as he handed it to her.

Naruko looked it over in her hand and smiled at it. She concentrated a little and soon a beautiful light hovered from it.

"That's it!" Ollivander shouted in his excitement. "Yes. That is a good wand. It is a shame the core is so hard to come by, even in America. I fear the day Old Thiago dies the secret will go with him. Reed is for those who are bold, eloquent speakers, and strongly protective of those they hold dear. The core is forceful and Elegant. A surprisingly good combination."

Naruko wasn't sure how eloquent she was, even if her teammates and friends said she was actually really good with people but didn't realize it. Bold and protective of friends did fit her to a tee. Forceful too, since any ninja can be when needed. Elegant she again wasn't so sure of. Regardless of all of that, the wand felt right in her hand. It already felt like a part of her.

"I like how it feels," she said as she looked it over more. She was careful not to accidentally let magic out of it. The light thing was kind of cool, but it could also have been something else if she wasn't careful.

{-} {-} {-}

"That really felt like it took forever," Naruko whined a little once they left the wand shop.

"We still have time for one more stop. It is optional though," McGonagall started. Naruko looked to her in question. "Students are allowed a pet. You can choose an owl, a toad, or a cat. Though for better or worse… There is some leniency if the pet is small and you keep it out of trouble."

Naruko liked the idea of getting a pet. "I was actually wanting to ask you something," she said to her professor.

"Ask away."

Naruko looked to the side for a moment and blushed a little. "I was wondering if there was a way, I could keep in contact with my friends back home while I'm at Hogwarts," she said.

"There is. Owls are used as our post service. They work even in your homeland. I believe there are precautions and some extra protocols which are usually followed. You will simply have to ask your Hokage how to handle that. Kushina sent a lot of letters back home during her time at Hogwarts. She even wrote a few of her closer friends a time or two after graduating. It seems you will want an owl as a pet and we just so happen to be in front of the correct store," Professor McGonagall said before pointing to building.

They were standing outside a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. There were a number of owls in cages by the front of the store and a sign hung listing all of the species of owls they usually offered and even said they had exotics sometimes. The other owls were listed with prices, but the listing under exotics said the price varied.

As they entered, Naruko was surprised just how many more owls there were all over the store in cages and on perches of different types. She liked the store. It was wonderful to see so many owls like this. She also couldn't help but wonder how bad things could happen in the magical world with so many owls around. To her, owls were usually seen as signs of good luck and protectors.

Naruko looked around at all of the owls she could. There were so many pretty owls of all sizes and shapes. She had to be careful when picking one though. She wanted an owl that wouldn't be out of place in her world. The last thing she wanted was to draw undue attention to her letters.

She made her way over to the exotics eventually. She did find an owl there she had seen before. It was called a Ural owl. It was physically similar to a tawny owl, but larger with different coloration. The Ural owl had grey-brown plumage with dark brown streaks on the back and underside. Its facial discs were grey in color with some dark brown around the edges. It also had small black eyes and an orange-yellow beak.

The owl gave Naruko a curious but friendly sounding hoot as it tilted its head to look at her from a different angel. Naruko gave it a smile and it hooted again while walking to the edge of its cage to look at her closer. Naruko did something that was probably stupid, but she held out her finger in front of it. The owl gave it a light affectionate nip.

Naruko gave a soft laugh and asked, "Do you want to come with me, buddy?" The owl gave a couple of hoots in reply and bobbed its head. "Let me get the store clerk," she said to the owl who hooted and hopped up on its perch in the cage.

"How much for this guy?" she asked when she came back with the store clerk.

"17 galleons. The species isn't too rare, but you can't find them near here. That will get you the cage and a starter set of supplies. All of our prices include that," he said to her.

"Alright! I'll take him and an extra couple of bags of treats," she ordered.

"Meet me at the register," he said as he gathered up everything she needed. The owl in the cage seemed happy and excited to be bought by Naruko.

{-} {-} {-}

"What should I call you?" Naruko asked her owl once she was in her room at the Leaky Cauldron.

The owl hooted in reply from his perch on her arm.

Naruko chuckled. "That doesn't really help," she said with a smile. She placed a finger to her lips in thought. "Much too handsome and friendly to call Fujin…" she thought out loud. The owl bobbed his head in agreement. "Kaze Kami is too generic…" she continued to think aloud. The owl seemed to ruffle his feathers in distaste at the name.

"I know…" Naruko started after a few moments of thought. "How about Fukami? That would be like Wind release god more or less," she said with a smile.

The owl seemed in thought for a moment. It was like he was mulling it over. He then gave an approving hoot and head bob in reply. "Fukami it is then," she said as he hooted again in approval. She gave him a treat he eagerly ate and made sure his water bowl was filled. She stroked his head feathers for a minute and placed him on the room's owl perch. She opened a couple of books to read as Fukami decided to happily observe her.

{-} {-} {-}

Professor McGonagall came to Naruko's door and knocked on it. It was close to dinner time.

"Come in," Naruko called as she continued to read her Herbology and Potions books. She really liked them. She realized they could be even more important once she figured out proper ingredient equivalents in her world. She already had some ideas about what they would be thanks to her field training as a ninja.

Professor McGonagall looked to the blonde girl in thought as she read the books. She chose to do something she usually wouldn't. Many would be shocked she was about to do what she was. Maybe it was because of how much Naruko had reminded her of Kushina throughout the day that caused professor to reach this choice.

"You really seem interested in Potions," she started.

Naruko nodded.

"I feel I should give you a warning then," the professor started.

Naruko looked up from her books and gave the professor her full attention.

"Professor Snape, our Potions Master and Instructor, isn't exactly the most pleasant of people. Don't get me wrong. He is extremely talented and is one of the youngest Potion Masters in ages, but his teaching methods can leave much to be desired. He is a hard to impress individual and easily annoyed. It is not uncommon for him to come off as almost hateful towards some students. Those that do manage to succeed under his tutelage, which is tough for all including his often seemed favorite students from his own house, will do exceptionally well especially in a professional status."

She then gave a sigh and said, "I am only saying this so you won't be too discouraged should things turn out strained between you two right from the start. I can see how much you are looking forward to that class in particular already."

Naruko frowned in thought. She had hoped Hogwarts' professors would be better than her own. They didn't already hate her before even meeting her. She looked to the professor and asked, "Does he make a habit of forcing students out of his class?"

"No, he does not. It does happen, but rarely and more often due to the student causing an accident and needing medical attention," she said.

Naruko smiled. "I can handle it then. I will just learn more and more and improve my potion skills to a level where he will have no choice but to give me top marks!" she said with a bit of a mischievous grin.

Professor McGonagall's lips quirked upward in a smile for a moment. "Maybe my warning was unneeded," she said.

Naruko shook her head. "Information is always good to have. Even bad information can be good if you know the way it is bad information," she said.

"I'll take your word for it. You are the ninja after all. Not me." Naruko grinned to her in reply to those words. "Now then. It is about time for dinner. I figured we could dine together and I can answer any more questions you might have or tell you about your mother," she said.

Naruko grinned wider and got up quickly. "Let's go then!" she said as she led the way downstairs.

{-} {-} {-}

Once their meal was finished, Naruko started asking questions. She learned about the different houses at Hogwarts, but the professor refused to tell her how she was sorted into a house. She also learned a good bit about a game called Quidditch wizards and witches played. Professor McGonagall seemed to be a big fan of the game and her house's team in particular.

"What was my mom like?" Naruko finally asked after many questions.

Professor McGonagall gave a warm smile as she recalled memories of the red-haired woman. "She was a lovely person and really strong. In her later years, she was very elegant and graceful. She was more mature than she usually seemed and sometimes acted around others. She loved to learn and made many friends while at Hogwarts. There was something about her that drew people to her, even if she didn't notice it herself. Many people admired her. Sadly, shortly after she graduated things got pretty bad in our world." She paused for a moment and added, "Perhaps that was instead when we started to realize how bad things were."

The professor gave a small laugh after a moment to brighten the mood. "Kushina was a bit of a troublemaker in her earlier years, but that too seemed to draw more people to her. She had a bit of a temper at first, but she never did anything rash that would have hurt someone. Her favorite subjects were Charms, Transfiguration which is the class I teach, and Care for Magical Creatures. You should be sure to meet Hagrid, our school's groundskeeper, while you're at Hogwarts. He really got along well with your mother. She even made a point of helping him at times."

The professor chuckled again, "She always claimed it was to get out of the stuffy old but cool castle. She liked studying, but hated being still for too long."

Naruko laughed. That sounded a lot like her as well.

"From what I've heard from the Hokage and seen today, you share a lot with your mother when it comes to personality," McGonagall said.

"Oddly enough, she didn't really like flying too much. She didn't mind hoovering just off the ground some, but actually flying was a different matter. She would use a broom when needed, but being a ninja she could usually find a different way to get around just as effectively," McGonagall said.

"Flying actually sounds fun to me. I'll have to check it out sometime," Naruko said.

"You will actually get the chance this year," McGonagall said smiling at how the girl's blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?! I thought first years weren't allowed a broom?" Naruko said.

"First years aren't allowed a broomstick, but all first years take flying lessons. That is part of the reason why they aren't allowed to buy a broom. It is rare for a first year to have much broomstick experience. Some might have had a toy broomstick when they were growing up, but those max out at 10 feet off the ground. Other than that, the only other way most will have experience is if they went on a flight with one of their parents. Some of the richer kids might have been spoiled by their parents and own a broomstick, but it isn't something commonly done," McGonagall explained.

"Another reason to look forward to Hogwarts then!" Naruko said with a big smile.

The two spent a good bit more time where Naruko asked questions and McGonagall answered most of them. There were questions the Deputy Headmistress didn't answer and Naruko thought the lady had too much fun dodging those questions or giving teasing hints, especially after a couple of drinks.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruko woke up the next day. She was happy to get back to Konoha, but she also wanted to see more of the magical world. "At least I get to go to Hogwarts soon," she told herself as she got dressed. She wished she could have stayed up later last night talking about her mom with Professor McGonagall, but it got late and both of them needed sleep.

After breakfast, McGonagall had a few more things to tell Naruko. "You need to get to Platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station September 1st. The train leaves at 11 o'clock in the morning."

Professor McGonagall handed Naruko something that fit in the palm of her hand easily. It was a simple wizard hat trinket. "That is a specialized port key. We talked a little about port keys last night. This trinket will let you go to King's Cross Station before 11 AM. It will work again to return you home from the designated apparition and port key spot. It is a VIP Lounge that only the wizarding world uses for getting to the station using those travel methods," she explained.

"Its kind of small," Naruko said with some worry. She didn't want to lose it, especially by mistake.

"You can't lose it. It is highly enchanted. It can't be destroyed by anything short of a really powerful unforgivable cruse. They are banned and extremely powerful cruses, so you are very unlikely to need to worry about them. It will always find you when it is needed as well should you lose it somewhere," she said.

"That's impressive…" Naruko said as she looked it over in awe.

Professor McGonagall gave the girl a small smile. "It was actually created by your mom. She wanted to make it easier to go between worlds for Hogwarts. It was actually lost somewhere unknown and came to me when I was chosen to help you. It really is amazing what your family can do, Naruko."

Naruko looked at the trinket with even more admiration. She held it tightly to her chest. She decided she might see about making it into a necklace or something. She wanted to keep such an important gift close, especially since it was her mom's. "It won't have to find me. I'll keep it safe and close," Naruko said with determination.

"That's good to know. Your mom would be happy," the Professor said and gave Naruko a moment to just hold on to the object. "Now, to get on to the Platform. You need to pass through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Concentrate on Platform 9 ¾ when you approach it and it should be fine."

"What do I do with my trunk and Fukami and his cage?" the blonde girl asked.

McGonagall smiled to her. "Good to see you already found a name for him."

"He really liked it," Naruko replied with a smile as she looked to the owl who bobbed his head.

"There will be a section on the platform with a blue and yellow sign and a bunch people in uniform under it. They will help you load everything on to the train," she said.

"We need to get going now," the professor said offering a hand to Naruko who happily took it with ease. They disappeared in a pop.

{-} {-} {-}

It felt like a second later when Naruko and Professor McGonagall were again standing in the Hokage's office. "Welcome back, were you two successful?" the Hokage asked.

Naruko smiled brightly and said, "Of Course we were Jiji. Was there ever a doubt? It is me we're talking about."

He gave a laugh. "I suppose not."

McGonagall turned to Naruko and said, "It was nice getting to meet you, Naruko. I hope your time at Hogwarts will be just as enjoyable. I look forward to seeing you in class."

"I was happy to meet you too," Naruko said before surprising the older woman with a tight hug.

McGonagall was a bit shocked and curious what to do. She looked to Hiruzen for an idea. He gave her a smile and nod. The stern professor returned the young blonde girl's hug and cracked a smile. Naruko beamed with happiness while her face was buried in the older woman's emerald robes. Once they ended their hug and shared a final farewell, McGonagall disappeared in a pop and Naruko was left in the office with her Jiji.

"It seems you have new friend," he said to start a conversation while looking to the owl. He made a point of having some time for 'Debriefing Naruko' in his schedule which was really just an excuse for him to ask about her trip.

"Yep! I named him Fukami," she said as the owl hooted in acknowledgement. He also seemed to be taking in the atmosphere and energy around him. Naruko guessed it was him getting to know the place so he could fly between worlds for her. "Not only do I like him. I also figured he would be the best way I could keep in contact with people here while I'm off," she said.

"Good thinking. With our mail system improvements, we should be able to send you letters even in that world and you can send them here. But it might take some time at first. It is also good he happens to be an owl breed known fairly well in our land," he said.

"I was really happy to find him," she said with a nod.

The two then discussed more of her trip and what she learned of her mom. Hiruzen told her how to address letters to them all properly in this world and how they would be addressing their own to her. He warned she might get a summon delivering a letter if it was something that required more immediate attention. "It isn't too hard for them since they already pass through worlds. They will look different in the wizarding world to blend in better, but that is all," he told her.

After leaving the Hokage's office, Naruko headed to her home. She was relieved when the Hokage explained her rent would be paid for automatically from her account and she would receive a stipend to cover such costs while she was away. She hadn't really thought too much about that. This again reminded her to look for a way to transfer money between her account here and her family vault in Gringotts as well. It may end up being as basic as physically taking funds from the vault and exchanging them for Ryo to redeposit here. She would look for another way though. That seemed like an annoying method to her. She would see what Coin Clink told her in that regard, but there wasn't any harm in looking for her own answers.

{-} {-} {-}

It felt like pretty much no time at all had passed before Naruko was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. She had talked to her teammates and Lulu again a number of times. She visited her other friends as well and told the same revised version of events her teammates knew. She explained to everyone she cared about how they could keep in touch with her over the year and introduced them all to her owl. She was not at all surprised Fukami was a huge hit with her friends. She was even less surprised how much he seemed to enjoy being a huge hit with all of her friends.

One thing Naruko did make a point of doing before she left, was increase her security measures with her apartment. She didn't want anything happening to it while she was gone for so long. Hinata, Ino, and even Lulu all three agreed to check in on it from time to time for her.

Naruko stood in front of the Hokage's desk. She took in a deep breath. "I'm leaving, Jiji," she said.

"Have a safe trip," he replied to her with a warm smile in farewell.

Naruko blinked away some tears and held her port key trinket tightly before she disappeared in a pop. When she appeared again, she was in a nicely decorated comfortable room with a few workers moving about busily. "I'm here," she said to herself before exiting the lounge. She was excited to see what lay in store for her first year at Hogwarts. She was more than ready for this new stage in her life.

It better be ready for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Riding Trains and Making Friends

A boy who looked small for his age sighed again while he sat on a trunk next to a caged owl in the middle of King's Cross Station. He had been there for a good while now, or so he felt at least. He lived with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, the Dursley Family. He really didn't get a long with them at all and only referred to them as family in the loosest of loose terms. The boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry lived with his relatives because both of his parents died before he was old enough to truly remember them. All he remembered of them were voices pleading and calling his name before a cruel laugh then shot a bright green light at them. Harry now knew the man who laughed was Voldemort and the green light was the magic that killed his parents. He also recently learned he was a wizard. That was all about a month ago when he turned eleven.

Harry was excited to learn he was a wizard and going to a magic school called Hogwarts. He also loved learning more about his parents from a giant of man named Hagrid while they shopped for his school supplies. School supply shopping was something Harry never before thought would be enjoyable. Hagrid was also the kindest person Harry had ever meant to this day. After their shopping, Hagrid told him a lot of things about the magical world and his parents.

Sadly, how to get on the train which would take him to Hogwarts, was not one of those many things. Harry knew when he needed to get on the train and what platform it left from, but Hagrid didn't tell him how to get on to Platform 9 ¾ or even give him a hint. Getting to King's Cross Station where the train left from was the easiest part of this trip. In fact with the way his Aunt and Uncle acted, it was obvious they couldn't get rid of him quick enough as far as they were concerned. His uncle left enough time to make a joke about how "The Loonies probably didn't even get the platform number right," before he quickly left the train station.

Harry was very early to the station it turned out and while that usually wouldn't have been a problem, he couldn't get to the train. He asked a few people and just got laughs or frowns in response from everyone thinking it was some kind of joke or game of his. Which is why Harry Potter was currently sitting where he was and letting out a sigh as he wore clothes clearly far too big for him in a very busy train station.

"What do you think, Hedwig? Will I ever get to Hogwarts?" he asked his owl more out of boredom than expecting an actual answer. He sat there while a girl with bright blonde hair in large pig tails passed by a couple of times seemingly in thought while looking around. Harry actually found her kind of cute, especially with those whisker marks on her cheeks. The girl looked to him and Harry quickly looked away blushing at being caught staring.

She looked him over quickly and started making her way over. Harry tried to make it seem like he was just looking at everyone and for sure not looking at her with her hair and bright blue eyes and whisker marks. Nope, Harry was just plain people watching, since there wasn't anything else to do.

"Excuse me," she said to him.

Harry pretended he didn't hear her the first time. He feared she would be angry at him for looking at her without permission or something.

"Excuse me," she said louder. This time Harry had to look at her. She smiled brightly and walked over to him. He blushed again when she got close. "By any chance, are you also going to Hogwarts?" she asked him quietly.

Harry blinked to her question for a moment before his eyes grew and he eagerly nodded his head. "I am… Are you?" he foolishly asked.

She gave a giggle. "Yes, I am. I don't think there would be much reason to go around with a trunk and a pet owl otherwise. Let alone ask if you were going to Hogwarts," she answered. Harry might have thought she was making fun of him, but for some reason he could tell she wasn't.

Harry then nervously forced a smile as he said, "I guess you have a point. I can't get on to the platform though. No one told me how."

"I know how to do that, but I kind of don't know where it is exactly. Then again, its probably because I keep looking around at the place. I've never seen a place like this!" she said as she looked around again at all of the people and stores and everything.

"I've never been here before either. I hadn't even seen the Underground until I got everything for school around my birthday," he admitted. He then stood up and got behind his cart. "I can lead the way and you can tell me how to get on to the platform," he suggested. They weren't too far from where it was supposed to be.

"Sounds good to me. From what I was told, you just have to think about Platform 9 ¾ before going through the barrier between 9 and 10. By the way, my name's Naruko Uzumaki. You can just call me Naruko," she said in a belated greeting.

Harry turned to her and actually gave a bit of a smile of his own. He was hoping maybe he might just make a friend already. "My name's Harry Potter. I didn't know about Hogwarts until I got my letter. Did you?" he asked. She could be one of those born in the wizarding world for all he knew. She just probably didn't live near London.

"Nope. It's been almost a year since I got my letter though. My birthday's October 10th, so it was after the last school year started. I like your owl by the way. She's pretty. What's her name?" she asked as they paused for a moment and she smiled at the owl who hooted in acknowledgement to her.

"Her name's Hedwig. I got it from History of Magic. What's the name of your owl?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Naruko properly. She had a type of owl he had never seen before, but then again, he hadn't seen many owls apart from briefly during the zoo trip earlier this summer. It wasn't for long because Dudley whined about them not being interesting enough to look at for long.

Naruko smiled at her own owl who seemed to swell up in pride. "He's a Ural owl. He isn't common in this part of the world. I named him Fukami. It is kind of a mishmash name that means Wind god. I figured it made sense for an owl," she answered.

"That's kind of neat," Harry said. He wondered if maybe he should have come up with a better name for his owl, but it was too late for that and Hedwig liked her name. He did too.

They continued and soon stood in front of the barrier between platform 9 and 10. He looked it over nervously and swallowed. "How do we get through again?" he asked just to be sure.

"Supposedly we just walk or run through… It does seem kind of intimidating now," she said.

Harry was about to say something along the lines of "Ladies first" to be both polite and because he was too nervous to go first. However, Naruko took in a breath and quickly ran through. Harry blinked when she disappeared into the wall.

After taking a moment to brace himself, Harry took off towards the wall at a run. He tried not to think about how much it would hurt to crash or how stupid he would feel if he did. "_Platform 9 ¾ Platform 9 ¾,_" he thought to himself.

The wall approached quickly.

Instead of crashing, he felt energy swirling around him and opened his eyes just in time to see the platform come into existence before him. He came to a stop next to Naruko as he stared at the platform and train in all of their glory. There were wizards of all shapes, sizes, and ages everywhere. Many of them were talking to each other giving last minute good byes and whatnot. Mothers were telling their children to write them lots while the kids just rolled their eyes but agreed. He had only seen more wizards and witches in one place at Diagon Alley.

"That looks so cool!" Naruko said as she looked at the train. Harry looked as well and agreed.

The train engine was bright red and old fashioned looking, but it was still in almost brand-new condition. There were several train cars connected to each other and even a caboose towards the back which was clearly off limits. Everything about the wizarding world was amazing and cool Harry thought.

"What do we do now? It might be hard to get our trunks loaded on our own," Harry said.

Naruko knew it would be no problem for her, but she didn't really want to broadcast she was a ninja just yet. Most of the people at the academy would be shocked if they knew Naruko Uzumaki wasn't wanting to show off for everyone. She instead looked around and smiled as she said, "Ah! There." She pointed over to where a bunch of wizards, who looked to be just a little older than a Hogwarts student, stood under a bright blue and yellow sign. They were wearing matching uniforms that almost resembled what a conductor would wear. "I was told they would help us if we needed it," she said as she led the way.

It wasn't long until they got help from two of the guys. They did have the usual reaction for wizards hearing Harry's name, but they kept themselves from looking too foolish. "We'll place your owls here. All pets will be taken care of if you can't hold them on the train or don't wish to have them with you for the ride," the taller one said.

"Do you guys always work here?" Naruko asked as they next got on the train.

The shorter guy, who was still really tall to Harry, chuckled. "Nope. Just for the days we use this train which is the start of school, the end of school, and longer holiday breaks. We all do work for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for Magical Transportation though. Coming here is a nice break from sitting behind a desk most of the day."

"Here you two go. Looks like you're the first ones in this compartment," the taller one said before putting their trunks up.

"How do we get them down?" Naruko asked.

"You don't need to. I'm sure you can access it by standing on the seat or maybe two of you can get one down together if you need it. Once you arrive at Hogwarts, you leave them on the train. They'll get magicked to your room once you get your House assignment and pick a bed," The taller guy explained as Naruko nodded. Harry and Naruko thanked them before the two guys left.

Naruko went straight to the window and looked outside it. "This is really exciting! How long do you think the train ride is?" Naruko asked as she looked out the window. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as if that would get the train to start moving sooner.

"No idea. I wish we were there already!" Harry said as he looked out the window from the other side of the compartment. He couldn't help but catch Naruko's excitement. "The school's in Scotland somewhere, so it will be a few hours probably. We're also rather early."

"Better early than late," Naruko said. She looked out the window a few more seconds before sitting down. Harry did the same across from her. "So, who helped you get your school stuff?" Naruko asked.

Harry smiled to that question. "A man called Hagrid. He's big! He's like the size of two people and almost just as tall! He was really nice, but he didn't tell me how to get on the platform. Just the time and platform number."

"I was told to was told to find time to talk to him once I get to school. He's the groundskeeper, right?" Naruko asked.

Harry nodded.

"I was told he actually knew my mother pretty well when she came to school. She was a witch." Naruko frowned for a moment. "She and my father both died shortly after I was born," she said.

"Sorry to hear that…" Harry said with a frown.

Naruko smiled once more. "No worries. I've learned a lot about her now. Well the magic part of her at least."

"That's good at least. Both of my parents died too. Hagrid told me a lot about them after our shopping trip," Harry said.

Naruko nodded in understanding. "That was nice of him," she said.

"So…" Harry said not wanting to keep the conversation on their dead parents. He was still kind happy to meet someone else who could probably relate to him there. "You never said who helped you."

Naruko gave a small smile as she said, "Sorry about that. For me, it was Professor McGonagall. She knew my mom pretty well and told me about her some. She also told me a lot about Hogwarts." Naruko then gave a slight pout. "She wouldn't tell me how we get sorted though. Said it would be a surprise."

"I didn't think to even ask Hagrid that. I hope it isn't some kind of test or something," Harry said. He was suddenly feeling a little nervous about getting a house at Hogwarts. What if he wasn't picked for one and sent back to the Dursley's?!

"I'm sure it won't be. We aren't even allowed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts. What could they even test us on?" Naruko said.

Harry nodded to that. His brain might have come up with any number of creative answers, but just then their compartment door opened. "Ohhh…. Sorry… I didn't know this one was also taken," a lanky boy with bright flaming red hair, freckles and what looked like dirt smudged on his nose, said.

He was just about to turn and leave when Naruko smiled to him and said, "There's plenty of room still. I'm sure you can share it with us." She then looked to Harry in a manner that would have chased away any argument he might have had.

He didn't mind it though. "Yep! Plenty of room. Its just the two of us," he said.

Naruko then chuckled and said, "You mean three since he's joining us."

Ron gave a chuckle and Harry helped him put his trunk up top just as the train started moving. "Sorry about that. My older twin brothers offered to help me with my trunk, but I didn't trust them. Fred and George loving pranking people, especially me," he said.

"No worries. It was actually really light," Harry said.

"Ah. Yeah. My mom placed a feather light charm on it for me. She might have helped too but that would have been embarrassing. She also had to watch Ginny, my younger sister. She would have tried to stowaway on the train, even though she starts school next year. My name's Ron. Ron Weasley," he said offering a hand to Harry.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Really?! Do you have it…?" Ron couldn't help but ask. Harry grinned and quickly showed the scar to the new boy. He kind of liked the boy already. He was much more likable than that Draco kid anyways. "I'll be…" Ron said for a moment.

Ron then turned to Naruko. He was actually taken aback for a moment seeing her whisker marks but he smiled. He thought they some how oddly suited her. "Thanks again for letting me stay. Everywhere else seemed taken or everyone felt like they'd been friends since forever," he said.

"I know how that can go," Naruko said with a friendly grin. "My name's Naruko Uzumaki. You can call me Naruko."

"Nice to meet you both," Ron said. He then asked, "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"No idea," Naruko answered.

"I just hope it isn't Slytherin," Harry said.

"Too true on that. I'm pretty sure I'll end up in Gryffindor. You don't always end up in the house the rest of your family does, but there's never been a Weasley who wasn't in Gryffindor, or at least that's what father says whenever I asked him about Hogwarts' Houses," Ron said.

"I just wish someone would say how the sorting takes place…" Naruko said with a pout.

"Fred and George said you have to wrestle a troll in just your small clothes to get into Gryffindor. I don't see how that could happen. I mean there's no way my older brother Percy would have gotten in if that was the case. Though maybe he could bore it to death while talking about how important Prefects are," Ron said and finished with a grin.

Naruko laughed to that. Ron grinned wider and Harry laughed as well. "What classes are you two looking forward to?" Ron next asked.

"I'm actually looking forward to Potions and Herbology as well as everything else, but those two I really think will be interesting," Naruko said.

Harry was in thought over her answer, but Ron gave a grimace. "Good luck with that. Snape doesn't like anyone, except maybe those in his own house. Even then, I've heard he's still tough," Ron said.

"Yeah. I was already warned about that when I was getting my supplies. I'll just get so good he has to admit I'm amazing," Naruko said, her voice filled with determination as she gave a foxy grin.

"That would be awesome, especially if you ended up in Gryffindor. Snape really hates Gryffindor, since he's a Slytherin. That would be the best though. Snape having to admit a Gryffindor was the best at his class!" Ron said with a laugh.

"Then prepare to be wowed! You better believe," Naruko said with a fist pump in the air and a flex of her right arm while she grinned. Ron and Harry laughed to that and even applauded her.

"I also like it because you can actually practice those subjects even when you aren't at school," she added as she sat down across from them.

"Why would you want to study outside of school?" Ron asked in actual confusion.

"Because its magic. And that's awesome," Naruko said. Ron still wasn't fully convinced, but Harry got where she was coming from. Naruko then added, "Magic may be normal for you, but it isn't for me."

"Oh? Are you a muggleborn?" Ron asked with interest.

Naruko shook her head. "Not really. My mom was a witch but she died when I was born. So, I didn't really know much about the magical world," she said.

"Ohhh… Sorry to hear that…" Ron said at a loss for words. He gave a slight frown in thought and added, "But yeah. I get what you mean about magic being awesome. I guess I just don't put Potions in that category usually. Magic is awesome though. My oldest brother, Bill, he's a cruse breaker for Gringott's. He gets to go all over the world working for them. He's currently in Egypt and said he'll be there for a good while."

"Like I said. Magic is awesome!" Naruko said with a nod. "What are you looking forward to Harry?" she asked.

"I think Defense Against the Dark Arts," he answered.

"Oooo… I am too!" Ron added. The group then started talking about other things, but mostly Hogwarts and how awesome magic should be.

{-} {-} {-}

The three had a rather fun ride so far. Harry and Naruko bought lots of snacks and drinks when the trolley lady came by asking if they wanted refreshments. Ron shared some of the sandwiches his mom made him in exchange for getting to help with the snacks they got. Naruko and Harry both met Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, as he poked his nose out to sniff the treats.

"He doesn't really do much," Ron said but still stroked Scabbers' ears affectionately. "The twins taught me a spell they claim will change his fur yellow," he continued.

He might have whipped out his wand demonstrate, but just then the compartment door opened a little. The three kids looked to see who it was and all three stared. It was a large toad. The toad stared back and croaked at them. The large toad then jumped up on to the seat next to Naruko and croaked again at her.

Naruko looked to Ron and Harry, who were leaning in closer with curiosity, but they only shrugged their shoulders in response. Naruko looked at the toad again as it puffed up at her. Naruko next reached out a couple of fingers to touch it. The toad didn't seem to mind. Naruko was still just a bit confused by this bold toad.

"Trevor!" they heard a boy call as he opened the compartment door fully. "There you are!" the boy said again. He was already in his school uniform and had a round face with dark brown hair. He blushed and turned to the others. "I'm so sorry about that! I thought he was in his tank, but he must have gotten out just after the workers put it on the train. I've been holding him the whole time, but he got away."

He looked out of the compartment real quick and called to someone else, "He's in here!"

The boy then came over and picked up the toad a little more gently than he usually did and sat down. "Sorry. I need to catch my breath after searching for him everywhere. I'm ummm… Neville. Neville Longbottom," he said.

Just then a girl also wearing her school uniform entered. "Well, it is about time you found him. I told you to keep a better eye on him. I hope you have a way to make sure he doesn't keep escaping once we're at Hogwarts." She had large front teeth and massive frizzy hair.

"S-s-sorry, Hermione…" Neville said as he frowned.

"Well. You found him now. That's what's important," Naruko said trying to cheer him up.

"You're right," Neville said with a sharp nod as he held his toad that looked at Naruko a little longer.

"I'm glad you did…" Hermione said a little subdued as she looked to the floor. It was as if she just realized she made a mistake in scolding Neville instead of being happy he got his pet back.

The girl then looked up and said, "We're almost there. You should all get dressed soon."

Ron frowned at her. He didn't like her bossy attitude. They just met her and she was already ordering them around.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki by the way. Just call me Naruko," she said to Neville next to her.

Neville grinned. "Nice to meet you. Again, sorry about Trevor."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said following her lead.

"Really?!" Neville asked. Harry was about to show the scar, but Neville smiled to him. "Nice to meet you," he greeted in return. Harry was glad the boy didn't need to see his scar or want to see it.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," Ron replied making a point to show he was talking to Neville and not the bossy girl.

"H-H-Hermione Granger," the frizzy haired girl said recovering from her earlier mistake. She turned to Harry and excitedly said, "I've read about you in books!"

"I'm in books?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, you are! You're in_ Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ annnd, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_!" she said quickly and proudly for having known these titles.

She then deflated a little bit and said, "It's probably just all guesswork except for the most basic of stuff. Everything around how You-Know-Who died is like that."

Naruko frowned a little as she said, "Voldemort. His name is Voldemort." Everyone but Harry shivered. Hermione didn't as much as the boys did though.

"You don't say his name…" Ron said quietly. "It's bad luck you know…. It just is…"

"I don't even say it. And I'm muggle," Hermione added.

Naruko rolled her eyes. Harry still found it confusing why everyone was afraid of Voldemort's name. Neville was actually the next one to speak. "So…. Who's your Quidditch team?" he asked hoping to change the subject quickly.

It worked.

Ron quickly started talking all about Quidditch and especially the Chudley Cannons. That was his team. "Of course, they're in the middle of a rebuilding year… But they're still cool!" he said.

Neville started talking about the sport and moved next to both Harry and Ron. Ron and Neville started telling Harry everything when he admitted to not knowing about Quidditch. Harry was eagerly listening. Naruko would admit it seemed fun, but she felt it was overly complicated for her liking. She'd watch it though. That seemed just as much fun.

Hermione decided to sit down next to Naruko. She figured they were natural allies since they were both girls. "Boys… huh?" she asked a little nervously.

Naruko looked to her. She smiled and guessed Hermione was trying to make friends. "I guess. It does sound fun to watch. So then, you're a muggle born?" she asked making conversation.

Hermione nodded. "I didn't even know magic existed until I got the letter. Some strange things did happen around me, but I never realized it was magic. My parents were concerned, naturally. They felt better when Professor McGonagall showed up and explained things to us. What about you?" she asked.

"My mom was a witch. I don't really know much about the magic world though. She and my dad died when I was born," Naruko said. Hermione was about to say something, but Naruko continued. She really didn't want more sorrys from people at the moment. "I'm glad to get to know more about her now that I'm also a witch. Professor McGonagall helped me get set up for school and told me some about her. It seems my family does have magic occasionally enough they have a vault at Gringotts to help those of us in the family who need it. It was really cool how Professor McGonagall had my trunk follow us around the whole time we shopped," Naruko said.

"I like her. She seems like she will be a good and strict teacher. I like that. My dad insisted on carrying my trunk around the whole time. Something about wanting to help out his little girl before she went off and grew up at school," Hermione said.

Naruko gave a chuckle to that. The two girls then heard the sound of Scabbers squeaking in demand of food and snacks.

"You have a rat?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "He's my pet."

"Didn't the letter say only toads, cats, and owls?" Hermione asked. She was actually not meaning to come off mean, but still did. Ron frowned at her.

Naruko intervened before they broke out in a fight or something. "Yep. It did in the letter. Professor McGonagall said it isn't too strictly enforced so long as your pet isn't too big and you keep it safe and out of trouble," she said.

"Oh," Hermione replied. If Professor McGonagall said it was okay, then Hermione knew it must be.

Ron looked a bit victorious but noticed Naruko send him a look partly warning not to start something. It felt that way to him at least. "Percy said the same thing and he's a big-time stickler for the rules. He actually gave me Scabbers as congratulations for getting my Hogwarts Letter," he explained easily.

"I got Trevor from my Uncle for getting my letter!" Neville said as he readjusted his hold on the toad who was actually staying put for the time being. "He really likes escaping his tank though. I don't even get how he does it half the time."

Ron laughed as he said, "Maybe he's a ninja toad!"

The others laughed but Naruko looked at Trevor closer. She wondered if maybe he was. There were summons and the toad summons were particularly well known. They had to get their toads trained somehow right? Maybe they spent some time in the magical world as a part of that training. Jiji also said summons looked different in the magic world.

"What pets do you all have?" Neville asked.

Hermione answered first with a frown. "I wanted a pet. I wanted to get a cat, but my parents said no. They said maybe I can get one my third year." Naruko could tell the other girl was actually really upset about that.

"I have an owl," Harry started. "She's a snowy white! I called her Hedwig. Naruko also has a pet owl. That was actually how we both figured out we'd be going to Hogwarts."

"My owl's a Ural Owl. I got him from the exotic section at Eeylopes. I called him Fukami. It kind of means Wind god," she explained.

"They sound lovely!" Hermione said. "I hope I get to see them while we're all at Hogwarts. Where do they stay at the school?" she asked.

"They have an owlery," Ron started. He seemed in a better mood now and not as opposed to Hermione sitting with them. "Their owners are allowed to go and visit them when they want during curfew. You can even have them hang around for a bit in your dorm room, but you have to return them before curfew or at least let them out a window. Owls are dead smart and know to stay the night in the owlery while at Hogwarts."

"I bet that's impressive seeing all of those owls. I really liked that about Eeylopes," Naruko said.

"It is. But from what I've heard, what's more impressive is the morning post. Every morning the post arrives in the Great Hall where we all eat," Ron explained further. Neville nodded showing he heard this too, but he was content with letting Ron do all of the talking.

The pleasant mood was then momentarily ruined when the door to the compartment opened again. Three boys were there this time. Harry frowned to himself. He recognized the boy in the middle who was also the smallest of the three. It was Draco Malfoy. The blonde kid he met in Madam Malkin's.

"They say Harry Potter is here," he said in a drawling voice. "Is that true?" he demanded.

Ron almost growled at him. Neville seemed to straighten up where he was sitting and held Trevor protectively. Harry remained neutral. Hermione seemed a little taken aback by the way everyone's mood changed and she didn't like it. She also seemed to instinctively move a little closer to Naruko.

Naruko shifted her position a little to show she wasn't impressed with this guy. He just oozed an "I'm Blonde Sasuke" aura.

"It isn't exactly polite to just barge in on people like that," she said.

"Forgive me…" Draco said not at all sounding apologetic. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said sounding as if his name alone should cause them to all grovel before him. Naruko was further sure he was Blonde Sasuke.

He looked to the girl who spoke to him first. He was actually surprised she didn't seem impressed with him from his name alone.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki," she replied coolly. She wasn't about to let him try to turn this back on her after he gave her his name.

"_Uzumaki…_" Draco thought to himself. He recognized the name. They didn't always have magic awaken in them, but when it did, they were always extremely powerful. The Uzumakis also didn't usually get too involved in their politics, but many of them could easily shut down the worst of arguments with a few words. They were also known for their silver tongues.

His dad always warned him about being careful around an Uzumaki and to be thankful they didn't make a habit of throwing their weight around. They could easily out gun a Malfoy if they wanted, but that was very unlikely. Uzumakis restrained themselves from going that far, but they could still have tempers you should run from.

Draco would keep an eye on her. "_Not too bad. She is kind of cute, even with those strange markings,_" he told himself. He would have looked the others over, but just then he heard a most annoying voice.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron almost growled at him. The filthy blood traitor didn't even act in a manner Draco could respect like Naruko did.

"It's obvious who you are. Flaming red hair. Annoying Freckles. Too many children than the family can afford. Dirt on your nose and dressed in rags. You're a Weasley," Draco said with a sneer.

Ron glared at him in return.

Draco ignored him after his tidbit. He also ignored Neville. Neville was staying quiet and Draco knew to be carefulish around a Longbottom. He heard things about Neville, but his dad said to save it for Hogwarts and then figure out how he can treat him and get away with it.

"Who are you?" he then asked the other girl.

"Hermione Granger," she replied quietly.

"Muggle born," he said coldly not recognizing her family name, something both his parents drilled into him before the summer started. Hermione didn't reply to his words. Naruko looked to Draco dangerously and Draco subconsciously swallowed before then turning to the last person in the compartment. "I suppose that means you're Harry Potter. You should have told me when we first met at Madam Malkin's. Though I suppose it was rather in and out for you. Mom would have freaked if my robes weren't perfect so the tailors took extra care with me," he said.

He then smiled a little and held out a hand. "You will soon learn some wizards are better than others. I can help you out with that," he said. His smile became strained as Harry didn't shake his hand.

"Thank you. But. No Thank you. I think I can figure that out for myself," Harry said calmly.

Ron started smirking to that.

Draco was infuriated by that. "Come Crabbe! Goyle! Let us not waste our time here," he said before leaving and closing the compartment door on the way out.

Neville let out breath and sank in his seat. "That was intense…" he muttered.

"That was bloody brilliant! That was," Ron said.

"Language…" Hermione habitually let slip.

Ron didn't notice though as he clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Showed him you did. The stuck-up git. Thinks he can just walk on who ever he wants and they'll bow to him. Ha! His whole family is like that. Everyone knows they were in You-Know-Who's inner circle. They only got off because they have enough money to buy off any judges they want," Ron said.

"I really didn't like him. Maybe not the best way to handle that though, Harry," Naruko said. She was actually meaning it too he could tell.

"Who cares?" Ron said as he helped himself to another chocolate frog. He caught it before this one could jump away. That was something Harry and Naruko learned the hard way earlier. Naruko caught her first frog at least. Harry's jumped out the window to freedom.

"I didn't like the way he said I was a muggle born…" Hermione commented with a frown still sitting close to Naruko.

"No mistaking there," Ron said. "They're the worst of those pure-bloods who think their the best and muggle borns shouldn't be allowed to use magic. Bloody gits the lot of them."

"What kind of an enemy did I just make?" Harry asked a little worried.

"The Worst kind," Naruko started. She gave a chuckle. "You've probably gone and found yourself a sit-com archenemy. I don't think he'll try anything too harmful, but he for sure will probably make your life a living hell. You chose Ron over him," she said.

"Hey!" Ron said a little offended.

"Not saying Harry made the wrong choice. Don't worry, Ron. I'd rather be friends with you any day than him easily. Just warning Harry is all," she said.

She then smiled as she said, "In fact. I'd rather makes friends with all of you than the likes of someone like him."

Hermione actually felt really happy hearing that. She smiled and found herself a treat form their pile. She wanted something extra sugary since her parents, both dentists, weren't here to stop her.

"Right you are!" Ron said easily.

"E-e-even me?" Neville asked.

"Sure," Naruko said.

"Who else could I have a serious quidditch discussion with? None of them are going to know anything about the Pro Circuits," Ron said to Neville while snacking on a new Chocolate frog and handing the card to Harry so he could add it to his new collection.

"I. I like that," Hermione said quietly. It seemed only Naruko and Harry heard her.

Harry then gave a smile. "I did tell him I could figure out myself. I guess I already have," he said causing Ron to chuckle again.

{-} {-} {-}

Soon after Draco left, Hermione forced Harry, Ron, and Neville out so Naruko could change. "We were going to wait anyways!" Ron said. He then huffed a little as he held his uniform and walked down the car's hallway.

Hermione decided Ron and Harry should change in one of the stalls instead of their compartment. She claimed it was because Naruko, being a girl, needed more privacy and more time to change. She even appointed herself as door guard on the inside. She blinked in confusion when it seemed only seconds later Naruko was already changed and ready.

"That was fast…" she said mostly to herself.

Naruko shrugged and grinned a little nervously. "I'm used to having to change quickly. I kind of slept a little too close to the morning bell for most of my school life," she explained. Hermione seemed to buy the excuse.

Some time after the boys returned, they saw just how dark it was outside. "This has really been a long trip," Naruko said.

"It wasn't too bad at least," Harry said as Naruko nodded in agreement and the train came to a stop. Hermione put away a book she was reading. Neville made sure he still had Trevor. He let him hop around the compartment a little bit after they all got changed. The toad seemed to have decided to stay with them. Ron was busy looking out into to the hall at all of the other students.

"What do we do with our trunks?" Hermione asked as she placed her book back in the bag she brought in earlier. Oddly enough the first compartment she sat in was still empty. She actually felt sad about that and was glad she tried to help Neville find his toad when he asked her earlier on the train ride.

"We leave them. I asked some of the guys helping at the station earlier. They said the trunks will appear once you have your bed," Naruko answered.

Ron gave a laugh. "Looks like some people didn't get the memo," he said as he opened the compartment door and saw a couple of boys holding their trunks. A Prefect told them to put them back which they did in confusion.

A lot of students were eagerly trying to disembark from the train. The older students were more sedate about it though. Harry found himself wishing they hadn't sat so far back. He was eager to get off the train. Hermione, Neville, Ron and Naruko were following him.

As soon as Harry got out and on to the small platform, he saw a mass of black hats and colored scarves heading towards a bunch of horseless carriages. He didn't notice Naruko's shock as she looked at the carriages. Ron did but figured she was just surprised to see more magic. It was kind of interesting even for him.

Harry then heard a familiar voice over all the noise of the students. "First years! First years! Come to me. Follow me!" It was Hagrid.

"What about the carriages?" a blonde girl with much shorter pigtails asked the large man.

"We're going this way," Hagrid replied. He then called to a couple of kids and said, "Oi! Leave yer trunks here." They did as instructed while blushing.

"Hagrid!" Harry called happy to see his friend again.

"You weren't kidding," Naruko said quietly to Harry as she looked at Hagrid.

"You alright there, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded and grinned. He would have introduced Naruko but just then Hagrid started calling out again, "First years!" as he told them where to wait.

"Don't worry about it," Naruko said to Harry knowing what he tried to do. "I'm sure I'll meet him when he isn't as busy."

Harry gave a sigh but nodded. He really wanted to introduce his friend to Hagrid. Perhaps it was because he never got to do something like that before in his life. It might have also been because Hagrid asked him if he was alright and the boy figured introducing a friend would prove he was alright better than a nod and grin.

"Alright! Yer all here," Hagrid said. There were a few who replied affirmative to his statement even though they didn't need to. "Follow me then," he said and led the way. "Make sure you don't lose that toad," he added to Neville as a few laughed. The round-faced boy didn't care though, he made sure he had a good grip of his pet.

Hagrid led them to a bunch of boats lining the shore of the lake. "No more than five to a boat," he instructed as he climbed into a wide boat meant for him only.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Naruko and Hermione claimed a boat of their own. Draco and his two guards found a boat and turned away a few they deemed unworthy of sharing a boat with them. They did allow a pug faced girl and a tall dark-skinned boy with slanted eyes to join them.

When all of the boats were filled, Hagrid knocked on the side of his boat and all of them started to move silently across the lake surface. The boats left hardly a ripple to disturb the water in their wake as they seemed to glide across the surface. In the dark, it looked as if the surface of the lake was glass apart from when a fish jumped out before diving back in.

Hagrid's boat was in the middle of the pack. He occasionally would say something along the lines of, "Don't lean too far over. Ye might get tossed back in the boat. If the giant squid feels in the right mood." Several students seemed to shrink further back from the edge of their boat. A couple started looking all around the lake hoping to see a tentacle or some other sign of the squid.

The boats continued and rounded a bend. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said just as the castle came into view. All eyes were looking up to the castle where several of the windows were lit. The castle was tall and impressive. It was sitting atop of a cliff face with many battlements and towers. There were even towers with towers that had more towers in some parts it looked like.

"Wow…" Naruko said from next to Harry in sheer awe. Harry couldn't even respond apart from nodding. There was nothing else that could be said about it, even Draco was speechless and staring in awe from the front of his boat.

"This is so exciting!" Hermione said barely able to control her eagerness.

Eventually Hagrid called out, "Watch yer heads." The boats continued across the lake and were now heading for what looked like a wide cave at the base of the castle with a low hanging roof. It was dark in here apart from some floating lanterns on the water lighting the way.

Next, they came to what looked like an underground harbor. This was really well lit with several torches along the walls. The boats came to a set of piers leading up to a set of stairs which headed upwards to what was probably the castle entrance. "Careful as you get out," Hagrid said to them all.

"Everyone still here?" Hagrid asked. He grinned and added, "We didn't lose anyone to the squid?" Several of the first years laughed to that. "Follow me then," he said.

Hagrid led them up and to a large wooden door with brass knockers on it. He knocked on the door with a large fist which made a loud sound. Harry wouldn't be surprised if it echoed through the castle from the sound of it.

The doors open and a tall stern looking woman in emerald green robes stood before them all. She looked them all over with a keen eye. Naruko gave her a smile, but stopped herself from waving at the professor. Harry felt he needed to straighten up when the woman met her eyes with his.

"The First years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said with a wide grin and a gesture of his hand over them all.

"So, it would seem," she replied. "Follow me then," she said and started to move. The first years quickly followed.

Harry heard Hagrid whisper to him, "Good Luck." The man gave him a wink and headed off in a different direction before Harry could say anything in reply. He instead focused on not falling behind everyone else as they followed Professor McGonagall. With each step, Harry grew more excited and more nervous. He couldn't wait to start magic lessons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Talking Hats and a New Home

"While you are here at Hogwarts, you will each be sorted into one of four houses. Your house will be something like your family and home during your time here. Your successes will earn points for your house and your misbehavior will lose points. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Each house has a long and thorough history to it," Professor McGonagall explained to the gathered first years.

"In a couple of minutes, I will return and you will all form a line before entering into the Dining Hall. You will wait for your name to be called and walk forward for your sorting. Smarten yourselves up and wait for my return," she said before disappearing through the doors.

"Smarten yourselves up?! Are you sure it isn't a test?" Harry asked Naruko in panic quietly.

"Doesn't that just mean the same thing as look sharp?" she asked him in return.

Harry nodded and tried to calm down again. It wasn't easy given he heard Hermione muttering what sounded like everything she knew about magic already from books. Harry was beginning to wish he could go back in time and spend more time reading his books just so he would be ready for the test that Naruko was sure wasn't a test, but Harry figured was a test.

Ron was trying to scrub his nose clean and brace himself for something it seemed. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he was going over wrestling moves in his head given what the twins told him, even if it did seem silly. Harry was more pleased than he probably should have been to see Draco looking a bit nervous himself, even if the stuck-up kid tried to make it look like he was being regal or something.

Naruko was actually the only one who seemed outwardly calm.

"_I hope I get into a good house! I hope the people are nice! Please please please let me get some good housemates and roommates!_" the blonde girl thought to herself, only a little in panic. She would deny it if anyone dared suggest otherwise. She was the future Hokage! She wasn't scared or nervous of anything.

Things got a bit more frantic when the girl towards the front with short blonde pigtails screamed. "G-g-ghosts!" The girl looked completely terrified as she clung onto a girl with red hair in a long braid next to her.

Harry and everyone else looked up just in time to see a group of ghosts floating through one wall and into another. Naruko was shaking a little bit now. She was not a fan of ghosts. The floating beings seemed to be semi-transparent with a bit of a glow to them.

"I say! What are you lot doing here?" one said. He seemed to have what looked like silvery blood on his clothes. He looked a little like a pirate but without the eyepatch. He even had a ghost sword tucked in his belt.

"Oh! New students! They're first years. We haven't missed the sorting, my good Baron," a different ghost said. This one looked to be a fat friar.

"I don't remember first years being this small. The ones from a couple of years back are much bigger," the ghost called baron said.

"That is because it has been a few years for them. Kids still grow," the fat friar said.

"Fine! If you say so," the bloodied ghost said and floated off faster.

"I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff! That's my house. And welcome to Hogwarts," the fat ghost said with a friendly smile before floating off as well. He was one of the last ones to leave.

Naruko didn't feel so afraid of ghosts now. They still kind of freaked her out, but they seemed so… human… even though they were ghosts. It was hard for her to fully grasp. Maybe just seeing they did exist before her own eyes was oddly what it took to soothe her fears of them.

Whatever the case was, Naruko didn't have time to dwell on such things at the moment. Professor McGonagall returned and opened the doors for them all. Once they lined up, she led them into the next room.

The next room was brightly lit with magical candles floating in the air above four long tables all stretching the length of the dining hall. The ceiling above was covered in stars. "It's enchanted to look like the outside sky," Hermione said in amazement to everyone near her. Both Harry and Naruko found that absolutely amazing and stared upwards for a few seconds.

In the front of the hall there stood another table, this one was filled with adults. Harry picked out Hagrid easily enough. He also saw the living version of his first chocolate frog card sitting in the middle of the table. This is who Albus Dumbledore was in real life.

The whole hall of students and adults alike were focusing on a really ratty old dust covered hat sitting a top a stool. The hat was placed prominently in the center of the hall in front of the professor table on their raised stage. Harry didn't get it. Naruko didn't get it. None of the first years understood it, not even Draco, for all his faux superiority, understood it.

All of the first-year students watched with gaped mouths as the hat started singing a terrible song. It did at least explain about all of the houses, but it was a badly rhyming song. Still, all of the first years were in awe. It seemed talking and singing hats weren't common even in the magical world.

"Let the sorting begin!" the hat cheered as everyone seated applauded it and joined him with their own eager shouts.

"Abbot, Hannah," Professor McGonagall called as she looked over a scroll with their names. The blonde girl with short pigtails from earlier squeaked and ran up fast while her cheeks were bright pink.

She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat was too large for Hannah though and soon seemed to slip down over her eyes. Everyone was quiet as they waited for the hat to speak. Each first year was both relieved and envious of Hannah. She wouldn't have to stand here waiting forever like them. She also had to go first, which no one really wanted to do.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted after a couple of minutes. The table second from the left cheered and applauded as Hannah quickly ran over to join them. She was easily relieved it was all over for her.

"Bones, Susan," the professor once more called…

{-} {-} {-}

Sometimes Naruko really found her last name annoying. She really hated having to wait so long. The Academy test, not too many months ago, was the same way. She had to stand there and wait. "Ugh…" she sighed.

"What are you going on about?" a boy behind her asked. She recognized him from the boats. He was allowed in with Draco and his lot, but to the boy's credit he didn't really seem to care about the supposed privilege Draco afforded him.

"Sorry… My last name is Uzumaki," she said.

"Ah," he replied. "Then you'll probably be the one going just before me. My last name is Zabini."

"Then you understand," she said.

"Yep," he replied.

"Wish we could do last name in reverse order for once," she said as a kid just became a Hufflepuff. She then blinked. "Actually, there is one more after me before you. Ron Weasley," she said without really meaning to say it. Ron was standing somewhere else in the line.

"Yeah, for you then," the Zabini kid said sounding bored.

"Heh… Sorry about that," she said giving him a smile.

He was actually surprised by this. She really was expressive. He also had never seen anyone with what looked like whisker marks on their face before, even if they kind of suited her oddly enough. "Don't mention it," he said dryly in return.

Harry was finally going up now. Everyone was whispering about his name and cautiously shooting him looks. Harry was obviously really nervous as he moved forward and tried not to let it show to the others. Naruko sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated it when people whispered like this. It didn't matter that she wasn't their target. "Seriously, people… It isn't like he wants you whispering about him like that. Geez…" she said quietly.

Blaise Zabini found this interesting. "What do you know about that?" he asked curiously.

"No one wants to be talked about like that. Anyone who wants people talking about them doesn't want them to just whisper about them. Most people would rather be treated neutrally than whispered about behind their back," she said.

"Isn't he used to it? He is famous. I've heard people talking about how he thinks he's special," Zabini pointed out.

"Idiots, if they really think that. It doesn't matter how famous he is. He would still rather have his parents alive instead of any amount of fame," Naruko said.

"What makes you say that?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"If he wanted the fame, he would go around acting more like Draco Malfoy," she said.

"Perhaps…" he replied simply. He was tried of conversing. This girl at least wasn't boring like everyone else, but he really wanted to start eating already.

{-} {-} {-}

"Uzumaki, Naruko," Professor McGonagall finally called.

Naruko let out a relieved sigh as she walked forward. Most of her friends had been sorted already. All of them ended up in Gryffindor and Ron was most likely going to as well. While making her way up to the sorting hat, she noticed some people were watching her with a more curious eye than they did others. She might even be so bold as to say only Harry Potter garnered more interest than her, even if it was by a sizable amount. "_At least they aren't glaring,_" she thought to herself as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Oooo… An Uzumaki. Always fun to sort._" Naruko heard a voice that seemed to be an internal version of the hat's speak.

"_What's this?!_" the hat exclaimed as it seemed to have found something unexpected.

"_**I'm trying to sleep…**_" a deep voice replied. Naruko knew it to be Kyubi's voice. He wasn't a fan of talking. He only did it with her from time to time and usually when she was visiting her own mindscape in front of his sealed cage.

"_Sorry…_" the hat seemed to give an internal whisper in apology.

"_So, you're the carrier of the mighty nine tailed spirit. Where to put you though?_" the hat thought out loud.

"_Where did my mom go?_" Naruko asked the hat in reply.

"_Gryffindor,_" the hat said. "_That would be a good fit, but that isn't all._"

"_What about my past ancestors?_" Naruko asked.

"_Your clan members have been placed in all of the houses numerous times. It kind of goes with the ninja thing is my guess,_" the hat answered.

"_Oh…_" Naruko replied in wonder.

"_Let's see. You do like to study, but you don't like sitting around for so long. _ _That means Ravenclaw would be a bit difficult, though maybe you could shake things up there. You would probably still do well since you've decided the best way to show any rude teachers is to get so good, they have to admit you did well. A bit of an overly stubborn response though,_" the hat.

"_**Ha! The hat's got you there, stubborn Brat**__,_" the fox replied.

"_Weren't you supposed to be sleeping, Furball?_" Naruko replied.

"_**Kind of difficult with this extra voice**__,_" the fox replied lazily with a mighty fox yawn.

"_Willing to back talk to such an entity. That's Gryffindor for sure. You are also really loyal to those you think of as important. A strong work ethic and a refusal to cut corners. That is very Hufflepuff and she would be proud if you were in her house,_" the hat said.

"_So long as I don't end up in Slytherin. That's fine,_" Naruko replied.

The hat gave a chuckle. "_Oh no. You are very sly and cunning when you wish to be as a ninja, but not in the way Slytherin wishes his to be. He would give you points for your ambition though. Wanting to be the best of ninjas and the ruler for one of the five major villages? Let alone the one thought of as the strongest? That's ambition he can get behind any day of the week, but the first part I shared counts Slytherin out._"

"_Like I said. That's fine. I really don't want to be around Blonde Sasuke more than I have to be,_" Naruko replied. Draco was placed in Slytherin before the hat was even fully placed on his head. Talk about having an ego.

The hat seemed to give a sigh as it said, "_A bit of a pity really. It would do the Malfoy Heir very well to have you in his house. Someone he would end up having to see as an equal in the very least. Someone who would show him the merit in getting to know people in all walks of life. Someone who can easily breakthrough social barriers when they try. But no Slytherin for you. Perhaps you can still break those barriers," _The hat hinted to her_. "Either way it has to be…_"

The hat then shouted, "Gryffindor!" The table on the right cheered and applauded just as loud as they usually did as the hat was taken off Naruko's head.

Naruko actually felt happy to get picked for the same house as her friends. She would keep the hat's words in mind, but for now she wanted to enjoy a feast with her newest friends. Harry and Hermione made room for her as she came over and sat between them. "So glad you got in here too," Hermione said with a smile.

"Me too," Neville agreed.

"I also really hoped you would end up here. I was worried what would happen if you got placed in Slytherin," Harry said.

"Total chaos. Complete and total chaos. They wouldn't know what to think of themselves when I was through with their house," Naruko joked with a grin.

"Hear that George?" one red haired twin said.

"Yes George," the other replied.

"I guess we're both George today," the first said.

"Seems so! Either way…" the second leaded.

"I like her already!" they said in unison with a laugh.

"Weasley, Ronald," Professor McGonagall said and the twins laughed at her using their youngest brother's full first name.

It didn't take Ron too long before the hat called out, "Gryffindor! Naturally."

The table cheered. Three flaming red-haired boys who were obviously brothers, including an older one with glasses, cheered and clapped for him and congratulated him. Ron sat across from Harry next to Neville.

"Zabini, Blaise," McGonagall called out the last name. He became a Slytherin. Naruko decided that meant at least not all Slytherins acted like Sasukes, she hoped. She was sure she didn't know much about Blaise, but he was not a Sasuke at the very least, even if he turned out to be arrogant as well.

The hall applauded and cheered now that the sorting was over. The man in the center of the staff table stood up and the applause and cheers died back down. Professor Dumbledore was obviously well respected, even for a headmaster by the students. "I have a few words to say before we all eat," he started.

He gave them all a smile and said, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

The headmaster sat back down and everyone cheered and applauded again as the dishes on the table were piled with food. Harry couldn't believe it! He had never seen so many different dishes before. All of which looked tasty.

As Harry helped himself, he still couldn't help but ask, "Is he a bit mad?"

"Mad?! Professor Dumbledore is one of the wisest and most respected wizards in a long while!" Hermione said excitedly.

"He can still be a bit mad. Most people that are so well known and respected usually are in some manner," Naruko said. She knew of plenty of ninjas like that. She was sure they would be serious and worthy of respect on missions, but when they were off. It was a different story. Almost every powerful ninja that had been around for a good while had some sort of quirk or madness to them, even if they were mostly harmless to other well trained ninja in Konoha.

"I have to agree with you, Naruko Uzumaki. Hermione Granger is right about Professor Dumbledore. But yes. He is a bit mad," the eldest Weasley at the school said. The group recognized him as Percy.

The feast was well underway and most of the students spent the time they weren't chewing or swallowing food talking about their family and early experiences with accidental magic. "… Then I bounced! All across the outdoor gardens!" Neville finished explaining his first bout of accidental magic.

"Whoa! I just turned this old nag's hair into dandelions," an Irish boy named Seamus Finnigan said. He then laughed and added, "some of the puffs actually exploded once they were in the air. Just like fireworks!"

The table laughed to that.

"What about you, Naruko?" he asked.

"Oh, mine wasn't anything to big. There was this group of kids who were kind of bullying a girl, who later became a friend of mine, back home. I was six at the time. I just watched a ninja show and shouted a few words at them and made some hand signs. They all fell over backwards and croaked big time," Naruko said.

The others were a bit aghast at first. Naruko giggled at the way they responded. "No. It really wasn't bad. They literally fell over backwards and started croaking like toads. Like Trevor," she said further explaining it. That got them all to laugh out loud.

"Ya had me worried there. Not sure why really when I think about it," Seamus said. He then asked, "What about your family? I'm half. Me mum was a witch. Me dad a muggle. Bit of a shock for him when he found out. Then he asked her if she could make a tree or bush that literally grew money. Me Mum did! 'Cept it grew some play money for that game Monopoly." He laughed to that as the others joined him.

Naruko was laughing as well. She then grew a little serious. "My parents died when I was born. But my mom was a witch. She was even in Gryffindor when she came here," Naruko said.

She then cut off Seamus and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. I'm getting to know lots about her just being here." She then changed the subject, "What is everyone looking forward to the most?"

The others around her seemed to feel relieved at the change of subject and a new round of conversation started.

{-} {-} {-}

It was finally at the end of the feast. The plates were cleared and once more Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Now that we are all fed and watered or Pumpkin Juiced as is the case in some," he said getting a round of tired chuckles. People were getting tired now and ready for bed after the long day of travel.

"I have some more things to say," he started once more. "Mr. Filch has urged me to instruct everyone to remember magic is not allowed in the halls. There have also been a few new additions added to the banned items list. The full list can be found on the notice boards in your dorms. I would like to warn you all. The third-floor corridor on the east wing is off limits to any who wish to avoid a painful death…"

"Really? When will people learn that's just asking for trouble. That's putting up a big sign that says 'Hey! Hey you! Yeah you! Don't come here. It for sure isn't cool or anything'. Honestly," Naruko said quietly.

"Trouble? Us? Never?" the twins said in response laughing before they all turned their attention back to the Headmaster.

"… remember that if you mix potions on your own time to always clean up after yourself. Mr. Filch will gladly find you and make you clean up if you forget to do so," the Headmaster continued. "Additionally, to our newest members… The Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. You should only be there if you have an escort and that is unlikely to happen. Some of our older students would also do well to remember this." His eyes momentarily glanced towards the Weasley twins.

"I swear Forge! They still don't believe us when we tell them that was clearly a speck of dust looking like us," one of the twins said.

"They clearly don't know how that particular magic dust works, Gred," the other replied as people laughed or rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"That should about do it," the Headmaster said after calming everyone down with a gesture of his hand. "Good night to you all. I look forward to this new year of learning. First years. Follow one of your house's Prefects. They will guide you to your new homes for the school year."

People started moving about at his dismissal. Naruko was relieved they happened to be sitting by one said Prefect. They didn't have to find one.

"First Year Gryffindors! Follow me," Percy said loudly. "I am a Prefect." Soon all of the first years surrounded him and he led the way.

"Each house has a special entrance to protect it from others coming in uninvited. In the case of our house, we have a portrait of the fat lady. She will only open if you have the passphrase," he explained.

They were soon in front of the portrait he mentioned. "Pay attention," Percy said to everyone, but in particular a couple of girls giggling to each other as the looked over the guys in their year. "Pickled Spotted Newts," he said.

The portrait swung open and led into a tube-shaped hall. Once they passed through the hall, they were in a large and cozy looking room. There were couches and chairs of all kinds around tables. There was a large fireplace at one end that kept the whole room nice and warm. The place was covered in the colors red and gold. On each side, there was a giant staircase ascending into a tower.

"The girls are on the left side and the guys are on the right side. You need to be in at least the common room before curfew. Breakfast is served in the mornings until nine and our first classes are at nine thirty. Lunch is at half past noon and Dinner is usually at seven. While it isn't commonly done, Lunch and Breakfast are a bit laxer and you don't have to sit with your own house. Most still do though. You always sit with your house for dinner and all school feasts," Percy further explained to them all.

"Any questions?" he asked. He received sleepy yawns in reply. He couldn't blame them. It was a long day for everyone. "You will find your names outside your tower's room. Each grade has one room on each side. Goodnight everyone," he said as the students made their way up to their rooms.

{-} {-} {-}

"I claim that one," Naruko said once the girls entered their room. She pointed out a bed in the back by a window. Hermione picked the one next to her on the right. A girl named Lavender Brown picked the one on Naruko's left and her new friend Parvati was next to her.

Naruko gave a mighty stretch and moan before she plopped down on her bed. As soon as she hit the mattress, there was a small pop and her trunk and Fukami's empty cage were next to her area of the room. Following her example, there were a series of pops as everyone's stuff appeared in the room by the bed they claimed. "So comfy…" Naruko said with a dreamy smile.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to sleep in your school uniform, Naruko," Hermione said in concern.

"You're right," Naruko replied and quickly tossed off all her clothing except her underwear which was rather stylish if a bit mature considering her age and colored bright orange and white.

"Naruko!" Hermione said loudly with a bright blush. "That isn't want I meant," she finished softer as Lavender and Parvati giggled at the way Naruko tossed her clothes off.

"Too tired… I'll worry about it tomorrow…" Naruko said with another mighty yawn as she got under her covers and started to fall asleep.

Hermione sighed and got into her trunk and left for their attached bathroom to change into her pajamas before shortly returning. "Really…" she said softly as she climbed into her own bed. Hermione might have complained, but she was actually really happy and even turned towards her sleeping friend and giggled. Naruko looked far to relaxed and it was funny to Hermione. More than that, Hermione just felt happy she made a friend. "_More than just one friend even,_" she thought with a smile as she yawned.

She may not show it, but she had little to no experience with friends. One of the things she both dreaded and looked forward too was meeting the other girls in her school. The bushy haired girl was worried the whole summer she wouldn't make any friends, even at Hogwarts. Yet here she was. She had four people she thought counted as friends and one of them was a girl in her dorm, which was even better. "This really is much better," she said to herself happily before falling asleep. She wasn't even kept awake by Parvati and Lavender talking to each other in almost hushed voices.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry was impressed with his dorm room. It was huge! The beds were really nice and fancy too. They had curtains and the mattress was magically comfortable. He barely changed into his sleeping clothes when they made it to the room. All of them were yawning on the way up the stairs and quickly started falling asleep once in their room. Not even Seamus was talkative and Harry quickly learned that really said something for the Irish boy, though he didn't mind him.

Harry was also really happy he wasn't sent home because he couldn't get into a house at Hogwarts. Naruko pretty much told him that wasn't possible, but he still figured his strange luck would find a way. He was worried when talking to the sorting hat at first. It told him he would do well in Slytherin. Harry kept repeating "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," under the hat and so it put him in Gryffindor. It was even better all of the friends he already made were in same house.

"_Friends, huh?_" Harry sleepily thought to himself. That was something he never thought would happen. He wasn't exactly hated, but no one ever befriended him before. Everyone was always fearful Dudley and his gang would go after them. It was for that same reason he was always picked last when it came to choosing teams. It was interesting sometimes, because Harry noticed people would try to purposefully pick last so they would be "Stuck with that Potter kid", since he wasn't too bad and maybe even good sometimes depending on the game.

Here though, he already had friends and their first class was tomorrow. Harry sighed after a moment of thinking about friends, "Even if one of them snores really loudly," he muttered just as Ron let out a particularly loud and long snore. Harry wondered if the curtains had a silence option or something he could use.

Even with ungodly loud snoring from Ron, Harry too soon fell asleep. He was really excited for his first day of classes in the morning. He really hoped they were good. Harry was also really happy he would get to have all of his classes with Naruko and the others. He had a feeling Hogwarts would easily feel more like home than Privet Drive ever did.

Plus, the lion on their house banner was pretty cool and he liked the red and gold color scheme.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The "Absolutely Terrible" Professor in Black

Naruko was glad to quickly learn she was right in thinking the professors at Hogwarts would be better than the ones at the academy. Everyone kept talking about how terrible Professor Snape was going to be, but Gryffindor didn't have their first class with him until today. Then they had him again for Double Potions before the weekend started. Naruko was really looking forward to her first weekend at Hogwarts. So far, her first week had been amazing.

It was difficult to find their classes this first week, but Naruko had yet to be late to one and she intended to keep it that way. Harry and Ron weren't so lucky. They also had the misfortune of being late to one of the worst classes for tardiness. Ron thought they were in the clear not seeing Professor McGonagall, but he soon found himself wrong in that assumption.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron said as Professor McGonagall stood in front of him. She was a cat until a second ago!

"That will be another 5 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. I will not tolerate such language in my classroom," she said to him.

Harry had been wise enough to sit down quickly after she first lectured them on not being late to class in the future. He didn't even get to sit with one of his friends this class. All of the seats apart from two at opposite ends of the room were filled. It seemed Professor McGonagall did not allow students to save seats for others. He was instead having to sit by a girl with red hair from Hufflepuff. She was nice enough but a little shy.

"Now then. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous of magic you will learn at Hogwarts..." Professor McGonagall started her first lesson that day.

Naruko did find Transfiguration fascinating in a way, but she wasn't as impressed by the professor changing into a cat as the others. She was perhaps spoiled there being a ninja and the Transformation Jutsu being one of the first they learned. Naruko had already turned herself into many different animals and even objects.

Everything else when it came to Transfiguration was amazing to her! Even changing a matchstick into a needle, like they did for their second class earlier today, was amazing. That wasn't something ninjas could do. Harry and Ron found it a bit boring at first until Naruko convinced them of the greater implications it had. Then Harry came around to liking it as well.

The most boring class so far was shockingly History of Magic. Naruko was excited about this class at first, even more so when she learned the class was taught by a ghost. She soon changed her tune half way through the first lesson. It was so boring. She even caught Hermione giving a yawn a time or two despite her efforts to still take avid notes in the class.

Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms, was quickly becoming one of Naruko's favorite teachers. He was so energetic and so tiny since he was half goblin. The little man was a very fun teacher and really knew his stuff. He also knew how to keep them engaged, quite a feat for a group of eleven-year old students. Charms was also fun as far as magic went.

Herbology was also interesting, but Naruko was starting to think that was more because of her interest in Potions and how important learning about the plants and ingredients were. Neville really loved that class the most. It turned out his family owned several greenhouses of their own and ran a business for growing rare plants. Ron and Harry seemed to not mind the class and Hermione was as avid a learner in it as she was every class, but she admitted to Naruko she didn't find it as enjoyable as she did Transfiguration and Charms.

Hermione was concerning for Naruko actually. The girl was smart. Maybe even the smartest of their class. She was excited to answer questions in class too, but that was already earning her the reputation as a teacher's pet. Hermione might try to hide it, but it was clear to Naruko being labeled as such was getting to her frizzy haired friend some. At the same time, the girl also seemed to feel she had to answer all of the questions for some reason. Naruko would be keeping an eye on Hermione and speak to her if things kept going the way they were in that regard.

Another concerning aspect regarding Hermione was how the girl spent too much time studying. She claimed it was because she was just that excited to learn, but that didn't seem to be the only reason. Hermione seemed to withdraw from the rest of their dormmates on top of everything else. It wasn't too bad yet, but it was another thing Naruko decided to keep an eye out for when it came to her friend.

The one class that seemed to be the biggest disappointment was regrettably Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even with the rumors about Professor Snape circulating, Naruko was pretty sure no matter how unpleasant he was, the Potions Professor would be better than Professor Quirrell. The man wore a turban on his head that really stank and he was constantly stuttering throughout the class and looking around scared of some unseen force. Maybe it was for the best the class was pretty much just him repeating what their textbook said. He literally repeated it word for word, except it took way longer for him to cover it than it was to just read it because of his stutter. At least since the class was just a repeat of the textbook, Naruko could read the book and miss nothing.

{-} {-} {-}

"What a drag…" Naruko said from where she was eating lunch as she channeled her inner Shikamaru.

"What is it, Naruko?" Hermione asked from next to her where the frizzy haired girl sat every meal so far.

"I was just thinking about Professor Quirrell's class," Naruko replied.

"Oh…" Hermione said with a frown.

"He is such a terrible teacher. He's afraid of his own shadow and even the smallest of noises. All he does is just repeat the textbook. He even told us to refer to the book for every visual aide! I hate it…" Naruko said not able to keep from going off on him. DADA was probably the most important of their classes and he was blowing it for them.

"We've just had him for one class. We have him tomorrow for his second class. A double…" Hermione said. It was obvious she was not looking forward to that class despite defending him. It was even worse because it was their last class before the weekend.

"There is no way it will get any better…" Naruko mumbled with a pout. Naruko then quickly finished up the rest of her meal. "We should probably get going to Potions now," she said. Hermione nodded and finished up her own meal and stood up as well.

"We're going," Naruko called to Harry and Ron. They were actually sitting further down the table this time with Ron's brothers, the twins.

"Already?" Ron called back. "We still have ages till class starts."

"Yep," Naruko replied before grinning at him and saying, "I don't feel like pulling a You for Potions." Hermione gave a chuckle from next to Naruko.

"I won't be pulling a Me for it either, but it still is a good while until the class," Ron replied with a frown before turning back to the twins who were laughing at Naruko's jab.

As Naruko and Hermione left the hall, they were soon joined by Harry. "I think you two got the right of it. If half the things I've heard about Professor Snape are true, he's the only teacher worse about tardiness than McGonagall for everyone but his favorites, the Slytherins. I've heard he never marks them tardy," he said.

"I just want to make sure we find the place without having to rush to class today is all," Naruko said.

"I hope he isn't as bad as everyone says he is," Hermione said with worry.

"I've already told Ron and Harry if he is I'll just make sure I'm so good at Potions he has to ace me," Naruko said with grin to Hermione who giggled as Harry nodded.

"What do you two think about school so far?" Harry asked as they walked towards the dungeons where Potions was supposed to be.

"I love it except History and DADA. I also think it is strange we literally have a class at midnight," Naruko said. She was used to late nights, but it was weird having such a late class, even if it was Astronomy which was a good reason for being so late.

"I'm just glad pretty much all classes are interesting," Hermione replied. She loved studying magic, even if Naruko claimed two of the classes were boring.

"I like it too. It really is different having class without my fat and annoying cousin bothering me," Harry said.

"Who's your favorite teacher so far?" Hermione asked.

"Not Professor Quirrell," Naruko muttered as Harry laughed. Hermione didn't argue, but she didn't laugh either.

"That doesn't answer the question, Naruko. Mine's probably Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied.

"She's pretty strict I think, but she's alright," Harry said.

"I do like her too. I would probably say Professor Flitwick might be my favorite though. He has so much energy!" Naruko said.

"He is good too… This is harder than I thought," Hermione said as she lightly bit her bottom lip in thought.

"I know one thing," Harry started. The two girls looked to him. "Professor Binns is both my favorite and most hated ghost professor," he finished as Naruko laughed to that. Hermione tried to be stern as she shook her head at his answer, but she let a couple of snickers escape.

The group walked a little further when Naruko said, "If we were told the right place it should be around that corner." She pointed ahead of them. They still did have a good bit of time before class started, but it wasn't as much as Ron figured it would be from the way he was acting.

They heard a lot of voices as they rounded the corner. They actually paused in step for a moment. It seemed the reason why Professor Snape never marked Slytherins tardy is because the entire house was early to his class. It also seemed they had Potions with Slytherin.

"This can't be good," Harry said with a frown. Professor Snape's most hated house having the class with his favorite was going to be really tough he felt.

"Yeah… Let's hang back here a moment. They haven't noticed us," Hermione said quietly. She did not like how all of the Slytherins were gathered around Draco like he was their prince or something. That nasty Pansy girl was there as well tittering away at everything Draco said like she always had been this whole week.

Naruko walked forward regardless of what they said. Hermione looked a little worried, but followed even if there were only three of them against the whole Slytherin year. Harry was encouraged by Naruko going forward so fearlessly and followed her lead.

"Well. Well. Look here," Draco drawled after seeing them approach. "It seems we get to have this class with the lions. I look forward to our Head of House tearing them apart," he said with a smirk as a couple of the others laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco. I've heard even if he is easier on Slytherin in his class he's still just as harsh at grading them. Some have even said he takes personal insult if a Slytherin doesn't meet his standards in his class. We only have to worry about him during class time. You have to worry about him all the time," Naruko said.

Some of the Slytherins gulped at that. They had heard the same thing. Draco didn't seem to think it applied to his year though from the way he's been acting. "I'm still surprised you bothered to come this early, Naruko. There's only three of you and all of us," Draco said with a smirk. "Better watch what you say. Things can happen."

Naruko raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Are you serious?" she asked. He just looked at her not seeing where she was going with her question. "Do you honestly think they'll join you if you start a fight right outside of Professor Snape's classroom?" she asked.

The other Slytherins started to find themselves more interested in reviewing their text book before the class started. Someone did tell them Professor Snape sometimes gives a pop quiz for the first class. It was foolish of Draco to ignore such a warning. If he wanted to do something stupid like pick a fight, they wouldn't join him.

Draco seemed to realize what he had said and his eyes widened for a moment before he schooled his features. If he had done that in front of anyone else, they might not have caught it since happened so fast. Naruko was a ninja though and she caught that and even more than Draco realized in his body language. He gave a laugh. "Well. At least one lion has half a brain. I've always been told they were all talk and brawn. No intelligence. It is a shame you ended up in such a house, Naruko. I think it's a waste," he said before relaxing and looking cool and calm.

He was even more relieved he backed down when he did because several more Gryffindors came around the corner a couple of seconds later. The odds weren't so in his favor now. It was further proof it was close to time for class to start.

"I told you I'd make," Ron said as he huffed after running to meet the others. Naruko and Hermione snickered knowing he clearly just ran to get there. Ron felt extra relieved when the doors to the classroom opened for them to enter. "Geez… Did I really cut it that close?" he asked.

"I don't think so…" Hermione said as she entered the room first. It was empty with no sign of a professor or a cat changing professor here. "We can try to sit together at least," she said hopefully with a small smile.

They all entered the room and got their supplies out once they were seated. Naruko was feeling a little eager for the class. She hoped it wouldn't turn out as McGonagall said it might, even if she already made up her mind on her plan. Hermione was sitting next to her and there was a girl from Slytherin with blonde hair on her other side. Harry ended up a row behind them because he was checking if Ron was okay before entering the classroom and everyone else was eager to get inside. There was only three to a table it turned out. Apart from the blonde next to Naruko and a couple of others the room was mostly divided between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Naruko would have introduced herself to the blonde girl, but she and everyone else were quietly waiting for the class to start. It was really weird not seeing the professor already here. No one dared speak in case it was a trap and Snape was watching from the shadows looking for a chance to scold one of them for being disruptive.

When the large doors closed behind them and there still wasn't any sign of him, the students began to wonder what was going on. It was a few seconds later when the doors opened once more and in walked the professor with greasy black hair framing his face and a severe expression dressed all in black with his robes billowing as he quickly moved forward and the shut the doors once more.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. Few consider potion brewing, magic. They can not appreciate the delicate power of liquids running through human veins bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. I don't expect any of you will understand the beauty of this field…" Professor Snape paused in his speech. He looked at Harry scribbling away on some paper.

"Potter!" he said. Harry almost jumped at hearing his name being called suddenly. That did not seem to help his case with Professor Snape. "I haven't taken roll yet and you decide it okay to doodle?" he snapped.

He moved closer and said to Harry's face, "Tell me, Mr. School Celebrity..."

Harry gulped at being the center of attention as the professor looked to him severely.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

"_Powdered what now?_" Harry thought as he looked around for some form of help. Ron was trying to sit as far back from Harry as he could with Professor Snape breathing down his neck. Naruko and Hermione were both raising their hands. Hermione was trying to reach higher with her hand for some reason.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

"Let us try again," Snape said in a tone of disappointment. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Naruko had her hand up but it wasn't as high in the air this time. She was looking at Professor Snape with suspicion. Hermione was practically bouncing up and down in her seat wanting to answer the question.

"I don't know that either, sir," Harry said. He tried to ignore Malfoy and his two goons who were silently shaking with laughter in their seats.

Snape narrowed his eyes and ignored Hermione's hand. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked Harry again.

Naruko lowered her hand and gave Professor Snape a slight frown. Hermione looked like she was about to jump on top of her desk and strip naked to wave her uniform around while shouting, "I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" Before Hermione could do any such thing, Naruko grabbed her hand and shook her head to Hermione. The girl seemed to realize what was going on and begrudgingly lowered her hand and calmed down.

"I do not know that, Professor Snape, sir. But I do wish to learn," Harry said neutrally figuring out what was probably going on with the way Naruko was acting.

Professor Snape stared Harry in the eyes for a moment before he stood back up straight. "Let us hope those are not empty words, Mr. Potter," he said.

Professor Snape returned to the front of the class and spoke again. "My class is not like others. Just as I am not like my colleagues. There will be no silly wand waving and uttering of incantations here, but you all have a wand. That means your time to be coddled has come to an end. I will not be handling you delicately. You will not receive praise for being mundane or average in my class. Many of you will come to realize how uncaring the real world is and crumble before it here. As I said. I do not expect anything of you all. Which means it is up to you yourself to prove those expectations wrong."

Naruko was looking at Professor Snape yet again. She was trying to get a better read on him. He was purposefully picking on Harry, which she didn't like, but if he really meant his words then maybe he wasn't as bad as her old instructors.

"Take note, Mr. Potter. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by Aconite. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It will save you from most poisons. As for asphodel and wormwood… When combined together correctly, they make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death," he said with emphasis. He too knew how to captivate his class, even if it was in a far different manner from Professor Flitwick.

"Well? Mr. Potter is not the only one who should be taking notes," he said as all of the students quickly scrambled to write down his words. "Now to take roll," he said after a moment.

Professor Snape took roll with ease and only on Naruko's name did he pause for but a moment. "_Uzumaki…_" he thought. He tried to place the name as he put up the instructions for the first potion as a way to gauge how hopeless the class was and where he should start with them.

He watched the blonde Gryffindor, who he thought had a rather silly hair style, work efficiently in a manner few accomplished. He then placed her. He remembered an older student during his time at Hogwarts. She had violet eyes and bright red hair. She was rather popular and he believed she was just as empty headed as most people of that nature. It didn't matter he kind of had a thing for red heads, apart from the Weasleys, he was unimpressed with her at first. He figured she got others to do the work for her or used her looks to get better grades, because that was how it usually seemed with pretty girls to him at the time.

When his second year started, he came across her working on three cauldrons in an unused classroom. He planned on just watching from the door thinking she hadn't noticed him. He was already good at staying unnoticed if he wanted to be. A skill that helped him greatly in the future.

"It isn't polite to sneak up on people and stare," she said without looking at him. Her violet eyes looked over each potion.

His younger self was surprised she caught him like that. He skulked into the room and came over to watch closer. There was no reason to stay back now. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Working on a potion," she answered simply.

He scoffed and said, "Are you really so hopeless you try three at once hoping one will be right?"

She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. She then laughed at him. "Wow. Talk about being judgmental. If you weren't a second year or I was more like my younger self. I would have probably tossed you out that widow. No joke," she said jutting a thumb behind her.

Young Snape gulped nervously and actually believed she easily could. He eased up after she laughed again and turned back to her cauldron. "For your information. I am working on the same potion, but trying different methods in brewing. The books and class are only half the answer really. There is so much more to potions than just what they teach you. If you really want to succeed at potions, you have to figure out things yourself and improve on what you are taught from class or from a book," she said.

Severus Snape was now very interested and decided he was wrong about her. He was eager to sit down and watch more, but didn't want to over stay his welcome. "I suppose if you don't really bother me too much. You can stay to watch if you want," she said to him clearly reading his mood.

He responded by pulling a stool over to watch. She gave an amused foxy grin as she continued to work. It was actually that instance, and the other times he watched in on her experimentations, that got young Severus Snape so interested in potions. Many thought his obsession was the Dark Arts. That was just one and mostly so he knew what his enemies would know. The other was potion making.

It was Kushina Uzumaki, as he later learned her name, who put the spark in him that led to him revolutionizing potion making later in his life. This earned him his mastery in potions as the youngest wizard in centuries. Her words to him about being judgmental led him to being fairer than most realized when it came to grading, regardless of his behavior in class. He just didn't lower his standards.

Professor Snape found himself hoping the daughter took after her mother in that regard. He really hoped Naruko proved herself in Potions. It would be a shame if she didn't. This did not mean he would go any easier on her than the others. That went against his own principles as an instructor, despite how unpleasant he was.

When it came to Potter, that would be a different matter. Professor Snape realized it would require more control than he believed he had to not see the son the same as the father. It was difficult to get over the man who you believed stole your one true love. The fact they had a child together made that even more difficult. Harry was that child.

Professor Snape snapped to his feet quickly. "Mr. Longbottom! What do you think you are doing! That is not what the instructions say," he said. The boy actually jumped and almost spilled his potion everywhere.

Professor Snape took in a deep breath to calm down. It really got to him when people took liberties with his instructions in the earlier years when they didn't know anything at all. One small mistake. One slight miscalculation. One shrug of the shoulders while thinking it probably didn't matter…

"Mr. Weasley… You are not about to do what I think you are. Are you?" he asked dangerously and looked to the youngest Weasley boy.

Ron looked nervous and almost did what he thought was right. Did it really matter when you added the slug slime?

"You would not be so dunderheaded that you would add the slug slime before you fully cooled your potion?" Professor Snape asked again.

"N-n-no, sir…" Ron said as he carefully put the slug slime back down again.

"Five points from Gryffindor for taking so long to realize your mistake, even with a qualified professor correcting you and the instructions clearly written on the board," Professor Snape said as he decided to make a round of the classroom.

As he was thinking earlier, the slightest negligence due to laziness could turn a cure into a deadly poison. A harmless potion into a volatile explosion. That would not happen here with this potion. It was best to instill such lessons now with a potion that would just turn to mush than letting students slide in such a manner and later make a grave mistake due to bad habit.

{-} {-} {-}

"Can you believe him?!" Ron shouted in anger as they made their way to the dorm. They didn't have another class today. Flying lessons wouldn't start yet and that would be the first years last class on Thursdays once they did.

"I kind of get where he is coming from," Hermione said with a frown. "He was probably a bit over reactive though I will agree."

"Just a bit?!" Ron asked loudly. "He caused Neville to jump in his seat and almost spill his potion everywhere!"

"Ummm…. Well… I am very clumsy in general," Neville said with a frown. He didn't like how he was treated by the professor, but he knew the facts of his life.

"That means he should be more careful," Ron said.

"You heard him at the start of class. He won't go easy on us," Naruko said. She didn't fully agree with the way Professor Snape handled things, but the unpleasant man was actually right in a way. He was still being overly tough, but he had a very good point. She might have really got up in arms against him with Ron, but Snape also cracked down on the Slytherins as well. It was not as one sided as Ron seemed to believe it was.

"Then there's the way he attacked me. He also unfairly took points," Ron said.

"I think you're more upset he took points than how he got on your case," Hermione said. Ron frowned at her, but didn't deny what she said.

"What about the way he went after, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't get why he did that myself," Harry admitted.

Naruko nodded this time. "That is the one thing I disapproved of the most. He had no reason to ambush you like that, Harry. I doubt he honestly believed you weren't paying attention while you took notes. If he kept it to just one question and asked the other questions to different people, then I would think it was a tactic to show everyone they need to pay attention," she said.

"Did you wrong him in another life?" Neville asked Harry. He would admit it wasn't right how Snape acted towards his friend.

"How would I even know if I did?" Harry asked.

"I'm betting it's because we're Gryffindors and not Slytherins," Ron added.

"Whatever the case. At least we have a better idea on what to expect tomorrow," Naruko said.

"Ugh…" Ron groaned. "Don't remind me we have double Potions tomorrow until tomorrow."

{-} {-} {-}

By supper that night, all of Gryffindor was fully convinced Professor Snape was absolutely terrible as an instructor. Everyone in first year was talking about their first Potions class and most agreed with Ron's sentiments. "I'd be willing to bet he purposefully fails any Gryffindor he can," Seamus said.

Naruko chuckled to that. "I think you're just getting your excuses ready now, Seamus," she said with a grin.

The Irish boy laughed to that. "Be that as it may. It doesn't mean I'm wrong. I'm just prepared and thinking ahead," he replied with his own grin as he tapped a finger to his temple comically.

Dean got a good laugh out of that response. "I'm just hoping we survive tomorrow when we have double potions," the dark-skinned boy said.

Ron shoved his fingers in his ear and chanted, "La la la la la."

"What's his deal?" Dean asked while Naruko and Harry laughed at Ron and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"He's dead set on not being reminded of double Potions until tomorrow," Harry explained.

Seamus got a mischievous grin and looked to Dean. Dean seemed to already understand where his friend was going. "I think I've had enough tonight already," he said.

Dean nodded. "I'm still a little stuffed from the feast last night and lunch this afternoon. I think I'm ready to leave as well," he said.

Naruko looked really happy about something. Harry was curious what they were going on about. Hermione was as well. "Damn… I wish I was a boy and could go to your dorm," Naruko said quietly to Harry. She technically could, but that might give away she was a ninja. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't even really yet know how jutsus and chakra worked in this world or environment.

"Why?" Harry asked as Ron still kept his ears plugged a little longer to be safe.

"You'll see when you get back to your dorm tonight," Naruko said with a grin and seemed like she was almost dancing in her seat with anticipation. Hermione looked to her curiously. Naruko leaned towards her and motioned for Hermione to do the same. The twin tailed girl whispered something to the frizzy haired girl.

A moment later Hermione actually let out a really loud laugh that drew attention from further down the table. Hermione blushed as she quietly said, "Sorry…"

Harry really wanted to know what they were on about now.

As Dean and Seamus left the Gryffindor table, two twins looked to each other with identical grins. "It might be me, but I think we may have found a pair of kindred spirits in our little brother's class," George said.

Fred nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. We should watch though. It could just be a one hit wonder."

"I suppose you're right," George said matching his twin's nod in agreement.

{-} {-} {-}

After supper, Hermione and Naruko made sure they got good seats near the stairs up to the boy's dorm. "This is kind of exciting," Hermione said as she waited next to Naruko.

"I told you there was more to life than just studying. If you went and holed yourself up in the Library the whole time, you would miss what is about to happen," Naruko said.

"What's going on?" Lavender Brown asked from nearby. She sensed something juicy was going to happen, but she didn't know what. This is something she needed to correct.

"Just wait," Naruko said with a smile.

"Okay…" Lavender said with a confused frown. She wanted answers now, but she would wait.

She didn't have to wait long until she heard it. "Seamus! Dean!" Ron shouted from up the stairs loud enough it could be heard in the common room. Everyone looked over to the boys' staircase entrance.

Two boys shot down the stairs laughing to each other. They were followed by a volley of paper balls. The two dodged them while they laughed more. Ron was fuming as he came into the common room with a large pile of paper in his arms as he threw more. He really wished he knew his sister's Bat Bogey Hex she cast after sneaking their mom's wand that one time. He would use it on them.

Naruko and Hermione both giggled together as they watched the show. Harry and Neville soon came down as well and laughed as they both leaned on the sides of stairwell going upwards. Ron threw more of the paper balls at Dean and Seamus who both laughed and started throwing them back. The twins were sitting nearby and decided to join in by throwing balls at both sides from time to time to liven things up a bit. The rest of Gryffindor chose to just enjoy the show.

Lavender Brown was almost hit by and errant ball, but Naruko stopped it without anyone noticing. Instead, it looked as if one fell into Lavender's lap. She looked at it curiously as she took a break from giggling at the boys.

She unfurled it to see what was inside. There were five words in large colorful letters. "Don't forget double Potions tomorrow!" In a lower corner in smaller script, which was still easy to read, there was a signature. It read, "Regards, Dean and Seamus".

"They were plastered all over Ron's side of the room and hanging from his bed," Harry said while laughing.

Neville took a break from his laughter to add, "Ron didn't even grab half of them before coming down here." He started laughing again.

"Well Fred," George started. "If this is a one hit wonder, at least its one for the ages."

"Yes, it will be. Which is why I am truly savoring this moment," Fred said before taking in a comically deep breath through his nostrils and sighing contentedly. His actions reminded Naruko of an old lady inhaling a tea's steam while holding the cup in her hands with a smile. This caused her to laugh anew.

{-} {-} {-}

"Sunlight at last!" Seamus said overdramatically as he and the other Gryffindors left Double Potions and took the long way, which detoured outside, to lunch. "Dean…. Dean… Buddy… Pal," he said as he placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "How long has it been?"

"I don't know… I think Professor Snape used time magic to increase our tour into the hell that is Double Potions," Dean answered acting he was in deep thought.

"It makes me yearn for the days of old, when we had Double History. Do you remember those good old days?" Seamus asked still overly exaggerating his speech.

Dean paused in thought as he gazed forlornly over to the lake as the giant squid waved to them. "I. I can't recall… Seamus. I can't recall," he said in a mock broken voice.

"Neither can I. It was so very long ago," Seamus said.

"It was at the beginning of this week," Hermione replied dryly.

"Then why are memories of that time mostly blank? What is my prognosis?" Seamus asked with a mock serious tone, while Naruko chuckled.

"You fell asleep…" Hermione replied with a half frown.

Naruko then placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she said in a tone similar to Seamus'. "My memories of that time are shrouded in darkness. What happened to me, Hermione? Please tell me." She even acted like she was about to cry in worry.

Hermione shook her head, "You also fell asleep. Both of you fell asleep."

"Hey!" Seamus said in his normal tone. "I take offense to that." Hermione looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "I was taking notes with me eyes closed," he replied with a nod.

Harry, Dean and Ron were laughing to that. Hermione almost laughed as well, but remained stern as she was clearly the only responsible one here.

"Hmmmm…." Naruko started holding her chin in thought. "I was actually using the tried and true method of learning through osmosis, myself."

Hermione shook her head at the whole lot of them.

Naruko then leaned in a little closer and stage whispered to Hermione, "I do recall you yourself yawned at least twice in that class though." She gave a foxy grin to her friend.

Hermione actually blushed at the accusation. It didn't help it was true. She then looked to the side and said, "I can't help it. His lessons are just as lively as he is."

The group paused for a moment. Naruko then grinned wider and gave Hermione a big hug catching the other girl off guard and causing her to blush anew. "So proud of my favorite bookworm. She made her first joke about a class!" Naruko said with a happy hum as she continued to latch on to Hermione a little longer. Hermione blushed, but she didn't really get upset or try to escape Naruko's hug.

Ron placed the back of his right hand to his forehead and grabbed Harry on the shoulder with his left. "Harry! I think I inhaled too many fumes in double Potions. Quick! Do you have a bezoar?" Ron asked causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"I don't know. Fred and George might though, should we ask them? I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help their youngest brother," he said.

Ron laughed and said, "Only after they did something to it that would probably have me grow pink chest hair." The group laughed to that as they entered the dining hall ready for lunch. They had one more class left. It was double DADA.

Fridays were tough they all realized. At least this Friday, Harry and the others did have something to look forward to after class. Harry again looked at the note he kept in his pocket from breakfast.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know Fridays are tough for you lot this year. How about coming by for some afternoon tea with your friends? You can all unwind and tell me about your first week of school. Come by any time before dinner._

_Hagrid_

Ron, Hermione and Naruko were all three excited to meet Hagrid with Harry. Naruko especially, since she was told he knew her mom really well.

"I can't wait for that," Naruko said from next to him smiling at the note in his hands.

"Same here. Hagrid's great," Harry replied.

Naruko then looked to both sides carefully and whispered to Harry, "I'm half tempted to cause a loud noise in double DADA. I think that would scare Professor Quirrell into dismissing us early." Harry chuckled as he saw Naruko's foxy grin. He was coming to like it. Things really were different when you had friends.

{-} {-} {-}

Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to continue to be a disappointment it seemed to Harry. When they first arrived, it wasn't any worse or any better than the last class. They ended up a little scattered throughout the room though. DADA was a class all four houses attended at the same time. Ron explained this was because of how much trouble Hogwarts usually had with DADA professors. Apparently, it had been more than thirty years since they last had a DADA professor who taught more than one year.

Currently, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Naruko was a couple of rows up and to the side. She was sitting with Lavender and Parvati on one side and the Slytherin girl from their first Potions class on the other. Naruko was introducing herself to the blonde Slytherin girl while Lavender and Parvati shared a magazine one of them got at lunch.

The class was as useless as last time. Professor Quirrell spent the whole time going over the textbook and again word for word. Several of the students were already using this class like they did History, as a free period. Professor Quirrell wouldn't do anything apart from stutter out, "I-I-It isn't r-r-r-right to not p-p-pay attention," every now and then as long as you didn't get too loud. If you got loud, he either hid under the desk briefly, if it was a sudden increase in noise but not too severe, or stuttered louder if it was a gradual increase.

Harry noticed as the class went on Naruko kept talking quietly to the girls sitting with her and they would giggle in response. He also noticed Hermione was looking over towards Naruko a few times with worry in her eyes. Harry didn't get it. Naruko wasn't going to get into trouble for what she was doing. There wasn't any reason he could understand for Hermione to worry.

Naruko didn't have to make any sudden noises for the class to end early. It was for one of the dumbest reasons Professor Quirrell ended it that day. Lavender was sharing her Teen Witch Weekly with Naruko and they were looking at the horoscope pages together. Harry would have noticed a change in Hermione's expression again, but he was busy wondering at how even Witches cared about such things like horoscopes. He thought that was just a muggle thing.

Professor Quirrell saw the pages though and seemed to even read his own briefly. He then turned extremely pale. Harry later found out Quirrell's unlucky number was 127 and his horoscope was on page 127 of the magazine. Professor Quirrell then decided it was best to not tempt his luck further and dismissed the class.

Harry and the others were actually disappointed, including Naruko, but they chose to look on the bright side. "_At least we can go to Hagrid's for a good while now,_" Harry thought to himself with a smile. The group made their way down to the wooden hut near the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tea and Broomsticks

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Naruko were all four excited to go and see Hagrid. Naruko was particularly excited because she was going to meet someone who was really close to her mom. She could only imagine what the giant of a man had to say about her mom.

Harry knocked on the door to the hut. They heard some booming barks from inside and Hagrid say, "Back, Fang. Back!"

Hagrid opened the door and smiled at them. "Good to see you brought your friends, Harry," he greeted them.

Hagrid then looked to Ron and said, "Ron, right? Molly and Arthur's youngest son." Ron nodded happily.

He then looked to Hermione and smiled at her. "You'd be Hermione, right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "You're already getting well known with the professors. Some of them are already saying you'll be the brightest with of your age," he said. Hermione blushed at the praise.

Hagrid then turned to a grinning Naruko. He gave chuckle. "I'd recognize that grin anywhere. Your mom had the same one, Naruko."

"Thanks!" she said brightly.

"Well come on in you lot, plenty of room. I'll have to make some tea though. Didn't expect you all so soon. Did you get out early from a class?" he asked.

"DADA. Professor Quirrell… well... he decided we did enough for the day," Harry tried to explain politely.

Hagrid chuckled to that. "No worries about sugar coating it 'round me. The man really has changed a lot since his days here. Though as I told ye before. He's always been more academic than field experienced. Don't worry about Fang none now. He's all bark and no bite. Sit down."

The kids came inside the hut to sit down at the table. Fang made sure each and everyone of them got drool on their school robes. Naruko promptly took her robes off. "Naruko!" Hermione said in surprise. Naruko raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione guessed there really wasn't any harm in it. She just felt it was too soon after they entered the hut.

"She's got the right of it. Don't you worry none. Been years since I was a student, but I still remember how annoying those things were. Kickback and relax you all," Hagrid said.

"I heard you knew my mom really well," Naruko started.

"That I did. Kushina was a good friend of mine while she was here. Always talking about how it was nice to get out of the stuffy castle, even if it was awesome. She even helped be out a lot with my duties. She loved it. Felt it was nice to work with her hands in a way that wasn't mixing potions or waving her wand," he said.

"I can understand that," Naruko agreed.

"That's one of the things Bill loves about his job. Lots of spell work, but it is more than that and he gets to get out of the office," Ron said nodding in agreement to their words.

"He doing well?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep! Working in Egypt now," Ron said with a grin.

"Good ta hear," Hagrid said as he sat down with the kettle. "So then. How has the school been treating ya?" he asked.

With that, the kids were off talking about their classes and everything. Hagrid would add in a little tidbit here and there and kept the conversation going. He would say things about Harry's parents and Naruko's mom as well. "I tell ya, Harry. Yer father was a good man, but he was such pain for the teachers. He had a love for playing jokes. Kushina did as well. I'd say if the two were in the same year they'd either be in a constant competition on who could pull the most pranks. Or would have joined forces," he said with a laugh.

"I used to like pranking. I stopped doing so after a while," Naruko said.

"Grew out of it did ya?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know. I can appreciate good ones though. Just don't see much reason to bother anymore," Naruko admitted.

"I guess that's why you picked up on what Dean and Seamus were doing then," Hermione said. Naruko smiled and nodded. Ron became very interested in his tea cup for a moment.

"Yer mom grew out of it too. It was quiet the change to be honest. She went from being a pranking brat, according to some professors, to a rather refined young lady," he said. He then grinned, "She'd still scrap with the best of 'em. Should the need arise though. Her temper took a bit longer to settle down." Naruko chuckled to that. She loved hearing about her mom.

"Did you know my parents really well?" Harry asked.

"I did to a point. Your father and his friends would take to 'hiding from McGonagall's wrath' out here while visiting me," Hagrid let out a laugh that Harry and the others matched.

"Yer parents really were something though in their later years. They were probably one of the most talked about couples their last year. Surprising really. Yer mum actually couldn't stand your father when he was younger. He always had a crush on her though. He eventually realized that while his pranks were fun and all, he'd rather earn Lilly Evans' heart. Once he shaped up, she then started to actually notice him as something more than a pranking brat that could be nice from time to time. She saw him for the great man he became before anyone else," Hagrid said. Harry smiled to that.

"Did you know anything about my father?" Naruko asked.

"A little. Can't seem to recall his name though. hmmm…" Hagrid was in thought for a moment. "I do know they loved each other fiercely though. Yer mom always talked about her boyfriend this and her boyfriend that." He gave a chuckle. "I guess I can't think of his name because she always referred to him as Her man or Her boyfriend or Her Dreamlove. She used to call him wimpy when they were younger, even said he looked very girly for a boy. Perhaps that's why she kept using such overly romantic pet names for him once they were together. I know they'd be proud of you though, Naruko," he said with a smile. Naruko glowed in happiness hearing those words.

Hagrid then turned to Harry and said, "Just as your parents would be of you, Harry. Your parents were really happy to have you. Your father kept saying he hoped you had his dashing good looks, but her brains and heart." Harry took his own turn to glow in happiness.

As time went on, they talked about more topics relating to the school. Eventually, Harry couldn't help but notice an old newspaper on the table while Naruko listened to Hagrid talk some more about her mother. The article on the paper he saw talked about a break in at Gringotts. He read the article and saw it was the vault Hagrid took him to while they were there. It was even that very same day!

"Hagrid! Did you see this?" Harry rudely shouted and interrupted the current conversation.

Naruko had a look in her eyes at his outburst. Hagrid gave a sigh. "There was break in at Gringotts! It was even that same vault you emptied!"

"Aye…" Hagrid said a bit annoyed.

"We could have seen who did it! We might have been standing right by them in the line," Harry continued. Ron was frowning as was Hermione. Naruko was quiet.

"And what of it? Are ye saying you memorized everyone there?" Hagrid asked.

"Well… no… but…" Harry said.

"Are ye saying ye could have read their minds or sumthing?" Hagrid asked.

"No… But what was it that you took out of the vault! You said it was Hogwarts Business. This is—" Harry was cut off as he felt a tug on his uniform.

"Harry…." Naruko said in a hurt voice. It almost looked like there were tears in her deep blue eyes. Hermione was holding Naruko's hand in worry and rubbing her back to comfort the blonde girl.

Harry lost all of the winds in his sails once he saw Naruko's sadness. What was he doing?! Naruko was learning more about her mom. Someone she never learned much about before this summer! He could learn more about his parents as well! Instead he decides to carryon about some bloody newspaper article?! From weeks ago?

Harry sat down and looked to the ground in shame.

"How is your brother Charlie doing? I always liked him," Hagrid started again after a moment. He was relieved Harry seemed to be out of steam regarding the newspaper.

"He's working in Romania. He loves it! He gets to work with all kinds of dragons and travel around the world a good bit to find new ones from time to time," Ron said.

Hermione hugged Naruko for a moment while Ron talked to Hagrid.

"Dragons huh? Ain't that the life. I always wanted meself a dragon. Beautiful creatures they are. Dragons…" Hagrid said wistfully.

"He sends us pictures of them from time to time. Some of them area really huge!" Ron said.

"Always liked Charlie. Good ta know he's doing what he likes. He was always good with animals," Hagrid said. He then gave a smile to Naruko and said, "Your mother was good with them too. Though more in a way of them respecting her than actually getting along well with them. But she still liked them. She'd help me with some of them from time to time. There are lots of them on the grounds and in the forest. Actually… I think I got something you would like. If you will excuse me for a moment," Hagrid said as he stood up.

The table was silent. Harry supposed he should be glad they weren't scolding him or something. He felt like they should. He flicked away the stupid article. Sure, it was kind of interesting, but really... What would Hagrid have told him about Hogwarts business anyways? Why'd he have to go and spoil the mood like that.

"Here ye go," Hagrid said. He gave two pictures Naruko and one to Harry. "That one there, Harry, was of your parents in their last year here at Hogwarts. I was thinking about saving it for something special later, but figured you'd like this now. I can still do that other thing later anyways."

Harry looked at the picture. He frowned to himself in thought for a moment. Damnable article. Holding a picture of his parents as they were dancing in the fall leaves in a Hogwarts Courtyard, really drove home how he was wasting his time on that accursed paper. "Thanks…" he said quietly as he smiled at the picture.

"These here are of your mother, Naruko. She took quiet a few herself actually. She used a muggle camera for it and made a point of not developing the pictures the wizard way. She said moving photographs would draw too much attention and she wanted something she could show others of her time at Hogwarts… She wanted something she could have shown her children and bragged about how their mother was actually the looker in her day," Hagrid said with a chuckle and sniffed as he wiped a tear from his eye at the memory.

Naruko stood up and came over to give him a big hug. "Thanks, Hagrid!" she said with a happy sniff. "This means a lot to me!" The first picture was a wizarding picture that showed her mother standing with two unicorns surrounded by trees.

"That one was taken in her fourth year. The unicorns really didn't seem to mind her. They usually don't mind girls, but it was different with your mom. They were more at ease than they usually would be, even with girls. They're not usually fans of boys and men, though the young ones don't mind them much," Hagrid said.

Naruko smiled at it and looked to the next one. The next one was a still photo, but the color was much more vivid than the wizarding photo. "Wow! She really did have bright red hair," Naruko said. The photo showed her mom, who looked older than the first photo, holding up a giant radish of some kind and grinning. There were a couple of dirt smudges on her face and she did look a little sweaty, but she still looked really beautiful.

Hagrid gave a chuckle. "That she does. That's a trait a lot of Uzumakis have from what she told me. That radish she picked out is a very rare and tasty one. Great for cooking. I grow them when I can. Very tricky getting them out. Can't use magic to help. Can't use plain old force and strength either. Tricky. Got ta ease them out bit by bit," he explained.

He then frowned. "I could look some time to see if I have more photos of your mom, but most of the still ones she took with her. That was the plan for them after all," he said.

"This is more than enough. I wouldn't say no to more pictures if you found them though," Naruko said with a grin. It seemed she recovered from earlier.

"Did… did my parents know Naruko's?" Harry asked carefully. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk after what he did.

"In passing, I'd say. Lots of people knew Kushina, but only some really knew her well. Your parents were three years behind her though. I imagine they might have known her some and maybe even talked to her, being Gryffindors and all. But your dad always had his circle of friends pretty much right from the get go. Your mom too. She was more one for mixing with others though, but your dad kept it to just his circle of friends," Hagrid said.

Harry guessed he took after his dad in that aspect. He didn't mind talking to others, but he mostly talked to Ron, Naruko and Hermione. He talked to Dean, Seamus, and Neville some times though, but that was about it.

Hagrid then spent more time talking to them about different things. He'd ask Hermione what she thought of classes and about the muggle world. He shared tales with Ron of his brothers. He recounted stories of Harry's parents as well. He spent plenty of time talking about Naruko's mom, which Naruko loved. Harry, Ron and Hermione also loved hearing about Kushina. It was an enjoyable afternoon, even with Harry's mistake.

{-} {-} {-}

When they left Hagrid's Hut, Harry hung back and spoke quietly to Naruko. Ron wanted to listen in, but fortunately Hermione carried him forward while complaining about him have the emotional range of a teaspoon. "I'm… I'm sorry about that, Naruko," Harry said as the two stopped to talk.

Naruko looked down to the ground for a moment. She was debating something it seemed. "I won't lie, Harry. It really hurt me that you decided some damn article about something you couldn't do anything about was more important than me having the chance to learn about my mom. I didn't even know her name until Professor McGonagall took me shopping shortly before starting school. Jiji had his reasons, but it is still true. I figured you of all people would understand how important that is. Instead you carried on about a bank robbery from weeks back."

Harry grimaced.

"There's also the fact you wanted to carry on about that Article even when Hagrid was getting annoyed about it. He's the first adult you liked and trusted and you chanced throwing that away for a newspaper article?" Naruko asked. She was getting a little heated.

She then closed her eyes and seemed to calm down. "You did get the point… eventually… I'll let it slide this time, Harry. You are my first friend in the magical world. I owe you that much," she said.

Harry felt even worse hearing that. Naruko then placed a hand on him and quietly said, "Just please. Try to learn some tact for the future. You could have even still asked about the stupid article, but that was not the right moment. At all."

She held her position like that. Harry took in a few deep breaths. "You also did apologize. So that's good at least," she said giving him a weak smile. "Now. Let's get going. I need a little time before supper. I want to find the best place for the pictures Hagrid gave me," she said as she started to walk again and grabbed his hand so he followed.

Harry cursed that damn article. He was thankful to have good friends. It was time he did learn how to be a better one himself. Naruko was right. He needed to learn tact and a lot more.

{-} {-} {-}

It was finally the day of their first flying lessons. Naruko and Harry were really excited about it. Hermione was nervous about them. When she thinks flying, she thinks doing so on an airplane. Which to her seemed much safer, she wasn't on just a piece of wood with bristles at the end.

"Well, you have to try it. I mean a witch without flying on a broom? That seems wrong to me," Naruko said trying to get her friend to draw out that Gryffindor courage. It wasn't working though. Naruko smiled and clasped a hand around her own, "You won't be doing this alone. I'll be there. Everyone else will be there."

"I'm just nervous. I'm sure I'll be fine once we get to the actual class," Hermione said, but she didn't let go of Naruko's hand as they went to where the posting told them class was.

It turned out flying class was another one that all of the year had together. When Naruko had said everyone would be there, she meant their house and friends. Hermione felt more nervous seeing them all there. She didn't like the idea of messing up in front of Pansy Parkinson of all people.

"Welcome to Flying lessons!" a woman with wild grey hair and yellow eyes said to them all. "I am Madam Hooch. First Year flight instructor. The go to Quidditch Referee and Coach for all non-leisure flight activities. The team captains come to me to set up their practice schedules and to borrow the practice game balls. However, for the most part, you all will only need to worry about the Flight Instructor aspect," she said to them all in greeting.

"Now then, this class is very different from your others. You will only be being taking the class until you learn how to fly and you are not graded. You can take a few extra lessons if you want to feel more comfortable about flying one you learn it. It is still very possible some of you will only need this one lesson, which means you will have this period off the rest of the school year, if that is the case," she said.

Some of the students looked to each other and talked quietly for a moment.

"Please step up to a broom on the left side. These are not the best brooms you will ever fly, but they are reliable once you get started," Madam Hooch said.

Some students tried to guess which brooms were the best before picking one. Hermione on the other hand just picked one broom without any scrutiny. She just wanted this over with and nothing more. She really hoped she would just need the one class. She was supposed to be the Know-It-All after all, even if she really hated that title. Naruko came up next to her and smiled to show her support.

"Everyone have a broom picked out?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Yes!" came the response from everyone.

"Place your right hand over the broom and command it with 'up'," Madam Hooch said as her broom flew into her hand while she demonstrated. "Now you all try," she said.

"Up!" several voices shouted. The results were varied at best.

Naruko's shot right to her hand as if it was an obedient dog waiting for its master's command. Harry's shot up like it was extremely eager "Whoa!" he said with a chuckle as he almost lost balance from how fast the broom shot to his hand. For some, the broom just gave a half-hearted flop on the ground.

Then there were some like Hermione. "Up! Come on… up!" she said getting frustrated at the broom. It didn't react at all. Hermione felt like it was mocking her.

"Hermione?" Naruko asked.

"Yes?!" she replied more gruffly than she meant to. "Sorry…" she immediately apologized.

"Are you afraid?" Naruko asked quietly. Hermione blushed a little but nodded. "Try to mask your fear and command it. Don't just say up," Naruko suggested.

Hermione took in a calming breath and let it out. She tried to draw on her Gryffindor courage. "Up!" she said. This time the broom floated up to her hand, even if it was a little slow going. Hermione still felt better at the results.

"Good job," Naruko said with a smile to her.

"Thanks," she replied.

It was a few moments later when Madam Hooch spoke again. "Now that we have all got a hold of our brooms, we will mount them. Like so," she said showing them how to do so by placing a leg over each side. "There are a couple of different mount styles, but this is the most basic one and the only one we are concerned about for this class," she said.

Everyone mounted up. You could feel the anticipation in the air mixed with nervousness. Madam Hooch looked over the students. "Alright. I will count to three and then we will kick off the ground and you will all follow me," she said.

As she hit two, Neville took off into the sky unsteadily. "Whoaaaaa! Whoaaa! Whaaaa?" he said in panic.

"Mr. Longbottom! Get back down here!" Madam Hooch said. Before anyone could react, Neville fell from his broom! He managed to slow just enough it wouldn't suffer anything permanent thanks to a spell from Madam Hooch, but she still took him to the Hospital Wing. "If one of you even so much as thinks of taking off. I'll have you out of here before you can say Quidditch!" she warned before heading inside with Neville.

Hermione was almost full on panicking now. She only calmed down when Naruko gave her a hug. Hermione quickly grabbed hold of Naruko tightly once she ended the hug. "I'm right here, Hermione. Don't worry," Naruko said as Hermione nodded and held her arm tight.

"He he heh. Did you see the look on his face?" Draco drawled. "Whaaaa!" he mocked as a few Slytherins chuckled. "Oh look. He forgot that what's it memory thing," Draco said as he held it up to look at. He gave a scoff," Useless, if you ask me. Seriously."

Naruko might had said something to him, but she was more worried about Hermione at the moment. She still muttered under her breath, "He isn't wrong… The thing doesn't tell you what you forgot. Just that you did."

Hermione was a bit of nervous wreck so she gave a weak chuckle in hopes of lessen her nerves.

Draco tossed it in the air a few times. "Give it back, Draco!" Harry said.

"Why?! It really is a dumb thing. You forget something and it just drives you mad with worry," Draco said.

"That doesn't change the fact it still isn't yours," Harry said dangerously.

Draco was actually caught off guard by Harry's demeanor. If it was anyone else, Harry's warning would have been enough. Now though, Draco felt he had to prove something as he smirked. "I'd be doing him a favor if I got rid of it. Seriously. It is little better than a mental torture device for someone scatterbrained like him."

"I said. Give it back," Harry said.

"Clearly I care more for his mental well-being than a so-called friend. I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to hunt down. If he really wants it," Draco said with a chuckle as he hoped on his broom in a different style from what Madam Hooch showed them. He laughed louder as he easily switched positions on it. "Come and get it, Potter. If it means that much for you," he said.

Harry was up in the sky in flash right behind Draco. Everyone was impressed, even Draco. "Last warning," Harry said.

Draco was still in shock and made to look like he was about to throw it, but Harry darted forward and only missed because in his surprise Draco brought his hand down without releasing the glass ball on instinct.

"No Crabbe or Goyle up here, Malfoy. Just you and me," Harry said facing Draco from the front now.

Draco seemed to realize Harry was telling the truth. He then, in more of a flight instinct, threw the object towards the castle. To cover his moment a fright he chuckled and said, "Fetch it Potter. If you can!" Draco then smirked as he landed. No one gave him any attention though.

Everyone was watching in awe as Harry shot forward faster than the brooms probably were supposed to go. He then caught the object and flipped around so his feet were almost scraping the school's walls. He shot downward fast and evened out above the ground before hoovering back up into the air.

"Yeah!" "Awesome!" "Did you see that?!" everyone was cheering from the grounds below. Hermione was as well. She was so taken by the display that she forgot her terror of flying for the moment at least.

Harry cheered as well and held the glass ball up for all to see. Draco was completely gob smacked at what just happened. Sadly, a furious looking Professor McGonagall came storming out of the castle and over to where they were supposed to be waiting on Madam Hooch.

Draco soon regained enough composure to smirk. He had won in the end. He just knew Harry would be expelled.

"Mr. Potter! Come with me at once! What were you thinking?!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Harry gulped and landed before dropping his broom and following the Deputy Head back into the castle.

Madam Hooch returned soon after Harry left with Professor McGonagall. Sadly, Hermione's worries returned as well. Once the lesson started properly, Naruko ended up doing much more than required for the class. Naruko loved flying! She even took a moment to shoot around the practice area almost as fast as Harry did to get Neville's remembrall. All of her worries seemed to melt away on the ground as she was in the air.

Hermione tried her best, but she kept picturing Neville falling. In her mind's picture though, he wasn't slowed down before hitting the ground in pain. Hermione got off the ground, but panicked and soon landed back down harshly. She at least didn't hurt herself. Madam Hooch told her to rest for the remainder of the lesson and they would try again next time.

Ron was shaky as flew, but he managed to fly a little around the area. He had to stop and take a break as well though. His mind was too preoccupied with worry about what might happen to Harry, at least that's what he claimed. Many weren't sure about that.

{-} {-} {-}

"So… You aren't expelled?" Ron asked when they were back in the common room after the class.

Harry happily shook his head. "Nope! I sure thought I was! But instead she took me to meet Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Team Captain. They want me to play Seeker!" Harry said happily.

"Wicked!" Ron said in awe at his friend. "You've got to be like the youngest seeker in… I don't know many years!"

"A hundred and seven! Wood told me. Professor McGonagall also told me my father was on the house team. He was chaser though," Harry said.

"Cool!" Ron said.

"I'm getting a broom and everything. Its going to be a Nimbus 2000! I can only use it for practice and games though," Harry said with a smile.

Ron gave a laugh. "That will show Malfoy! He thinks he got you expelled. He's been bragging about it and everything, I bet. Instead he got you on the team and an exception to the no broomsticks for first years rule. He'll be eating his hat in jealousy!"

Hermione might have gotten on their case for not learning their lesson about breaking the rules, but she was still recovering from Flying Lessons. Naruko was looking at her worriedly as she rubbed the girl's back in comfort. "Why does it have to be the one class we aren't graded in that's defeating me?" Hermione whined.

"You aren't defeated, Hermione. It was just the first class. We have more," Naruko said to her in comfort.

"Easy for you to say… The only one who's more of a natural than you is Harry. And he's on the Quidditch team now! The youngest in over a century!" Hermione said getting worked up. She then sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruko… I shouldn't get like that. You're here helping me out and everything," she said in apology.

Naruko grinned as she said, "Even Hermione-chan gets stressed about something other than grades."

"Hermione-chan?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sorry… It's a suffix in Japanese. It used for cute girls that your friends with," Naruko said.

"I-I-I don't know if I'm cute…" Hermione said.

"I think you are so that's all it takes to be Hermione-chan. Unless you really don't like the name…" Naruko ended with worried pout.

"I don't mind. Do I call you Naruko-chan?" She asked.

"Only if you want. I know things are different here, so call me what you want," Naruko said.

"Thanks… Naruko-chan…" she tried it out. She wasn't sure what to make of it yet. Maybe she would use it sometimes though.

Naruko did beam at the term being used for her though. She then whispered in Hermione's ear, "As for flying. I have an idea for this weekend." Hermione nodded. She really hoped it would help. Whatever it was Naruko planned.

{-} {-} {-}

"I'm not sure about this," Hermione said warily as she followed Naruko once it was time for her plan.

"This is important, Hermione. I won't let you stay afraid of flying," Naruko said.

"But still. Are we allowed to do this?" Hermione asked. "First years aren't allowed to fly, are we?"

"Technically. We aren't allowed to bring a broom. I know where they keep the practice brooms though. If somehow this goes south, I'll handle it. You won't get into any trouble, if that's what you're worried about, Hermione-chan," Naruko said to her with a smile.

Hermione was still uneasy, but she also kind of wanted to do this with Naruko. Maybe it was because she never had a friend that was like this before and so she wanted to experience something new. There was also a part that trusted Naruko a good bit. Maybe she was also afraid if she said, "No" then Naruko would start to find her boring and instead spend her free time with everyone else but her. Hermione really didn't want that and it was something she secretly worried about.

"I don't know if I'll come to like flying the way you and Harry do. Everyone could tell he loved flying in our first class," Hermione said.

Naruko looked to her and smiled as she said, "I never said you had to like flying. It would be nice if you did, but I'll not force it. However, you need to at the very least not be afraid of flying. It is one of the three main ways to travel in this world. And trust me on this. It is the most comfortable, even if the other two options are faster."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"When I went to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall, we apparated. More specifically we side-along apparated. It is not at all pleasant," Naruko said giving a shudder at the memory. "You feel like you're being squeezed in from all sides. It may be instantaneous, but it is still horrible."

Hermione gave a grimace as she asked, "What's the other method of travel?"

"Portkey. They aren't much better and require a lot of work to setup. They usually only work at designated times. They first make you feel like you're being yanked through a pinhole and then you get to feel like you're being squeezed from all sides and something is trying to yank out your brain, but it refuses to go. It too is instantaneous, but probably even worse than apparition. I would avoid using them if I could without it causing too much of a time delay," she explained.

"How do you know about portkeys already?" Hermione asked. She had read a little about them, but what she read did not tell you what it felt like to use one.

"I have to travel a long way to get to Hogwarts and I'm an orphan with limited travel options. I have a really special portkey. It works for getting to and from Kings Cross Station in the designated arrival/departure point inside a hidden VIP Lounge. It also belonged to my mother," Naruko said with a smile.

"It's nice it also works as a memento as well as getting you to school," Hermione said with a smile. She then asked, "Why not use something like the carriages all of the other students used?"

Naruko was stock still. She then turned to Hermione with wide shocked eyes. "You really want to have one of those things following you around everywhere?" she kind of took a step back a little without meaning to as well.

Hermione looked to Naruko completely confused and worried. What had she done so wrong to warrant that reaction?! Naruko looked almost repulsed by her for a moment. "Why not? They looked nice and comfy and also spacious. I bet you could increase the speed too for longer distance travel," she said.

Naruko stared for a moment. "I'm not talking about the carriages. I'm talking about what was pulling them," she explained.

"I didn't see anything pulling them," Hermione said in thought.

Naruko then relaxed. It was good to know her friend wasn't that morbid or dark. She would never have suspected Hermione would be into that kind of stuff, but then again it is always the ones you least suspected who are. That wasn't the case here though. This was a misunderstanding.

She was still a little confused though. "I don't know why you couldn't see them but I could. The carriages were being pulled by these… things…" she started.

"What did they look like?" Hermione asked as she was in thought on why not everyone could see this creature Naruko was talking about. There was no way this was a joke. Naruko was too shocked at what she said.

"They're horrific! And trust me I know horrific. They were these reptilian looking skeletal horses. They had large wings like a bat. Their skin looked like it was stretched over their bones. They had long and equally bony tails. Their snouts ended in beaks. They were completely black and they had pupiless eyes that were an eerie pure white that glowed in the night," Naruko said.

Hermione was holding her arms in and staring in horror as she pictured what the thing looked like from Naruko's description. She couldn't believe there were things like that at Hogwarts! Were they even truly safe to have around children? She hoped they were if the staff didn't mind them. She really really hoped they were.

"So, then…" Hermione said breathlessly after a moment. "Broomstick riding it is."

"That's our goal. Let's get going," Naruko said as she continued walking.

{-} {-} {-}

When they were at the shed where the practice brooms were stored, Naruko vanished inside for a moment and then returned with two. She grinned and said, "See? Not even locked up."

"I still worry this isn't completely allowed," Hermione admitted as she took one from Naruko.

"We're out here before curfew. We aren't flying them in the hallways. We will be fine. We'll start by getting you used to them first. We can fly just a little bit off the ground. Professor McGonagall told me toy broomsticks max out at ten feet so that will be the highest we go for now," Naruko said.

Hermione nodded and gulped. She was nervous, but determined. "I'll be right by your side, Hermione-chan. Don't worry," Naruko said to her softly with a smile. Hermione did feel a little more at ease hearing that.

The two took off slowly into the air. Hermione was holding on tight, but she wasn't in danger of falling off. She still felt it was needlessly dangerous. "Let's start by moving forward slowly," Naruko said. Hermione nodded.

Naruko began moving at a very slow speed as a wobbly Hermione was behind her on her own broom. Naruko couldn't help but take in a deep breath of the fall air around them. This wasn't so bad, even if she wanted to go faster, but this was about Hermione and not what she wanted.

The two girls flew around in circles together and eventually Hermione got used to flying a broom at this height. She was even flying faster than when they started. Granted it wasn't too much faster, but it was still a noticeable increase in speed. The frizzy haired girl even began to find herself enjoying it a little. "This isn't too bad," Hermione said with a smile to Naruko.

"Told you starting out slow would be good. Let's try flying up higher. We will still go at the same pace or a little bit slower if you want," the blonde girl said.

"A little bit slower. Just until I get used to the height again. Are we going up 30 feet now?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Hopefully by the time we finish you will be fine flying up at 50 or 60, if not 100," Naruko said.

"Why so high?" Hermione asked in worry.

"So, you won't be easily spotted by any muggles and you won't be up so high you might fly into something like a hang glider," Naruko explained.

"I don't know…" Hermione said not realizing how high they were now.

"I did say by the end," Naruko told her. She then grinned and added, "Besides… We're already at 40 feet."

Hermione looked down and blinked for a second. She even let go of her broomstick in surprise. She then realized her mistake and quickly grabbed it again. Hermione next realized that her balance hadn't been shifted or anything that would have caused her to fall. Hermione started rocking from side to side.

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah… Just it feels like my balance is self-righting or something," she said.

Naruko nodded. "That is kind of a basic enchantment for a broom. It takes a lot to overcome the self-righting. I don't think it will work if you were to do a complete roll or flew upside down, but that isn't anything we need to be worrying about."

The two went to flying around together some more. They even went back up to the speed before and increased their height. Hermione was concentrating a whole lot more and it was clear she was maintaining a vice grip hold on her broomstick.

"Alright! I think that should be about enough for today. We can try again if you need it, but you might want to wait until the next Flying lesson. I talked to Madam Hooch and told her I would stay until you got used to flying," Naruko said.

They came back to the ground and landed. Hermione collapsed to the ground as she held her broom and took in some calming breaths. She was surprised she wasn't full on kissing the ground and praising the Lord for its existence. After she stood back up, she asked Naruko, "How high did we get?"

"Pretty good actually. 70 feet and we steadily went at your highest speed for this lesson," Naruko said. She then placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed as she said, "It seems you really pulled out that Gryffindor courage for this. Good job, Hermione-chan."

Hermione felt really pleased with herself. That was a whole lot more progress than she thought she could get. She then gave Naruko a determined look. "I want to see what speed you can go at with these brooms," she said.

Naruko quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

Naruko smiled and mounted her broom a little further forward than usual. "Hope on," she said with a smile to Hermione.

Hermione took in a deep breath and climbed on back. "Feel free to hold on tight," Naruko said.

"I plan on it," Hermione assured her as she held on tight. She grabbed on as tight as she thought she could to see how Naruko responded. Hermione was actually surprised how solid and strong the other girl felt. She didn't ponder on this before Naruko shot off quickly.

"AhhhhHHHH!" Hermione screamed suddenly as they rushed forward. She screamed a little more before she calmed down a little.

Naruko gave a chuckle as she said, "Perhaps I should have eased you into it." She turned around and gave Hermione a foxy grin.

The other girl blushed as she looked at her friend before asking, "How can you look back here and not be terrified?"

"Because I can still go much faster, but the broom is already maxed out on speed," she said before she started pulling some maneuvers.

"Ack!" Hermione shouted as she clung on tightly. Naruko gave a slight giggle. She then flew in more complicated turns and she even leaned into them and tilted the broom a little. Hermione was screaming a little but now she seemed to be getting used to it oddly enough.

Naruko was making sure her friend wasn't just shutting her eyes tight and crying or anything like that. She may have liked teasing Hermione a little bit, but she was doing this for her friend. She was doing these other moves so Hermione would get used to them and then find regular broom flying much easier.

After they continued for a little while, Hermione was actually enjoying the scenery as they flew together. She wasn't even holding on the Naruko as tightly. She was careful how she moved, but that was just the right way to act in this situation. "I guess I can see why you and Harry love flying so much. This isn't too bad, but I think I won't be going this fast on a broom unless it is as a passenger," she said as she wrapped her hands around Naruko again and relaxed some.

"I totally get that. I bet you'll be able to go at a good travel speed soon enough, but this is not a good travel speed. It is much faster," Naruko said.

She then started to slow down and make the ride more relaxing and enjoyable. They flew around the grounds far enough away from the castle no one would realize they were first years, just in case the teachers refused to believe the technical definition alone of their own rules. Naruko then took them out over the lake. She gave a giggle as she pointed to the giant squid waving a tentacle at them. Hermione giggled as well and the both of them gave it a wave back.

{-} {-} {-}

By the time they landed and returned the brooms, Hermione was actually a little disappointed. She was enjoying the flight towards the end. Naruko gave her a smile and said, "Don't worry. Eventually we'll get you comfortable enough you can actually fly next to me instead of on the same broom."

"I would actually like that. It was amazing flying out over the lake and trees like that. We could even see Hagrid's hut!" she said much more excited than you would think a girl supposedly terrified of flying a broomstick would act.

Naruko chuckled as she said, "Maybe we should have stopped by for some tea."

"I think it is too close to dinner for that. I actually feel rather hungry," Hermione said.

"Me too!" Naruko replied with a wide grin.

Hermione giggled and said, "You're always hungry. In fact, I wouldn't at all find it surprising if you and Ron had an eating contest every meal."

"Hey! I at least know how to eat with impeccable… near impeccable… I at least have better table manners than Ron does," Naruko said as Hermione laughed as they entered the Dining Hall and joined their friends.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked.

"Doing girl things," Naruko answered with a foxy grin.

Ron gave a shudder. "Glad you did that without dragging us along," he said.

"That's why you weren't invited," Naruko said as Ron stared hungrily at his plate waiting for the meal to start.

"Why didn't you tell him what we were doing?" Hermione whispered to Naruko.

Naruko gave her a conspiratorial grin as she answered, "He would have insisted on coming and I figured it would be fun to see his reaction next Flying lesson when you shoot to the skies!"

Hermione giggled to that. "I don't know about shooting to the sky, but I like your idea."

The plates were suddenly filled with food and their meal begun. When Naruko looked back on it later that night, she would realize that Hermione was right about her. She actually probably out ate Ron this time. Since she was less noticeable about it than him, no one would know there were two bottomless pit stomachs in the first year Gryffindor class.

{-} {-} {-}

The next Flying Lesson Hermione was determined. When they took off into the sky, she actually found herself really at ease. She was still a little shaky, but it was much improved from the first lesson. "Bloody hell… Even when we don't have a grade in the class Hermione goes all out studying for it or something," Ron said having noticed, like many others, how different Hermione was today.

Hermione and Naruko flew next to each other and smiled as they high fived.

When the class came to an end, Madam Hooch called to them. "Naruko. Hermione. Would you two stay after a little?" she asked. They nodded. Hermione wondered if they were in trouble or something. She really hoped not.

"You were much better today, Hermione. I would even say that you could stop attending the lessons, even if you were still a little shaky. That's nothing a little experience won't fix though. So, do you want to continue or end it here?" Madam Hooch asked.

Hermione was in thought for a moment. "_I could be done with this!_" one part of her thought. Then there was the other part that sounded like Naruko which thought, "_Hermione Granger quit half way? Never!_"

Hermione gave a grin. "I think I'll continue. You said a little more experience was needed. I can't think of a better way to get it," she said.

"And like I said. I'm taking the lessons until Hermione-chan is ready to finish them," Naruko said with a wide grin.

Madam Hooch gave a chuckle. "I can't argue with that. There are a couple of things you two could improve on for next time…" she then gave them some more tips on how to improve their flying. Hermione and Naruko listened with determined nods.

Despite her choice to continue, Hermione still had one large thought on her mind. "_Flying Achieved!_" Hermione felt she was doing her inner Gryffindor proud with that thought. She had overcome one of her biggest fears while in the magic world. She was more determined than ever this was indeed the world Hermione Granger belonged in, especially with her friends. That reminded her of the other challenge though, but she would figure it out, hopefully.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took a while to write. It was actually the visit with Hagrid that took so long for me. I even pretty much wrote all of the next chapter while trying to figure it out. It was all of that Necessary PLOT that got in the way. I couldn't picture how to get Harry to take notice of the article and focus on it, which sets off future events, without seeming like a jerk by disrupting the others' meaningful conversation.

The more I thought about it, the less it made sense to me. Why would Harry care so much more about a Newspaper article than asking Hagrid all he could about his parents in the first place? I know why. PLOT! Still, that felt like the only reason to me he would.

It made even less sense with Naruko being there as well. I mean for crying out loud it was one of the biggest chances she had to learn about her mom. There might have been another way, but in the end, I figured let Harry be that jerk and realize his mistake. He could grow and he could share a bit of a moment with Naruko afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Midnight Meetups and Smelly Trolls

"I wouldn't bother going if I were you," Naruko said to Harry.

"We don't have a choice. Draco challenged Harry to a duel in the middle of the Dining Hall. We have to show up and I'm Harry's second," Ron replied.

"I still wouldn't go," Naruko replied in an almost singsong voice.

Ron was about to ask what her problem was, but Harry stopped him as he asked, "What do you mean?" Harry really would rather hear her thoughts then just throw them out like Ron seemed to want to do here.

Naruko gave a sigh. "Oldest trick in the book for cowards like Draco. Make you think your forced into a duel or some other challenge. Pick a terrible spot for such a duel. I mean come on. The Trophy Room? Yeah… There's no way a fight there will get noticed there. It isn't like the room's filled with breakable stuff or anything," she said, the ending dripping in sarcasm.

Harry was in thought about that. She had a really good point.

"I wouldn't at all be surprised if he happens to 'accidentally' let it slip near Filch he overheard some students planning something at midnight in the Trophy Room. Filch will then arrive to investigate and bam! You end up in detention. Even if you try to call Draco out about it, he'll just laugh and say something along the lines of…" Naruko paused to clear her throat.

"I knew you were just a dimwitted lion. I had no idea you were that much of a dunderhead though. Who would really have a duel in the Trophy Room of all places?" Naruko said in her best imitation of Blonde Sasuke.

"You do have a point," Harry said in thought.

Ron was looking to them in question. "Are we not going then? What if he does show up and he is serious. It could be the Trophy Room is where we first meet up before going to the real place for the duel. This sounded personal and I doubt he'd want an audience showing up to the real location. Especially, if he'll have both Crabbe and Goyle jump us. That's the only way he could win," Ron said.

Harry was in thought for a moment longer. "I'm still going. I have to know. How about we get there early and hide in the room to watch and see if he shows up or not?" Harry suggested.

Ron nodded to that with a grin. "If he doesn't show, we leave it be. If he does show up, then we come out of the shadows and be all cool as we say, 'we're here.' Or something like that and preferably from somewhere he isn't looking. That's how it is in the stories and everything," Ron said.

Harry really liked his idea. It did sound really cool.

Naruko shook her head at them. "I'm coming too," she said in a manner that left no room for debate.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"To make sure you two don't get in trouble. Also, if he does try to jump you two with help from Crabbe and Goyle, three wands are better than two," she said. She then gave a grin and added, "Plus, it is a legitimate reason to sneak around the castle past curfew and if the duel does happen, I'll be an extra witness."

Ron looked to Harry for an answer to Naruko's demand. Harry grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said easily. He wasn't about to say no to spending more time with Naruko.

"So then, when do we leave. Are we going out before curfew to avoid attention, even if it will be a longer wait? Will we just leave a couple of hours early?" she asked.

"I say we just leave a couple of hours early. I don't fancy waiting four or five hours. A couple of hours early gives us plenty of time to carefully make our way over there," Harry said.

"It's settled them," Ron said with a nod. "How do we make sure no one questions why we're staying up so late in the common room? Do we pretend to sleep and avoid that?"

"Pretending to sleep either won't work or will cause you to actually fall asleep," Naruko said.

Harry nodded and laughed as he said, "Yep. They would wonder why Ron wasn't snoring so loudly."

Ron gave a slight frown as Naruko and Harry laughed. He then sighed. "I guess you have a point about the possibly falling asleep thing." He wasn't about to admit to any snoring. He just sawed logs in his sleep, thank you very much.

"We'll have to figure something out," Harry said. "Working on homework might not be a good idea. Hermione would probably volunteer to check over it for us and then she would stay up with us the whole time."

"You do realize she overheard it all, right?" Naruko said.

"Oh…" Harry said with a frown. He didn't know they got that much attention.

"What do we do then? Play Wizard's Chess?" Ron suggested sounding hopeful.

"That'd only work for a couple of rounds and Naruko and I aren't good enough to make the games last," Harry said.

"We could work on homework and when Hermione asks us what is up. We tell her. She will probably argue for a while, but she isn't about to tell a teacher or Prefect on us for this. Worst case scenario, she joins us to help me keep you two out of trouble," Naruko suggested.

Harry and Ron were in thought over this. Ron sighed and nodded. "You're right, Naruko. Plus, it would be nice to have her look over one of my assignments before we go and kick Malfoy's arse."

"He won't show, but yeah. Okay," Naruko said.

{-} {-} {-}

Things had mostly played out as Naruko said they would so far. Hermione joined them. She told them it was stupid to go at first, but Harry insisted along with Ron. It was now more about the principle of the matter than anything else. They weren't cowards! They were going to go and they were going to be smart about it like they planned. She said she would come along then as well.

One thing they hadn't planned on was Neville tagging along. Actually, it was more dragged along this time. Neville was outside and fell asleep in the hall while waiting for someone to come by and let him in Gryffindor. He forgot the password because it recently changed. When he tried to get in after Harry gave him the password, the Fat Lady had already gone off to a different portrait. She probably left for a late-night drink.

Getting to the Trophy Room wasn't too much of a hassle it turned out. They followed Naruko's lead and she kept them out of any trouble. They quickly dived into empty classrooms or hid behind statues or in alcoves whenever she told them to do so to avoid patrolling Prefects. There weren't too many but still there were some in the halls. She always called it before Harry and the others had to worry about getting in trouble. Harry would say it was like she had some kind of special sense for these things or something.

Hiding in the Trophy Room wasn't too bad either. It was dark for the night already and there was plenty of room in the dark corners for them to hide. The hardest part was keeping quiet, but they managed that while staying in the dark. Ron was actually even more excited for this duel because it would be even more dramatic when they stepped out to greet Draco.

Sadly, for Ron's dreams of drama, Naruko turned out to be right about Draco's real plan as well. It was shortly after their duel was supposed to start and there wasn't a sign of Draco, Crabbe or Goyle. However, there was a Filch and his damnable cat that decided to check in on the Trophy Room.

The group kept quiet, even as Mrs. Norris seemed to briefly glance at them. "Not here then?" Filch asked the cat. The cat meowed. "We wait then," he said as he nodded.

Unseen by the others, Naruko ran through a couple of hand signs and then there was the sound of something crashing in a different part of the castle. "What was that?! Peeves?! I'll have you now!" Filch said before running off in the direction the sound came from.

"Let's go. Draco's not coming," Naruko commanded and the others followed. "Lucky something distracted Filch, whether it was Peeves or not. I would say I told you so, but I just did," Naruko said with a slight giggle as they left the trophy room.

Their return wasn't as uneventfully as the trip there. It wasn't Naruko's fault. Neville thought he heard something and instead of staying calm he kind of freaked and ran. "Damn it…" Naruko muttered as they chased after him. She wasn't about to let someone she was responsible for get in trouble now.

Fortunately, they caught up to him quickly and he apologized. "I figured my luck had run out! I didn't want you all to get in trouble too…" he said. Naruko felt that was kind of sweet of him, even if it was misguided.

Unluckily, they heard a severe voice speak a distance further down the hall. "What are you saying, Argus?" Professor Snape asked.

"I's saying there be troublemakers out, Professor! A crash in one of the locked classrooms! Plus, it was one of your students who said there would be others out of bed tonight," Filch explained.

Naruko quickly unlocked a door and they dived inside as the two staff members shortly passed by them. Naruko's eyes widened as she saw a giant three headed dog! It was on top of a trapdoor, guarding it! She heard a gasp and quickly turned around and looked to her friends seriously as she placed a finger to her lips motioning for silence. All of them followed this order too. Neville mostly out of shame for not doing so earlier.

"We go back," she whispered to them. They quietly backed out and slammed the door shut before running. They heard a series of loud barks and kept going with Naruko leading them. She led them partially up a stair case and told them to pause. They caught their breath as they followed her orders. Hermione was holding on tight to Naruko's arm while they leaned against the wall.

The two men ran past them down below to go check on the noise they just heard. Naruko moved them out. The others were still quietly following. No one dared make a sound as they went the opposite direction the two men did.

{-} {-} {-}

Once they were inside the portrait's hall, they all started talking. "We almost died! Or worse got expelled!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Expelled worse than dying?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Get your priorities right!" he said.

Hermione looked close to tears over what all happened. Naruko grabbed her arm and the frizzy haired girl calmed down. "This is a new and important life for both of us. Getting expelled means, we would know of the world of magic, but be forced out of it again," Naruko explained as Hermione nodded.

"Ohhh…" Ron said. Hearing it that way he kind of understood better what they meant. Hermione was about to say something, but Naruko gave her a look and she held her tongue.

"I'm sorry!" Neville said pleading to them. "This is my fault! If I hadn't run…"

"You all listened to me once we were in the room and that is what was important tonight. You can't take back something in the past. You can just learn from it," Naruko said giving Neville a small smile. The boy sniffed and nodded.

"What was that dog doing though? Why do they have something like that here?" Harry asked in question.

"It was guarding something," Hermione said as Naruko nodded. Harry looked to them for an explanation. "There was a trapdoor it was standing on. I barely caught it after Naruko motioned for us to keep quiet," she explained calmly. She did grab Naruko's arm tighter briefly.

"Bloody more observant than me. I could only count to three over and over again before we left," Ron said with a sigh.

"Well. I think we've all had enough for tonight," Naruko said.

"Yeah… I really feel drained after that. Next time Draco challenges you to a duel… Please don't bother with it," Hermione said as she sighed and relaxed her body while letting go of Naruko's arm.

"Lesson learned… The hard way," Harry said.

They bade each other a good night and went to their respective dorms feeling really exhausted.

{-} {-} {-}

Potions was easily Naruko's favorite class. She liked Charms and Transfiguration, but Potions more so. She also seemed to have a bit of knack for it. Perhaps she was especially driven because she saw the uses potions could have for a ninja.

She also realized she wouldn't count Herbology as a favorite class after all. She was very driven in the class, but it was obvious to her this was because she knew how important it was for Potions. If it wasn't for her interest in Snape's class, she would see Herbology as not bad but not really too much fun. She would still try hard in it, Hermione wouldn't allow her not to do so, but she wouldn't care for it as much as she currently did.

Neville loved Herbology. Harry, Ron and Naruko told him many times he would probably be one of the best Longbottom Botanists ever in the family. Neville really appreciated hearing such things. He was often the screw up or klutz of the class. In Herbology, he was the closest to being the ace for once in his life.

Naruko had come to enjoy Potions so much she found herself wanting more. She made her way to Professor Snape's Office during his stated office hours. She knocked and heard a "Come in," from the Professor. Naruko walked into the classroom. "Miss Uzumaki. What is the meaning for your visit?" he asked as he looked up to her. He was surprised that he had actually gotten used to her ridiculous, by his standards, hair style.

"I was wondering if you could suggest books for me to checkout in the library for more on potion making, Professor Snape," she answered. She didn't feel like she could call him by anything less formal. He would probably explode if she dared call him Uncle Sevy or something like that. It might be funny, but it probably wouldn't be good when it happened.

"Was there something in particular you had in mind?" he asked her.

Naruko scratched her head a little nervously before she asked, "Yes. Maybe something for healing?" Naruko then gave him a foxy grin. She was sure of her answer now. She figured he wouldn't say no to that response.

Professor Snape was in thought for a moment. If he had doubts about if she was in fact Kushina's daughter, he would have lost them all seeing that foxy grin. It was something her mother was known for when she was either really happy or planning something.

Professor Snape decided to give her a test. He figured he owed this to her mother for helping him find his way in potion making. It wasn't playing favorites because she had to do it herself. "There are many healing potions. There is one in particular that isn't too specialized in its effects. It is a potion that will close up wounds, neutralize poison and enhance one's natural healing processes. It isn't too difficult if you have the talent and it isn't too easy either," he said to her.

"That sounds almost too good to be true. Then again you said natural healing after the other two. Does that mean it isn't ideal for more severe injuries?" she asked.

"That is correct. It is however the best and preferred prep potion, I guess you could say, for more advanced healing. It also does wonders for most injuries," he answered.

Naruko was in thought. "Is this actually three different potions? It does three different tasks."

Professor Snape looked to her neutrally, but was actually pleasantly surprised she worked that out herself so quickly most would just assume it was a single potion. "That it is. It is actually three potions combined into one," he said.

Naruko then had to ask a different question on her mind. "Could you just use the three potions separately?"

"If you were a fully qualified Healer and knew how to administer the potions correctly, then you could. That is what most Healers choose to do. The potion I speak of is used in more serious cases. As I said, it is ideal for prepping a patient before going into more advanced methods of healing," he said.

The girl hummed in thought with her eyes closed. She then opened them and asked, "Is it possible to over potion someone?"

"You are correct. That is why this potion is important. You don't have to worry about thinking over how much you have used of one potion to make sure you aren't about to go over the limits. It is just a singular potion you have to worry about." he said.

"I guess I start with the close wounds potion. Then the poison neutralizer. And finally, the enhancer," she said in thought.

"It is a four-step process. Each potion is one step. The fourth step is combining them properly," he said.

"Where will I start then?" Naruko asked.

Professor Snape wrote on a scrap of parchment where she should start. He handed it to her. Naruko took it and asked, "How do I know if the potions are correct? I can't just go around testing it on people by cutting them or poisoning them."

"You know my office hours. Each first year by this point should know how to preserve and keep fresh a potion. When you think you have done well enough, bring it to me and I will examine it," Professor Snape said to her.

Naruko nodded.

"I won't tell you exactly what to do, but I will give you some hint as to what you did wrong if I feel it is needed," he said to her. "I will not coddle you and give you the answer outright."

"I know. Life isn't easy or fair," she said less politely than she meant to say it. She then sighed and looked him right in the eyes. "Trust me. I know that lesson already, Professor Snape." She hoped maybe he would understand why she dismissed it like she did.

He looked her over and said, "You may leave now, Miss Uzumaki. I am guessing that is all you required."

Naruko nodded and left. She paused at the door for a moment before opening it and saying, "I do appreciate you are trying to also teach that lesson to your students in your class." She then opened the door and left.

Professor Snape was in thought at her last words. "_It seems the daughter is just as perceptive as the mother. Or as perceptive as Kushina said she learned to be after meeting that boyfriend of her's,_" he thought. He wasn't fully sure on the name. He thought it was Minato someone. The times she mentioned her boyfriend it was usually some kind of cutesy lovey dovey name she most often made up on the spot to try out.

Professor Snape then gave a slight chuckle to himself. "_I'm surprised Hagrid hasn't let that slip to her yet,_" he thought before stretching and getting ready to end his office hours, if anyone knew Kushina's boyfriend's name it would be Hagrid. Snape wasn't ready to retire to his chambers yet, but he did wave his wand and a sign appeared on his door saying closed and stating his hours.

Few people knew this, but Professor Snape actually used his office to relax as well. He couldn't really do that too much in Slytherin when he went to his chambers. He would have to be ready to navigate the annoying labyrinth of kids playing politics at any moment.

Most of the students in Slytherin used Hogwarts as a testing grounds for such things so they will have some experience once they leave school. The Elites as a whole decided what happened at Hogwarts usually stayed at Hogwarts. Kids made mistakes. However, once they graduated, everything from then on counted fully in their games.

{-} {-} {-}

"What do you think Halloween will be like?" Naruko asked Hermione as the mentioned day was approaching. Naruko was really excited about it. Konoha didn't have such a holiday.

"Ooooo I don't know! I bet it will be fun," Hermione said cheerfully. Naruko noticed Hermione seemed to be in a good mood when they were alone like this, but worried over something when they were around the others. After the flying lessons, things were briefly better, but soon Hermione started to withdraw again. Naruko was thinking she might need to address this soon.

"I just hope Halloween isn't too terrible for Harry," Naruko said with a frown.

Hermione's honey brown eyes widened. "Oh no… I never realized that!" Hermione started to panic. Was she being a terrible friend?! She didn't think how Halloween was the day he lost his parents.

"Calm down, Hermione. Relax. We will just have to watch him and see," Naruko said. Hermione seemed to calm down to her words.

It turned out Harry was actually the most excited about Halloween. "I mean. I get what happened on Halloween. But… for better or worse. The Dursleys raised me believing they died in a drunk driving accident. I was more upset they weren't there than that they died most of my life… If that makes sense," Harry said when he was talking to Naruko and Hermione alone right after breakfast.

He gave a smile to them. "Thanks for being worried about me. But I actually want to see what Halloween is like without having to worry about my dumb cousin and all of that. I never got to actually enjoy the day. Here I get to! Like you said, Naruko. Start of a new life." He gave a grin. Naruko actually blushed in response and nodded with a smile, this was something Hermione found far too adorable with her whisker marks and all.

When the day arrived, classes were difficult to focus during. Everyone was excited for the Halloween feast! The day started off with Charms and they were practicing the levitation charm. Ron was having trouble, but Hermione helped even if he got a little testy with her at first. Naruko gave him a look and he realized Hermione was just trying to help. Hermione was a little worried about what happened there as she saw Naruko look to Ron. She was thankful for the help, but it also seemed to tell her something more than it probably meant to say.

The last class that day was Potions, since Flying Lessons were pretty much over for everyone by this point. Hermione was confident enough to fly a broom, even if she preferred to do so with company and not alone. She had already passed the class and got the extra experience she wanted in it. Surprisingly, she and Naruko weren't the last in the class once they got the extra practice. They were close to the last ones, but Crabbe and Goyle needed an extra lesson after them.

During Potions, Hermione seemed to withdraw a little again as Naruko and Daphne quietly chatted while completing their assignment. Naruko did try to get Hermione involved but caught the other girl with a frown, before she tried to hide it. Things got even worse when the class was over and they were back in the common room.

Lavender came over and talked to Naruko. Naruko again tried to get Hermione involved. Lavender seemed to want to as well, but the frizzy haired girl was frowning about something. She then politely excused herself and went to their dorm.

"Is she alright?" Lavender asked with worry.

"I'll go and see," Naruko said.

She walked upstairs and entered the room. Hermione looked up and almost drew her curtains closed, but Naruko stopped her. She looked to her friend who blushed in a little shame and looked away. Naruko sighed. "Alright. Come with me, Hermione. Clearly, we need to discuss something," she said.

"Why not here?" she asked being stubborn with a pout Naruko might have thought cute if the girl wasn't being this way.

"I think it is something we need to discuss alone," Naruko said seriously. Hermione looked up. Naruko gave her a grin and nervously scratched the back of her head. "Besides… I've always wanted to have an excuse for a girls' talk in the restroom. I know it sounds silly," she said.

Hermione seemed to brighten a little at the idea. "Okay… I kind of wanted that too," she admitted with a blush Naruko would say was cute.

"Alright, follow me then. We'll go to the one near the dining hall. That way we don't have to worry as much about getting to the feast quickly. You know the one on the second floor, but not **that** one," Naruko said. Hermione nodded and followed.

There were two sets of bathrooms on the second floor. One was near the stairs just above the dining hall. The other one was far more infamous. It was haunted by a girl ghost that always cried all of the time. She was usually referred to as Moaning Myrtle. None of the girls dared venture there unless they were about to pee themselves and couldn't wait until they got to the other one.

"Hey Lavender. We might be late to the Halloween Feast. We'll be in the bathroom right above the dining hall if anyone asks where we're at. Okay?" Naruko asked. Lavender nodded feeling a little confused. "Thanks!" Naruko said quickly as they left.

Hermione felt a bit silly really. They were going to have a discussion in the bathroom. It wasn't important, but it was something she secretly wished she could do when all of the other girls would go off together. She felt relieved Naruko also wanted to something like this as well. She felt a little less weird about herself, if that made sense.

{-} {-} {-}

"So. What has been bothering you, Hermione?" Naruko asked with a worried frown once they closed the doors and checked they were alone.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to say something else or actually blow off the question, but it was too late for that given her excitement for doing something so simple and silly. Fortunately, there was actually a bench in this restroom to relax on. It really was a fancier restroom.

Hermione looked worried as she looked down. "You. More specifically myself and you," she said. Naruko looked to her in question. Hermione sighed again.

"I've…" She blushed and pouted at the ground while folding her arms. It would have been cute if the mood wasn't so upsetting. "I've never had friends before. I've always either blown them off thinking they just wanted to be my friend to copy my homework. Or I chased away potential friends because of my reputation as a teacher's pet… Which followed me here even. I have some friends here though and I'm really happy! But I fear you'll all get bored of me..." Hermione frowned deeper feeling a little ashamed of herself.

"Especially you... So many people like you almost right away. Harry and Ron are like best buds already. I feel like they would see me as a third wheel or a drag to be around if you weren't there. I've realized that I mostly have them as friends, or at least when it comes to Ron, because of you. I saw how he was getting angry and I noticed you got him to calm down and not lash out at me, like he probably wanted to do first thing," she said.

Hermione then sniffed as tears filled her eyes. "I-I-I'm worried you'll get bored of me and leave me. Then they will all go with you! I'm just book worm Hermione. Teacher's Pet Hermione. Frizzy Haired Hermione. Beaver Tooth Hermione. I don't want to lose friends now that I've had a taste. I figured if I started distancing myself maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. You can get along with almost everyone! Lavender. Parvati. Even Daphne from Slytherin! And everyone says she's an ice queen," Hermione was full on crying now.

She then felt a tight hug. She looked up and saw an equally crying Naruko. "I don't make temporary friends! I love you as a friend. I know you like books and all of that. I know you like studying. But you like other things too! I've noticed how happy you get when we talk together and some of the other things we have done. Your more than those names."

Naruko hugged Hermione tighter as the other girl cried too. "You're one of my precious people, Hermione. I never abandon my precious people."

"R-R-Really?!" Hermione asked through sobs.

Naruko gave Hermione a watery smile as she said, "I never leave them. You better believe it!"

Hermione sniffed and smiled an equally watery smile as the two girls hugged each other longer.

When they recovered, Hermione felt lighter than air. She believed Naruko. She was glad they had this talk, even if her worries were a bit silly. "Never think I don't want you as a friend, Hermione," Naruko said again with a final sniff.

"I'm sorry… It was silly for me to get that bothered about it and think all of that," Hermione said with another sniff as she wiped away her tears.

"Never think your worries are silly," Naruko said with a smile as she hugged Hermione again. Hermione returned the hug.

"I guess we should wash up, huh?" Hermione asked after they held the hug for a while. Naruko nodded as they stood up together. They still felt they needed some time though to talk normally and even out their emotions.

Naruko gave a chuckle after a bit. Hermione looked to her. "You'll probably find this strange, but until maybe a year or two back. I didn't have any friends either. I was actually hated by the people near where I live."

"What?! They must have been crazy," Hermione said. Lots of people liked Naruko, or if not, they at least didn't hate her.

Naruko gave a small smile. "Maybe. But it doesn't change the fact not having friends like that was the reason why I hold on to my precious people so much. There is little I wouldn't do to help them."

Hermione was in awe. Naruko really was amazing. She also had a friendless background, but she did so well around others. Hermione gave her another hug and smiled as she said, "I'm glad you're my friend. I'm glad you think that much of me. I think I might be a bit the same way. I just hadn't found my precious people until Hogwarts. I really don't want to lose any of them."

Naruko was about to recommend they go to the feast, but then her nose wrinkled. "What is that terrible smell?!" she asked as she almost gagged.

Hermione sniffed the air and blanched as well. She had no idea what it was. Then they heard a loud growl like sound. They looked and saw something very large and mean with a club.

Naruko immediately pushed Hermione back a bit as she stood in front of her just as the club landed and broke a sink near them. Hermione screamed, "Aaaaaaa!" Naruko narrowed her eyes dangerously at the troll.

The troll actually blinked in worry at her look. It was dumb and stank, but it could tell this yellow thing was tough. It decided to get meaner and was about to attack again.

Naruko blurred through hand signs. She would have to explain this later. Hermione would believe her after a long discussion. However. Just before she was about to call out her jutsu. Harry and Ron rounded the corner just behind the troll. Naruko appreciated they came to help, but they were getting in the way of her ending this right now!

"Distract it!" Naruko shouted to them.

Harry threw things at it and Naruko did as well from where she was. The troll looked back and forth between them both. He wasn't sure what to do with this.

"The club! Ron!" Naruko shouted still in a defense stance in front of Hermione who was holding on to her back tightly and frightened.

Ron's eyes seemed to light up. He aimed his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club floated upwards and then the troll looked up at it dumbly.

"Drop it now!" Naruko said. Ron nodded and ended the spell. The club crashed down on the troll's head and it dazedly started to sway.

"Get back," Naruko warned. She even picked up Hermione, causing the girl to blush, as she jumped both of them out of the way as the troll thudded to the ground. Its limbs splayed outwards.

The others were looking at the thing in surprise. Naruko wasn't though. "We need to get moving now," she said. They nodded and followed. "Where did everyone go?" she asked.

Harry had enough presence of mind to answer. "Our houses. They will be ending the feast there," he said.

Naruko nodded and started moving while Hermione was still on her back. They needed to move quickly. She didn't think it would be a good idea to get caught with the troll. She preferred not to have to explain things and avoid getting in trouble.

"I can walk now…" Hermione said quietly. Naruko paused and Hermione climbed off her back. Hermione was still blushing and she held on to Naruko's arm as they finished getting back to the tower.

"Pig snout," Harry said as the portrait swung open. The fat lady seemed out of it and didn't argue. Probably due to the bottles of sherry in her painting.

The group came in quietly as they heard people talking loudly. Naruko, Hermione, Harry and Ron all slipped in over to where Neville was with Dean and Seamus.

"Where were you lot?" Seamus asked. Fortunately, he did so quietly.

"Long story… I'm really hungry," Naruko said. Seamus nodded as he and Dean handed them plates. The four went and got some food.

Lavender asked if Hermione and Naruko worked out whatever was needing to be worked out. "We did," Naruko answered with a smile as the other girl looked relieved. She then went and sat back down with the others.

Just as Naruko sat down and Hermione joined her, Professor McGonagall stepped inside looking a bit stern. "Is anyone not here?" she asked loudly getting everyone's attention. The students looked around and shook their heads. "Someone or someones. Just took out a Mountain troll. Did anyone just arrive not too long ago?" she asked looking them over.

Ron choked on his food as Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked to him and the others in surprise for a moment. Professor McGonagall looked at the group and came over to them. "How long have you been here? Mr. Weasley?" she asked looking to him and the other three. Ron's mouth was still full of food and he was hoping someone would help out here.

"Ummm… Professor McGonagall," Neville started.

"Mr. Longbottom, yes?" she asked looking him over with discerning eyes.

"They've been here the whole time. Came in just a little later than us though. I believe Naruko and Hermione where having a girl discussion, but met us as we left to come back here," he said doing a decent job of hiding that he was pretty much lying.

"I see. Mr. Finnigan?" she then asked. It was obvious she saw his face of shock earlier.

"I was just surprised Ron was choking on something. We've all seen how he packs food away, many a time now. Naruko's the only one who can give him a run for his money. It was quiet the shock," he said.

"I suppose you agree with them? Mr. Thomas," she asked. He nodded. "Sounds unlikely… But then again… So are the chances a couple of first years would have in doing such a feat. It is very impressive," she said. Looking them over acting impressed. The students didn't buy it though.

"Yes. It would be. Maybe a Prefect did it or something?" Naruko asked. The others seemed to be in thought before nodding agreement or shrugging their shoulders.

"I suppose it will forever be a mystery," Professor McGonagall said in a bored tone. "Enjoy the rest of your feast, everyone! Do remember you have classes tomorrow," she said as she stood back up tall and left.

Seamus then mouthed, "A troll?" to them.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head towards Ron. She then placed a finger cutely on her lips as she motioned for the Irish boy to 'shhhh'. Seamus blushed a little and nodded as they went back to eating. He would for sure be getting details from Harry and Ron before they fell asleep tonight. You could bet on that!

{-} {-} {-}

The Halloween feast in the dorms hadn't been too bad. Naruko wished she and Hermione could have seen the real feast though. More than that she was glad her life as a ninja was still a secret. At the same time, she made plans to get off her rump this weekend and start getting back into her training somehow. She should have been able to defeat that troll before Harry and Ron showed up.

"Naruko," she heard a voice call to her softly from the side of her bed.

Naruko looked up to see Hermione in her nightgown clutching a pillow to her chest. The girl looked to still be scared after the events of tonight. Naruko smiled to her and patted the bed beside her as she moved over a little to make room. Hermione smiled gratefully as she climbed in and closed the bed curtains behind her.

"Sorry…" she said softly.

Naruko gave her a hug. "No worries. It was a really intense night," she said softly. She gave a yawn and sort of wrapped her arms around Hermione as they laid down. "Besides… I've always wanted a body pillow. And I think Hermione-chan will be perfect for that tonight," she said with a smile earning a giggle from Hermione.

Hermione smiled to Naruko and snuggled in as well. She really appreciated this. It wasn't every day you were almost killed by a troll. She wanted to feel safe tonight and in her mind that was Naruko. She would have been too terrified otherwise to sleep at all.

Naruko was appreciating this because of the discussion they had earlier in the night. It was nice having her friend there like this after that emotional discussion. It showed they grew closer and Naruko was always affectionate for a ninja.

The two girls took in deep breaths and let them back out slowly. They eventually drifted off to sleep for the night. Fortunately, neither of them had dreams about trolls in bathrooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Discussions and Jinxed Flying

Naruko was humming to herself as she made her way to Hagrid's. She was alone this time and thankful for it. She needed to ask him some personal things. She had looked more closely throughout the castle, but couldn't find anything to satisfy her training needs. She felt even worse about getting so distracted from something so important, even if Hogwarts was exciting and new to her. She was even more determined after the troll incident and knowing Harry was training as part of the Quidditch team.

She came to the hut and knocked on the door. "Coming," Hagrid said from inside.

The giant of a man opened the door and smiled when he saw Naruko. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do ya fer, Naruko?" he asked kindly.

"I actually wanted to ask you a couple of questions regarding a certain aspect of my mother's life. If you have time," Naruko said with a small smile.

"Aye. That I do. Come on in and get out of tha chill," Hagrid said. "Want anything to drink?" he asked as he rummaged around in his hut for something.

"I'm good this time. I don't want to take up too much of your time," Naruko said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hope ya don't mind me getting something to drink then. Just got finished with some outside work. Could use with a little sumthin' to shrug off the chill," Hagrid said.

It wasn't long until they were seated and Hagrid turned to Naruko. "So, what did ya want to know about your mom?" he asked.

"What did she do for kunoichi training while she was here?" Naruko asked.

"I guess I shoulda known that'd be what you asked for. She mostly used weight seals and just did normal physical training at first, that's what she told me at least. She didn't really have any problems with the academy four. I suspect she just refreshed herself on them a few times in an empty classroom to make sure she didn't get rusty," Hagrid said.

Naruko nodded to that. "I thought about doing something like that, but I need something more than just physical training. I have been finding spare time to go through my Taijutsu style, but not too much," she said. She then gave a giggle. "It is really easy to slip away unnoticed when Hermione gets in her study zone. I might have to do something about that more often. The girl still gets too focused from time to time on just studying," she mused.

"Most muggle-borns do I've noticed. I think some feel left behind despite everyone starting at the same point here at Hogwarts. The others I suspect feel as if they hafta prove something. Hermione does seem like a sweet girl, but she is probably a bit of both. You all will need to help her out… Things get mighty tough for Muggle-borns after a couple of years. They don't quiet feel like they fit in with wizardkind just yet and they start drifting from their muggle families. Happens to all of them. Too much going on at Hogwarts that their non-magic family just can't understand," Hagrid said with a frown.

"Dawww…" Naruko let out and sniffed a little.

"You okay?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah… Just decided when I finish here, I'm making sure to give Hermione a big hug and hold on to her for a bit. Luckily, she likes hugs and she is very huggy as a person," Naruko said. She then gave a light giggle. "I may just be looking for an excuse to hug her more though. It is still a way off but Christmas Break is coming soon. I'm going to miss all of my roommates when they leave for the break. I've always been a bit well… clingy I guess you could say for a kunoichi," Naruko said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Nothing wrong with holding on tight to what ya have. I always say. Just don't suffocate them one way or the other," Hagrid said with a grin. "Your mother was really kind and friendly too."

"That's good to hear. Speaking of my mom, what did she do for her later training? You know, once she was a kunoichi and not an academy student," Naruko asked. She was a bit surprised to realize she actually graduated before her mom did.

"She had a place. It ain't easy to get to though. It is a little bit into the forest. She decorated the place with them seals to keep people from noticing. I wouldn't recommend that though, Naruko. The forest can be dangerous might be a good idea to wait until you too are a kunoichi yourself," Hagrid said.

"I already am," Naruko said causally.

"Really?!" Hagrid asked in surprise.

"Yep. I graduated last spring. I've even been on C-rank missions and one that turned into a B-rank," she said.

"Wow… ain't that something. What happened on the one that turned out to be a B-rank?" Hagrid asked.

Naruko frowned in thought. She hated talking about that mission, but Hagrid would understand. He knew her mom and he had been through war himself with the magical world during Voldemort's reign of terror. "It was an escort mission for a family of three. We came across a group of bandits led by a missing ninja. We ended up killing the bandits. I'm not happy about that, but I don't regret it. We saved the lives of a baby boy and his father. The mother would have lived… if you could call it that... She was young and very pretty. I don't think I need to say much more there," Naruko sighed. "Can I have a cup of tea after all?" she asked a little weakly.

Hagrid nodded and poured her some tea. He even offered her a little something extra. "Thanks, but I'm good with just the tea," she said. "I killed most of the bandit force and my teammates killed some as well. Salma-sensei took care of the missing ninja," she added.

"Why did they leave most of that nasty business to you?" Hagrid asked a little upset at such a thing. He knew how ninja teams usually were, two boys, one girl and a sensei until they were more experienced.

"The bandits tried to make a run for it, but we knew they weren't going to be doing so peacefully. There was a village nearby they were ransacking during their retreat. I am very adept at Shadow Clones so… It was more efficient and saved more people when I used them," Naruko said.

"Lots of bad things happen in this world unfortunately…" Hagrid said.

They were in silence for a bit after that. Hagrid then spoke up again. "I guess ye can see them then. Can't ya?" he asked.

"See what?" Naruko asked.

"The Threstrals. They pull the carriages up to the school. Only those who have witnessed death can see them," Hagrid said.

Naruko took on a horrified look. "That's why I can see them and Hermione can't? They look so evil…" she said.

"They do. They ain't though. The ones here especially. Got them well domesticated. They're useful too. Clever they are. Can understand yer words they can. Tell them a destination and they can get you there, but that might not work for getting to the ninja world again," Hagrid said before taking a sip.

"Loyal too. They won't hurt ya unless you make yourself an enemy. Or an enemy of Hogwarts in the case of this lot. They're really fast flyers. Ain't no broom that can match their speed. Never will be either, I imagine. They're also strong. Their wings can lift me up even… with a little difficulty," Hagrid said giving a wink at the end.

Naruko giggled to that.

"Tell ya what. I'll show ye to where your mother did her kunoichi training. Or wheresabouts at least. I've only been to it a couple of times, but I mostly remember where it is. It isn't too deep into the forest. We'll just not mention it to McGonagall. She'll throw a fit most likely. She probably sees you as just another one of her adorable first year girls. Gonna take time for most to realize you're a full fledged kunoichi and that means ye are an adult more or less," Hagrid said.

Naruko beamed to that and came around to give him a big hug. "Thank you, Hagrid!" she said.

"Let's get going then!" Hagrid said as he got up and grab his coat.

"Okay!" Naruko replied quickly as she too got up.

{-} {-} {-}

"Wow… This place really is perfect! The seals will keep me from being discovered when I use chakra. They'll also keep me hidden from view most of the time. I'll just have to activate them again. It was good that she added that quasi notice-me-not rune," Naruko said as she looked around the place.

"Actually. It weren't her. So, she said at least. I think its like that clan vault you have. You also have a clan training ground. Uzumakis have been around since even before Hogwarts scatter throughout the years," Hagrid said.

"This place is still perfect. It could even be used as an emergency shelter from the looks of it. If needed at least," Naruko said.

The place was expanded with some mix of runes and seals. It was massive! The area itself was of ancient design with stone walls covered in vines and such. Nature had provided extra protections from detection. There were Taijutsu posts. There were trees. There was even a good-sized pond in one corner. That didn't even count the buildings inside the walled area.

There were a few of buildings here that were in need of a little repair work, but Naruko could do that. Shadow clones were really useful and she studied books that weren't just about the ninja arts. It looked like one of the buildings could be used for meditation or just relaxation. Another one looked like it could be used for cooking and even had bedrooms. They were old style bedrooms that reminded her a bit of the Hyuga compound, but on a smaller scale.

The last building Naruko looked at was for practicing seals specifically. There was a safe room for experimentation and a few other rooms for practicing writing. There were even a few supply rooms with ink stones and inkwells and quills or dip pens. Naruko guessed it would make sense there would have been a time when multiple Uzumakis were here at Hogwarts together, thus the need for such a training area.

Once she finished her examination of the area, it was clear she would just be using it for ninja training. Any studying and extra magic training she would be doing at the castle. This wasn't too bad really. There were plenty of unused classrooms and such she could use for some privacy, or she could just work on things in her dorm.

"Thanks again, Hagrid. I really appreciate you showing me this place," Naruko said giving him a hug in thanks once more.

"Glad to be of help. Was worried for a bit, but hearing you were a full kunoichi made it clear you could handle yerself well enough to get here. Now then. Are you wanting ta stay here a bit? Or shall we go back together and get some more tea to warm up again?" Hagrid asked returning her hug momentarily.

"I'll stay here for a bit. You can head back and warm up," Naruko said. Hagrid gave her a wave goodbye and headed back.

"Now. Where to start," Naruko thought out loud. It would be the basics to get back in shape obviously.

{-} {-} {-}

"Hermione-channn!" Naruko said as she quickly gave her friend a tight hug and didn't let go as she smiled brightly. The hug got a really cute surprised sound from her frizzy haired friend.

"N-N-Naruko," Hermione stammered out. She clutched her heart a bit. She was engrossed in looking over her assignment for a seventh time. Her friend's hug caught her by surprise.

"Hermione-chan. Time for a break!" Naruko said.

"But…" Hermione started.

"Nope. It is clear you have been studying the whole time I was gone. Balance Hermione-chan. Balance," Naruko said.

Hermione turned around to face a grinning girl. She blushed a bit seeing her friend was a little sweaty. Of course, it being Naruko, she still looked beautiful. Her friend was lucky like that. "What have you been doing?" Hermione asked.

"Exercising. I can't just sit around all day. I'm not about to let myself get fat and slow. Plus, all of the food… It would go right to my hips and not in the good kind of way I bet. It also feels really good working out. I also visited Hagrid briefly," Naruko said.

Hermione frowned a little. "You could have said something…" she said with a pouty lip.

"Awwww…" Naruko cooed. She then gave Hermione another tight hug. This time the girls were chest to chest and Hermione felt it was a little unfair how well endowed her friend seemed. She was really soft and it felt nice though. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I wanted to ask him some personal stuff though about my mom. It won't happen often. I promise," Naruko said.

"And you never break your promises," Hermione finished with a smile.

"You better believe it! Honestly though… I'd take my Hermione-chan everywhere if she'd let me," Naruko said with a smile. Hermione blushed again. "Then she wouldn't get to study as much and probably be grouchy after a while. You may have cute pouts, but I don't want to actually anger you," Naruko said hugging Hermione tight again briefly.

Hermione had to admit it was nice having such a huggy friend. She felt much better about her life here at Hogwarts with each hug, but it still felt like a world that couldn't always fit her. Sometimes on bad days, it felt as it the magic world didn't want her. That was mostly when they had Slytherin around them a whole lot though. Naruko's hugs made her feel as if she did have a place here, especially with her friends. Harry and Ron were great, but they weren't exactly the kind of people that hugged often. They were boys. And boys were well… boys. They had good parts but they also liked Quidditch too much and such.

"So, are you looking forward to the first Quidditch game?" Hermione actually asked. She may think Ron and Harry were too crazy about Quidditch, but she was still really excited to see a game.

"Yep! I really want to see Harry up there flying by…" Naruko trailed off a little as she smiled. Then there was an odd blush that appeared for a moment before it disappeared. Hermione felt the blush wasn't exactly wholly pure either.

Naruko was like that at times. She… drifted… as Hermione called it from time to time. She was just glad Naruko wasn't like Lavender. Her drift was most of the time. Lavender was a kind girl, but far too boy crazy for Hermione's liking. Hermione could take her in doses, especially now that she and Naruko had that discussion on Halloween. Hermione suddenly looked to the floor as she grabbed Naruko tightly for a moment and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione-chan. I'm here for you," Naruko said with a kind smile. She could tell something suddenly bothered her friend. She had a good guess on what it was. Hermione was getting over the troll, but it was taking time. Hermione ended up sharing her bed a couple of more times since that night. Naruko never complained and didn't mind it.

"Thanks…" Hermione said. She held Naruko tightly and then she relaxed after a moment. "I'm really lucky to have you as a friend. I'm really glad too," Hermione said in a soft reflective voice.

"And I'm glad to have you as a friend too, Hermione. So, what do you want to do? See what Harry and Ron are up to?" Naruko asked.

"Study…" Hermione suggested.

"Nope! Hermione-chans need a break from studying. Come on. Let's do something fun," Naruko said.

"Fine… Lead the way," Hermione said in a playfully resigned voice. Naruko gave a giggle as the two got up and left together.

{-} {-} {-}

Quidditch really was something! It was amazing to watch. It was intense, even if Slytherin cheated too much and got away with it too often.

Sadly, this game got a little scary. Harry seemed to be having problems with his broom. It was bucking him off! It took everything he had to keep from falling, and the game was still going. "I'm telling you. It's Professor Snape. I don't know why he is doing it, but he is keeping eye contact and chanting. Both are required for a broom jinx to work," Hermione said as they made their way over to the other side of the stands.

"I don't know… Wouldn't it also be required for a counter jinx too?" Naruko asked.

Hermione paused and blinked in thought for a moment. "Yes. Actually. It would…" Hermione said in thought.

"We don't have time for this! Harry's in trouble," Ron said. "We need to stop this and it is Professor Snape! He hates Gryffindor."

"Fine. We know he is involved somehow and he does seem to have something against Harry for whatever reason," Naruko said as they started moving again.

"I'll make sure the distraction is big enough it will stop whoever else may be doing it. If it isn't Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"It is Snape. Harry told us he accidentally found out he was trying to get past that dog. Now the he's trying to get rid of him," Ron said.

"Okay… But witnesses. If he really wanted to get rid of Harry for that, he could do it in private and provide himself an alibi. Doing it in the middle of a game in such a flashy fashion is not really the most cunning way. Sure, you could say everyone would have their attention elsewhere, but do you honestly think they wouldn't do a very through investigation into Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, falling from his clearly cursed broom to his death? I heard they have ways of seeing the event again from multiple angles. Something about memories or what not. Much better to use poison or something or possibly a mind-controlled patsy," Naruko said.

"Naruko… I like you and all, but you can be scary at times. How do you put in that much thought on something like this so quickly?" Ron asked as he was the one to pause this time.

Naruko cursed her ninja nature coming out like that. She gave a nervous smile and giggle while trying to look cute. "Too many… comics?" Naruko asked lightly.

"What's a comic?" Ron asked.

"It's like a book, but uses illustrations to tell the story with dialogue instead of just words," Hermione answered giving her blonde friend a look. She blushed. It wasn't fair how Naruko was so cute. Hermione was working on a theory that all straight girls would have some form of a crush on the blonde.

"That sounds cool! Much better than regular books," Ron said brightly.

Hermione gave him a stern look for that reaction. Naruko decided she was safe for now and had some gift ideas for Ron in the future.

As they continued, they accidentally bumped into Quirrell who was sitting near Snape. "So, what's the plan?" Ron asked in a loud whisper only they could hear.

"Incendio," Hermione said quietly as a jet of flames shot from her wand and lit Professor Snape's robes on fire.

Ron was about to say wicked, when Naruko tossed something quickly to the side and said, "Let's go." There was a loud bang sound and the audience jumped to see what caused it just as trio left the area and watched while Harry surfed on his broom to reach out and grab the snitch. The audience along with Ron roared in approval as the game came to an end. Snape was too busy trying to put out the fire on his robes to respond to his house's loss. "Maybe I should have just used that in the first place," Naruko said causally.

"At least it covered up our escape," Hermione said.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I believe it was called a bang popper," Naruko replied.

"Did you get that from Fred and George?" Ron asked. His brothers had a number of fireworks they always smuggled into the school and kept handy for any spontaneous firework required engagements.

"Mayyyybe," Naruko said in a singsong voice. "Come on! Let's go wait for Harry by the lockers," she said before leading the way again.

{-} {-} {-}

"Your broom was jinxed, Harry. That's what caused the problem," Hermione explained as they headed to Hagrid's for a post-game celebration.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! It was Professor Snape," Ron added.

"Well… I'm not sure about that. Hermione and Ron seem to think so. I think he would have picked a much cleaner way of getting rid of you if he wanted to," Naruko said.

Harry wasn't sure what to think of her choice of words regarding his hypothetical demise at the hand of the Potions Professor.

"After what you said, I'm not so sure anymore, Naruko…" Hermione said sternly. "That's why I said his broom was jinxed and didn't say it was Professor Snape," she then gave a pout.

"Ggggaaaooo… I'm sorry, Hermione," Naruko said with a trembling lip. She then gave Hermione another hug in apology.

Naruko had been making, what Hermione called, Naruko noises more often lately. Maybe the frizzy haired girl just recognized them more now. Naruko made them in her sleep a little. The blonde had also been more huggy lately as well. Hermione wasn't sure why that was the case. She didn't mind, but she worried something was bothering her best friend the blonde wasn't coming out and sharing.

"I forgive you, Naruko. I doubt there is much I wouldn't forgive you for," Hermione replied.

"That's why Hermione-chan's my best friend at Hogwarts!" Naruko said cheerfully.

"Hey… What about me?" Harry asked.

Naruko shrugged. "You're a guy. It's different. Besides… Hermione's more huggy. I would say you are a good friend, Harry. But. Like I said it is different…" she blushed a little and only Hermione seemed to notice.

"Can we get back to talking about how Snape jinxed the broom?" Ron asked a little annoyed.

"That was in the past. We took care of it!" Naruko said as Harry nodded.

"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione called to their giant of a friend who was sitting outside his hut waving to them.

Ron shook his head, but smiled. He did like visiting Hagrid. He would be revisiting this topic later. He didn't think they should just blow off what happened to his best mate so easily.

"Hey you all! Great Game huh?! Told ya you'd be a natural at flying. Not sure about that broom business though…" Hagrid said.

"It was pretty cool, how you were all surfing on it there, Harry," Naruko said with a bright smile and a slightly different lilt to her voice.

"I… ummmm. Did that because I felt if I didn't, I would have ended up swallowing it or something instead. I also felt it would be right. You know," Harry said.

"I think it was," Naruko said again with that different lilt in her voice. Harry wondering what it was about.

Hermione kept herself from giggling at Naruko. She was so going to tease her about seemingly having a crush on Harry. "_You're a boy so it's different indeed…_" she thought to herself. Hermione had to pause for a moment just then. She was hoping she didn't catch the giggly girl/boy crazy disease Lavender and Parvati had. Then again, it could just be Hermione never had a friend she could do things like that with until now. More reason Hogwarts was where she belonged.

Hagrid gave a chuckle not aware of Hermione's mid first-year crisis. "I knew ya'd be a natural! I did! Just like your father! Still that business with the broom," Hagrid said.

Ron decided to speak up this time since no one else was. "It was Jinxed! We saw it was Snape who did it," he said.

"Why would he do that? I know he gets surprisingly crazy about Quidditch like McGonagall does, but that's too far," Hagrid said.

"We aren't all sure it was him, but it could have been. He was chanting and keeping eye contact with the broom. He could have been doing a counter jinx… But we don't fully know. Our distraction took care of it though," Hermione said.

"That was you lot?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes. We wanted it to be something big enough in case it wasn't Professor Snape," Naruko supplied.

"Why you think it could be him though?" Hagrid asked looking to Ron.

Ron looked to Harry. Harry sighed. "I found out he was trying to get past that three-headed dog. He was talking to Filch about it as he was getting patched up. I walked in on them trying to get back a book he decided to confiscate earlier in the day," Harry said.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry asked together. Naruko was too busy laughing at the cutesy name for such a large dog.

"Yeah… Fluffy," Hagrid said.

"That thing has a name?!" Ron asked.

"It does! No how do you lot know about him?" Hagrid asked a little annoyed they weren't answering the question.

"We ummm…" Harry started.

"Harry and Ron thought Malfoy was being serious about dueling them in the Trophy Room at midnight… Hermione and I went to keep them out of trouble. I did tell them he wouldn't show up. Filch did instead. Things got messy and we accidentally found Fluffy... in that room on top of the trapdoor during our escape," Naruko answered.

"You lot haven't been poking around there now have ye?" Hagrid asked in warning.

"No… That thing had too many heads! No way we'd go back there on purpose," Ron said.

"Good. Ain't none of your busy that," Hagrid said.

"What is it guarding?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I said it ain't none of your business! I ought to turn you lot over to Dumbledore for snooping around Fluffy. That business is between Albus and Nickolas Flamel… End of discussion! I shouldn't have even said that much," Hagrid grumbled.

Harry was about to carry on again, but this time he felt a soft kick to his shin. Naruko was giving him a look. Hermione took it upon herself to do the same for Ron who was about to likewise ask a dumb question that would have really gotten Hagrid angry at them.

Instead of that, Harry thought back to the whole tact thing. "So, you said my dad played Quidditch? I heard about that after I was put on the team. What was he like when it came to Quidditch?" Harry asked.

Hagrid seemed to smile again to that. "He was amazing! One of the best Chasers we've had in years. Great flyer as well. Like I said. It comes naturally to ye just like it did him," Hagrid said. Hagrid then gave a chuckle. "Really struck with the ladies, it did. Seeing him flying up there, but like I said as well. That didn't impress your mom any. She would tease him about how he was just like a flying dog chasing after a big red ball."

Naruko laughed to that. Harry did as well. He loved hearing his parents were close enough to tease each other like that.

"Aye. She did say that a number of times. But she also admitted just as many times to being his number one fan when it came to Quidditch. She loved seeing him flying around up there dodging and weaving through everyone. He was pretty much unstoppable when he was in the zone with his eyes on the prize. I'd tell him a time or two that's why he got the most important prize in his life. Your mother's love and heart. He'd always shake his head and smile while saying Lilly was an angel. He was just lucky to catch her eye… after chasing her red hair instead of a red ball and a goal post," Hagrid said.

Hermione gave a dreamy sigh at the tale. She wasn't boy crazy and giggly like Lavender, but even Hermione would admit she was probably the biggest romantic of the Gryffindor first year girls. She was liking it more and more every time she got to hear about the love between Harry's parents.

Naruko liked the story too and wondered if she would ever get to hear romantic stories about her parents like this. She was really happy for Harry though. He changed the topic back and got to hear a wonderful story about his mom and dad.

Harry smiled at the story. He wondered if he would get to have such a great time while here at Hogwarts. He wondered if he would get to have his own family to tell stories like this too, or maybe he'd leave it to Hagrid since they would be embarrassing to share.

Ron was bearing with it. He was happy for his friend and glad they dodged a bullet, but he really thought this was all too mushy for him. He hoped for tales of amazing scores and such, since it was Quidditch.

"Thank you for sharing that, Hagrid," Harry finally said after they had a moment of pause.

"Always a pleasure, Harry. Nice to reminisce about them. Shame they're gone, but still nice to remember them. Anyways. I do think you lot should head on back up to the castle now. No doubt Gryffindor will be missing their star of the game for their victory party otherwise," Hagrid said with a friendly chuckle.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It was good seeing you again Hagrid," Harry said as he and the others got up to head back. Once they gave their farewells and a head pat each for Fang, the group of friends left through the door.

{-} {-} {-}

Once they were a good bit away from Hagrid's hut, Naruko smiled to Harry and grabbed his arm in quick hug. "You needed my warning, but you did good. You're slowly learning tact," she said with a nod.

Harry made no move to shrug her off. He just looked to her as she beamed back at him. He then nodded. "It was nice to hear about my parents. I'm also glad we didn't upset Hagrid too much," he admitted.

"And you learned about Nickolas Flamel and Dumbledore having a connection to the item that is hidden under the trapdoor. Put that together with the article…" Naruko said in a leading manner.

"That's what the item is then? Something they did?" Ron asked.

"Most likely. Either way it is a lead," Naruko said. She was making a point of still holding Harry's arm. Harry was wondering if she was testing him or something. If she was, she was in for a long haul. He had no problems with her being right next to him at the moment.

Ron shook his head after a moment. "I still can't believe he named it Fluffy," he said causing the others to laugh at the overly cute name for such a huge dog. He joined them as well in laughter as they opened the doors to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Holidays and Mirrors

"And you three will be sure to find some time to look up Flamel?" Hermione asked as Naruko hugged her tightly. After visiting Hagrid's following Harry's first game, Hermione soon found out Naruko was hugging her a lot more because she was leaving for the break. Hermione was surprised she actually found herself a little conflicted about leaving for Christmas. She really wanted to see her parents again, but she also wanted to stay here with Naruko and her other friends. The thoughts of also experiencing a Magical Hogwarts Christmas hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Not the whole time, but yes," Harry said.

"I really wish I could help more…" Hermione said with a frown.

"You have been helping lots. Flamel's just too bloody annoying to find," Ron griped. He was kind of jealous Hermione would get a break from searching for Flamel. They had been searching the library when they could during their free time. Naruko seemed to also have a knack for searching through books like Hermione did and she somehow went faster than they did. Ron lost count of how many times he picked up a book from the shelves and Naruko told him to put it back, since she already checked that book.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione-channnn…" Naruko said with a pout and her big deep blue eyes. Hermione really hated how effective Naruko was with that move. It made her want to change her mind again and stay. Hermione ended up settling for hugging her tight once more.

"I hope you three still have a Happy Christmas," Hermione said once she was leaving to catch the holiday train back.

"Happy Christmas!" the three chorused to her while waving.

{-} {-} {-}

When the Christmas Holiday came around, Naruko found herself spending a lot of time with Harry and Ron. Mostly Harry, since Ron spent plenty of time with his brothers as well. The Weasleys were all very friendly, but Naruko and Harry both found themselves a little like the outsiders when it came to the family after some time. Harry and Naruko instead spent time with each other alone so Ron could be with his family in the way only brothers can be together from time to time.

Naruko was rather lonely the rest of the time, so she spent what she could with Harry and/or Ron. Her roommates all went home. She didn't even have a Hermione-chan to hug. She was okay at nights for sleeping, but ever since she got friends and teammates the blonde girl really hated being alone unless it was required for a mission.

She had vainly hoped more people would stay behind for the holidays and it would be a good chance to really get to know other fellow students better. The fact so few people stayed behind really drove home how few people were truly alone in the way she and Harry were. Because of this, she really acted on Hagrid's words from when she visited him on her own. She latched on to those she did have even more and making a point of physically doing so. Harry was her main target since Ron had his brothers, but Ron got a little bit of it too.

Harry was a bit nervous at first with Naruko being so clingy. It was something that actually started to ramp up after his first Quidditch match he now realized.

She had also noticed he would look to her and shift uncomfortably from time to time. It was as if he wasn't sure what to do or something. "Muuuoooo," Naruko said one time with a ridiculously cute noise that even he knew as such. She added to that a just as overly cute pout as she whined, "Harry. Do you really not like my company?"

Harry swallowed. "No. That's not it at all… I'm just not used to such things," he explained. She gave him a smile and snuggled more with him where they were sitting in front of the fire. She might have also decided to take it upon herself to get him over his physical contact aversion. It made for a good excuse instead of just because she was lonely.

He really wasn't used to such things though. A girl of any kind wanting his company this much? Especially one cute like Naruko? That never happened to Harry Potter. Harry Potter was usually avoided by all people. He didn't dislike Naruko being like this, it just was new to him. Both Hermione and Naruko were huggy with him and Ron a decent bit as friends in general, but this was different.

"Sorry…" Naruko said quietly. Her voice was filled with a surprising amount of emotion like it was at times. "I… I get lonely… It feels wrong being the only one in my room," she admitted.

Harry relaxed and gave her a smile. "I think I can understand that. I actually really like your company. Being like this, I also don't have to feel I'm infringing on a Weasley Family Christmas. I'm just not used to such things," he came out and admitted.

Naruko decided this meant he needed to be snuggled more. She also gave him a bright smile as she used that infernal cute girl over powered weapon of giggling. She then said, "That sounds like some kind of TV or Radio Holiday Special." She then cleared her throat and imitated a show-host's voice, "Now back to our Holiday Special. A Weasley Family Christmas!"

The two chuckled to that and Harry added, "I can just hear a jingle in the background of the announcement." Naruko giggled more to that as she nodded and held his arm tighter. Harry had a feeling his arm wasn't going to be returned to him anytime soon. Naruko seemed to have claimed it for the night. It was kind of nice though having a friend there this close to him. It was hard to explain. To think, he foolishly thought when she first started acting this way it was some kind of test.

{-} {-} {-}

The hunt for Nicholas Flamel hadn't really made much progress, Though Harry, Ron and Naruko would admit they were taking to enjoying the holidays more than Hermione probably would have liked. She would probably be scolding them for not spending more time in the library by this point of the Holiday Break.

"Like she's looking while she's with her parents! Honestly. If it meant that much to her she should have stayed for the holiday as well," Naruko huffed when Harry mentioned this a couple of times, even if she didn't really mean her words.

It seemed her jealousy along with her loneliness were coming out a lot more and he wasn't sure about this development in her. He even took to giving her more hugs thinking it would help, since that was something Naruko usual did plenty with them all. Ron would just look at them a little oddly for a moment when they were like this, but it would pass quickly and he seemed to have come up with some explanation for it all.

Naruko gave a sigh as Harry again hugged her quickly. "I know it isn't fair to say that about her. I just miss everyone else and it kind of gets to me thinking about that. I know she would be upset we aren't spending the whole time looking, even though it was the holidays. She'd probably even say something about us not working hard enough," she said as she calmed down a little but was still upset.

"We are looking some. So, she wouldn't get too mad about it. I mean we have looked over the whole library apart from the restricted section by this point, I'm pretty sure," Ron said from where he was sitting. He was getting used to the way Naruko latched on extra to Harry so much over the holiday. He wondered what it was like, but he was kind of glad he wasn't the one being clung on to like that.

Harry got an idea from Ron's comment. "That's what I'll do! I'll check the restricted section. I'll use the cloak! I've been looking for a reason to finally use it," he said excitedly. He got many more gifts for Christmas than he thought he would get. His Favorites were his Weasley Family Sweater, a really nice picture frame Naruko got for his parents' photo, and an invisibility cloak that supposedly belonged to his father.

"Wicked!" Ron said. He looked like he was about to say something more, but Naruko spoke up next.

"Be careful, Harry. And be sure to tell us all about how cool the cloak is," she said with a smile. Harry was thankful here, since it seemed even Ron understood why she said that. Harry wanted to look for Flamel, but he wanted his first time under the cloak to be on his own. It was his family heirloom.

"It is a Bloody Brilliant idea! You won't have to worry about Filch or any one else seeing you. You can stay as long as you want!" Ron said feeling excited about the plan. Harry nodded and grinned in a way that might give Naruko a run for her money.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry felt complete freedom under the cloak. He could move unseen. He didn't have to worry about lights in the hallways or slipping into shadows when he thought he heard someone approaching. He was still careful though. He could be heard, but he picked up a thing or two on how to move quietly from the times they roamed the castle with Naruko leading them.

Harry actually kind of found himself wishing he hadn't decided to go alone after all. There was something he really liked about the idea of roaming the castle at night with Naruko under the cloak with him. It was confusing and even gave him strange dreams of such things. "_No idea why she was naked in them though,_" Harry thought with a blush. He might have some ideas, but he ignored them.

The library was eerily quiet and dark when he got there. Madam Pence was very strict about noise level, but it was still odd being here like this. There weren't any lights on and no students attempting to be silent as they looked through books. He wasn't even here with Hermione or Naruko. It all felt more than a little wrong to him. "_I really should have brought Naruko along,_" he thought.

Harry honestly never thought there would be a day he felt odd being alone like this. He now understood Naruko better. He understood why she was sitting with him in the common room so much more for the holiday break. He decided next outing he did with the cloak was going to be with Naruko. He guessed the one after that would be with Ron.

Harry looked over the shelves in the library's restricted section. He honestly had no idea where to start. He read several different titles, some of which were very disturbing, but none of them really seemed like a book where he would find Flamel's name. Harry decided to pick one out. It was a large book with black and silver binding. It was also heavy. "Just my luck… I pick out the bloody heaviest one there is," Harry grunted to himself.

When it finally came free, the book fell to the floor and opened to the middle. Sadly, for Harry that wretched Potter Luck came into play. He picked not only the heaviest book, but also a book that seemed it wanted to audition for a Hair Metal Band. It let out the loudest yell that would have only been acceptable with a metal band chorus playing to back it up.

Harry quickly threw on his cloak and ran as fast as he could. "_Never coming here alone again! Nope. Only with Hermione or Naruko at the least!_" Harry mentally scolded himself just as he rounded a corner right before Filch charged into the library. Harry, in his panic, quickly ran and then dived into a room. Not the best idea given his previous luck in such regard, but he wasn't on the third floor this time at least.

The room he picked was rather dusty with desks stacked along the walls and some moonlight coming through the windows. The feature that stood out the most, was a tall mirror in the middle of the room. It had the strangest inscription on it that he didn't even bother to try and make out. He was too busy staring in awe at what he saw in the reflection. He even quickly looked around a few times to be sure he was alone.

In the mirror, he saw people. Lots of people! Many had green eyes like his. Some had similar hair to his. He then gasped as he walked closer. He instantly recognized two figures standing by his side. "Mom… Dad?" he asked breathlessly. They nodded to him with happy tears in their eyes. They weren't just a photo here. They were seemingly standing next to him life size. Harry sniffed a little but smiled back to them as he continued to stare into the mirror.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry wasn't sure how long he spent looking at that mirror, but he was determined to go see it again. He wasn't sure what it did, but if it showed family members like he thought it did. There was only one person he could bring to show it to. "Naruko," Harry said after catching her on the way to breakfast.

"Yes?" she asked cheerfully.

"I want you to come with me tonight. There's something I want to show you and we'll use the cloak. It will be late though," Harry said.

Naruko looked to him and then smiled and nodded. She then grabbed his arm and smiled more as she said, "That means we can still enjoy breakfast together." She gave a happy hum as she dragged him with her. Harry was already used to this. There was a part of him that was going to miss this once everyone returned. He would still be happy when this ended. Naruko would no longer be feeling so lonely by then.

Ron, Harry and Naruko spent a good bit of time together that day, but during the afternoon Ron again went to spend time with his brothers. Harry and Naruko both encouraged this. They would spend all of the time they could with family if they had it.

Harry and Naruko were again sitting right in front of the fire place in the common room. Once more, Harry's arm was Naruko's and now he started to find himself aware of… things. Naruko was surprisingly soft in places on her body. She was also very warm. The school uniform suited her very well. She wore it most of the time but without the outer robe. Harry tried not to think on it all too much. He would be blushing if he did and other embarrassing things could happen.

There was one thing additionally on his mind though. "Naruko," he started.

"Mmmuuurraaahhh?" she acknowledged him with another of those ridiculously cute noises she made.

"How come you didn't go home for Christmas? You talk about your Jiji and Iruka-sensei and some others. The way you talk about being lonely, I figured you would have gone home as well," he asked.

Naruko was in thought as she looked into the flames. She nodded to herself and stood up. "Come with me," she said to him. Harry nodded and got up as well. She led the way out of the dorm and down the hall into an unused classroom.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as she motioned for him to sit down in a chair. She leaned on a desk in front of him.

"I'm about to tell you something very important, Harry. Something you can't tell anyone else. I do plan on telling Ron and Hermione soon enough, but at the right time and I want to do this one on one with them both as well. It will make sense when you hear what I say," she started.

Harry took in a deep breath. It seemed he found himself much deeper in something than he thought he would, but if Naruko wanted to tell him something this important. It was obvious he would listen to her.

Naruko took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm not just a witch, Harry. I'm also a kunoichi," she started.

"What's a Kunoichi?" he asked.

"A female ninja," she answered.

"Ninjas are real?!" Harry asked in shock. Naruko nodded. "Wow…" Harry said in awe.

"You know how Diagon Alley is hidden?" she asked. Harry nodded. "How Hogwarts is hidden?" He nodded again. "There are lots of places hidden in the world. I come from a place like that. It is a place the size of a continent. Filled with several different ninja nations. It is almost like a world hidden within a world."

Harry was taking this in and was glad he was sitting down. Worlds within worlds? That was something he could only barely grasp because of how magic was real. There was no way he would stay standing after such a revelation.

"We progressed much differently than this world. Most people there have chakra instead of magic. My clan is an exception in that we have both. We usually come to Hogwarts to learn about magic, especially if we don't have someone who can teach it to us back home. I'm the last of my clan soooo, I came here. I also get to learn about my mom while being here so I really like it," Naruko said.

Harry mulled this over. "Why not go back to your home then?" he asked.

"I'm a solider, Harry. I go back home there is a chance I won't return, even if it is remote. I'm also kind of on a long-term mission while here as well. We check on things out here from time to time, but we mostly keep to ourselves. I'm also learning about this world and updating our information on it. I will return each summer and if I am specifically needed for something, but I am not going to unnecessarily risk my life by returning home each holiday and going on missions. So that is part of the reason why. I'm also kind of locked out a bit as well. I mean something could probably be done, but the way I go between here and my home is usually just open for summers," she explained.

"I do have friends and people I see as family back home, but going back before summer is reserved for emergencies. I may find a way to go back and forth more freely, but until then. I am here until summer," Naruko said giving a small smile to him.

"Wow…" Harry said. "I believe you, but that is really… wow…"

Naruko nodded, "I get it. You have to keep it a secret though. The teachers know where I'm from and my situation, but you are the only student apart from me. I will do what Hagrid kind of hinted my mom did. I will tell others, but only the people I'm closest too. That's you. Hermione-chan. And Ron for now. Though I don't know how they will handle it."

"That is still a lot to take in. It is rather unbelievable, even if I can sort of grasp it," Harry said.

Naruko got an idea. "I'll give you a demonstration. That kind of shows what can be done with Chakra." Naruko made a hand sign and said, "Henge no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and in place of Naruko now stood an ancient looking man with a really cool hat and white robes with a pipe in his mouth. The smoke cleared away again and Naruko was once more in front of him. She grinned. "That's called the transformation jutsu. It lets us take on the look of anyone we want. It usually has some flaws. Shadows don't exactly line up like they would and the feet can be a little… hazy? Not right or solid looking," she explained.

"That's really impressive!" Harry said.

"That's way I wasn't really impressed with Professor McGonagall's cat thing. I can change into any number of animals and have a few times. I've even turned into objects. Like so. Henge no Jutsu," she said.

There was a puff of smoke and in place of Naruko there was a large school pencil. Harry looked at it in awe and even picked it up and ran a finger along it. The pencil turned a little pink at one point, but Harry was too amazed at how it felt just like a real pencil and he rolled it between his fingers a little as well.

"Kyyyyuuuu!" the pencil suddenly shouted cutely while continuing to blush. Harry kept holding the pencil in shock and the pencil's blush darkened.

Harry then dropped it back on the table and threw his hands up. "Sorry!" he said in apology.

The pencil vanished and in its place was Naruko blushing and squirming a little. "I-I-It's okay…" she said in a much higher pitched voice than her usual. She wasn't prepared for that like she should have been. She wasn't going to say it, but while he felt a pencil. Harry was actually essentially rubbing her privates in **that** way when she started to blush. She didn't think he would pick her up so she didn't make it as carefully as she usually would.

"Qqqquuummm… Harrry…" she whined still blushing a little as she pouted a super cute Naruko pout. Her panties were ruined thanks to Harry's unintentional man handling of her body's naughty parts. It felt good though and she kind of wish she hadn't made a sound. That was the special kunoichi training coming into play. They were trained to be aware of and on guard, but never to shy away from certain things... It was a great tool to use as either a kunoichi or a ninja.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated and closed his eyes. He had no idea what happened, but it felt very inappropriate with the way she was acting.

"I need to get back to my dorm room for a bit," Naruko said quietly still blushing as she walked out holding herself a little strangely. She was way too wound up now.

Harry stayed in the room blushing still trying to absorb everything that happened. The Transformation Jutsu part was far too distracting though. Why couldn't he know these things? Whatever they were? He felt like he should have better understood what happened just then.

{-} {-} {-}

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Naruko. She had been very extra girly for the rest of the afternoon especially around Harry, but now she was focused.

"Yep," she said happily. "This is kind of exciting," she said with a grin.

Harry smiled and nodded. He then wrapped the cloak around them both and they vanished. "So cool! I mean I can stay unseen, but to actually turn invisible?" Naruko said quietly as Harry guided the way. He was blushing a little as he did so. He never really realized Naruko had such a wonderful scent before, but now she was right in front of him. He couldn't help but take in her scent and realize how soft and lovely her voluminous blonde twin tails were.

"It is something," Harry said. He hoped she didn't figure out he was distracted by her.

It wasn't long until they were in the room. "I don't know exactly what it does," Harry said as he took off the cloak and was thankful. He could inhale something other than Naruko's lovely scent. It really was too distracting for him under the cloak. "I just know it was something I think you would really like. I have a theory, but I'm not sure. So, go ahead and look, Naruko. Then tell me what you see. I saw my parents," Harry explained to her.

Naruko felt a little nervous for some reason. She essentially dragged Harry up with her to the mirror holding on to him. Harry didn't complain though and just went with it. She looked in the mirror after a moment and gasped as her beautiful blue eyes shined. She gave a happy sniff as she nodded at it. "It isn't something that shows parents, Harry. But it does make me feel happy. It shows me as everything I want to be. Surrounded by my important people and wearing the cool hat on my head. It shows me what makes me the happiest. My goal!" she said.

She then pulled Harry closer and she hugged him and even kissed him on his cheek in thanks. She smiled as she said, "Thank you, Harry! This makes me even more determined to achieve my life's goal!"

Harry blushed as she continued to smile at the mirror a little more and hold him closely. "I don't get it though… It shows you the future you want. That isn't what it showed me," he started.

Naruko's eyes widened and then she gave him a different smile. This one was less super happy and more caring and loving for him. "It shows you, your family. That's what you want the most. But it could be your future too. It could be your goal," she said.

"How?! My parents are dead. Just like yours," he said. If it was anyone else he was saying that too, it might have been received badly. Luckily for him Naruko had already pretty much come to terms with her dead parents, even if it did still hurt a little.

"You can still have a family of your own. You can have a large family additionally as well. Family doesn't have to be by blood only. Precious people and friends can also be family," Naruko said holding him close to her. She was taking comfort in someone else being there with her. That she wasn't alone.

Harry thought about that. He started to smile. He then looked into the mirror again. It was different this time. His parents were still there, but there were so many more people clear now. It showed him standing by an older Naruko, who was really hot. She was holding on to him the same way the real Naruko was holding on to him currently. He saw himself as older and there were kids all around them. Hermione and Ron and more people were around as well. All of the people were smiling or clasping a hand on his shoulder. Harry liked this new vision. Like Naruko said. It was something to aim for. Something he could strive to get. A goal.

"That is very perceptive of you, Miss Uzumaki," a kind voice said. Harry and Naruko both looked to a corner of the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" they both asked.

He gave a kind-hearted chuckle. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on a desk. He stood up and walked over to them both. Naruko was still holding Harry, though not as tightly.

"True enough. Still, it seems you, like your mother Miss Uzumaki, have a wisdom beyond your years. A wisdom that had less to do with her lifestyle and was just a part of who she was," he said kindly.

"I already told Harry I'm a kunoichi earlier today. You don't have to talk around it," Naruko said smiling as Harry nodded. He was still surprised to see the headmaster here.

"It is good to see you are already forming bonds with others to the point you feel you can trust them with such information. Your mother had a few she trusted with such information. It is a shame she, like so many others, died before their time," Professor Dumbledore said while looking into the mirror for a moment with a sad smile.

"What does this mirror do?" Harry asked.

"The happiest person in the world would use it as a normal mirror. It shows us what our heart desires most. It is something that can lead one to wasting away in front of it for days or even years. It is also something that can show us our path. Our goals. Remind us of what we need to work on accomplishing," Dumbledore said.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire," Harry read as he looked at the inscription again.

"Good job, Mr. Potter. As I am sure you are now aware of as well, judging from how you reacted to Miss Uzumaki's words, what the mirror shows us can change," he said turning to them.

"What do you s—" Harry almost asked.

"Harry…" Naruko said to him imploringly.

Harry blushed a little and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I shouldn't have asked such a question," he said.

Naruko gave a small smile as she added, "He's still learning tact. I may not be the best teacher, but I can at least try to help him learn from my own mistakes."

Professor Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "There is nothing to forgive," he said. He then looked them over again. "You two really do share a lot in common. Both of you have a similar past. Both of you look a lot like your fathers, and from what I have heard, share your mothers' personalities," he said.

"You knew my father?!" Naruko asked as her grip on Harry tightened anew.

"_Forgive me Hiruzen, but I think you don't realize how ready she is to know,_" Dumbledore thought. "I did know him in passing. Your mother brought him here a couple of times to visit. You know him as well, Naruko. Though only until now, as the Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze very much loved Kushina Uzumaki and you look exactly like a younger female version of him," he said. He watched to see her reaction.

She sniffed happily and held on tighter to Harry. "So much makes sense now… I wish they told me, but I get it," she said. She then came over and quickly gave Professor Dumbledore a hug catching him off guard. She backed up and smiled as she said, "Sorry… I didn't know how else to thank you for that."

"It is alright," he said with a kind smile.

"I still don't get why Jiji didn't tell me sooner… I mean understand to a point but…" she trailed off with a thoughtful frown.

"Sometimes it is most difficult for us to realize how much those we care about the most have changed or grown. Even more so for those of us with an ancient disposition," he ended with a chuckle.

"I'm happy for you, Naruko," Harry whispered to her. She hugged him again and he returned it.

"Well. It has been a long day I get the feeling. I will be moving the mirror, so don't come back to look for it. Remember the goals it showed each of you and work towards them. Even those that understand the mirror and what it does, can still fall victim to its siren song," Professor Dumbledore said as he examined the mirror with a more critical eye.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Naruko said again as they left.

"Yes. Thank you, sir," Harry replied as well before closing the door behind them. It was good Naruko finally knew the names of both her parents.

"As much as I loved the gifts everyone gave me…" she said with a happy smiled as tears of happiness streaked down her face. "I think Professor Dumbledore gave me the best Christmas Gift, even if it was after Christmas Day."

Harry smiled and nodded to her in agreement as they made their way back to Gryffindor.

{-} {-} {-}

"I'm beginning to wonder if maybe Flamel is actually some kind of funny nickname or something," Ron grumbled as he put down another book. The group had started to try and work more on finding the mysterious man after the whole mirror thing.

Harry did use the cloak again, but that time it was with Ron so his friend could experience what it was like. The boys made a bit of a game of tailing Percy one night when he excused himself in a rather odd manner. Prefects weren't required to patrol during the holidays and Percy wasn't just taking it upon himself to do so anyways. However, Peevees knocked over a suit of armor near them with a cackle and then disappeared. It was too close of a call for them and so they left without finding out what Percy was up to in the end.

"I hear you there, Ron. I say we call it quits. Maybe Hermione can come up with a new approach when she gets back," Harry said.

"I'm half tempted to tell her she has to go a week or two searching on her own. You know. To make up for not doing it over the break," Naruko said with a Humph sound and a toss of a twintail.

"You do realize that isn't exactly something she would see as a punishment, right? She'd probably have that gleam in her eyes she has when finding a new book or something. We'd never hear from her again," Ron said.

"Okay… Fine," Naruko grumbled. Naruko was feeling even more upset and lonely as the break continued. Both Ron and Harry had taken it upon themselves to try and get her off such thoughts and reign her in a little bit. They did so with different tactics.

"I'm still not going to let her off easily… I know she has family and all, but she still left," Naruko said with a pout.

Harry and Ron were both very sure when Hermione did return Naruko would latch on to her and not let go for at least a day. They however did not say this, because they did not want to incur the wrath of Naruko Uzumaki. Harry especially didn't after learning she was a Kunoichi.

"Pity the Restricted Section is a no-go, even with the cloak," Ron said with a frown. He did not want to mess with books that literally yelled at you.

"Do you two want to take a break?" Harry asked. Both of his friends enthusiastically nodded in agreement. They were all getting tired of the library.

"The way things are going… I wouldn't be surprised if we found some secret undiscovered part of the library. I feel like that would be the only way we could actually find books that I wouldn't swear we already looked through multiple times.

Naruko gave a chuckle. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was a naughty section," she said grinning.

Harry blinked at her. Ron stared for a moment and blushed a little at the thought. "Where did this idea come from?" Harry asked.

"Oh, come on… Surely even you can't believe the wizarding world isn't filled with **those** kinds of spells. I bet there is either an official or an unofficial section like that here somewhere," Naruko said.

Harry was in thought for a moment.

Ron then said, "I wouldn't mind that… Still tired of this place though. I bet it is about time to eat." Just then both his stomach and Naruko's growled. Harry chuckled as the two blushed before they laughed as well.

"Let's get out of here," Naruko said. She then led the way out quickly. It actually was about time to eat. They still had some more time to go before the holidays ended, but the three friends doubted there would be much progress on the Flamel front in that time.

* * *

A/N: I feel I should clarify what I mean about there not being romance until end of third or fourth year. That does not mean there won't be crushing and other thoughts regarding the other. It means they won't actually have a romantic relationship until then, meaning being boyfriend and girlfriend.

I also figured I would go ahead and mention this here since it is something I thought too good to not mention. It will take some time though and maybe I can get a feel for what people think about it. I am thinking it will take place end of fourth or fifth year most likely. That can change, but I will have to see how the story progresses.

Anyways. I was exchanging PMs with TrenchcoatMan and he mentioned it would be good to have all of the magic around Hogwarts eventually effect Naruko's seal. The idea I really liked from this he mentioned was Naruko's parents becoming ghosts due to their chakra imprints in the seal. I think I like that idea a good bit. It will be fun. I will just have to figure out how restricted they would be. Hogwarts only? Magical World only? Going to Konoha (keep in mind this isn't going to be a rant fic to punish the civilians)? This is all just thought at the moment.

Another thing I am considering, and if anyone has actual ideas on the matter they can share if they wish, is pairings for Hermione and Ron. I am not a fan of Ron and Hermione being together, but that doesn't ruin the series for me. I just don't like it. Ron gets too jealous easily and having an overachiever like Hermione around him all the time would not be healthy or good. His jealousy is really bad, he did leave them in the middle of the Horcrux hunt after all and I don't believe the excuse of it being the locket's fault. I think they would both be better off with someone else and I am not trying to start any fights here. I also won't be doing anything like Ron bashing or what not. He will get called out for his jealousy when it happens, but that would be about it. I don't hate Ron. I just don't like him with Hermione in the end.

I am thinking of people for them to pair with in the story. They will both be straight, even if Naruko is a strange exception for Hermione lol, but their pairings can be either magicals or ninjas. I have some ideas, but I am not fully sure about them at all. I would prefer more well-known ninja from Naruto such as the Konoha 11, or people around them a decent amount before the whole 4th shinobi war.

Sorry for the long Author's note and the small rant about Ron and Hermione. Now to the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Flamel and Secrets Shared

"I missed you soooo much Hermione-channn!" Naruko cried as she clung on to her best friend tightly. Hermione was blushing but clung on just as tight in return. "I'm making you my body pillow tonight!" Naruko said with determination.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked a little surprised and uneasy.

"Yep! No two ways about it. The stupid Holiday Break was too long," Naruko said. She had completely forgiven Hermione for leaving and clearly forgotten how upset she was by the end of the break. None of that mattered to her the second Hermione returned and they welcomed her back.

"Called it," Ron whispered to Harry with a grin.

Harry chuckled and whispered back, "I'm pretty sure we both called it." Ron nodded and laughed in reply.

"Come on guys! Let's get going!" Naruko said as she dragged Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower. "You'll have to tell me all about your Holiday Break, Hermione," Naruko said with a grin as she continued to drag her best friend back.

Hermione struggled to get free and walk herself back for all of two seconds before giving up on that. Naruko was after all surprisingly strong and Hermione didn't mind the blonde's affection. She actually loved having a best friend like Naruko.

{-} {-} {-}

"So, you three didn't have any luck with Flamel?" Hermione asked again. The three who stayed at Hogwarts shook their heads sadly. Hermione sighed, "I wish I could have helped, but I doubt there is anyway he could be found in the muggle world."

The group of friends were talking about the business of their holiday break over some snacks. Hermione was eager to try some sweets again now that she had escaped her parents' dentist clutches. She didn't go overboard, but her parents were very adamant about no sweets at all. They didn't really count birthday cakes at least.

"We did find something interesting though, or well Harry did," Naruko started.

Hermione looked to Harry. "I tried to sneak into the Forbidden section of the library, since I got my dad's invisibility cloak as a gift. The books were trapped or something. I managed to escape Filch, but ended up in an old abandoned classroom with a magical mirror in it," he said.

"What did it do?" Hermione asked in interest.

"It was called the Mirror of Erised. It showed your heart's desire. I got to see my family in it," Harry said with a smile.

"That's nice to hear, Harry! I'm happy for you to have seen them in some way," Hermione said with a friendly smile.

"I wish I had gotten to see it. I wonder what it would have shown me," Ron said.

"How come you didn't get to see it?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked to Naruko.

"Harry took me to see it next, and we met Dumbledore there. I'm sorry you didn't get to see it, Ron," Naruko said with a frown.

"No worries. Just wondering what I would have seen. Perhaps it would have shown me winning a big wizarding tournament or something," Ron said with a grin.

"What did you see, Naruko?" Hermione asked.

"I saw all of my dreams fulfilled. That's how I realized what it did," Naruko said.

"I thought it showed you relatives who passed away at first. That's why I took Naruko to see it that second time," Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione said a little crestfallen. She usually forgot Naruko was also an orphan. The blonde girl was always so happy, friendly, warm and cute. It would be hard to know she had a tough life unless she told you the truth.

"Dumbledore told us he was moving it somewhere else for safe keeping. He mentioned how it could be very addicting to look into the mirror and people have wasted away just staring at it all day their whole life," Harry said.

"I did in a way get to learn something about my family at least. Dumbledore told me who my father was. He said he met him a couple of times with my mom," Naruko said. She then grinned brightly. "He's someone highly respected by my home and was actually my childhood hero, Minato Namikaze," she said the name with love and reverence in her voice.

"That is good to hear too!" Hermione said giving Naruko a hug. "I'm kind of with Ron on this. I wonder what I would have seen," Hermione said in wonder after a moment.

Naruko snickered. "I have a few ideas…" she started.

Hermione started to blush getting the hint.

"The tamest is probably seeing yourself surrounded by a bunch of ancient long lost and important books," Naruko said. She would tease her friend a little, but not too much.

"What's a less tame one?" Ron asked curiously.

"Sorry, Ron. That's a Girl Secret," Naruko said with a big smile. Ron gave her an exaggerated frown.

Harry chuckled at Ron's frown as he reached for another chocolate frog. He really liked the things and now knew how to keep them from escaping. He had also come to like collecting the Wizard Cards. Naruko helped him there. She liked chocolate, (what girl didn't?) but she wasn't interested in collecting the cards. She would usually look them over before handing them to Harry.

Harry ate his frog and then looked at the card. He sighed. "Dumbledore again. I've got too many of him now. To think, I was really excited when I first got him…"

Harry's voice trailed off. His eyes widened. He quickly flipped the card over and read back bio. He read it again two more times. Just to be sure.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Naruko asked in worry.

"I've… I've found him… I can't believe I actually found him," Harry said in disbelief.

"Flamel?!" Naruko asked excitedly.

Harry nodded to her. "I told you all I remembered the name from somewhere. Here it is," Harry said before passing the card around quickly.

Hermione gasped. "I'll be right back!" she said after reading the card herself.

She quickly ran to her dorm room. She barely heard Percy's warning of, "No running in the common room," before she was already up the stairs.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked as he read the card again. "I can't believe he was right here under our noses the whole time," he said.

Hermione returned with a large book in her hands. It was far too big looking for her. She seemed to have a little trouble carrying it. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. A bit of light reading?" he asked.

"How'd you know that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Ron shook his head. "Lucky guess…" he said dryly.

"Anyways, listen to this! Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover, is in possession of the only currently known Sorcerer's Stone. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quite live in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)," Hermione read to them.

"This is it! This has to be it. The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance capable of turning any metal into gold and it produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal," she concluded.

"No wonder we couldn't find him in any of the books we looked through. He isn't exactly recent history. That's got to be what that dog is guarding," Ron said.

"And anyone would want something that can so easily make gold and give you immortality. I wonder what the Elixir of Life taste like. I wonder if it would be cherry flavored," Naruko said with a thoughtful expression that was far too cute for her own good and Hermione's.

Ron gave a laugh. "If it can give you immortality, it probably tastes worse than all of Madam Pomfrey's healing potions combined," he said.

"So, we know what's being guarded, since Nicolas and Dumbledore were such close friends," Hermione said.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked. The others shrugged their shoulders. They were all wondering the same thing.

"I know one thing you can do," Ron started suddenly. "You have your next Quidditch match coming up. They should be announcing it and the referee soon," he said.

"Really, Ron… Is Quidditch all you think about?" Hermione huffed.

Ron frowned. "There isn't anything else we can do regarding the stone, and what if something happens with Harry's broom again?"

"Oh…" Hermione said a little surprised. She almost felt respect towards Ron, if that was what he thought.

"Plus. It is Gryffindor's year! Harry needs to be in his top form! I'm sure Oliver already has a jam-packed training schedule ready for you all," Ron added excitedly.

"_And there it goes…_" Hermione thought with a sigh as the new respect she had for Ron flew screaming out the window.

"Hey, Hermione-chan," Naruko started.

"Yes, Naruko?" Hermione asked brightly.

"I don't have a problem with you reading large books, but I don't think there's room for it in my bed tonight. You better not be thinking of reading it again," Naruko said with a stern look.

Hermione blushed and pointedly looked away as she said, "W-w-why do you think that? I-I-I was reading a different book recently anyways."

"Just a thought," Naruko said in sing-song voice as she suddenly smiled brightly. She couldn't help but hold in a giggle at how cute her best friend was acting. She gave Hermione a tight hug. "I'm glad you made it back safely. I really missed you," she said quietly to Hermione.

Hermione hugged her back and smiled. "I loved spending time with my parents again, but I'm really glad to be back. I missed you lots too, Naruko," she said.

The group of friends talked a little longer and even spoke with some of their other friends. Eventually they did have to go to bed though. Naruko hummed happily as she got ready. Hermione was happily reading a book in Naruko's bed. Thankfully this book was a lot smaller than the one she had for 'light reading'.

"I really love how we get to have a sleepover again. I never got to have them when I was younger. We may share a dorm, but it isn't the same as when we actually share a bed," Naruko said.

"I'm just glad this one is for a much more pleasant reason than the last one," Hermione said looking up from her book for a moment and smiling. "I never got to have a sleepover either when I was younger," she admitted.

"Lonely childhoods are definitively one thing we have in common and along with Harry. Oh well. We're making up for lost time now at least," Naruko said with a smile as she climbed in bed.

The two closed the curtains so they wouldn't disturb the others and talked for a good while. Hermione was later surprised how little she read of her book that night. She wasn't upset though. She decided it was more fun talking to Naruko.

When they finally started to fall asleep, Naruko held on to Hermione tightly and giggled as she said, "I did say I would make you my body pillow tonight."

Hermione blushed. "Fine," she said. Hermione realized now just how lonely Naruko must have been being the only girl in their dorm the whole break. She gave a warm smile and ran a hand through the other girl's blonde hair.

Naruko held Hermione like that for a while longer before finally letting up, so they could both be comfortable. She decided to wait a few days before telling Hermione about her being a kunoichi. She hoped it would go well, but was worried how her friend would react. She was still determined to let Hermione know next. It seemed only fair, since Hermione was her best friend.

{-} {-} {-}

The students quickly got back into the routine of things, even if they all kind of wished the break was a little longer. Mostly they wished this so they wouldn't have to get back to homework so soon. The terrible weather outside didn't help matters either.

Naruko had been putting off telling Hermione about being a kunoichi. She always seemed to find a reason to choose a later date. This decision didn't really help her nerves though. Harry sighed, "You still haven't told her. Have you?"

The blonde girl shook her head. The two of them were currently alone.

"You've been putting it off too long now, Naruko. You said you wanted to tell both of them and to do so quickly," Harry said.

"It's only been a couple of weeks…" Naruko lamely defended herself. She knew it was pathetic. She was being cowardly. She was supposed to be this super cool and tough but fun Kunoichi! She wasn't supposed to be scared of telling her best friend something this important.

"Yes. It has been a couple of weeks. It has been a couple of weeks since you were supposed to originally tell Hermione," Harry said giving her a look.

"I'm worried… What if she hates me?" Naruko asked as she sat down right next to Harry.

"I don't think she will. She might need some time to process it all, but she won't hate you. We all worked together, but she sees you as the one who saved her life from the troll. You told Ron and me what to do," Harry said.

"I know but still…" Naruko started.

"You're also the one who got her to get over her fear of flying. Heck, she likes it now. So long as you aren't going too fast and she isn't alone," Harry said.

"Fine! I'll tell her tonight after supper," Naruko said with a cute pout.

"That would be good. That will give her time to sleep on it if she needs it," Harry said with a small smile.

{-} {-} {-}

"_Naruko Uzumaki! You will not chicken out this time,_" the blonde kunoichi told herself as supper came to an end.

Hermione had been looking over to her in concern throughout the meal. It seemed Naruko's nerves were showing more than she liked. This was probably for the best. Hermione wouldn't be one for leaving her friend alone like this.

"Hermione," Naruko said to her friend a little more stiffly than she liked.

"Yes?" Hermione asked back.

"I need to tell you something. In private. Will you follow me?" Naruko asked.

"Okay…" Hermione replied. She was suddenly feeling a little nervous due to her friend's behavior.

The two girls left a little early and made their way to an empty classroom. Naruko was pacing a little in worry. Hermione was feeling a little more worried for her friend. "Is everything okay? Naruko?" she asked.

"I hope so," Naruko said more to herself. She then took in a deep breath. "Hermione. There is something really important I need to tell you. It might be pretty hard to fully grasp, but I need to tell you. I really hope you will hear me out before asking me questions… or deciding you hate me," Naruko muttered the last part under her breath.

"Okay. I'm listening," Hermione said.

"What if I told you I wasn't just a witch? What if I told you, like my mom, and most of my clan, I was also a kunoichi?" Naruko asked.

"A kunoichi? Like in those films?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"Not exactly… Ninjas really do exist. I'm from a hidden continent full of them. There is a big barrier keeping our worlds separate…" Naruko then started to tell Hermione all about her being a female ninja.

{-} {-} {-}

"Wow… That's a lot to take in… I would say it was unbelievable… But we are in a magical school with talking portraits and three headed dogs guarding magical stones that grant immortality and make gold," Hermione started after they were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry… Do you hate me?" Naruko asked in such a small voice Hermione wanted to just hold her tightly and never let go.

"I'm just surprised and trying to wrap my head around the fact my best friend is a child soldier…" Hermione admitted. In a way, it made sense to her. It explained why Naruko was so surprisingly strong. It also explained why she usually felt very safe around Naruko too.

She did have to know though…

"Have you… killed anyone?" Hermione asked in her own small voice. She needed to hear this, but also dreaded hearing the answer.

Naruko's wince didn't help matters.

Naruko sighed. She might as well get this over with. If Hermione hated her, at least they could part ways now instead of later. "I have… I was on a body guard mission for a merchant and his family," she slowly answered.

Hermione gasped at that admission. There was a flurry of emotions flashing through her eyes.

"My team and I came across a bunch of bandits and a missing ninja. They were going to kill the merchant and his newborn son… They were going to do much worse to the young wife…" Naruko said. She hoped some context would make it easier on Hermione.

"That's terrible… A baby?!" Hermione asked in shock.

Naruko nodded. "They were really bad people. If we had just taken them out, put left them alive… They would have ransacked a nearby village. I'm not proud of it and it isn't something any of us would do easily. Going that far… is a last resort," she said.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think about that. Her best friend had killed! Her best friend was a soldier. Her best friend also protected people when she did that. Naruko wasn't okay with it or seeing it as something easy. That was something Hermione found a measure of relief in.

Hermione kept thinking about how much Naruko had done for her. She was aware of what soldiers did. Her dad was in the military and he wasn't just a dentist at base camp. She still couldn't believe Naruko had already been through so much.

"How did you deal with it?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. She wanted to run, but she also wanted to stay there. She wanted to stay there by her friend's side more than run at least, but this answer was important as well.

"I'm not okay with it. I hate that it came to that. But seeing the mother and her baby boy… That is what really helped me out. My Jonin Sensei also talked to us all. I think the fact my teammates also went through the same thing at the same time really helped me as well. I will never do that again, if I can avoid it. It probably will happen again sometime, but hopefully that will be a long time off from now… Do you hate me?" Naruko asked again sounding really small.

"I don't. I keep thinking of everything we have already done together. My dad was in the military so I kind of know a little about that stuff. I'm just mostly trying to wrap my head around the fact you are a soldier and have already been through so much… I can also appreciate how tough it was for you to tell me. I saw how you were acting tonight and a couple of other times as well. Are you telling the others?" Hermione asked.

"Harry already knows. I kind of told him over the holiday break. I plan on telling Ron as well, but I wanted to tell you first. I felt I should since I still see you as my best friend… I would have probably told you over the break as well, but you went home," Naruko said.

Hermione wondered how that would have played out.

"If it helps… the staff know all about me being a kunoichi. They knew my mom. She didn't go around shouting about it, but she didn't really hide it from her friends. She probably glossed over certain parts… Maybe I should have done that, but I didn't want to hide too much from you," Naruko said to Hermione.

"Is there more you haven't told me? Anything else really big?" Hermione asked.

Naruko was in thought for a moment. "There is, but I can't really talk about it at this time. It is a big village secret. The Hokage, our leader, is very strict about it. It is part of the reason I had such a lonely childhood. I want to tell you, but I can't. And I think you have more than enough to think over for now."

Hermione didn't like secrets, but she could accept this since Naruko was so upfront about it. Perhaps she should have run away screaming from Naruko after learning about this, but she couldn't. She knew her friend had killed, but she still couldn't get over that this was her best friend. This was her first friend. Naruko was very important to her and Hermione would admit she never thought she would have such important people in her life.

Hermione then thought about the troll and everything else so far. Naruko was a big part of her life. She knew Naruko was about as far from evil as you could get. Then she thought of the troll again. Her eyes blinked. "Could you have killed the troll?" Hermione asked.

Naruko stilled. "I could have. I thought about it as an option. I was really scared of you getting hurt or killed by it. I was probably closer to just stunning it and then jumping out the window carrying you instead though. As you know, I can carry you easily. Then when Harry and Ron came, I couldn't do that option anymore. I was glad there was a way for us to just knock it out though and get out of their safely. That's why I told them to use the club to knock it out with the levitation spell," she answered.

"I need a little more time, Naruko. Just to process everything. I don't hate you or anything and I do want to be your best friend still, but I need to come to terms with everything. I'm glad you answered my questions honestly. They have really helped me. You have killed. I will probably always have that in mind, even if it is the back of it. But I believe you when you talked about how you didn't like it and see it as only a last result. The fact we had to face down a mountain troll and you didn't immediately go for killing it, helps," Hermione said.

"I'm glad you at least heard me out. We do need to head back and go to bed… Hopefully when I see you again tomorrow, you still won't hate me," Naruko said. She really didn't want to know what would happen if Hermione started hating her after this. There was a part of Naruko that was kicking herself for saying anything about it at all to Hermione.

As they walked in mostly silence, Hermione eventually turned to her and said, "You will have to show me some of these jutsus sometime."

Naruko felt better about that and smiled a little in relief. Maybe they weren't doomed as friends. "If you still don't hate me after you had your time, I will show you a few. That's a promise," she said.

"And you never break your promises," Hermione said with a small smile as well. She had a feeling things would be okay between them. Maybe they would even be better friends after this. It was still hard to grasp that Naruko was a soldier… A kunoichi. Another thing that might help her get over this was her own curiosity. Hermione now wanted to know all she could about the ninja world Naruko was from, but she needed to process everything and she was really tired for now.

{-} {-} {-}

Hermione's curiosity won out in the end. She only took a couple of days to process everything. Her being so very curious about jutsus really sped up the process for her. She also knew she had fully taken it all in as well. She was happy she wasn't glossing over it all just so she could see something new and exciting.

She was currently in an abandoned classroom waiting for Naruko to finish securing the room as she called it. Hermione was a bit curious what she was doing with those pieces of paper, but her eagerness to see jutsus caused her to put those questions in the back of her mind for now. She didn't want anything postponing this any longer.

"There we go. I'll show you a couple of jutsus and a technique used for getting around," Naruko started.

"I can't wait!" Hermione said as her eyes seemed to almost glow in excitement.

Naruko nodded. "The first one I will show you is something we call the henge. It's why I don't really find McGonagall's animagus trick amazing like everyone else," she said.

She thought what to look like. "Henge no Jutsu!" she shouted as she ran through the signs.

There was a puff of smoke and Hermione blinked as she stared at herself. The only difference between them was her copy had a certain natural confidence she never even had in her dreams. "Wow…" Hermione said breathlessly as she examined her copy.

"Eeep! Really, Hermione?!" Naruko said with a ridiculously cute pout.

Hermione blushed furiously. "I-I-I had to be sure…" she said in a poor attempt to excuse herself. She blushed more as she touched her own breasts this time. Her copy's were actually softer to the touch. Hermione then blushed as she realized Naruko's copy of her wasn't wearing a bra!

"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't be wearing a bra?!" Hermione then asked while blushing.

"I didn't think you'd want to touch your own boobs," Naruko said with a frown.

Hermione continued to blush. She then said, "It is impressive, but not the same as turning into an animal." It was time to move on with their conversation.

Naruko nodded. She did the jutsu again, but this time she turned into a cat. She then transformed back and did the jutsu again. This time she was a bunny rabbit.

"I get the point," Hermione said with a sigh.

Naruko grinned at her after changing back. "This is a basic skill we learn once we graduate the academy," Naruko then said.

Hermione watched as Naruko started to walk over to a wall. Her eyes then bulged as she watched Naruko effortlessly walk up the wall as if it was perfectly normal. Naruko kept going and was now standing on the ceiling as she looked down and said, "It is called tree climbing, but as you can see it works for any solid surface."

Naruko dropped down with a flip to the floor and stood once more in front of Hermione. "There is a more advanced version of the skill called water walking. It is more difficult because water isn't solid or perfectly still."

"That. Is. Incredible!" Hermione shouted in excitement. "What else can you do?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll show you one more jutsu. It is kind of my favorite," Naruko said with a grin.

Hermione was eager to watch as her friend made a cross sign with her index fingers.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruko called. Then there were suddenly three more Narukos.

Hermione blinked as she looked at the four Narukos. She touched each of them to be sure they were real and not just some illusion. She was careful not to touch anywhere inappropriate this time. Though there was a part of that wanted to touch them a little inappropriately just to see if they reacted the same way. She would have accepted the punishment Naruko gave her for taking such a liberty.

"Wow…" Hermione said.

"I can literally be in more than one place at once!" the Narukos said at the same time.

"Jinx! You all owe me Ramen!" one called out with a grin. The others groaned. The original Naruko frowned at them and quickly dismissed them all.

"Sorry about that… They kind of have their own quirks. They can think and work fully independently until they are dismissed by force, use up their allotted chakra, voluntary dismissal, or I dismiss them," Naruko said.

"That is really… something!" Hermione said in awe.

"More than that," Naruko started. "I actually get their memories when they're dismissed. I kind of used that to catch up on everything I needed to know, but didn't learn properly at first. I kind of thought studying was useless in the beginning, but I learned my lesson on that before it was too late," she said.

"That makes me jealous," Hermione admitted.

"Why?" Naruko couldn't help but ask.

She gasped in understanding just as Hermione said, "I'd use such an ability to read all of the books in the library and to study even more!"

"That is possible, but you'd have to be careful," Naruko said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"If you have them absorb too much knowledge at once and dismiss more than one at a time, the memory feedback can be overwhelming. In a worst-case scenario, you won't get any of the memories back properly. They would be a jumbled mess that you couldn't even really sort out. The memories would then just disappear more or less," Naruko said.

"Ohhhh…" Hermione said with a look of shock.

"It took me a while to figure out my limits with the jutsu," Naruko said. She gave a wince. "The first couple of times weren't pretty. The feedback really does get to you," she said.

"Ouch…" Hermione said in sympathy. She could only imagine how painful strong memory feedback would be.

"Anyways," Naruko started. "That's just a beginner's guide to the very basics of a kunoichi," she said with a smile.

"I want to learn more…" Hermione said with a cute pout.

Naruko giggled at her friend and hugged her. "I know, but I'm not going to tell you everything. I'll tell you more from time to time. You can ask questions, but I might not always answer them," she said.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you told me this much. I know it wasn't easy on you," she said.

"I was really worried. Harry got on my case more than once with how I kept putting it off," Naruko said.

"Now you just have to tell Ron. How do you think that will go?" Hermione asked.

"I actually think he will be the easiest, but I'm still nervous. I've been wrong before," Naruko said.

"Well… I'll always be here for you. I'm sure Harry will be as well," Hermione said as she hugged her friend and rubbed her back a little in comfort.

Naruko gave a foxy smile and let out a contented sigh in response to the gesture. Hermione couldn't help but give a giggle seeing the face Naruko made in reaction to their hug. She felt their friendship had grown much stronger with Naruko telling her this secret.

"_Friends really are wonderful,_" Hermione thought to herself with a smile at Naruko.

{-} {-} {-}

"So, what is this all about?" Ron asked a little worried. He was alone in a room with Naruko. She wouldn't say what this was about, just that it was important.

"I have something very important to tell you, Ron. I've already told Harry and Hermione. I wanted to tell each of you one on one. It is also something all of the staff know, because they knew my mom," Naruko said.

Ron realized this was serious, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel important. Naruko was trusting him with something only their closest friends and the professors knew. "I'm listening," Ron said carefully to her. He wanted her to realize how serious he was taking this.

"What would you think… If I told you I'm not just a witch, but also a kunoichi? A female ninja?" Naruko asked to start things off.

Ron couldn't help grin widely as he said, "Wicked…"

Naruko felt really relaxed about this. She had a feeling this would actually be the easiest version of this talk.

"Well… It is true," Naruko said. She then told Ron all she told the others…

{-} {-} {-}

"That's so awesome!" Ron said. Naruko just showed him one of her jutsus as a demonstration. It was crazy to think she had already been through so much, but Ron didn't doubt her word for a moment.

"I'm actually really glad you took it so well," Naruko said to him.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean you're like an Auror… Or maybe it is better to say a hit wizard?" Ron asked in thought. Auror was better, but both were awesome.

Naruko hummed in thought. "I'd say in my case it is closer to an Auror. I'm not really the type that does assassinations. I also don't really take on missions from just anyone. They come from the Hokage, our village leader. We may take on contracts, but Konoha doesn't just accept any business. We aren't that desperate," Naruko said.

"So… more like muggle military?" Ron supplied.

"That's more accurate. I am considered a soldier more or less. We are part of our country's military. We just have a lot more liberty than the standard military does," Naruko said.

"This is all really cool, but I'm getting a little hungry… Sorry to ruin the mood," Ron said with a slight frown.

Naruko smiled as she said, "You didn't at all. I kind of chose to talk to you this close to a meal on purpose. That way we could part quickly if things got awkward."

"Ohhh," Ron said.

"Let's get going. I'm hungry too!" Naruko said as the two grinned to each other and left together.

Naruko was relieved she talked to both Ron and Hermione. She was also really happy they were both okay with learning truth about her. She knew she chose well with her friends, but she was still wary. It wasn't an easy topic and she was really exposing herself emotionally to them. She didn't want to dare dwell on what she would have done if they rejected her after learning the truth. Fortunately, she didn't need worry about that. She had clearly chosen well with her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: It Had to be Dragons

"I'll just be going then. See you lot 'nother time," Hagrid said with a wink as he awkwardly shuffled out of the library. He wasn't very silent about it, so Madam Pence was none too pleased with his behavior. Harry, Ron, Naruko, and Hermione were all four looking in their friend's direction with confusion.

"I'll go see where he was," Hermione whispered to them. She made her way to the aisle where they saw Hagrid peeking from earlier.

The group of friends were working on a Potions' assignment together. Harry and Ron would swear it was more difficult than it should have been, because of how the last Quidditch match went. Snape decided it was his time to rise as a referee. He was only allowed to do so because Slytherin wasn't playing. Everyone knew he was going to do exactly what he did. Look for any excuse to give Gryffindor fouls and Hufflepuff penalty shots.

Fortunately, Harry stuck to Oliver's plan and caught the snitch early on in the game. His efforts foiled. Professor Snape was nastier in the next Potions lesson. This was why Ron and Harry were sure he gave them more homework than necessary.

They didn't care Naruko pointed out the Slytherins would have more homework as well, if that was the case. Ron was half convinced there would be a house meeting where Snape told the Slytherins they didn't need to worry about it.

Harry was of mixed thoughts. He doubted there would be such a meeting. He would admit that was too unfair, even for Snape. He wouldn't be surprised if the man marked that down as an acceptable cost for giving Harry more homework though.

"I can't believe it! He was looking up dragons. How to raise them and such," Hermione said in quiet shock. Madam Pence was not one to test when it came to noise levels in the library. She would either glare at you or shush you nastily if you were too loud for her liking.

"I believe it," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He told us, remember. Back at the start of the school year when we visited him," Harry said.

"That's right! When he was talking about your brother," Hermione said looking to Ron.

"Yeah. But still… In that hut of his?" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry shrugged. "He does realize it is made of wood with a straw roof. Right?" Ron asked.

"I'd guess so, but I don't think it would stop him," Harry said. He then shook head. "That's assuming he was able to get a dragon in the first place," he added.

"I hope he doesn't. It's very illegal to raise a dragon outside of a reserve," Ron said.

"Do they let people raise dragons on a reserve? Or is it just the Dragon Handlers?" Naruko asked.

"Just Dragon Handlers. Charlie told me sometimes they have a sort of adoption event. Its where someone or a group of people can donate a lot of money and get to name the dragon," Ron said.

"I bet that sells well," Naruko said. She thought it would be really cool to adopt a dragon like that.

Ron was in thought for a moment. "It isn't too popular… But it does attract enough people with money. That's what Charlie says at least," Ron said.

"Well… Whatever the reason. Hagrid was looking up dragons," Hermione said. She then let out a sigh. "I'm not the only one worried about this. Am I?" she asked.

The others blinked dumbly in thought. It was Ron who sighed and said, "I guess we'll find out soon enough… I really hope not. Wood and fire breathing dragons do not go well together."

"Let's finish this up," Harry said as the others nodded. Potions needed their attention more at the moment. If Hagrid did have a dragon… They needed as little distraction as possible for dealing with that situation.

{-} {-} {-}

The group knocked on the door to Hagrid's Hut and heard the booming barks of Hagrid's dog. They were both happy to see Hagrid again, but worried what they might find inside his hut. It didn't help matters that all of the windows to his hut seemed to be closed with the curtains drawn.

"Back, Fang!" Hagrid grumbled before opening the door just a tiny bit. It was like he wanted to make sure he saw who it was first. "Oh good! You all made it. Come on in," Hagrid said as he let them inside and closed the door quickly behind them.

"Why do you have it so hot in here?" Hermione asked as she fanned herself.

"Bit of a chill out there," Hagrid said too quickly.

"It's actually warmer than usual out there," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"So, what all was it you wanted ta talk about?" Hagrid asked. He then frowned at them. "It isn't about Nicholas Flamel. Is it?"

"Nah. We already figured that out," Ron said.

Hagrid frowned.

"We mostly just wanted to see what you were up to lately," Harry said. He was slowly learning about tact.

"Oh. Well I've been real busy lately actually. Got meself some extra project going on, but still busy with watching over the grounds and all," he said before looking to Naruko. "I've been actually meaning to talk to ye about that, Naruko. It's ahhh… well something to talk about in private."

"If its something regarding my being a kunoichi. I already told them," Naruko said as the others nodded.

"Well, that's good ta hear. Got ye some good friends if they stay by you after learning that," he said giving them each a grin. The others felt proud to get such approval from Hagrid. "Well then, I'll say the basics and we can set up the particulars in private later. Doubt they want to be around for that stuff."

Hermione looked like she was going to say she wanted to hear everything, but she didn't get a chance. She was a little slower to react because of how hot it was. She was pretty sure she was sweating something awful under her robes. The guys looked like they felt the same way.

"When your mom was her, she sometimes helped me with some of the things I do. That way she could get mission experience while away from Konoha. We'd set it up with your leader and Dumbledore would use some of the budget for payment," Hagrid said.

"That sounds good. We can go into more detail later and I can ask the Hokage if we can do that again," Naruko said.

"Hagrid," Ron started.

"Yeah?" Hagrid asked.

"Can we crack open a window? It really is stifling in here," he said.

"I don't think so," Hagrid quickly shot him down.

"Hagrid… What is that in the fire?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to hear the answer he knew Hagrid would say.

"Ah… that's ummm…" Hagrid started. Naruko and Hermione sighed at the same time.

"Where did you get it?" Ron asked in worry.

"Won it off a bloke," Hagrid said.

"Where did you win it?" Ron asked looking to Hagrid.

"Down at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," Hagrid answered.

"Hagrid… There is no way they could have gotten it legally," Ron said frowning.

"Get all sorts of folks in the Hog's Head. Said he needed to get rid of it. Wanted the right kind of person to have it," Hagrid said.

"You can't seriously be thinking of keeping it," Ron said.

"If I am?" Hagrid asked with a frown.

"Where would you raise him?" Hermione asked.

"Right here! Been reading on them. I even know this dragon here is a Norwegian Ridgeback. Been keeping the egg in the fire, ya see. Cause in the wild their mother keeps breathing fire on the eggs to keep them warm," Hagrid said. He was now aglow with happiness.

"But what about when it starts growing and breathing fire? Your hut is made of wood…" Ron said.

"I've already treated the interior… Besides… I ain't keeping him in here forever. I was going to let him stretch his wings and such in the forest. Forbidden Forest is mighty big. Magically expanded and all of that," Hagrid said.

"Is that a good idea? You would be introducing a dragon to the forest," Hermione said.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. There's all kinds of critters in tha forest. You'd be surprised what calls it home. That's the reason it is called the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid said.

Hagrid looked them over again and looked outside. "Now then… If ye ain't got nothing else to say. I supposing ye all best be getting back. We'll talk about that matter later, Naruko. I know I need to be as specific as possible and such," he said.

Harry looked like he was about to say something, but instead said. "Later, Hagrid. You be careful with this dragon matter though. We'll visit again another time."

Hagrid looked touched at Harry's words. "Aye. That I will be… Really are kind hearted like your mother, Harry. She'd be proud of ye," he said giving Harry an affectionate tousle of his hair. Harry couldn't help but smile as he led the others outside.

{-} {-} {-}

"Thought we were going to ask him about the stone and all of that," Ron said quietly as they headed back.

"I almost did," Harry said.

"But?" Naruko asked in a leading manner. She seemed really happy about something.

"I realized it would just get him angry at worst and mildly upset at best. I also came to sort of realize he probably doesn't anything else other than what he let slip," Harry said.

"So… you used this tact Naruko always talks about?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Harry nodded.

"Ahhhh! You're growing up so fast, Harry," Naruko said in a half joking manner.

Harry might have been upset by this, but instead he just enjoyed the hug Naruko gave him as she grinned at him happily.

Ron wasn't sure what to think about this interaction. Once he felt it went on long enough, he said, "Still wish we knew more about it and all."

"We can hypothesize some more," Hermione started. Ron looked to her in question. "I think Harry is right about Hagrid not knowing any more about the stone. I think it is even safe to say all of the professors contributed a little," she clarified.

"It's probably safe to say Dumbledore didn't let them know anything about the other Professors' contributions. He probably got their word not to talk about it as well," Naruko said.

"Maybe… Why do you think that though? He seems very trusting of his staff," Ron said.

"I agree he is. But… He's also wise and been through two wars. First against Grindelwald and then again against Voldemort," Naruko said. Hermione and Ron shivered a little. She sighed to them and shook her head. She would get them used to his name and Harry would probably help. He responded in much the same way she did.

Naruko continued her thought, "I'm pretty sure he knows the importance of controlling information flow. He might be more likely to go overboard in that direction than anything. I sort of see Dumbledore as the Kage of the magical world."

"I guess I can see that," Harry thought out loud.

"It makes sense really. He's known for being really powerful. He's been through a lot and is highly respected. He also isn't taking the front and center of politics. He's like the shadow leader of Magical Britain. I don't know how good he is at it yet though," Naruko said.

Hermione was eagerly paying attention. She wanted to know as much as she could about how things in the ninja world. Ron seemed to be seeing Dumbledore in a new light. Harry wasn't sure if the Headmaster being a sort of ninja wizard leader was awesome, or bad news.

"Really though…" Ron started after a moment. "A dragon…" he said. The others sighed in agreement. They really hoped this ended well, but they weren't sure it would.

{-} {-} {-}

"So?" Naruko asked a little nervously in front of Snape's desk.

"Hmmmmm… About what I expected," Professor Snape said as he looked over the potion again. It was the completed final stage of the potion he first mentioned to her earlier in the school year.

"Meaning?" Naruko asked trying to remain neutral.

"If you were in a higher-level class… I would give it an A for Acceptable," Professor Snape said.

Naruko gave him a look.

"Given you are a first year… I would give it an E," the Potions' Master said.

"Not an O?" Naruko asked hopefully.

"Miss Uzumaki. I rarely hand out an O, even to my most exceptional students," Professor Snape said.

"Isn't an O required for your NEWT level classes?" Naruko asked.

"This is true. However, I am not an OWL Potions Exam Proctor. No professor at Hogwarts is an OWL Exam Proctor. Too much chance for bias in grading," Professor Snape said.

Naruko nodded. She then gave a smile and said, "Exceeds Expectations is still really good."

"That is one way of looking at it. You could also say it is proof you were unable to earn an O," Professor Snape said.

Naruko gave a slight frown that reminded Professor Snape of her mother. It was remarkable how a child could imitate their parent so well, even though they never met them.

"Or you could say an E is really good, but to keep it up," Naruko grumbled to herself.

"Regardless of your critiques on how I grade my students," Professor Snape started. Naruko looked a little apologetic towards him. "You have passed the test I gave you."

Naruko wanted to shout and cheer at his statement, but remained as calm as she could.

"You first approached me wondering how it was you could learn more about brewing potions. I will tell you something I was told when I was young. It changed my approach to Potions entirely. It is not something all will come to understand," Professor Snape said.

He was probably having a little too much fun with this. He was essentially telling Naruko what her mother told him. One could say by all rights he should have told Naruko this from the start.

"I was told the books and classes are only half of studying Potions. You have to figure out the rest yourself. To get that O you so very much want, you have to take what you learn and improve upon it," Professor Snape said to her.

Naruko was listening, but it was kind of something she already knew.

"I am not saying you are ready to start experimenting with different ingredients, or try to make your own potions. I am saying you should learn how to improve on the instructions for a potion. Learn how to go beyond what the book and instructions tell you," he said.

"Start with the potions you already know and try brewing them in different ways. Completing this potion, shows you are ready for that step. You should now know how to be careful and what signs to look for to make sure the potion won't explode or what not. By this point, you should also know how to test potions and see if they are effective or not. Take the lessons you learn on your own and use them in the future when brewing other potions," Professor Snape said.

Naruko gave a nod to him. "Should I still brew a potion the way it is written when we first cover it in class?" she asked.

"At this stage, I would say that is the best approach. Think of the recipe we use in class as a base line. The reason why so few make it into my NEWT level class is because they don't realize brewing the potion exactly by the instructions is the Acceptable level of that potion. If that alone was enough, then there would be little need for Professional Potion Brewers," Professor Snape said.

"How come you don't tell everyone this?" Naruko asked curiously.

"If they are unable to figure that out on their own, they do not have the makings for being a Potion Master. That given. You may be wondering why I have made an exception for you," Professor Snape said.

Naruko gave a nod.

"It is because you came to me without even finishing your first year, or even first semester, and asked how to further study Potions. You were not looking to simply improve your grade. That is not something many do. In fact, I can think of two others who have done the same. They both went on to earn a mastery in Potions after Hogwarts," Professor Snape said.

Naruko was in thought for a moment. She then gave a hum in comprehension. "The test you gave me taught me this approach. Didn't it?" she asked.

Professor Snape gave a slight nod. "That is why I mostly left it up to you for figuring out how you needed to improve each step," he said.

Naruko couldn't help but give a grin. "I'll continue my Potions studies and make sure I keep the tradition of students in my place earning their mastery after Hogwarts," she said.

Professor Snape almost gave her an ever so slight grin as he said, "I do hope so, Miss Uzumaki. I would hate for a Gryffindor to ruin that streak."

Naruko chuckled and gave a bow as she left. She was ready to start the next phase. A much better understanding in brewing potions would help with her plan for finding ninja world equivalents. She needed to know how to tell and improve potions before she could do that.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry made an unfortunate discovery a couple of days ago and he shared it with the others. After Quidditch Practice, he saw a cloaked figure run towards the woods. He stayed in the locker room a little longer than usual that day. He hopped on his broom and followed the figure carefully.

Harry made sure to keep a safe distance. He was thankful again for his excursions with Naruko. He knew much better how to keep a safe distance and not get caught. What he saw was unsettling.

"Don't play me for a fool, Quirinius," Snape said dangerously to a very pale looking turban wearing man.

"I-I-I don't know wha-wha-what you mean…" Quirrell stuttered out as he looked to be cowering below the Potions Master.

"Oh. I think you do. I will find out whose side you're on, Quirrell. You don't want me as an enemy," Professor Snape said to him.

Quirrell let out a whipper.

"We'll be speaking again…" Snape said before heading back to the castle.

{-} {-} {-}

"I'm telling you. It's got to be Snape!" Ron said. He figured Harry's tale of what he saw was more than enough proof.

"I'm not so sure…" Naruko said.

"You aren't?" Hermione asked. She was wavering on her own thoughts about the matter. She hoped her best friend's words would help her reach a decision.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what Snape was carrying on about. However, I feel if anyone is up to something… It would be Professor Quirrell," Naruko said.

"How come?" Harry asked in amazement.

"His stutter. His act. I don't know what all he's getting at, but he is up to something," Naruko said.

"His act?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I have a good friend back home who has a real stutter. Professor Quirrell's stutter is too measured. Too perfectly timed. Stutters happen on their own and aren't in perfectly timed intervals. He is too terrified, even for what Hagrid said about him," Naruko said.

"I really don't get why you're on Snape's side here," Ron said with a frown.

"Ninja. I was trained to do as they say, Look underneath the underneath. I'm not on anyone's side really. We simply don't know enough. I would try to find out more… But Snape and most of the staff here are familiar with ninjas. I'm good, but I don't think I'm good enough to constantly spy on a professor who knows I'm a kunoichi. Not yet at least," Naruko said.

Harry decided to change the subject. He could tell Ron and Naruko wouldn't budge on their stances in the matter. He gave a chuckle. "I fully believe that. Especially the part about not being there yet," he said.

Naruko grinned. "Seems I won't be able to get away with anything when it comes to my friends either. I've already blown my cover," she said with a giggle.

Hermione grinned as she figured out what Harry was doing. She was about to say something herself, but just then there was a tapping sound on a nearby window. "Hedwig?" she asked pointing to the owl.

Harry quickly let in his owl. She was holding a letter in her beak. Harry quickly opened it. It was really simple, but he knew what it meant.

_It's time!_

Harry showed it to the others. "We're going right?" Ron asked as he handed it to Hermione.

Harry grinned. "Obviously!" he said.

"Cool!" Ron said with a matching grin.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked in worry. It was getting close to curfew.

Ron looked to her and said, "Yeah. Seeing a dragon hatch is rare, even at a reserve. They don't usually let visitors witness it. Newborn dragons can be a handful."

"I'll grab my cloak," Harry said as he made his way to his room.

"You three can use it. I'll use my ninja skills to follow. I may not be to the level I can constantly spy on a professor. But I've always been good at sneaking around," Naruko said.

{-} {-} {-}

"Good! Good! Ye all made it," Hagrid said excitedly as he let all four of them in him hut.

Harry, Ron and Hermione might have commenting on how good Naruko was at staying unseen, but they had a dragon to watch hatch! The four quickly gathered around Hagrid's table. They didn't even complain about it being far too hot in the hut.

They watched with large eyes as a small crack started to form on the egg.

"That's it… Give us a push now," Hagrid cooed lovingly.

The crack started to grow. It grew a little more.

"Come on now. Ye can do it, Little Norbert," Hagrid quietly cheered it on.

Then the egg suddenly seemed to explode. Eggshell went flying everywhere. Naruko and the others instinctively ducked at some of the larger pieces.

Then they heard a small growl.

"Ain't he tha cutest!" Hagrid said in full on mother mode.

The others were indifferent about if it was cute or not. It was something to behold though. They each couldn't help but grin.

Norbert was small with leathery wings that looked far too large for him. His body was skinny with jet black coloring. His orange eyes were large with an equally overly large snoot. He also had stubby horns.

Norbert suddenly sneezed and sent a puff of a fireball right at Hagrid's beard. The giant of a man patted out his now singed beard and chuckled. "Look! He knows who his mummy is!" he said with a happy sniff.

"I don't know how Hagrid got that from a fireball to the beard," Naruko whispered to Harry who almost chuckled.

"Just how quickly is Norbert going to grow?" Hermione asked with worry in her eyes. She looked around the wooden hut again. Hagrid may have treated it, but dragon fire was very different from regular and magic fire.

Hagrid was about to say something but then the color drained from his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"Someone peeked through the curtain!" Hagrid said.

Naruko was there in an instant. She… growled… and turned to the others and bitterly said, "Blonde Sasuke!" She was half tempted to take him out, but he was quick and already close to the school. She was pretty sure the staff wouldn't take kindly to her tackling students and tying them up.

"Who?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy," Harry and Ron said together. They didn't really know who Sasuke was, but they knew who their friend referred to as Blonde Sasuke.

"You lot better get going then," Hagrid said.

They didn't argue and left quickly.

{-} {-} {-}

Surprisingly, all Malfoy's spying amounted to was a knowing look in their direction every now and then.

"He's being smug…" Naruko grumbled.

"Yeah…" Ron grumbled in agreement.

"He's up to something," Naruko said frowning over at Malfoy's back. She might have let a little killing intent out at him. Draco gave an uncomfortable shiver suddenly.

"Yeah…" Ron grumbled in agreement again.

"But what?" Hermione asked.

"Probably when best to rat Hagrid out," Harry supplied.

"Sounds just like the thing Malfoy/Blonde Sasuke would do," Naruko and Ron grumbled together. They then both angrily took a large bite of their meal in almost perfect unison. Hermione and Harry blinked in disbelief at how synced the two were at the moment.

{-} {-} {-}

Norbert grew three times his original size in just a week.

"Heh Heh… The little tyke," Hagrid said as he patted out a small fire Norbert started on the dining table. The friendly giant was covered in bandages from previous dragon fire burns.

"He's ummmm… Gotten a lot bigger," Hermione said uneasy.

"Course he has! He's a sweet, innocent, growing little baby," Hagrid cooed.

There wasn't anything sweet or innocent about Norbert. He decided to use one of Hagrid's chairs a fireball target practice.

"Ummm… well. Nice seeing you again… We should probably get going," Harry said.

Hagrid didn't notice as they left. They weren't even sure he really noticed they were there in the first place.

"We've got to do something about Norbert," Naruko said.

"Yeah… Malfoy could turn him in at any moment. Rotten Snake he is," Ron said with a scoff.

"Charlie!" Harry said suddenly.

Ron blinked at him for a moment and then smiled. "That's brilliant! Yeah! I can write him. He and his fellow Dragon Handlers have actually taken in a number of illegal dragons. They're always looking more," he said.

"Let us know when you hear back from him," Naruko said.

Ron nodded. "If you let me borrow Fukami or Hedwig, I'll send the letter tonight," he said.

"Fukami is sending something back home at the moment. More details about what Hagrid mentioned to me when we first saw the egg. He may be loony about that dragon, but he hasn't forgotten that. I don't know the details yet. He's been the one writing the Hokage about it. Apparently, he has a translation quill from back when he wrote missions for my mom," Naruko said.

"You can borrow Hedwig. She'd like the excuse to go for a long flight," Harry said.

{-} {-} {-}

"So… How will we handle this?" Ron asked as he put down the letter from Charlie. It had all of the details they needed. Hagrid agreed to let Charlie take Norbert after some convincing. He said it would be good for Norbert to be with his own kind.

"We can use the cloak to get us and Norbert up to the astronomy tower," Harry said.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asked in worry. "If he's going to do anything, it will be as we try to get up there."

Naruko nodded. "I'll help out there. I can use my shadow clones and have them henge into us. Girls can technically go to the guys' side, but guys can't go to the girls' side," she said.

"So unfair!" Ron grumbled.

"I'll need one of you two to show me the way. My disguised clones will be asleep in your beds until we finish. That way if Blonde Sasuke tells Professor McGonagall, or anyone else, and they check on us. They'll see us sleeping peacefully in our beds. I know you all well enough my clones should be able to pass as you for the night," Naruko said.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said.

The group headed to Hagrid's hut one more time to check on things. Hagrid had been a little teary eyed lately, even if he knew it was for the best. "I'm gonna miss the little guy…" he blubbered.

Norbert was even bigger than before. It was a surprise he and Hagrid could both still live in the hut together at all.

Ron reached out a finger carefully to try and pet the seemingly snoozing dragon. Norbert suddenly chomped on his finger in response.

"Yeeeeoooow!" Ron cried out in pain as Norbert growled at him.

"Don't be bothering him!" Hagrid roared. "Ye'll scare him. He's just a baby."

"Scare him?!" Ron said in disbelief as he fought back tears in his eyes. "He bit me!"

"Get out of here now, Ye lot!" Hagrid said as he none too politely shoved them out the door.

"Ohhh nooo…" Hermione said looking at Ron's around swelling hand. "Norwegian Ridgebacks have poisonous fangs."

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey," Naruko said.

"But she'll know it was a dragon's bite," Ron said.

"Her priority will be healing you. She's probably seen plenty during her years here. Plenty to decide it's best not to ask too many questions," Naruko said.

"I won't be able to help though…" Ron said with a frown.

"You getting better is more important and you've already helped a lot setting this up with your brother. Luckily, you described us in the letters. We'll tell Charlie what happened," Harry said.

"Will you all be able to handle it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Don't worry about us. If nothing else, Naruko can help me carry Norbert," he said.

Naruko nodded and grinned. "I'm a strong Kunoichi after all," she said while jokingly flexing as they helped Ron to the Hospital Wing.

{-} {-} {-}

Ron's hand didn't recover soon enough. Madam Pomfrey just frowned and made a sound of disapproval at him. As Naruko said, she focused on healing him instead asking lots of questions. In a way, it kind of worked out for the best. Ron was able to be there to lead a henged Naruko clone to the boys' room.

When the others got to the hut, Hagrid showed them the crate he made for Norbert. "He's got plenty of dead rats for the journey," Hagrid said in a blubbering voice as he blew his nose. "Good Bye, Norbert… Be good for mummy."

Norbert seemed indifferent as he was curled up inside the crate.

"Oops… almost forgot," Hagrid said as he put a teddy bear in the crate. "Norbert's favorite teddy. He'd feel lonely without it."

Harry doubted that very much.

Naruko looked over the crate and placed something on it. "What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Placed a seal similar to a feather light charm on it. Since Norbert is inside, I only need to make the crate feather light. The seal wouldn't have worked on him directly," Naruko said.

"Couldn't you have lifted it with me?" Harry asked.

"I could have… But Hermione probably couldn't have done the same easily enough," Naruko said.

"I'm helping carry it?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Naruko nodded. "I figured it would probably be best if I used my stealth skills to watch over you three and keep any distractions away," she said.

Harry nodded to that. "Good thinking. Kind of like you did when we went to that Midnight Duel," he said.

Naruko nodded and they got to work.

{-} {-} {-}

It turned out to be for the best Naruko was there with them. Harry and Hermione were making their way down a hall when Peeves suddenly appeared.

"Who is it? I can sense you, but can't see you… Ickle Firsties out of bed?" Peeves mused to himself.

Harry wasn't sure what to do here. He was going to try and imitate the Bloody Baron, but he wasn't sure it would work. Naruko did something instead. There was the sound of something seemingly exploding around a different corner and an echoing giggle ringing through the hall.

"Oooo! That sounds like my kind of fun!" Peeves said before flying off and cackling madly.

"Let's get going," Naruko whispered from somewhere unseen.

After that little mishap, it was smooth sailing. The seal Naruko placed on the crate made it much easier getting upstairs to the astronomy tower. Harry stayed focused the whole way though. He was pretty sure if he didn't, fate would throw something at them that would ruin the whole plan. That's what his Potter luck seemed to always do.

The group quietly waited once they got to the top of the tower. There was suddenly a small disturbance as they heard the sound of a chomp and saw a piece of singed stuffing puff out of the crate.

"Bye bye, Teddy… We knew you so well," Naruko said in mock sadness. She even pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in Teddy Bear Heaven," Hermione said giggling. Harry and Naruko joined her.

"You know…" Naruko said after a moment. "I wouldn't mind being out here under the stars in different circumstances. You could even say it would be romantic."

Harry was surprised when Hermione gave a slightly dreamy sigh in reply. He figured it was a girl thing. The stars were pretty though.

{-} {-} {-}

The trio sighed in relief as they finally entered Gryffindor Tower. Naruko assured them the coast was clear. They almost blew it. Harry and Hermione at first forgot the cloak. Luckily at the last minute, Harry remembered it and the discussion about its importance. Without it, Filch would have discovered them on the way back.

Hermione let out another sigh. "That was close… But we did it," she said.

Harry grinned to them. "Malfoy got detention too," he said happily.

They came across Draco being led off by an irate Professor McGonagall. They avoided also getting caught by barely containing themselves.

Hermione smiled brightly to them. "I'm so happy I could do a jig! But its late… And I'm tired," she said and gave a stretch.

They went to their beds just as Naruko's clones dismissed themselves. The night had been a complete success. As they made their way up, exhaustion really settled in. Hermione and Naruko plopped down in Hermione's bed together. They each gave mighty yawns and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: After much thought, I've decided a few things about this story. The first thing I've decided is in this story the Hogwarts' school year is Sept. 1st to the first week of June. It may be due to my own school life I felt this way, but I always saw Hogwarts ending about then. It didn't really sink in, even after seeing timelines on the wiki, that the canon school year lasts until the end of June.

That would not have worked out with my plans for this story. I plan to have most of the Naruto story aspects happen during the summer or possibly holiday break. There might be some exceptions during the school year, but we'll just have to see. It will be pushing it, but I can see this working out if the school year ends early June, with the exception of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. For 4th year, school will last into the second week of June.

My plans would not work if Summer Break didn't start until the end of June. But hey! This is clearly very AU so I can change things up like that.

The other thing I've decided, is this story will actually be broken into two parts. I originally planned to keep it Teen all the way through and have all years in one story, but I realized that wouldn't work after a certain point. Then I thought to just change the story's rating once I got to that point, but I decided that was too long of a wait and might not be fair for those who have read this story up to that same point expecting it to stay Teen.

That being the case, the first part will cover years 1-3 at Hogwarts. It might get to being a strong Teen rating by the end, but I feel it will still work out. I've always felt the Harry Potter books took a drastic turn by the fourth book.

This actually works out for the best. Summer after fourth year will be when the Shippuden events start. Remember Naruko's birthday is Oct. 10th and she is actually 12 by this current point in the story. This means she will turn 15, which is how old Naruto is when Shippuden starts, during the course of her fourth year.

This means year 4 and on will be the second part and it will be rated Mature. I don't really intend to have lemons in the story… but there will be adult content and such. I will also show the lead up and afterwards of such scenes, but leave the meat of those scenes to your imaginations. I feel I will still be within an acceptable M rating by Fanfiction net standards, if I keep to this plan.

I know there are plenty of stories out there with full on sex scenes and some of them are very fetish heavy. I feel knowing my luck, if I tried that, Fanfiction net would decide to go through a purge again and I would get caught in it somehow. I won't be getting too gory and such with the second part, but I feel it won't be really Teen rating acceptable.

Hopefully this won't bother anyone. I am giving fair notice at least.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Naruko's First Detention!

"What do we do?" Naruko asked as she sipped the tea Hagrid served her.

"I'm not rightly sure. Do we call it off?" Hagrid asked.

"I'd rather not. If it wasn't for the arrangements we made, that wouldn't be a problem," Naruko said with a worried frown.

They were in a bit of a quandary. Hagrid mentioned to Naruko something was hunting down unicorns in the Forbidden Forest. This was what he wanted her help with. Hagrid might have been a bit apprehensive if she wasn't already an experienced Kunoichi, but he agreed it would be a good idea. It would also give her some good experience.

He made arrangements via letters with Sarutobi to make it a mission. This was why Naruko didn't want to call it off. It would have to be marked as a failed mission, which wouldn't look good on her record. It was also her first solo C-Rank mission.

It was close to being a B-Rank mission, but they didn't have enough information to know for sure. Instead, Dumbledore and Sarutobi decided to make it a high-end C-Rank mission. The Forbidden Forest was dangerous and there was a very remote possibility a dark wizard could be involved, but that was unlikely.

The problem they faced was due to Professor McGonagall's unintentional interference. When Harry, Hermione and Naruko smuggled Norbert out of the castle, they weren't caught. The plan Naruko set up with her clones saved them a lot of trouble. Ron told them all about it the next morning at breakfast. It seemed to have been even more fortuitous Ron stayed behind. He made it more believable they weren't up to anything.

The four of them didn't get in trouble. However, that wasn't the case for someone else. Draco had detention for being out of bed that night. Something they all agreed Blonde Sasuke deserved for going to McGonagall and hoping to see them get in trouble. Unfortunately, Neville was also in trouble.

Neville heard about Draco's plan. He wasn't aware they already planned for any potential problems. He tried to find and warn them about Draco. He ended up with detention for his efforts. The four friends felt bad about this, especially because Neville really helped them out at Halloween.

The two boys would be serving detention the night Hagrid already planned to search for what was killing unicorns with Naruko's help. They couldn't just reschedule given how serious of a matter this was. Naruko was more determined to go through with it. Hagrid wasn't shy how it could be dangerous. She wanted to be there to make sure nothing bad happened to Neville.

Naruko hummed in thought and gave a grin. "I'll just get detention! We'll explain to McGonagall what's going on and come up with a plan to get me in detention too. I won't get a failed mission and you won't have to go without my help. It will give a reason for my being there as well. I can help keep Neville safe if needed," Naruko said. She gave a sigh. "And I suppose Blonde Sasuke too," she grumbled.

"I can see that working! Let's get started," Hagrid said as they took a last sip and headed to Hogwarts.

[-] [-] [-]

Their plan easily worked and McGonagall apologized for her mistake. Naruko felt mixed about this plan. She felt mixed for a silly reason. It was mostly about her own pride than anything. She was going to pull a prank on some Slytherins and purposefully get caught. It wouldn't be anything too bad or hurtful, but it would be enough to get her in trouble. It went against her pranking nature to get caught though.

Professor Snape agreed to be the one who got on her case. He could maintain his role as Head of House and dislike of Gryffindors, which would give validity to his involvement and reaction. McGonagall would intervene when he called Naruko out. The two would have a brief discussion before the blonde girl received detention with Draco and Neville. Professor Snape knew what the detention entailed and would agree, claiming it was adequate enough as a punishment.

"_What kind of prank to do…_" Naruko wondered to herself as she sat in the common room quietly with Hermione next to her. She wanted it to at least be something glorious, if she had to get purposefully caught.

Naruko gave a chuckle to herself after a moment. She then started to chuckle louder.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. There were others staring at the two of them, including a pair of well-known twins with matching flaming red hair.

"You'll see… You will all see… Tomorrow shall be fun," Naruko said. She then got up and left for her dorm room.

"Makes you wonder what she has in mind. Oh, twin of mine," Fred said.

"Too true, my less handsome twin… or maybe you're the handsome one… Regardless, I do think she has made it rather obvious whatever she has planned," George said.

"Maybe… Not very prankster of her. I feel we can forgive her, if it is good enough. She is still just an ickle firstie," Fred replied with a chuckle.

Hermione looked to them and wondered what was going to happen tomorrow. She also wondered why Naruko had more or less announced it tonight. She would have to ask questions later. Naruko was a kunoichi. She wouldn't get caught for something like this unless she meant to get caught.

[-] [-] [-]

Several students gave tired yawns as they did every morning at breakfast. Ron was convinced it was far too early and this was some kind of conspiracy to get him out of his wonderful and warm bed. Hermione was looking all around the dining hall trying to figure out what Naruko did. The twins were doing their best not to grin widely in anticipation of what had been promised last night.

Naruko was humming a tune to herself Hermione recognized. She looked to her friend curiously. Naruko grinned and gave a giggle as she winked at Hermione. Hermione was about to ask for an answer when the doors to the hall burst open.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came marching in with purpose. They also seemed a bit confused. Then suddenly…

The three started singing in voices far too grand to be their own.

"Oh, what a beautiful Morning!" Draco sang first.

"Oh, what a beautiful Day," Crabbe added.

"I've got a beautiful feeling!" Goyle sang.

Then most of the Slytherin table seemed to jump up on their own and respond. "Everything's going my way!"

Pansy struck a pose as she sang, "All the sounds of the Earth are like Music."

An older Slytherin copied Pansy's pose and repeated, "All the sounds of the Earth are like Music."

The two then danced a little with each other as they sang two lines together. "The breeze is so busy, it don't miss a tree. And an old weeping willow is laughing at me," they sang.

Then again all of the other Slytherins sang the chorus again. "Oh, what a beautiful morning!"

"Oh, what a beautiful day."

"I have a beautiful feeling!"

"Everything's going my way."

Then Naruko joined them as a way to show it was her idea and sang with them the last line. "Oh, what a beautiful dayyyyyy!"

When the song was over, there was a moment of silence as Naruko grinned and applauded as she said, "I didn't know you all liked that song too! It's one of my favorites!"

The Dining Hall burst out in laughs. Everyone was cheerfully laughing and some were singing the chorus in a teasing manner to themselves. Professor Snape made his way over to Naruko with a sour look on his face. There was a part of him that might have found it slightly amusing though.

"Miss Uzumaki… What is the meaning of this?" he asked severely.

Naruko grinned in a nervous manner as she said, "Ummmm… I felt a little sad and wanted to have a musical number?" She gave a nervous giggle and looked as if she was now terrified of what she just did.

"Clearly, you need a moment to reflect on your behavior… Perhaps detention will help you rethink how to go about cheering yourself up," he said.

Professor McGonagall stormed over. "I believe that is my duty. Naruko is my student," she said. No one was surprised by this intervention by the Deputy Headmistress. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were known for intervening on such matters.

"I wonder if you will give your beloved student a proper lesson," Professor Snape said lowly in doubt.

Professor McGonagall looked a little furious at his questioning her ability to properly discipline her charges. She was in thought for but a moment. "How about she has the same detention Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom will be taking. I trust you are aware of what that entails?" she replied, only a little snippy.

Professor Snape gave her a level gaze for a moment before begrudgingly nodding in approval. "I feel that will suffice this time," he said.

He looked to Naruko and said, "I trust you will be bright enough to think twice before doing such a stunt in the future."

Naruko just nervously gulped before giving a slow nod.

"Very well," Professor Snape grumbled. He turned and called out to all of the students in the dinning hall, "Get back to your meals or dismiss yourselves for class."

The students were all busy silently whispering to each other. They wondered what was in store for the three. If it was a detention Professor Snape so easily approved of, it was obviously severe.

[-] [-] [-]

"Want to tell me why you would do that, Naruko?" Hermione asked with a frown once they returned from classes for the day.

"Oh? You don't believe what I said? You didn't find it funny, even in the slightest bit? I seem to recall you enjoyed it," Naruko said giving her friend a small grin.

Hermione blushed. "That's beside the point. I do like that song and I love Oklahoma! What I'm talking about is getting caught… I know you did so on purpose," she said giving Naruko a level gaze.

Naruko looked her over and sighed. She then tilted her head in the direction of her bed. Hermione nodded and the two climbed inside together. They both closed the curtains which secured it.

"You're right. I did get caught on purpose. Neville and Draco will be helping Hagrid with a search in the Forbidden Forest for injured or dead unicorns. It has been happening for a little while now. Hagrid's done what he can on his own to figure it out, but with no luck," she said.

"That sounds dangerous!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"It would be if they were entering on their own, but they won't be. Hagrid and Fang will be with them. I'll be there as well," Naruko said.

"Still… Is that the reason why? I doubt you would do this just to help them after you overheard what their detention was. Maybe for Neville… Not for Malfoy too," Hermione said.

"We already had it planned as a mission. This is what Hagrid meant when he mentioned missions at Hogwarts. Jiji gave his approval and everything. Professor McGonagall hadn't heard about the mission plan when she assigned their detentions. We came up with this plan so I have a reason to be there as well. I didn't want to have it marked as a failed mission and it was too late to change our plans. Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were in on it," she said.

Naruko turned a little downcast as she added, "I also see it as a way to make things up to Neville. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him, even if it was unlikely. He was up and got caught because of us."

Naruko then smiled a little as she said, "This way I get to help Hagrid and protect Neville too."

"That's good to hear," Hermione said relieved. If that many adults were in on the plan, it couldn't be a bad thing. She also felt better with Naruko being there to help Neville out.

Hermione looked to Naruko and asked, "Why have them sing though?"

Naruko giggled. "I wanted to at least make it good. And I do like that song," she said. Hermione shook her head, but smiled as the two opened the curtains and stepped out of the bed.

[-] [-] [-]

When it came to Ron and Harry, Hermione helped Naruko explain it to them as well. Harry actually frowned and was upset they didn't let him help and get detention as well. "I'm just as responsible for Neville being in trouble," he argued.

Ron frowned. "I get what you mean, mate. But really… This is the Forbidden Forest," he said.

"Even more reason," Harry said.

Naruko looked to him seriously as she said, "Stop being foolish, Harry."

Harry frowned to that.

"I'm serious," she said keeping her gaze on him. "This isn't a game and it isn't something you should get all… extra noble about. I'm a full fledged and trained kunoichi with real experience. You going there to try and help, would just be more of a liability."

Harry frowned deeper.

Naruko carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off right away. She smiled and said, "I do like that you are noble like that, Harry. I really do. It's great you want to be there to help out a friend. If you had a year or two of experience with training, it would be good you were there." She hoped that would help put him at ease.

Harry sighed. He hated how he knew she was right. He looked to her with intense green eyes. "Start training me then," he said.

"I don't think it works like that. Being a kunoichi or a ninja is very different from being a wizard. I've been training for this since I started the academy at 7 years old," Naruko said.

"I don't expect to be at the same level as you, Naruko. I just don't want to be any further behind. I don't want you to always say, 'Maybe next time', or 'You just don't have enough experience'. I don't want anything like that when it comes to my best friends," Harry said.

Naruko looked him over. She could see the determination in Harry's eyes and demeanor. She could completely relate. There was also the fact he was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. She hated he had such a title. It painted a target on his back, even if Voldemort and his followers never returned, people would still be after him for some reason.

She gave him a serious look and spoke to him evenly. "You can start by doing some physical training. Start by doing at least the basics. Sit-ups, push-ups, and jogging/running. Use the school grounds for that in the mornings and eventually evenings as well. If you're serious about this," she said.

"I am," Harry said firmly.

Naruko nodded to him. "Then you also need to work on your mind. No more putting things off, or spending time complaining about professors giving too much homework. I'm not saying you need be like Hermione—"

"Hey!" their frizzy haired friend said.

"—But you need to study more than just the bare minimum. You could also try meditating or something. It took me too long to learn the mind is just as important at the body," Naruko said.

Harry nodded and took mental notes. He didn't need to worry about school performance here. Dudley was stupid. If Harry did too much better than him, his cousin complained his freakiness messed with his grades. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did not like that. They weren't here though and would probably never see his grades or care for them.

"I'll get started on this. I may not be able to join you in helping Neville this time, but in the future if something like this happens again… You won't be able to turn me down like that," Harry said. His green eyes were glowing in determination.

"If you train up like that and live up to your word, I'll want you by my side. Konoha always places importance on working as a team. It's what makes us so strong," Naruko said.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I like the sounds of that. I'll live up to my word. I promise you that," Harry said.

Naruko grinned as she said, "I'll hold you to it. I take promises seriously. I never break a promise, even if it takes me years to fulfill it."

Naruko clasped Harry's shoulder and smiled to him. Harry blushed but smiled back to her. "I'll follow your example on that," he said.

Ron wondered if he should do something similar. He felt inspired to do something to be at their level too. He wasn't sure about the whole study thing, but maybe he could do better there to an extent. He really didn't want to become a second Percy.

He might try the whole exercise thing… in evenings. He wasn't a morning person and Ron doubted that would ever really change. He could still do something though. He wanted to be there for his friends.

Hermione decided she should do something like them. She was never a fan of working out or anything like that. She always preferred to just open a book and learn more that way. Naruko had a point though. The mind is just as important as the body. Hermione just needed to learn that lesson coming from the opposite end of it.

[-] [-] [-]

When it came to the night of detention, Naruko was the first to arrive where they were meeting Filch. Draco came second and scowled at her. He had not forgiven her for what she did to him at breakfast.

The only reason he didn't unleash the full wrath of his father is because she targeted all of Slytherin and not just him. He, Crabbe and Goyle just happened to be the opening act. There was also the fact he still remembered you should be wary of Uzumakis. Best to not directly oppose them, even if Potter and the others were fair game.

Neville came last and was very nervous. "S-s-sorry I'm late," he said.

Filch gave an unpleasant smile to the boy. Before he could say anything, Naruko ruined the moment. "You're actually five to ten minutes early," she said.

Filch grumbled about how the fact he arrived last meant he was late. He then cleared his throat. "You lot probably think it will be easy tonight. You're so very wrong," he said with a dark laugh.

"Oh please… What is writing a few lines or cleaning a classroom?" Draco said as he rolled his eyes. Their notes just said to meet Filch for detention. They didn't give any details.

"Feh!" Filch started. "You think that will be your punishment?" he asked.

"Wha-what is it?" Neville asked.

Filch gave a nasty grin as he said, "You lot will be helping Hagrid tonight."

"But he does… Servant stuff!" Draco whined.

"Ha! You still got it easy compared to the good old days. Used to be I shackled you up on the wall in a dungeon. Or suspended you from the ceiling by your thumbs. Those were the good old days," Filch said almost dreamily.

Draco and Neville gulped to that.

"Yeah… Back then you would have thought twice before breaking the rules. Sadly, we have this whole 'think of the children' thing going on now. No respect for the rules anymore," Filch grumbled with a huff.

Soon the group was standing in front of Hagrid's hut. Draco grimaced in displeasure at the thought of doing so-called servant stuff. Naruko was pretty sure he would soon be terrified, once he learned what they were really going to do. Neville was about as nervous as he usually was when in trouble.

"You're all here," Hagrid said as he opened his door. He was standing with a crossbow in one hand and a lantern in the other. He had a second lantern on his belt.

"Brought them for their punishment. I'll return to collect what's left of them come morning," Filch said giving a chuckle.

"What are ye going on about. You know you'll be picking them up later tonight," Hagrid said.

"Still… Things can happen in the Forbidden Forest," he said trying to still freak them out one last time as he left.

"What?! That's dangerous!" Draco shouted.

"Would be if ye were going in there alone," Hagrid said. "Ain't nothing in there gonna bother ye with Fang or me."

"I want the dog!" Draco said firmly.

"Alright… If ye say so… Fang's a right coward though," Hagrid said with a chuckle.

"What are we exactly helping you with?" Naruko asked while playing the part.

"Something's been attacking the unicorns, even killing them. We're going to look for clues. Hopefully we can find whatever it is. Or at least save the unicorn," Hagrid explained.

"What would do that…" Neville couldn't help but ask.

"Something up ta no good," Hagrid said.

Naruko fell behind a step, 'in shock'. She quickly made a few shadow clones that disappeared out of sight and followed them. The plan was for her to do this in case they needed to split up. She would probably go with Hagrid, but her clones could keep an eye on the other two. She could also replace herself with a clone and keep an eye out from the shadows if needed. Draco unfortunately put a little wrench in their plan by claiming he would be with Fang. It was always a possibility this would happen though.

[-] [-] [-]

Soon they came to a blood trail. "Fresh…" Hagrid said with a frown. They had planned this out because it was about time for another one to be attacked. There was a bit of a pattern to the attacks. Hagrid hoped they would just cut it close. He didn't want it to be this close though.

They continued as Draco drew in closer to Fang. "I should tell my father about this…" he muttered.

Hagrid let out a laugh. "For all tha good it would do ya. Yer dad would tell ya that's how it was at Hogwarts. Knowing him, he'd more likely say ya shouldn't have gotten detention in the first place. At Hogwarts, you do something productive with detention. That way you'd more likely learn yer lesson and do something useful," he said.

Draco swallowed to that. It wasn't often the "When my Father hears…" defense didn't work.

"Look at that," Naruko said pointing up ahead. The silvery unicorn blood was more visible now.

Hagrid hummed in thought. "This is what we're looking for. Looks like we got two trails to follow," he said.

"I called Fang," Draco felt he had to say.

"I heard ye…" Hagrid said.

The giant of a man nodded. "Alright. Neville, Draco. You two go with Fang and follow that trial. If ye see the unicorn, send up green sparks. If ye get in trouble, send up red sparks. Give me a demonstration," Hagrid said.

All three sent up green sparks first and red sparks second. "Good. Naruko. You're with me," he said as they split up.

Once Naruko and Hagrid were alone, he turned to her. "Alright. If ya want, you can just have a couple of them clones follow me. You said you can do that substitution thingy with them if needed," he said.

Naruko nodded.

"That way if I get in trouble somehow. You can be there in a jiffy," he said.

"Thanks for letting me keep a better eye on them. My clones are good and very useful, but I'm much sturdier than them," Naruko said.

Hagrid nodded. "Get on then. I might have you help me a little more after they leave if needed," he said.

Naruko nodded as she made three clones and disappeared.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko carefully followed Draco and Neville. She was very quiet and kept to the shadows with her clones. They were surprisingly the quietest part of the forest back drop. There were animals making sounds every now and then, hidden in the trees.

She was having trouble seeing in the darkest parts of the forest, even with her heightened senses. It put her a little on edge because of how dark that meant it was. She chose to keep even closer than she originally planned. She should be good, but she didn't want it to be this easy for them to accidentally see her or a clone.

Eventually the plan had to go through yet another change. It was again courtesy of Draco. Blonde Sasuke thought it would be a right jolly laugh to freak Neville out in the forest. He made a sound and jumped back stopping right in front of Neville. Neville panicked and sent up red sparks. Draco laughed at Neville.

Naruko quickly made a clone and had it dismiss itself. This sent the message to her other clones.

The Naruko clone following Hagrid let out a sigh. "We should still go, but it is a false alarm. Draco thought it funny to scare Neville," the clone said.

Hagrid burst through the brush with Naruko right behind him. "What is it?!" he asked.

Draco laughed louder at Hagrid's arrival.

Neville frowned at Draco. "He scared me as a joke," he admitted.

Hagrid looked to Draco angrily and now the boy didn't think it so funny. "What are ye thinking?! I'll be telling Professor Snape about this. Ye don't need me to tell ya that ain't good," he said.

Draco noticeably swallowed to that. Professor Snape took Slytherin misbehavior seriously when it wasn't under his watch. It looked bad, not only for him, but all of Slytherin.

Hagrid gave a sigh. "Alright. Naruko. You go with Chuckles here. Neville ye come with me," he said.

The Naruko clone sighed and frowned to Draco.

"We'll be lucky to catch anything out here now. Hopefully we can still find the unicorn and save it at least," Hagrid said before the group split up again.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko found a chance to take her Clone's place. The clone headed off to watch over Hagrid and Neville. She didn't like having Draco as company, but it was probably for the best Neville was with Hagrid and her clones now. Hagrid was strong and few things would bother him. She was just a replacement jutsu away, if things got bad.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Draco grumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten detention," Naruko said.

"It's your fault. You know," Draco said.

"How is it my fault you got in trouble?" Naruko asked.

"You were up to something with the others. That's how it's your fault," he said.

"Where did you even come up such an idea? Your stupid idea got Neville in trouble as well," Naruko said.

"I saw you all. That's how," Draco said.

"Doing what?" Naruko asked.

"Trying to smuggle a dragon into the castle," he said.

"Really?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… I heard you all talking about dragons with Hagrid," he said.

"That's because Hagrid really likes dragons and knew Ron's brother Charlie. He works with dragons for a living," Naruko said as she shook her head.

"But…" Draco said. He hadn't really seen what they were up to. Just overheard some things.

"If you were really so concerned, why didn't you go to someone sooner?" Naruko asked.

Draco remained silent.

"Also… Professor McGonagall checked on us when we were in our bedrooms for the night. All it amounted to was her scolding us for staying up too late," Naruko said.

"You did something. Obviously," Draco said.

"Like what?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know… Something…" he said.

Naruko frowned to him, but heard something from up ahead.

Draco was about to say something else, but she placed a finger to her lips and motioned to the brush. For all he wanted to complain, Draco seemed to figure she was being serious and not to argue. They moved into some brush and laid low.

Draco's eyes were wide in worry. Fang was even being quiet. It seemed he too knew to follow Naruko's lead here.

Something with labored breathing seemed to pass them. Naruko could just make out the figure in the darkness. It was wearing a hood and cloak. It seemed to scare off all of the other animals of the forest. Everything went quiet around it.

Draco was about to scream, but Naruko covered his mouth. Fang was too terrified to even whimper at the moment. She looked to Draco with serious blue eyes. He got the message loud and clear. Do not do anything stupid.

Once the creature, whatever it was, moved far enough ahead of them. Naruko motioned for them to get back on the path they were following. "Red sparks," Naruko said.

Draco sent them up without a second thought.

"What is it this time?" Hagrid asked as he came to them.

"We saw something… It was weird," Draco said. He was unable to describe it.

"Some kind of cloaked figure... It was too dangerous for us to follow it," Naruko further explained. Her clones were following it though. "The forest went oddly quiet around it," she added.

Hagrid's eyes widened a little to that in surprise. There wasn't much which would cause that to happen. "Where did it go?" he asked.

Naruko pointed in the direction. Hagrid looked around to mentally map the area and know where to start on his own. It was getting late now, and there was little hope they would find an injured unicorn still alive. He frowned to that thought.

"Alright… Let's get going back now," Hagrid said. Draco wasn't about to argue at this point. He, Fang, and Neville took the lead back.

"My clones are following it. I'll switch with one of them here in a second," Naruko whispered to Hagrid. Hagrid gave a slight nod in reply.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko switched with a clone and followed the strange being. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't just some creature. It also didn't seem to be paying too much attention to its surroundings. It was like the thing knew nothing would dare approach it.

Naruko had a feeling the thing was right.

Her clones were on all sides slowly following it. Naruko was coming up with a plan. She wanted to know what this thing was. She knew it would lead her to the unicorn, since it was following the trail of blood. There was so much the blood trail was getting easier to see.

Despite her training, Naruko felt really uneasy once they approached a moonlit clearing. Right in the middle there was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. It would have been a wonderful sight seeing a unicorn, but this one was dead. The strange thing she was following was above it and seemed to be drinking the blood.

She must have let her guard down. The thing suddenly looked up and saw her. She paused as she saw what looked like red snake-like eyes under the hood, but she couldn't make out a face. It was like the hood of the cloak made it so only the eyes could be seen.

The creature charged at her on all fours! It moved faster than any creature she was used to seeing here.

Naruko dodged out of the way and was ready to attack with her clones.

Suddenly something different bounded into the clearing and kicked the creature hard in the side. It was a centaur. He was young with long white blonde hair. He came over to Naruko.

"We must get out of here," he said.

Naruko just blinked. She was too caught off guard seeing a real live centaur. She thought they were just legends. She looked over to where the creature seemed to be slowly recovering.

"Now is not the time," the centaur said.

Naruko was confident in herself, but she wasn't sure what to do about this centaur as well. She still wasn't keen on leaving the thing.

"You are needed for more important things than taking on that creature here and now," the centaur said.

Naruko finally relented and sighed.

"You may ride if you wish, but we need to move," he said to her.

"I'll follow," she replied. The centaur nodded and they started to run off in a different direction.

"I'm Naruko. Who are you?" Naruko asked.

"I am Firenze of the Centaur," he replied.

"What was that thing?" Naruko asked.

"Something that is no longer human. Something that is for now… Immortal," he said.

"You mean I couldn't have taken it?" Naruko asked.

"I am aware you are an Uzumaki. The stars have spoken of your coming. I know you are a kunoichi," Firenze said.

"I bet I could have taken it. Immortal or not," she said.

"You would have won in that confrontation. But it is not something that can be defeated in its current state. You would have given it knowledge it could have used to become something far more terrifying than it already is," he said.

"Really?" Naruko asked in shock.

"You have talents and abilities few would dare try to challenge. That thing though… It would have just slunk away and learned more before returning to a form. The stars have spoken of how terrible it would have become. You are needed for more important matters," he said.

"Like what?" Naruko asked.

"To fulfill the promise, you gave the boy who all know of," Firenze replied.

"You could just say Harry…" she grumbled.

"I do not know him well enough to use his name. It is likely I never will. He will need what you will teach him. He will need you and others by his side. You in turn will need him and others by your side as well," Firenze said.

"That sounds like some kind of prophecy talk or something," Naruko said as the two continued running side by side.

"It is no coincidence the world of the ninja and the world of the magical are now in sync with each other," he said.

They might have discussed more, but just then a different centaur appeared. "Firenze! You say too much!" a wild looking centaur shouted. This one had wild black hair and a black body. He also looked angry.

"Bane. You know who this is," Firenze said. "You've seen the signs."

"It is still not for us to say so flippantly!" Bane said.

"We were just talking…" Naruko seemed to growl a little. She didn't like their conversation being interrupted like that. It seemed very important. She was a little surprised when the new centaur seemed a little taken aback by her tone.

He then seemed to steel his resolve. "Words of prophecy should never be uttered so easily. Especially to those it pertains to," he said.

"Why not?" Naruko asked.

"It gives the prophecy too much power. Prophecies only come about if they are believed enough," Firenze surprisingly answered.

Naruko frowned in thought.

Firenze turned to Bane and said, "I never mentioned prophecy directly. I merely told her there was a reason she was here now and other things were happening."

Bane looked to Firenze with narrowed eyes. "I know how you like to twist words…" he said. He then stomped on the ground and rode off back into the forest.

"What's his deal?" Naruko asked with a scoff at his direction.

"Bane does what he can for us as our leader. He fears tempting fate too much, as he calls it. He has his reasons. He also isn't very fond of humans," Firenze said.

"What happened to cause that?" Naruko asked calmly.

"Wizards see us as dark creatures. Many see us as lower beings, as those who should serve them," Firenze said.

"I hate people who think they're better than everyone else and deserve special treatment," Naruko said with a frown.

"As do I. Bane thinks we should have no contact with wizards at all, if possible. I believe we should prove to them we are not lower beings. I also don't want us to do so through violent means. I believe distancing ourselves only makes the issue worse," Firenze said.

"I can see that," Naruko started. "If you keep everyone away, then they will always believe what they hear about you. They will never question it. If you actually talk to them and stand by their side, then some will realize what they heard is wrong. Eventually, if you don't just bow to them or cower from them. They will realize you are more than they thought and were told."

"True words. That is how I feel, even if I can see where Bane comes from," Firenze said.

They were walking now and came to a stop. "This is where I will leave you. Remember what we discussed. Though I feel you did not need to hear such words, Naruko Uzumaki," he said.

Naruko gave him a smile. "Maybe we'll meet again someday. I still wanted to take that thing… But I'm glad to have met you at least," Naruko said.

Firenze gave a chuckle. "As I said. You could have taken it. I too am glad we met. If we will meet again? I feel I can say we shall. But only the stars truly know for sure," he said. He then bounded off into the forest.

"There ye are," Hagrid said as he came to her on the path. "Your clone headed back with the others. What did ye find?" he asked.

Naruko frowned. "I don't know what that thing was. It killed the unicorn though. It was drinking the blood…" she said with a grimace.

Hagrid frowned to that. "Aint nothing natural that would do that… Nothing natural at all. Sorry to hear about the unicorn," Hagrid said with a weary sigh.

"What would drinking unicorn blood do?" Naruko asked.

"It gives ye immortality. So long as you drink it regularly… But you suffer a terrible price. Aint nothing natural that would do that. Yer existence wouldn't be natural either after committing such a terrible act. Unicorns are truly pure. They are so pure. No creature, no matter how dark, would dare kill one," he said.

"That's why you're saying it isn't natural… You mean even considering magic and magical creatures," Naruko said.

Hagrid nodded.

Naruko was in thought. "I think we can head to the unicorn. I think whatever it was, left," she said.

"Why do ye think that?" Hagrid asked.

Naruko gave a grin. "Firenze gave it a good solid kick with his forehooves. Sent the thing reeling in pain," she said.

Hagrid gave a chuckle. "Sounds like something he would do to such a thing. Surprised ye met him. Neville and I met Bane and Ronan earlier. They're also centaurs," he said.

"I met Bane too. He wasn't happy about Firenze talking to me. Said Firenze was telling me too much," Naruko said.

Hagrid shook his head. "I've met them on numerous occasions. I still don't ruddy get them. When we met them earlier, they kept going on about the stars and Mars in particular. Were no help at all," he said.

Naruko gave a chuckle to that as she led the way to unicorn's body. It was truly sad the unicorn died, but she was glad for the break in gloom while talking to Hagrid.

"I really wish I could call this a completed mission," Naruko said with a sigh.

"What are ye talking about? Ye can. The mission was ta help me find the unicorn, alive or dead," Hagrid said.

"That's a very small bright side. Still wish we found it soon enough to help," Naruko said.

"Aye. But can't do nothing about it now. Just got to do better next time. If something is out for the blood… That complicates things… I'll be speaking with Dumbledore about this and he'll decide how we further proceed," Hagrid said.

"If you need my help with whatever he decides, just tell me," Naruko said.

"Aye. That I will," Hagrid said with a nod as they walked to the clearing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Fluffy Realization

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin-Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka-sensei said.

"What kind of order is this?" Ino couldn't help but ask quietly with a frown. She wanted to know what team she was on already. She had a hunch, but she didn't dare say it out loud for fear of forcing it to come true.

Shikamaru was nearby and gave a shrug in answer. Ino rolled her eyes. That wasn't helpful at all. She couldn't really blame him this time though. There really wasn't a better answer.

It was team assignment day for the freshly minted Genin. Two days ago, they had their academy graduation exam. Ino wasn't really surprised by most of the people who passed the exam. She did feel some vindication Ami, Sakura's bully from when they were younger, didn't pass.

"Team 2 will be…" Iruka-sensei started.

Ino groaned to that. She still paid attention in case her name was called, but it wasn't. That was the thing about team assignments. They weren't in any particular order. It started off with team 420, Ino was pretty sure the number was made up as a joke.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin-Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka-sensei said.

Ino had a really bad feeling after hearing the first two names. She sighed in resignation. She was a bit conflicted here. She was tolerant of Shikamaru and Choji and figured it made sense given they had their fathers' skill sets. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio were well known for their success as a team and how well their abilities worked with each other. She kind of wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke though.

Her crush on Sasuke had cooled off some after he bad mouthed Naruko for graduating early, but he was still handsome. She hoped that maybe there might be hope for him or something. She wouldn't know now though. She wasn't on his team.

Ino gave a frown to her two teammates. "I'm only going to tolerate your slacking off to a certain point," she said dangerously.

Choji gave a nervous laugh. "O-o-okay… Ino-chan," he said.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a lazy yawn. He wasn't that bad in his mind. Ino was just too high strung, like pretty much all women were. Besides… it isn't like he would just sit back if his teammates needed his help or something. Not only would it be extra troublesome to lose either of them, it also wasn't how Konoha ninja were.

"Team 123784 is…" Iruka-sensei continued.

"Okay. That number is made up!" Ino huffed out loud. A couple of nearby Genin laughed at her outburst. She was staring at Iruka-sensei as if daring him to say otherwise.

Iruka-sensei just kept going and acting like her interruption never happened. Ino groaned and deflated. She really hoped their sensei was cool at least. She was still really happy she graduated. It would be nice to tell Naruko all about it when she returned for the summer.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Zane Barash, and Sakura Haruno –" Iruka was interrupted.

"Ha! Take that! All of you," Sakura shouted with a very self-pleased grin. Sasuke seemed completely indifferent. Zane looked like he would be in for an annoying time with Sasuke and his biggest fangirl on the same team.

"Especially you! Ino-pig," Sakura said looking to the blonde girl with a smirk.

"That's nice, Sakura-chan," Ino replied rather neutrally.

Sakura blinked in disbelief to that. It had been a long time since Ino called her something other than Forehead Girl or Billboard Brow it felt. Ino had been calling her just Sakura a few times lately, but Sakura didn't know what to make of this.

"_Why are things turning out so very differently lately?_" she wondered to herself. She was in thought for a moment and barely heard their Jonin-Sensei's name was Kakashi Hatake. She might have thought on her feelings longer, but then Sasuke got up to go once the lunch bell rang.

She immediately went back into stalk—fangirl mode. They were teammates now and should naturally have lunch together. She needed to hurry up though. If Sasuke really didn't want to be found, he usually couldn't be found.

Sakura smiled to that. It was only natural he was that good. He was the Last Uchiha and the Rookie of the Year. If anyone could find him though, it would be her. She was the Top Kunoichi!

"_I'm surer than ever! We're destined to be together and married in the future,_" Sakura thought to herself with a dreamy smile. They were the top in their class and on the same team! It made so much sense they would be together forever. She just knew all of the other girls would be jealous.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry was huffing as he supported himself on the castle's wall. Ron was laying on the grass panting. He decided to join Harry, even if it was just in the evenings, for training. Both of them felt like they were covered in more sweat than they had ever been in the last two summers combined. Harry was at least a little used to it by this point. Ron wasn't used to it, but he powered through it the best he could.

"Wow… They really should do some kind of physical education here. I know you two aren't ninjas, but that was kind of well… pathetic," Naruko said with a chuckle.

"I never knew moving around could be so exhausting," Ron said as he stretched out. The grass felt good under the evening sky.

"I didn't even know it could be this tiring, and the Dursleys had me spend most of my summers doing outside chores," Harry said.

"I was doing this kind of stuff in the very early stages at the academy," Naruko said. She gave a giggle as she said, "I pretty sure even Sakura could handle this and she's pretty much an annoying kunoichi version of Hermione."

"I'm not sure I want to meet her ever, if that's the case," Ron said with a grimace. He liked Hermione as a friend, but the two of them bumped heads fairly often. He was pretty sure an annoying version of her would be worse, even if they were a kunoichi.

Naruko gave a shrug. "It's mostly just how crazy she is about Sasuke that's annoying. I have a feeling if she got over crushing on him, she would be alright… Now that I think about it, Sakura would be like an annoying Pansy and Hermione hybrid," she said with a frown.

"She's that bad about this Sasuke fellow?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Naruko gave a serious nod. "Not only did she end things with her best friend, just because they both liked the same guy, she'd probably also drop her pants and bend over in a heartbeat if Sasuke asked," Naruko said with a frown. There was nothing wrong with liking guys, but Sakura took it kind of far.

"Wow… That's just… wow…" Ron said.

"Like I said. Her obsession with Sasuke's the problem. I tried to get her to be more serious as a kunoichi a couple of times, but she figured I was trying to sabotage her efforts in winning over Sasuke. She doesn't realize it is completely hopeless with how Sasuke is," Naruko said.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"The only things he wants are to get stronger and hunt down his brother. I mean he has a good reason… But still… he is taking it too far," Naruko said.

"Why does he have a good reason?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say he has a good reason and leave it at that. But it isn't any excuse to look down on everyone else and not bother with actually living your life," Naruko said. She wasn't going to go into details. She probably said more than she should as it is.

"So why is it you call Draco, Blonde Sasuke?" Harry asked.

"They're both from really rich and well-known families. They both think their superior to everyone else just because they were born and their family's status. They both will at times go out of their way to try and insult others. Blonde Sasuke is actually preferable, since he can at least be tolerable so long as he doesn't open his mouth," Naruko said.

"I don't see how Draco can be preferable to anyone," Ron said while folding his arms and scoffing at the mention of Draco's name.

"That just goes to show how much worse the original is. Even if he could easily kick Blonde Sasuke's ass and make him go home crying to daddy," Naruko said with a chuckle.

"Could you bring him along just one time?" Ron asked with far too much glee in his eyes.

Harry and Naruko both looked to him with raised eyebrows.

"No," Naruko answered simply.

"Aww…" Ron pouted.

Naruko shook her head. "Since you two have finished your laps…" she started.

Ron and Harry looked to her unsure what she was going to say.

Naruko's lips curled a little as she said, "Time to do some push-ups!"

The two boys groaned as they got in position.

"Give me 20!" Naruko said.

"_That isn't too bad,_" Ron thought.

"For a start," Naruko added. Ron whimpered a little, but started his push-ups. Harry was already on four. Naruko would admit she had little doubt about Harry's resolve. She really liked that about him.

[-] [-] [-]

"Can't believe exams are right around the corner!" Ron said in a bit of a panic one evening after dinner.

"This is exactly why I kept telling you to study," Hermione said.

"The only problem is you started talking about that right after Holiday Break," Ron grumbled. He really didn't like how smug she sounded.

Hermione gave him a frown, but said nothing more on the topic.

"I'm just glad Hermione gave us those schedules, even if I didn't follow it exactly," Naruko said.

"I suppose so long as you have studied... That is good enough. Though you seem to have a lot of time off. I've seen you helping them train. And disappearing to do your own thing," Hermione said with a doubtful frown.

Naruko grinned as she said, "That's a Kunoichi secret."

Hermione's frown deepened.

Naruko sighed. "Fine. Not only do Shadow Clones come in really handy when it comes to information gathering in all forms, but I am a kunoichi. We are trained to absorb knowledge quickly and recall almost perfectly at the very least. It can be important on missions," she said.

"You cheated…" Hermione frowned.

"I prefer to think of it as being extra efficient," Naruko said still grinning.

"Still cheating…" Hermione pouted.

Naruko giggled and leaned in to whisper, "We both know you're just jealous you can't do something similar."

Hermione blushed to that, but didn't refute the claim. Naruko really did like how cute her bushy haired friend could be.

"Speaking of training though," Ron said. He looked to Harry. "How do you feel its been coming along? I still think it is rough at times."

"I think it's great! Now that I've gotten used to it. It was tough at first, but I like the results," Harry said. He felt more confident in himself now than ever before. He also felt less too skinny and instead lean muscled and strong. He still knew he had a long way to go before he was actually properly strong.

Naruko nodded and said, "Soon you can start weights." She then gave him a grin. "You've only been exercising to get to an acceptable level to finally start actual basic level training," she said with a slightly dark giggle.

Ron gulped. Harry felt nervous and hated how the giggle was also somehow cute. He was even more determined though. "I made that promise. I'll see this to the end," he said to her.

"Ohhh. We'll see about that. Of course, you aren't getting full on ninja training from me. I don't know how that could even work for a magical," Naruko said with a thoughtful frown. It was something she was going to have to really look into.

"_Could a regular magical get in touch with their core?_" she wondered to herself. Ninja and Kunoichi were able to use and sense their chakra. Chakra was in a sense energy. Magic was in a sense energy as well. Wandless magic was rare, but this wouldn't be true wandless magic if she could get him to use his magic in place of chakra.

Chakra had to be focused, just like magic was focused. However, chakra used hand signs to focus it. There were some ways you could just use Chakra to enhance your body in general, which didn't need focus in the same sense. Maybe magic could be used in a similar way with the right training from her.

It would make sense if it was possible. Why else would Firenze say her facing and defeating that thing would be bad? She couldn't think of something much more terrible than a dark wizard who learned to use magic in the ways ninjas used chakra.

"Hey, Hermione?" Naruko asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied quickly.

"Do you happen to know if there is a way to sense your own magic or magic core?" she asked. It was a long shot, but this was Hermione. If someone happened to have come across something like that, it would be her.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione said in thought.

"Does this have something to do with training?" Ron asked.

"It might. It could determine the best way to start training you two more," Naruko said.

"That sounds pretty serious," Harry said.

Naruko frowned to him a little.

"I'm not trying to come up with an excuse," he reassured her.

Naruko sighed. "It is serious. You talked about how Hagrid said many don't think Voldemort is really gone," she said and ignored how Hermione and Ron flinched at the name.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment then he narrowed them in determination. "If he does come back. I'll be his main, if not first, target," he said.

Naruko nodded to that. "There's also that whole The-Boy-Who-Lived business. I hate you have such a nickname, but it doesn't change the fact it puts a target on your back," she said.

Harry gulped, but nodded. He worried about that a little, but didn't dare say it out loud.

Ron grimaced to that and looked to Harry. "I've never thought about that… I always figured it just meant you would always be famous. I know that fame stuff annoys you, but I never thought it would be dangerous, even without You-Know-Who," he said.

"And you, Ron. Will be a target as well, unless you stop being friends with Harry," Naruko said.

"I'm not about to do that! I'm not some slimy snake who only sees people as a means to an end or something like that," Ron said.

"Then you need to take it seriously as well," Naruko said.

Ron sighed. "Okay… I'll try… to start morning training too. I just wish morning happened later in the day," he said with a frown.

Naruko giggled and said, "Then it wouldn't be morning and you would have classes to attend."

Hermione giggled to that. She also realized that while Naruko hadn't pointed her out as well, she too was in the target by association boat. She wasn't about to stop being friends with Harry, Ron (even if he was annoying at times), and Naruko.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry was actually surprised how easy he found his exams, even Potions. He was pretty sure it was because of what Naruko told him about the mind being just as important as the body. He didn't go as overboard with studying as Hermione's schedule would have had him go. It was still great to use as a reference for when to study what though.

Ron gave out a groan. "I hate exams…" he muttered.

"They weren't that bad," Naruko said.

"Not all of us are ninjas… You probably could have used your clones if nothing else in some way," Ron said.

"I could have, but the point of the exams wasn't to cheat without getting caught," Naruko said.

"Are ninja exams like that? Wait… Do ninjas have exams?!" Ron asked. He was always very interested when it came to ninjas and kunoichis.

"I wouldn't be surprised. The academy exams weren't about that, but if you got the answers by cheating without getting too obviously caught… Well, no one is going to be upset with you," Naruko said with a shrug.

"What are exams like for ninjas?" Harry asked.

"We had to know how to approach missions and what our rules would be as ninjas. They also had practical tests on our Taijutsu and the basic four Ninjutsu," Naruko said.

"Just four? Didn't you say Ninjutsu was like spells?" Ron asked.

"They are, but they also aren't. Besides… the basic four are not easy, even if you looked at them as just spells," Naruko said.

"Is that transformation jutsu one of them?" Harry asked.

Naruko nodded. "It is. There is also the basic clone, which is just a… projection of yoruself… I'm not sure how to best describe it. I had to actually bend the rule on that one and used the shadow clone instead. Too much chakra and nowhere near enough chakra control for regular clones. Hand signs are more versatile, but wands also give you most of the control you need to cast spells, even if Seamus is an expert at exploding spells," she said.

"Jutsus still sound cooler," Ron said with a grin.

"What other Jutsus did you need to know?" Harry asked.

"There is the Rope Escape Jutsu. That one is pretty self-explanatory. The last of the basic four is the Replacement Jutsu. It is also kind of self-explanatory. I essentially use a nearby object and swap places with it more or less. You need to complete all four to pass. And that's only if you did well enough on both the Taijutsu and written tests," Naruko said.

"What is Taijutsu?" Ron asked.

"Oh. Hand to hand combat," Naruko said.

"Can I learn that?" Harry asked.

"You can…" Naruko said. Harry seemed excited about that. "But I don't really have the materials for you to start training on that really. You also can't really read Japanese, so a scroll won't really help you with that."

"How come you can read and speak in English so well?" Ron asked. He had never really thought about that much. Naruko speaking to them in English seemed just natural to them, but he knew it was a second language for her.

"I had some help there. I was essentially handed down the knowledge of the language. I then received even more knowledge when I visited my clan's vault. I really don't know how my ancestors did it. So, I can't easily do the same for you two," she said.

"Man… I wish I could just have a second language put into my brain like that," Ron said. Naruko gave a giggle to the way he said that.

"I'll try to see if I can still figure something out. There could be some kind of magic way of doing it as well," Naruko said.

"We could ask Hermione to also look then," Ron said. He gave a chuckle. "Now that she isn't focused on just studying, she might be able to bring herself to do something else." Their bushy haired friend was currently taking a nap. She stayed up way too late last night studying for their final exams.

"She'd probably also like the idea of learning a second language with us," Harry said.

"She knows French, so it would be a third language for her," Naruko said. Harry and Ron were a bit impressed their other friend knew a second language as well.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry raced back quickly to Gryffindor. He had to tell the others what he just overheard! "Pickled wand!" Harry quickly said as he came to the portrait of the fat lady.

The painting swung open as the fat lady said, "My my we are in a hurry."

Harry quickly found his friends. They were all sitting together talking. He came over to them and looked to them seriously. Naruko made a couple of hand signs and soon they had a secured space.

"What is it?" Ron asked as soon as he knew the privacy seal Naruko had shown them earlier was working. That was something he found really cool. It made it so no one would notice their area while it was up. No one would overhear them either. The fact it wasn't magic, meant it couldn't be felt out either.

"Quirrell gave in! He's telling Snape how to get past his anti-dark arts protections," Harry said quickly.

Naruko frowned and was about to say something, but Harry kept talking.

"I was taking a walk around the castle halls to remember them even better over summer. I heard him whimpering in his classroom. I got close so I could overhear without being noticed. He was talking about how it was too much and he was sorry and he couldn't take it anymore. He was begging to be left alone!" Harry said.

"That is bad…" Ron said.

Hermione seemed at ease as she said, "At least there is still Fluffy and Dumbledore. I doubt he's figured out how to get past Fluffy and Dumbledore is still here. Vol-Voldemort… even feared Professor Dumbledore."

Ron shivered at the use of the name. It bothered him now Hermione was using it as well.

Harry and Naruko both had wide eyes. They looked to each other. "You don't think…" Harry started.

Naruko nodded. "Yeah. I do. It makes too much sense," she said standing up now. She didn't think it was Professor Snape, but there was someone going after the stone.

"What are you two going on about?!" Ron asked in worry.

"Funny. Isn't it? Hagrid's always wanted a dragon and he's never been really quiet about it," Harry started.

"And someone just happens to arrive in a dingy bar wanting to get rid of a dragon's egg quickly?" Naruko asked in a leading manner.

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead. "It was whoever is going after the stone…" she said.

Ron seemed a little nervous as he said, "Maybe Hagrid didn't tell them all about how to get past Fluffy."

"We have to see him now," Harry said as he started to lead the way.

[-] [-] [-]

"Ahhh. Good ta see you all. Enjoying the time off before end of term?" Hagrid asked with a friendly smile.

"You could say that. I was walking around the castle to better remember it over the summer," Harry said.

Hagrid chuckled to that. "I've known many who did that. Come on in," he said as he held the door open for them all. "Anyone want something to drink?" he asked.

Naruko closed the door and Harry nodded to her. "Hagrid. We need to talk about how you got that egg," he started.

There was a time for tact. This was not such a time. This was important.

Hagrid seemed a little dejected after hearing Harry's tone. "I miss Norbert," he said. "What do ya want to know?" he asked.

"The guy who gave you the egg. What was he like?" Harry asked.

"He was a bit skittish at first. Probably cuz of the egg. I shared a couple of drinks with him and got to talking about working at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"I bet he was interested in that. It isn't often you meet the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," Naruko said. She was implementing a little tact.

"That he was. Asked me about the different creatures in the forest and such. I told him they're all alright. Most of them are just misunderstood. We had a few drinks together. Got to playing cards and then he mentioned the egg he had with him. This was after I told him how I've always wanted a dragon," Hagrid said.

"What more did he ask after showing you the egg?" Harry asked.

"Well. I don't really remember it all specifically. He was also a bit difficult to hear at times. He was wearing this cloak that kept his face hidden," Hagrid said.

"And you didn't find that suspicious at all?!" Ron asked in shock.

"Told ye before. You get all kinds down in the Hog's Head," Hagrid said with a slight frown.

"After you won the egg… Did he just hand it over?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. He asked me some more questions. Wanted to make sure I could handle a dragon. I told him after Fluffy—" Hagrid said.

"Still can't believe that's his name…" Ron muttered with a shake of his head.

"—After Fluffy I told him. A dragon would be a piece of cake," Hagrid said.

"I bet he was very interested in Fluffy," Harry said.

"Course he was. Ain't every day you hear about a three headed dog," Hagrid said. "Anyways I says to him. Fluffy is real easy. All ya got to do is play him a little music and he sleeps like a baby."

Hagrid then blinked to that and frowned. "I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said it. I think ye should get going back now!" he said.

The four left without saying another word.

"Not going to get on Harry's case about tact?" Hermione asked Naruko as they headed back.

"There's a time and place for tact. There's also a time and place for being direct and to the point," Naruko said.

"I figured this was such a time," Harry said.

Ron sighed. "Doesn't change the fact Snape knows how to get past Fluffy and whatever Quirrell did," he said.

"We need to go straight to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"But… We could get in trouble! We could lose house points! Or get expelled," Hermione said in worry.

"Probably both," Ron added with a frown.

Harry was getting impatient with that. He was about to shout at Hermione for having her priorities wrong.

Naruko spoke first. "Hermione," she said calmly.

"Y-yeah…" Hermione asked a little wary.

"Priorities… Voldemort coming back and getting immortality is far worse than losing house points or getting expelled," she said.

Hermione looked down to the ground.

"Besides… I'm sure even Dumbledore will realize that," Harry said.

"He might scold us later or something, but he will take action first on such an important matter," Naruko said.

"I get it… I'm just worried," Hermione said with a frown.

Naruko gave her a quick hug. "We all are," she said with a comforting smile.

[-] [-] [-]

"What are you all doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

She came across the group outside of Dumbledore's office trying to get the gargoyle to move.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, but don't have the password," Harry said quickly.

"I don't see why you need to see the Headmaster for anything," the stern professor said. There was a chain of command to follow. What could possibly be so important they didn't go to a prefect first or at least her?

"We know about the stone! About Fluffy and everything!" Harry quickly said. "Sna-Someone's going to try and steal it really soon. Probably tonight."

Naruko frowned to him. He seemed to have forgot his lesson about a time and place. This was not the time for being direct and sounding panicked. You had to be careful about these things. Coming off too strong worked against them here. The same went for slipping up like that and almost accusing a professor.

Professor McGonagall scowled at them. "I ought to give each of you at least a detention for this! Students are not supposed to know anything about any of that," she said.

"This is important!" Harry said.

"Even if what you said was true. Which I doubt. There's no way you could reach Professor Dumbledore anyways. He left to go and meet the Minister of Magic not too long ago," Professor McGonagall said with a frown to them.

"He's gone now?!" Ron asked.

"Yes, now. You all should go and forget all about this business. Again. You are lucky I'm not giving you all detention. However… If you insist on this… theory. I will have to take appropriate actions. Regardless of my feelings," she said before shooing them off.

[-] [-] [-]

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

Harry was in thought. "We spy on Professor Snape. We try to keep an eye on the third-floor corridor. It will happen tonight," he said.

The others were about to take action, but Naruko stopped them. "There's no way I could spy on Professor Snape without being caught and I'm a Kunoichi. You three wouldn't last five seconds before he caught you," she said.

"What do you think we should do then?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

"We do this properly. You messed up on the time and place thing regarding tact. Professor McGonagall is very stern and should have been handled differently. You started blabbing about the stone and let slip enough she could tell you were accusing a professor. So, she got defensive and she discounted what you said immediately because of that. I'm not saying she handled it the best… but we need to do this right," Naruko said.

Harry lowered his head and frowned to himself.

Naruko placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You are still learning. And this isn't a regular situation. You did good with Hagrid earlier. You were direct but not overwhelmingly so."

She then looked to Hermione and Ron. "We get ready and go straight there. We will have even less luck with the other professors, especially since you all believe Professor Snape is the one going after the stone," she said. Naruko couldn't shake the feeling Professor Snape would probably take this the most seriously, if they were together when talking to him. Harry, Ron and maybe even Hermione all believed he was the bad guy trying to steal it.

Ron sighed. How could she not get it even now? He put that thought to back of his mind. She did at least agree this was serious. He looked to Harry and said, "We'll need your cloak."

"That's a good start. We should quickly grab something to eat as well to have our energy. Do any of you have snacks left?" she asked.

The others shook their heads.

"Grab anything you think you will need. We meet back here in an hour and leave together. If anyone asks… We're going to enjoy the outside air a little longer and want to do something with just the four of us," Naruko said.

"Okay," Harry said with a nod.

Despite everything, Ron was a bit excited. "This is like one of those missions you ninjas do," he said.

"It is," Naruko said. She then looked to them seriously. "You will all need to follow my instructions. I'm more or less the Jonin-sensei and you three are the Genin," she said.

"Huh… That actually makes a lot more sense saying it out loud. Well, if Hermione joined us for training as well," Naruko said giving Hermione a look.

Hermione blushed. "I've never been good at physical stuff," she said.

Naruko gave a giggle that didn't sound fully wholesome and innocent. "Be careful what you say, Hermione. Some might think you're talking about **that** kind of stuff," she said.

Hermione's jaw fell open and she blushed furiously. "I-I-I… Narukoooo," she whined a little with a pout. Naruko just giggled more before going to the stairs with a pouting Hermione in tow.

Ron and Harry looked to each other and shrugged before heading upstairs.

Ron didn't really have much to get ready for the mission. He had his wand and wore his robes. He looked over the items in his trunk thinking if any of it would be useful. He couldn't think of anything. He mostly had books and clothes in his trunk. He would have put Scabbers away, but the rat was sound asleep on his bed. Ron held no doubt Scabbers would still be there once they got back.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. He also grabbed the flute Hagrid got him for Christmas. It was something at least. He merely hoped a simple note or two would be all Fluffy needed.

"Good thinking on the flute," Ron said as he saw his friend grab it. "Wish we were further along in our training. Then maybe we could actually have some kind of mission kit or something," Ron said.

"Yeah. We can still make one anyways. I planned on doing that when getting supplies for next year. Didn't really think it would go over well with the Dursleys before then," Harry said.

"Let's go," Ron said as Harry nodded.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko packed for the mission and also told Hermione a few times she couldn't bring any books with her. "They'll just slow us down," she said again.

"I can't think of anything else that would be helpful then," Hermione said with a frown.

"Make sure you have your wand. Make sure you have clothes that are sturdy. That kind of thing," Naruko mentioned as she got dressed.

Naruko wore a black sports bra underneath a short sleeve jacket she zipped up. The jacket had blue shoulders and was bright orange otherwise. She also wore black leggings with an orange short skirt on top of them.

"I don't have any outfits like you do," Hermione said with a worried frown.

"We can work on that for the future another time if you want," Naruko said. She then frowned to herself. She really should have made that emergency potion kit she was planning. She hadn't done so yet, because she wanted to use it as a ninja. She hadn't figured out how best to handle that yet, since she didn't really know ninja world equivalents. She also didn't think she would need it while in the wizarding world.

Naruko tossed something to Hermione. Hermione luckily caught it. "What is this?" she asked.

"Eat. It's a meal bar. We have no idea how long we'll be down there and no one had anything else," Naruko explained.

Hermione nodded and opened the bar and bit into it. She blinked a little surprise.

"Yeah. It doesn't really have a taste. It's all about function," Naruko said.

Hermione shrugged and finished it. The bar was small, but she felt energized and ready. "Wow… It sure packs a punch for such a small thing," she said.

Naruko grinned. "Like I said. All about function. No reason for it to take long to eat," she said.

"Let's go," Naruko then said as she stood up.

[-] [-] [-]

Luckily, they were able to keep from being bothered as they made their way casually through the halls. "Good thing we left when we did," Ron said.

"Yeah. We easily could be students just taking a stroll together," Harry said.

"I also feel more than ready," Ron said. "Well… As ready as we can be at least."

"That's how the meal bars are supposed to make you feel," Naruko said. She gave one to both of them and helped herself to one as well.

The group soon arrived to the door on the third-floor corridor. They each took in a deep breath and looked to one another in turn.

"Are we ready?" Hermione asked again.

The others nodded and got in position. Hermione would unlock and open the door. Harry was ready with his flute. Naruko held a kunai with a flashbang tag on it. Ron held his wand ready to use if the thief was just inside the room.

"Alohomora," Hermione said as the door clicked. She pulled it open and the others quietly jumped inside.

They blinked for a moment. They looked to each other. Ron was about to say something, but Naruko placed a finger to her lips. He nodded in understanding.

Fluffy was fast asleep and there was a magical harp playing a soothing tune. On the plus side, they didn't have to worry about the three headed dog. On the minus side, it was a clear sign the thief was already ahead of them.

Naruko motioned towards the trapdoor. She kept watch, ready to use her kunai and the flashbang tag. She focused on the dog's steady breathing. She was listening for any hints of a pattern change.

Ron went first and slowly opened the trapdoor. He whispered to the others, "Can't see the bottom."

Naruko suddenly tossed a tag of some kind into the hole.

Ron watched as it brightly lit the bottom. "There's a plant for a soft landing," he said quietly.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the hole carefully. She then took in a breath and let it out before hopping down. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and accidentally wake up the dog. She soon came to a soft landing on several large and thick leaves from the plant. She looked it over with a critical eye as she motioned up to Ron.

Ron jumped down and let out a small sound. It might have been louder, but he stopped himself. He too hit the plant as well. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Get off of it," Hermione said. She was pointing her wand at the plant.

"Figures it would be something more," Ron said with a sigh. "What is it?" he asked.

"Devil's Snare. Keep calm, but be ready. We need to do something in case Naruko's flare tag burns out before we're all down here," she said.

Ron swallowed but nodded to her. He then waved up to Harry.

Harry came next and quickly got off the plant. Naruko came soon after him. The door above shut behind her. Luckily, her flare tag was still brightly shining and they didn't have to worry about the plant.

"Hermione said that plant was a Devil's Snare," Ron told the others once they were clear of the plant room.

"It was a good thing you threw in that flare tag. Devil's Snare doesn't like intense light," Hermione said.

"I was just doing that so Ron could see the bottom. Seals are still amazing though," Naruko said.

"What do you think is next?" Harry asked.

"Depends. Does each professor only have one defense? Were they allowed to have fun and go to town? Sadly, we will just have to see. Keep your wits about you," Naruko said as she led the way with the others following her. She hoped they were ready for this. There wasn't any way to know for sure until they continued with their self-appointed mission.

* * *

A/N: This won't be a Sakura bashing fic. She will grow out of her Uchiha obsession. Eventually...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Trial of Different Paths

"_I wish this was an actual mission…_" Naruko thought with a slight pout. She was pretty sure it was a B ranked mission, or at least a high C rank. They were potentially saving the magical world and would be facing a Dark Wizard of some kind.

The problem was… this wasn't a sanctioned mission Dumbledore and Jiji set up. Unless they did something afterwards, it wouldn't count as a mission. She was fine with this, even if she wished it was an official mission.

The group entered a room. It was mostly dark with just enough light to see a bunch of plants everywhere. The group didn't really recognize any of them. They did see some kind of spores puff out of a plant further down the hall.

"What do we do here? Just go?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not an expert on plants. I don't really know much more than we've been taught in Herbology. I can tell those spores do something though," she said.

Harry frowned in thought. "Maybe we can just shoot magic and blow them away?" he proposed.

Ron was in thought too. "Maybe if we use water from Aguamenti we can force the spores to the ground," he suggested.

Naruko was already ahead of them though. She quickly slapped a seal on each of their chests. Hermione gave a cute "Eeep" sound and blushed, even though Naruko hadn't touched her boobs or anything. The group felt something come over them once the seals were placed.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Purification body protection seal," she said. "We should be good from whatever they would do. It might be fun go tripping, but that would waste time."

The other three still looked a little apprehensive. "Fine. I'll go first," Naruko said with a roll of her eyes.

Naruko was fine after crossing the room and getting hit by every spore cloud. She called back to them, "See! Totally fine! I think this is fairly easy considering its a trap guarding the stone."

The others shrugged and took in deep breaths before running across just to be safe. Harry was first with Ron right behind him. Hermione brought up the rear and was a bit winded. It wasn't a short corridor.

"You really should do some training Hermione," Naruko said with a serious expression.

"I'll try. But I'm not used to exercising and such," she said with a frown.

Naruko gave a silent giggle and spoke to her quietly, "If you wait until next school year... I'll give you full body massages for all your muscles afterwards."

Hermione blushed to that. "Narukoooo," she pouted. That seemed to be something she did often with her friend. Naruko ate it up every time.

Naruko giggled but seriously said, "I really will. If you haven't exercised much before, you might need it afterwards so your muscles will be fine."

"Okay then… You could be less… suggestive about things," Hermione said with a frown.

"You're the one who takes thing **that** way," Naruko said with a grin. Hermione blushed.

"Let's see what's behind door number two," Ron said from up ahead of them with Harry standing next to him.

"I can't see much…" Harry said. He pulled out his wand and used Lumos. It was only a little better.

Naruko could see fairly well because of her heightened senses. "It looks like a sewer," she said with a crinkle of her nose. "Smells like one too." The seals they had earlier were useful, but already served their purpose. It wasn't a very long lasting seal... yet.

Ron swallowed nervously. Hermione seemed to be trying to hold her nose. Harry started walking. "We can only go forward," he said to the others.

[-] [-] [-]

The group kept walking and soon the smell was even worse. "Anyone else getting the feeling I am?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Naruko nodded. "A troll," she said.

Harry and Ron got ready hearing that. They hadn't even thought of that. Then again, that whole incident was much worse for Naruko and Hermione. They were trapped in a bathroom with one, even if only briefly.

"Ugh…" Ron said with a grimace. "I'm glad we didn't have to take on that one."

The troll was already defeated. It was even larger than the one they fought on Halloween. Naruko jumped down to look at it closer. She frowned and looked to the others. "It's dead," she said.

"Whose trap was this?" Harry asked.

"I remember hearing Professor Quirrell was gifted with trolls," Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"Oh?" Naruko asked in a curious manner.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Quirrell is gifted with trolls. Yet Harry and Ron told us he fainted after shouting about it on Halloween. If he was able to get this one in here…" Naruko said.

"Then why didn't he deal with the one on Halloween?" Hermione asked.

"A good question. It's almost like he's been putting on an act," Naruko said. She wasn't **too** smug about it.

"Professor Snape wouldn't need help from him on how to deal with a troll either," Hermione mused. She was starting to think Naruko was right and it was Professor Quirrell who was suspicious the whole time.

"Yeah… Well… Snape wouldn't know it was a troll unless he first got the information out of Quirrell. As for Halloween… Maybe he just panicked?" Ron asked. He didn't like this. It was seeming Snape wasn't the bad guy. He was still Slytherin though.

Harry didn't say anything. He mulled over the information. Naruko made some really good points about Professor Quirrell, now that he thought about it. He narrowed his eyes in thought. He wondered about the broom incident.

Hermione let out a gasp. "The broom…" she said.

"Yeah that's right! Snape was jinxing the broom!" Ron said feeling vindicated.

"No. That isn't it at all," Hermione said.

Ron, Harry and Naruko came to a full stop and looked to her. "We bumped into Quirrell causing his turban to fall over his eyes before I set fire to Professor Snape's robes," she said.

Ron frowned to that.

"Whether it's Quirrell or Professor Snape. Though I'm sure it is Quirrell. It doesn't change the fact we need to continue," Naruko said getting them back on track. Harry nodded to that and they moved out.

The group entered a new room. This one was mostly bare. There was a door on the opposite side.

"Huh…" Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering what this room does," Ron said.

"Be careful. It looks empty, but we are dealing with magic," Naruko said.

"The lighting is actually rather bright in here," Hermione said.

"It is," Naruko said.

Suddenly the light flashed. The group couldn't even try to react to it. Naruko wasn't even quick enough. It seemed like nothing happened, but the friends seemed to be still.

[-] [-] [-]

"Hn. Figures the dobe would sleep through team assignments, even after she cheated her way to a headband," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura was sitting next to him with hearts in her eyes. "You're so cool! Sasuke!" she said.

Naruko snapped awake and glared at him. "I'm not asleep! I'm just bored of waiting. I didn't cheat! I helped capture a traitor," she said with a smirk of her own.

"Like you could! You're the Dead Last. You can't even do a clone properly," Sakura said with a scoff. "Besides… Sasuke's so cool! So much better than you," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Whatever you did, dobe. Don't get in my way," Sasuke said. He was pretty sure the world would sort her out soon enough. Next it would be the Pink banshee. Then he could finally be at peace to train properly. Teams just slowed Uchihas down, everyone knew it.

Naruko glared at him. "I'm really hoping I'm not on your team," she said.

"Team seven will be Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka-sensei said.

"What?!" Naruko shouted.

"Sasuke and I are together. We don't need her," Sakura said as she glared at Naruko.

"Your Jonin-Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," Iruka-sensei said ignoring their outbursts.

"I just had to say it… nnnuummm," Naruko whined.

"Don't think cute Naruko sounds will change anything," Sakura said almost hissing at her. How dare the blonde menace try to be all cute in front of Sasuke. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked like he was about to explode in anger. Sakura quickly looked apologetic and let go of his arm.

Naruko sighed, "Why did I have to get that reputation." She was the Dead Last in their class, but apparently always made cute Naruko noises. Whatever those were. The Sasuke fangirls hated it when she did that. She didn't believe it, but one of them claimed Sasuke actually looked to her one time when she made one, and almost blushed. There was no way the Uchiha bastard would care about that though.

"So… Where is our Jonin-Sensei?" Naruko asked.

"You will just have to wait for him to pick you up," Iruka-sensei said. He gave a small sigh and added under his breath, "It might be a while."

[-] [-] [-]

Hermione gave a yawn and a mighty stretch. She got out of bed. She looked around a little sleepily. She blushed as she realized she did it again. She fell asleep while reading a book. It wasn't too bad. She made it to her bed this time, but not under the covers or into her sleeping clothes.

"Hermione! Honey. Time to wake up," her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Hermione called as she got up and quickly changed clothes. It would not be good if her parents saw her wearing yesterday's clothes.

Hermione quickly ran down stairs and entered the kitchen. "Good. You are up. I was starting to think I would have to call you a second time," her mother said.

Hermione was always a bit jealous of her mom. Her mom didn't have massively frizzy hair. Her mom's hair was a lovely cascade of loose curls. Her mom also had a very attractive body, especially for her age.

Her father was sitting at the table reading the paper with a cup of morning tea. He gave it a quick sip and asked, "Are you ready for your second year at that school, honey?"

"I am," Hermione said cheerfully. That was one thing she had her mom didn't. She was a witch.

"I'm still surprised you got to pick a magic school," her mom said.

Her father made a disappointed sound. "I don't get why you chose to go to that school in France," he said.

"It is a very respectable institution. Hogwarts claims they're the best in England, but that's because they're the only one in England. I'm just really glad I met a couple of witches visiting from Beauxbatons," she said.

"But it's in France… They're French," her dad said.

Hermione harrumphed at her dad.

Her mom sighed. "You just don't like our daughter going so far away. She'd be leaving us anyways," she said.

"I know… It just seems even further away, since she goes to France," her dad said in defeat.

"It's a wonderful school though. It is literally a palace!" Hermione said with a smile. It really was a very beautiful school.

"Isn't Hogwarts in a castle?" he asked.

"Yeah. In Scotland. It's also extremely drafty and so terribly dark. They use actual torches for lighting the halls… torches…" Hermione said. She heard about Hogwarts too and saw some wizarding photos of the place. She was not impressed.

"But they speak French," her dad said with a sigh.

"You and I both know our daughter is very proficient in the language. She's even better after being there for a year. Plus… The girls' uniforms are really pretty," she said.

Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter with a smile and said, "Light blues really suit you, Honey."

Hermione blushed to that. Her hair may be a mess, but her mom was right. She also really liked the color. It was much better than the all black for dark and dingy Hogwarts. That place may be magic, but it seemed so depressing.

She also heard the news a troll get into the castle on Halloween and actually kill a first-year girl who was in the bathroom at the time. There was also the infamous poltergeist that roamed free and molested students on a regular basis. Those things never happened at Beauxbatons.

"Look at it this way, dad," Hermione started. "Beauxbatons may be further away, but it is so much safer than Hogwarts. I've told you what I heard. Dumbledore may be an impressive wizard, but he doesn't seem to know how to run a school."

"Fine… Just write us plenty," he said in a pleading manner.

Hermione gave a soft smile. "I always do," she said.

Beauxbatons really was so much better. She didn't even tell them the worst she heard about Hogwarts. It turned out one of their professors was possessed by Lord Voldemort and tried to steal Nicholas Flamel's famous stone!

A trio of boys tried to save the stone, but were found badly hurt. The first was unconscious and almost died from bleeding out before he was found. The second was found poisoned badly. It seemed whatever he drank landed him in St. Mungo's Closed Ward with his parents. The last one was covered in burns that would never fully heal and his magic core was damaged. He was the infamous Boy-Who-Lived as well!

Their attempts didn't matter in the end. The possessed professor ended up caught in some special trap Dumbledore made. Somehow Voldemort still escaped, if the rumors were to be believed. The British Ministry was running around like chickens with their heads cut off at the moment. They were claiming Dumbledore lost it and made it all up to pass the blame onto someone else for his failures.

Lord Malfoy was stepping in as Head of the Board of Governors to have Dumbledore removed as Headmaster before this next school year started. It was most likely going to be a unanimous decision, since The-Boy-Who-Lived was so badly hurt. Hermione did kind of wish she had at least met him before all of this happened. She heard from other girls he was on the shorter side, but had such rich and delightfully messy black hair with the most entrancing green eyes.

Hermione sat down and helped herself to some breakfast. She did miss her mom's cooking. She loved French cuisine, but it wasn't good old English food. She could also eat a little more at peace here.

Most of the girls at Beauxbatons would complain about the food being too heavy with too many calories. It seemed almost every girl was on a diet of some kind. Hermione did the same, even if she didn't go as overboard as the other girls. Guys were lucky because they didn't have any such worries.

[-] [-] [-]

There was a knock on the cupboard door. "Time to get up Harry," his aunt called from the other side.

Harry sat up and stretched. He yawned and put his books away. Most would think it was odd he slept in a cupboard. If he did so every night, it would be. That wasn't the case though.

He stepped outside of the cupboard and yawned in the morning light.

His aunt sighed and shook her head. "You're acting just like Lily did," she said fondly.

Harry grinned to that. He lost both his parents before he could even remember them. His aunt and uncle took him in though. "How so?" he asked.

"When she found that loophole in the rules, she too spent most of her time inside small spaces," Aunt Petunia said.

"I can see why. To think, they don't actually enforce that whole underage magic thing in most cases. You can also avoid the whole Statute of Secrecy if you practice magic somewhere muggles can't see it," he said.

It was a really odd loophole, but the wizarding world as a whole was odd. For crying out loud, they used owls for mail! They had no clue how to dress like muggles either. He saw his friend's dad wearing the most hideous golfer pants with a tuxedo top. Mr. Weasley was exceptionally eccentric, even Ron was embarrassed by him on a regular basis.

"Where's Pops and Duds?" Harry asked as he helped his aunt make breakfast. Both would usually be around the kitchen by now. He called his uncle Pops and his aunt Mum. Dudley was either Dudley or Duds. Sometimes if he was really in the mood, he went by Dudster.

"They needed to do something this morning," Aunt Petunia said a little evasively.

"That's odd," Harry commented. He licked his lips. He was hungry and it seemed they were having his favorite breakfast foods today.

Harry helped set the table and again looked up wondering where Dudley and Uncle Vernon were. "They still aren't here?" he asked his aunt.

"Go ahead and sit down, Harry. I'm sure they'll be here soon enough. I need to excuse myself for a moment," Aunt Petunia said.

"Okay…" Harry said as he sat down. He wanted to start eating, but it felt wrong on his own. He instead poured himself some Pumpkin Juice. He mentioned it to his aunt and uncle and they gave it a try. Dudley loved it as well it turned out. It was a juice usually found in the magical world, but his uncle knew a place to get it.

Harry was just about to start eating despite wanting to wait, when suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked back in question. He smiled as his aunt, uncle, and cousin came in with a poster. He forgot today was July 31st. His birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Harry. Happy Birthday to you!" the Dursleys sang together.

Harry clapped as they cheered and gave him a cupcake to go with his breakfast. He blew out the candle and grinned as they sat down with him.

"We'll be having that ice cream cake you wanted after we get back from the amusement park," Uncle Vernon said with a big smile.

Uncle Vernon was a large man, but he was just as nice as he was big. He was still stern when needed though, something that helped him in business dealings. He wasn't the type to be fake polite and friendly like most sales men. Clients respected that about him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm just as excited as Harry is," Dudley said with a big grin. He inherited it from his father.

Dudley was big and strong, but he and Harry were like brothers who actually got along well. When they had their fights, it was usually solved over a round of video games or other fun competitions. They were always good afterwards and they were tied for wins and losses.

Harry chuckled. "I was like that last year when we went to the zoo for your birthday."

"Yeah. Still awesome you talked to that snake," Dudley said with a grin.

Dudley thought Harry's magic was cool. He liked hearing about it and Harry promised when he was of age, he would show Dudley plenty. They were family so it was technically alright for him to show them magic, but it was still frowned upon. His mother was lucky there it seemed. Aunt Petunia said she demonstrated magic a number of times and never got so much as a warning. Harry wasn't going tempt fate like that though.

"I've heard this amusement park is one of the best!" Harry said in excitement.

In their family, Harry and Dudley alternated who got to have a big birthday party each year. The other got to go to a movie or something that was still fun, but smaller in scale. Harry was glad things were good between him and Dudley. Dudley didn't have magic. Harry worried things would get like they did with his aunt and mother.

Aunt Petunia told him about his mother. She even admitted she felt really bad about how she strained things between them. She felt guilty when she admitted, she kind of wanted to make things up to his mother by treating him like another son. Harry was touched by her words. He really didn't want to know what things would have been like if she was still extra bitter after all of these years.

[-] [-] [-]

Ron gave a loud and mighty yawn as he walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Ron," Ginny said from the table. She then giggled and said, "Maybe I should say Good Afternoon."

Ron shrugged and gave a lazy grin. "Don't care. Got plenty of sleep," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "You always get plenty of sleep. I've never understood why mum allows you to sleep in so much. She doesn't let anyone else do that," she said with a pout.

Ron chuckled. "In my defense… I am the youngest Seeker and next in line to be Team Captain already," he said grinning.

"He also has really good grades," his mom said.

"You're just lucky to also be good at Quidditch, especially strategies," George started.

"Otherwise we would think you were a mini-Percy," Fred said.

"Oh please… Everyone knows I'm too awesome to be a Percy. I'm the one always getting one over on Malfoy," Ron said with a grin.

"You also managed to catch Snape trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone last year as well. Even when everyone believed it was Quirrell," Percy said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah… Who would have thought Professor Quirrell was actually under the Imperus Curse the whole time? He was told to act like a coward to distract everyone," Fred said in awe.

"Well… It was You-Know-Who pulling the strings the whole time really," George said.

"Yeah. Professor Quirrell was amazing to resist it as much as he did," Ron said with a nod.

"I still can't believe you ended up being the one to save everyone. I figured it would be Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived," Ginny said in awe.

Ron shrugged. "Harry's good, but he doesn't really know much about the magical world yet. His relatives also treat him like crap. They're the type the Bloody Snakes claim all muggles are like," he said.

"Could you at least try to mind your language?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a frown as she shook her head.

"Sorry mum," Ron said. He didn't at all sound apologetic. She just shook her head again and smiled at him.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Naruko were all slumped together on the floor now. They had a sort of dazed/glassy look in their eyes. Professor Flitwick was proud of the impressive charms work he did in his first room of protections. He would have been horrified to realize students were victims of it currently.

The Trial of Different Paths was serious business.

[-] [-] [-]

"Why?!" Naruko asked in a hurt voice, which had nothing to do with the cuts and scratches on her body.

"Konoha's just holding me back," Sasuke said as he looked to Naruko seriously.

"But why leave?! We can make it better," Naruko pleaded.

She came across Sakura in tears and found out Sasuke was leaving the village. She came to try and stop him. They had fought and it was tough. Sasuke looked unscathed, but even he was in bad shape.

"Why try to stop me? You've never held anything but contempt for me," he asked with a frown.

"I'm not the brightest, you know. I thought that was our thing. We pushed each other and teased one another, but actually had each other's backs and cared for the other," she admitted with a frown.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

Naruko nodded and gave what had become known as a cute Naruko pout. She didn't even realize she had such expressions.

Sasuke looked her over and disappeared. Naruko blinked at where he was. She held up her guard.

"Come with me then," Sasuke whispered into her ear.

She gasped, but not in fear. Sasuke was holding her very intimately. She really liked how it felt, but still kept up her guard.

"I've seen how the villagers treat you. Why stay and defend them? They're like I used to be, but even worse. They actually do wish you would die," he said in a serious tone.

"I have important people. I will protect the others just to protect them, if I need to," she said.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "You really are something, Naruko Uzumaki," he said.

He turned her face so she was looking right into his dark eyes. Her blue eyes really were astonishing. He also liked that she controlled her features and could tell she was ready to defend herself if needed.

"Most don't even remember your clan, even though we literally have the Uzumaki symbol on our insignia. Many are still alive who were around during the third war when Whirlpool was destroyed, even our Jonin-Sensei was a part of that war," Sasuke said.

Naruko was a bit surprised he knew that. Her breath hitched and she was hyper aware how close he was to her.

"I'll admit I was wrong about you during our academy years, Naruko. You aren't some wannabe kunoichi. You're the strongest kunoichi in our year. I wouldn't be surprised if you were already one of the strongest in the village," Sasuke said.

"Then why leave? You've seen how strong I am. I can help you with getting your brother. What he did is terrible and can't be forgiven," she pleaded.

"That's why I want you to come with me. If we go together… I'll be able to return once we deal with my traitor of brother. I don't know if that will be possible if I go alone," Sasuke said with a slight bit of emotion in his voice as he put a little distance between them. Her blue eyes were too intense and so was her wonderful scent, even when mixed with sweat.

"Can't you move on a little at least? Show him, by not letting his actions control your life," Naruko said.

"I want to. I want to more than anything, Naruko. I know how I acted, but really… I felt the closest connection to you. I wanted to take you up on your many offers of friendship. But I'm haunted by what he did. Haunted every night. I can't rest or move on until he gets what he deserves. I'll get strong enough to deal with him myself. I'd rather you were there as well though and getting stronger by my side. Itachi wouldn't stand a chance with both of us," he said.

"We're a team, Sasuke. We can all work together," Naruko said.

"I wish that was true. I meant what I told her. Sad as it is, Sakura really is the weakest member of our team, if not year. She can't even get over obsessing about me. You casually mentioned that was the one thing holding her back. She won't let go of it though. She's only getting worse the longer I'm around. She hasn't changed since the academy and all of the rest of us have substantially. You especially," he said.

Naruko couldn't refute that.

"Can we talk to Jiji? Get him to assign us a long-term special mission? Track down and deal with your brother. We can train together and roam the hidden countries. We can get stronger that way. We won't have Lazy Sensei holding us back. I don't want to turn traitor to the village. We can't change it that way. I don't want to lose you…" Naruko said fighting back tears while keeping focused.

"Would that even work?" Sasuke asked. He looked away not wanting to see her tears. Her blue eyes shouldn't ever have them.

"It would. I'll pull out all of the stops to make sure it does. I'll even tell him I know who my father really is," Naruko said as she stepped closer to him.

"Why would that matter?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at her.

"If I correctly use that leverage, if even needed, it will work. He might not be happy about it, but we would still be loyal ninjas and have the freedom needed to track Itachi," Naruko said.

"Who is your father?" Sasuke asked. Her parents were always a big mystery.

"That's something I'll tell you later, but only if you let me try things my way first," she said coyly.

"Hnn," he said in thought.

Naruko smiled as she shook her head. She was probably the only girl in all of Konoha who learned to understand what each and every 'Hnn' Sasuke used meant. It really was so weird how things played out in life. They couldn't stand each other in the academy, and here they were both admitting the other was the person they were closest to in life.

She wasn't going to say it out loud, but Naruko felt they might actually have love for each other. That would be a hoot. The girl Sasuke bickered with the most in the academy. The girl he called names almost all the time. The only girl who didn't have a crush on him and wasn't a part of the Sasuke fan Club. (Hinata was, but she wasn't as overboard as the others.) To think, she was the one he actually cared about the most.

"Fine…" Sasuke said after a moment. "You can't mention my plans to him if this doesn't work," he said.

"I won't," she said smiling.

"I still don't know about this…" he said to her in worry.

Naruko nodded to herself. "Take this," she said to him as she handed over a paper with a seal on it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Think of it as gesture of trust. That seal will get you out of Konoha. Use it if this goes south… I'll still track you down and haul your ass back here if you leave," Naruko said with that slight smirk she had that was ridiculously cute.

"Hnnn," Sasuke said shaking his head in amusement. He didn't doubt she would.

"But…," she started. "It will at least give you a head start to begin hunting your brother. I've always seen us as similar in a way, but I'll admit I've no idea what it's like to lose your whole family to the hands of your brother," she said in understanding.

"I've felt the same way. I don't know what it's like to not have a family in the first place, or to be so hated by the villagers," Sasuke said as they went to the Hokage's office to give Naruko's plan a try.

Sasuke had his doubts, but if anyone could manage this… It was Naruko, the most surprising Kunoichi in Konoha. He would also admit she was the prettiest one too. If this worked out… he wouldn't be surprised if they stayed together for the rest of their lives.

[-] [-] [-]

Hermione gave an enchanting laugh, something she never thought would be possible, as she walked the halls of Beauxbatons with her best friend. They became friends back in second year. That was three years ago now.

Naruko, her best friend, was originally going to Hogwarts as well. That was until she heard about the problems the school had, especially when it came to Defense professors. Naruko saw Defense Against the Dark Arts as the most important class. She felt having to settle for substandard professors, who never stayed longer than a year, really reflected on the poor quality of your education as a whole. At Beauxbatons, their Defense professor was serving his 12th year. To Naruko, that meant it was a much better school.

Hermione was actually surprised she was best friends with Naruko. The blonde girl was so very pretty and very much what you would picture when it came to the 'popular' girl. She was very popular with the guys and even some girls. She was rather smart too, if in a more practical wanner. Naruko was very talkative and had the deepest blue eyes Hermione had ever seen on someone.

If that wasn't pretty enough, Naruko had three whisker marks on each cheek. It was a family trait. The girl also had really long and lovely yellow blonde hair she usually wore in twin tails. It was a style usually seen as 'immature', but it worked wonders with Naruko and came off as 'hot and sexy'.

"I still can't believe Draco Malfoy transferred here last year," Naruko said with a shake of her head.

"I can understand it. Both of us chose Beauxbatons over Hogwarts. I don't find it that surprising even their own students do the same," Hermione said.

"I get that. I just didn't even know it was possible to change magic schools in the middle of your schooling years," Naruko said.

"Well… It is uncommon, but the international charter for magical education allows it. The fact he's from a very prominent family, probably helped," Hermione said.

Naruko giggled. "You mean very rich," she said.

"It is more or less the same thing," Hermione said.

"True enough. That's probably why they were able to ensure the things they did before fleeing France during the eleventh century, have never since seen the light of day," Naruko giggled.

"Yet… Almost everyone knows of it," Hermione said giving another enchanting laugh as Naruko joined her.

"It is too bad though. He is handsome, but his family's beliefs leave much to be desired," Naruko said.

"Maybe Draco will be enamored enough by a pretty girl to change them," Hermione said with a snicker looking to Naruko.

Naruko rolled her eyes playfully. "I wouldn't try hinting such things, Hermione. It is more likely you're to be the target of his affections," she said mischievously.

Hermione paused and just stared at Naruko. Naruko giggled at her expression. Hermione shook her head. She didn't believe it, but Naruko many times said she was one of the prettiest girls in their year.

Hermione would admit she changed a lot, but that was too far. Her hair was less an all-out mess and more of a sexy mess, but it was still a mess. Naruko's was so silky. Hermione did have smooth skin and a healthy figure, but Naruko's skin was smoother. Naruko also had a figure that was the envy of many girls. One afternoon Fleur Delacour actually asked Naruko if she too was part Veela.

[-] [-] [-]

"Fred…" Fred said to George.

"Yes, Forge?" George replied.

"How did we end up with another Prefect in the family?" Fred asked.

"I can't tell you, Forge. I've been wondering the same thing… Have we failed as older brothers?" George asked.

Fred gave an exaggerated sigh. "Maybe…" he said.

"Oi. Do I need to give you two extra practice?" Ron asked with a frown.

"You know… thinking about it… I don't think we did. I'd say we succeeded. He is the Quidditch Captain as well after all," George said.

Fred gave a sage like nod. "He has his priorities right," Fred said.

Ron shook his head as Ginny giggled. Ron could put up with their teasing, but it was still fun getting back at them like that. He was pretty sure they were just jealous. He was dating Lavender Brown after all, and had been since last year. She was the hottest girl in their year and one of the hottest at Hogwarts. He was the envy of more than a few guys because of that.

On top of that, he was best mates with Harry Potter. After he got Harry more used to the magical world and undid all the Dursleys did to him, Harry was even cooler than before! Ron had almost lost count of how many adventures they'd been on. That was before adding the ones Headmaster Dumbledore assigned them in secret. They were ensuring the Death Eaters never rose again.

He was a little miffed at times Harry was dating his sister Ginny, but Ron had to admit there wasn't a better bloke for her. Harry could protect her with ease and he treated her right. It was also like a dream come true for Ginny, especially once she got to know the real Harry Potter instead of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

The only sour spot on their year was Hermione. She wasn't as bad as she was when they were younger, but she was always lecturing people about studying more. She got a little bossy at times, but Harry usually set her right by better explaining something he called tact to her. When you wanted help with something, Hermione was usually the go to witch. She never did the work for you or anything like that, but she would point you in the right direction. She wasn't too bad looking now, which had got her a few fans oddly enough.

Draco Malfoy gave a scoff to them. Ron and Harry looked to him with raised eyebrows. "When I tell my father…" he drawled out.

"Tell him what?" Ron asked in challenge as he stood next to Harry.

"Yeah. Tell him what? How you lost Slytherin the Quidditch match and cup this year in just the first game? Tell him how a muggleborn girl is beating you academically in every class with ease? Or maybe how you keep annoying the heir to House Potter? Everyone knows its much more important and wealthier than House Malfoy," Harry said.

"I didn't lose the match!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah you did. Everyone knows you have to win the first match of the year by at least 400 points to even stand a chance against Gryffindor under my watch," Ron said with a smirk. Everyone laughed to that, even a couple of the Slytherins.

Draco turned red and stormed off crying "I'm telling my daddy on you!"

Harry chuckled again. "Really… To think, he actually thought I would shake his hand back in first year on the train. You got him good even then," he said to Ron.

Ron grinned. "Well he is a Malfoy… Everyone knows they're the biggest overgrown blood purist babies," he said.

"Yep… We definitely did our jobs as older brothers," the twins said before laughing to each other. Ron shook his head, but chuckled as well.

[-] [-] [-]

"Whoa! You were right about Quidditch being the best sport ever!" Dudley said with a cheer.

"Yeah. That was really something! I'm on my house's team, but that's nothing compared to this. I've never fully appreciated watching a match before today. I've always wished I was playing a match instead," Harry said with a grin.

"I can't believe they move that fast…" Aunt Petunia said in disbelief.

"I can't believe you were able to keep up with the match the whole time! You even saw the snitch three times before the pros did," Dudley said.

"That actually happens more often than not. Flying up there is amazing and wonderful! It's also a bit chaotic at times. A good Seeker listens to the game commentary as well, just in case something like that happens," Harry explained.

"Ha! That's our Harry for you. Already able to give out pro tips on the sport's most important position," Vernon said with a good-hearted chuckle.

"I wish we could go and see a Hogwarts match at least once," Dudley said.

"I'm surprised you can't. I know there's the whole Statute of Secrecy thing, but immediate family and guardians are an exception to that. That's why we all could come and watch this game together. Every other school allows family to watch games. Hogwarts should as well," Harry said.

"Perhaps something you can get changed one day. You've always talked about how smart Hermione is. I can see her being a magical lawyer or something," Dudley said.

"That's a good idea, Dudley," Harry said.

"I get them from time to time," Dudley joked as Harry laughed.

[-] [-] [-]

"_**I can't believe my vessel is falling for this…**_" Kyuubi rumbled to himself.

Then again it probably wasn't too surprising. Naruko had never been good with things like Genjutsu and this was more directly effective then Genjutsu. Still…

"_**She should have realized something was up the moment she was put on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. Not to mention actually having romantic feelings for the Uchiha Bastard,**_" the Kyuubi scoffed.

The nine-tailed fox then gave a large grin. It came up with a plan. It would be fun to see her freak out about the living dream. He might get a bonus if his chakra caused other problems as well.

"_**How about a little taste,**_" the Kyuubi chuckled as it pumped chakra into Naruko's system.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko suddenly felt really hot. She shouldn't, considering their surroundings… Where was she anyways?

Naruko blinked and looked around. She seemed bigger… More grown up. It was like she had the form she took when she did that Sexy no Jutsu as a dare from her teammates.

"_No… I'm on team seven with Sakura and Sasuke,_" she thought.

Naruko shook her head. That wasn't right. She was on team 20! She didn't even graduate with Sakura and Sasuke. They would have done so just recently.

"Are you alright? Naruko-chan?" Sasuke asked with concern in his dark eyes. That was one of her favorite features about him…

"No… This is wrong…" Naruko said shaking her head. She was twelve and at Hogwarts for her first year! Sasuke hated her. She hated him.

"Are the twins kicking again?" Sasuke asked as he placed a hand in her hair. He always loved her yellow blonde hair.

"Babies?!" Naruko asked in surprise. She looked down and gasped. She was like super pregnant! What the hell?!

Naruko then tried to focus. She felt energy around her. It was that really hot energy. This had to be Genjutsu or something. She focused on it and formed a hand sign as she shouted with all her might, "Kai!"

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" she tried again. Everything seemed to waver but returned to place… This must be something more. Genjutsus didn't usually withstand her chakra flare.

She concentrated more. She focused on the area around her, much to a bewildered Sasuke's confusion. There had to be something… Something off. Something that was an anchor.

"Everything is so different! I'm not old enough to be starting a family. There is no way you would dare even think about having sex with me. You wouldn't think about doing it with anyone," Naruko said with a glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, but didn't reply. The world seemed to fizzle though. Naruko got an idea.

"Where are Harry, Hermione, and Ron?!" she asked.

"Who?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head at an odd angle.

"I'm at Hogwarts! I'm not even in the ninja world currently," she said.

"You're making no sense, Naruko-chan," Sasuke said.

"You've never called me that. You always called be Dobe or Wannabe Kunoichi, even after I graduated from the academy before you," Naruko said assertively.

She flared her chakra again when everything seemed to fizzle. This time everything shattered around her.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko gave a groan as she came too. She looked around the empty brightly lit room. She blinked and focused as she stood up. She wanted to make sure she didn't fall victim to whatever that was again.

Naruko gave a shiver. "Married to Sasuke and having his kids?! What the hell?!" she said with a grimace. That would be a terrible marriage. Every morning it would be:

"Morning, Dobe."

"Moring, Uchiha Bastard."

"Planning on being a wannabe kunoichi today?"

"Planning on scowling and annoyingly saying Hnn today?"

It would be a really bad sitcom about a couple that hates each other but still married for some reason. It would have one of those obnoxious laugh tracks too, not even the ones that are tolerable. It would probably have an annoying neighbor that had some kind of stupid catch phrase that the fake crowd would cheer to hear.

She shivered again as memories of her... intimate time... with Sasuke came back to her. She hated how he played perfectly to her sexual desires. She must be really horny... It wasn't easy getting privacy in the dorm room. She could just close her curtains, but when she opened them again everyone would probably know what she had been up to in her bed. Kunoichis were shameless, if not slighty slutty, but there were limits.

"Focus. Need to get the others free," she said to herself as a way to get her mind off of things.

She hoped she could get them free. Maybe if she first tried a super charged version of her chakra disruption technique. It was sometimes easier to get someone else out of a Genjutsu then yourself.

"Who first?" she asked herself with a sigh.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry gave a stretch and got up. He was excited about today. His girlfriend from Hogwarts was finally ready to meet the Dursleys. It was a big step for them both. It showed how serious they were.

"_Phew… Seems to be a little extra warm, even for summer,_" Harry thought as he tried to fan himself with the collar of his night shirt.

Harry went downstairs and was surprised to be the last one for a change. He usually got up early compared to Dudley and Vernon. "Something wrong?" he asked with a yawn.

"It's too hot…" groaned Dudley from his spot at the table. He was wearing his sleeping clothes.

"A bit eager to meet this girlfriend of yours. I ended up waking early," Uncle Vernon said in his bathrobe.

"Nothing wrong with me. You know I always get up first to start the day," Aunt Petunia said in her own bathrobe.

Harry was about to sit down when suddenly there was a ringing of the doorbell.

"She's early…" Harry said as he looked towards the door.

"Only by a few minutes, why are you still standing on the stairs?" Uncle Vernon asked. He was dressed in slacks with a polo shirt and holding the evening paper.

"Should I get the door?" Dudley asked. He was wearing jeans and a Weird Sisters shirt Harry got him. He put down the book Quidditch Through the Ages. Dudley really loved the sport, even if he could only watch it.

"No. Harry should get the door. We'll be waiting in the parlor. That way you two can take the time you need to get ready," Aunt Petunia said as she led the others to the parlor. She was wearing a light blue dress and heels.

Harry blinked in thought to that. He could have sworn it was just morning. Harry looked down and saw he was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. Harry seemed to try and clear his head. He took in a deep breath before opening the door.

Everything was really hot and bright white. Then suddenly it was just bright white.

[-] [-] [-]

"What?!" Harry asked as his shout echoed around the empty room. He frowned as he looked down and realized he was his shrimpy self again and sighed.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who was an older version of themselves," Naruko said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I think we all fell for Professor Flitwick's trap. That had to be a lot of charm work to show us a different reality," she said.

"Yeah…" Harry said with a frown. He really wished the Dursleys were that nice in real life.

"On to Ron and Hermione," Naruko said with a stretch. It took a lot more chakra to do this than she thought. It could be they were under for a really long time too. Maybe there were some side effects from her faux pregnancy with twins… She would like a family like that one day. Just not with Sasuke... ever!

"Anything I can do?" Harry asked.

"Not this time… I'm getting you all up using my chakra to disrupt the spell," Naruko said.

Harry nodded and sighed again as he stood up and stretched.

[-] [-] [-]

"That was amazing! I never knew how great a play using magic could be," Naruko said as she gave a loving smile and looked up to her date.

A tall young man with auburn hair and blue eyes gave a chuckle as he said, "I'm glad to hear that, but I have to give credit to Draco. It was his idea for us to go on a double date tonight."

Draco gave a chuckle as he said, "You and I both know our girlfriends are pretty much inseparable. It was also Hermione's idea we go see a magical play." He gave his own date a charming smile.

Hermione gave a giggle and replied, "Well, Naruko does need to experience some form of culture." She giggled a little more and added, "I also wanted to actually see Naruko dress up for a change apart from our uniforms."

Draco, Hermione and Grant, Naruko's date, all three laughed good-naturedly. Naruko playfully pouted before she gave a grin. "I do make dressing up look good," she said.

Naruko was wearing a red dress and black fishnet stockings with red heels. She also had her hair down tonight as well. Her boyfriend Grant graduated last year. They started dating last year and kept up a long-distance relationship throughout this year.

"Though… Hermione makes it look good too," Naruko said shooting her best friend a smile.

Hermione blushed a little in response. She was wearing a periwinkle blue dress with grey heels. She also wore her favorite silver necklace. Draco gave it to her as a birthday present. She wore red lipstick and the right amount of blush and eye shadow as well. Naruko actually taught her how to use make-up properly.

Her hair was no longer a frizzy mess, nor was it a sexy mess. Her hair was a dark brown curtain of lush elegant curls. Now, her mom was the jealous one. Hermione didn't even really have to try and 'enhance' it with magic either.

"I'm just glad the night isn't over yet," Hermione said with a lovely smile.

The four were standing outside of a fine wizarding establishment. It was so much better than the likes of Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. Magical France wasn't 300 plus years behind when it came to architecture. They also didn't see Dingy as a preferable décor choice.

"I must thank you for this suggestion, Grant," Draco said to him. He then wrapped an arm around Hermione a little possessively and pulled her closer. "However, I feel this is where we part company for the night," Draco said as he gave her that charming smile of his.

Hermione blushed, but smiled brightly. They also started dating last year, but the romance of their relationship was still very much alive and felt fresh in all of the best ways. It really was something though. Hermione never would have guessed she would be in a relationship with Draco, especially because of his family's past.

Grant gave a chuckle as Naruko smiled and non to subtly nestled his arm between her breasts. "I think you're right there, Draco. My Naru-chan is very greedy when it comes to attention at times," he said.

"Like you've ever disliked that about me," Naruko said. She laughed and dragged her boyfriend into the place so they could get a table. Grant just laughed brightly and went with her. Hermione giggled, but couldn't blame him. She knew what it was like to have Naruko drag you off somewhere.

It wasn't long until Hermione and Draco were sitting at a table and nursing drinks. The place really was beautiful. There was lovely music playing in the background and the chatter wasn't too bad either. There was the odd cute Naruko sound that seemed to reach a little every so often.

Draco shook his head. "She really doesn't know she makes those noises, does she?" he asked.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "She's always made them. If she did know she made such noises, they wouldn't be cute Naruko noises," she said as they both laughed.

"I really am glad my mother and I moved here before fourth year," Draco said.

"I'm both glad, and a little sad. It really is terrible about your father," Hermione said with a look of sorrow.

"I used to think he was best and he was right about everything. Luckily, that changed and once my mother and I came here, I learned more about my family. My father was an insult to the Malfoy family name, in every way," he said.

He gave a laugh. "I did find something funny recently," he started.

"Oh? In what way?" Hermione asked with a slight grin.

"Literally and ironically," he said.

"Do tell," Hermione insisted.

"It turns out my family wasn't opposed to keeping the magical and muggle worlds apart after all. They only acted that way after we moved to Britain," Draco said.

"Really? I do remember Naruko mentioning something about your family's past," she said.

"It is true. We never really married muggles, but we never had a problem with marrying half-bloods or muggle-borns," he said.

"To think, your family claimed to be pure blood all of these years," Hermione said.

"Oh, but we are," Draco said with a slight smirk.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"There's a reason people will say they've been pure blood for a number of generations," he started.

"I'm not very familiar with the blood purity thing. It isn't popular here," Hermione said.

"And it really shouldn't be I've realized for a while now. The truth is if both sets of grandparents are magical, then you are a pure blood. All of the pure blood families in Britain, even the extremists, have muggles and/or muggle-borns in their family more than a few times if you go back enough," Draco said.

"Figures they would be rather hypocritical," Hermione said.

Draco nodded to that. "What I discovered that was funny, is my family were huge proponents against the Statute of Secrecy. They had their own selfish reasons for it, but they didn't want magical society keeping away from muggle society. I even discovered one of my ancestors tried to court Elizabeth the first," he said.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud to that. She almost snorted out her drink she was laughing so much.

Draco chuckled. "As you obviously realized, he was not successful in his attempts," he said as they continued their date.

It was a very lovely and enchanting night. She was very much looking forward to where the night would lead. She never admitted it to anyone, apart from Naruko, but being with Draco, she felt she was living a romance novel. It was one of **those** novels when it came to their private time with each other.

Hermione eventually excused herself to the ladies' room. Once Hermione opened the door to the restroom, everything turned white.

[-] [-] [-]

Hermione blinked a few times. Her cheeks were blushing. She looked down at herself and reached back to her hair. "Awww…" she whined as she frowned.

"That disappointed to be back to real life?" Naruko asked.

Hermione sighed. "A little," she said. Then her eyes widened. "Okay… Maybe I just wish I somehow kept the hair from my dreams," she said.

"_Eeeeewwww with Draco?!_" she almost screamed inside her head. There were limits, even when it came to fantasies. She refused to barf like she wanted to at least.

[-] [-] [-]

Ron stood up as his name was called. He made his way to the stage where the professor table usually was. As he walked up, a number of people clapped and cheered.

Harry even got a number of people to cheer, "Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King!" Ron threw a fist in the air as everyone cheered. Everyone but the Slytherins, that is. Ron gave Draco a smirk as the slicked back blonde glared at him and looked like he was about to go crying to daddy again.

It was actually Draco who started the Weasley is our King chant. Back in sixth year during the opening Quidditch match, Ron let Slytherin win the game by 600 points. Draco thought his weak attempt at a ritual actually worked and Ron could no longer keep Slytherin from scoring. In truth, it was all a big prank on Slytherin.

Gryffindor won all of their other games, including the rematch against Slytherin for the cup. Slytherin didn't score a single goal that game. Gryffindor won by 800 points just to show they got them good with the prank.

When Draco asked about this, Ron shrugged and said, "I wanted some excitement for a change in Quidditch." He then gave an obviously over exaggerated yawn before adding, "I get tired of always winning so much and by so many points."

Ron received his Hogwarts diploma as several cameras took photos. Ron was the Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He even ended up scoring the highest of the boys in his year. on exams Several people cheered and Ron tossed his hat in the air as most of the attending graduates copied his gesture.

Once he stepped down, Ron was immediately grabbed by two girls. Both of them kissed each of his cheeks at the same time. On his left side, was Lavender Brown. She was the most popular girl in Hogwarts. On his right side, was Daphne Greengrass. She was the famous Slytherin Ice Queen. Ron knew Daphne was very affectionate and far from icy in private. This was still an unusual public display of affection on her part.

Due to some laws in the wizarding world, he was actually going to be marrying both of them. All of the Slytherins and Pure Blood Idiots were completely jealous of him. He didn't even have to worry about that marriage contract business when it came to Daphne Greengrass. She was the prize of prizes when it came to Pure Blood Witches.

Harry came over and clasped Ron on his shoulder. Ginny was, as always, by his side. "Can't believe we made it," Harry said.

"I know. Think about how it's been seven years," Ron said.

"So… Did you take up that offer?" Harry asked a little cryptically as all three girls huffed and rolled their eyes. Harry and Ron chuckled at that. It was so much fun teasing them like that. They might get a little mad at times, but their tunes would quickly change in the bedroom.

"I did. It would be stupid not to take it up," Ron said with a confident smile.

"Oh? Are you two talking about your Ministry desk job?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"I think they are. And we thought Ron was saved," George said shaking his head in mock disappointment. He and Fred were wearing the most ridiculous and ostentatious suits ever seen. It was perfect for the two joke store owners.

"Think what you want," Ron said with a chuckle. They no longer got to him when it came to this stuff, but this was too much fun.

The desk job was just a cover. Harry actually tossed around an interesting idea last year when they finished a mission and were talking to Headmaster Dumbledore. He wondered why it was Magical Britain didn't have an International intelligence gathering secret agency like Muggle Britain did. He even said the things they did were exactly like what it would do and more.

Dumbledore agreed it was a good idea and he started setting it up last year. Harry and Ron were both offered positions in the new Magical Intelligence Agency. A few well known Aurors were also a part of it now. They were Aurors the two of them had worked with before on missions. The coolest part is Harry and Ron were going to be the top agents right from the start.

"I think the graduation party is about ready," Harry said.

"We should go," Ron said. He then gave a charming smirk and said, "Ladies." Daphne and Lavender both grabbed an arm and rested it between their wonderful breasts. Ron liked it when they did this.

Harry gave a chuckle as he offered and arm to Ginny. She happily took it.

As soon as they opened the doors to leave, everything went white.

[-] [-] [-]

Ron blinked and frowned. "Awww man… That wasn't real?" he asked.

Naruko gave a giggle. "Sorry. But it wasn't," she said in a playful voice.

"Stupid room. Let's get out of here," Ron said with a huff.

"Yeah. We were held up long enough," Harry said as he opened the doors to leave.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… Sorry for the long chapter. I make a point of never simply repeating the obstacles to the stone. I might have gotten carried away with this one though. The whole gauntlet thing will end next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Trapdoor's End!

"So… What was everyone's… Living Dream?" Ron asked as they made their way through a corridor to a different room.

"Mine was if I went to Beauxbatons instead. Oddly enough, Naruko was there too. And Draco… he was surprisingly tolerable," Hermione said with a slight blush. She would leave out the details, but she expected Naruko might grill her about them later.

"Weird…" Ron said.

"What was yours?" Hermione asked.

"I was at Hogwarts, but it was like different. A little embarrassing now that I think about it. I was Quidditch Captain in my fourth year. I was also a Prefect the twins actually approved of… and I was Head Boy and top guy in our year," Ron said in disbelief.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked. His seemed too normal.

"Yeah… Apparently… Harry and I went on secret missions throughout Magical Britain for Professor Dumbledore," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise. Ron nodded.

"What year did we start doing that?" Harry asked. Ron's living dream actually sounded cool.

"The first mission was in our third year. We tracked down a bunch secret Death Eaters running a cult worshiping Professor Snape, even though he was no longer around," Ron said.

"What?" Naruko asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah it was weird, but cool. We were magical secret agents! Of course, we saw the wackiest magic society had to offer," Ron said.

"I wish mine was that fun," Harry grumbled.

"What was yours?" Ron asked.

"It was normal. Well normal for going to a magic school. There was also how the Dursleys were actually really nice and fun people. That should have been a dead giveaway something was up. Nice and fun people stand out too much and always make a racket according to the Dursleys," he said.

"That's…" Ron wasn't sure what to say. The group lapsed into silence.

"What was yours, Naruko?" Hermione asked so the awkward silence following Ron's partial thought.

Naruko paused and shivered in horror.

"That bad?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I never came here or left Konoha. I didn't graduate early either. I was freaking married to Sasuke! And having his kids!" Naruko said.

"He was actually a loving husband…" Naruko said unable to hide her shock at that.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Hermione said with a frown.

"It was soooo very wrong though. Sasuke doesn't do nice and loving. Literally anyone else in his place would have made that one of the best dreams I ever had," Naruko said.

"Even Draco?" Harry asked. Hermione was for some reason blushing up a storm at his question.

"Hmmmm," Naruko hummed in thought.

"Maybe not the best dream ever, but Blonde Sasuke would have made the dream more pleasant anyways. Draco is tolerable when he doesn't talk. Sasuke is more Sasuke when he doesn't talk. He has that damnable Uchiha glare. I swear the thing is trademarked and copyrighted," Naruko said.

"What do you think all of that was anyways?" Harry asked the group.

"Maybe it was different possibilities or… universes?" Hermione suggested.

"Like alternate universes or timelines?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah. Mine was going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. I guess you were there because I wanted to still have you as a friend. It could be possible you also went to get magical education there instead of Hogwarts in some timeline," Hermione said to Naruko.

Naruko smiled and gave her a hug. "You really are my best friend. You wanted to take me with you!" she said grinning widely as she held on to Hermione.

Hermione was blushing but didn't really seem upset. She also didn't cut off the hug or try to fight it.

"Why wasn't Naruko in mine then?" Ron asked.

"If we are going with the alternate universe or timeline theory, then it is possible there are multiple where Naruko doesn't come to Hogwarts or have magic," Hermione said.

"Yours also seemed to be rather focused on yourself," Naruko said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I caught glimpses right before you came out of it," Naruko said giving him a slightly mischievous smile.

"Ohhh… Ummm… It wasn't real though," Ron said while blushing so much his face matched his hair. He was pretty sure she would let him have it for having not one but two girls he would be marrying. That was the kind of thing girls seemed to really hate, even if it was just a bloody dream.

Naruko gave a kind smile as she said, "Even though it was focused on you, it was interesting how Harry was still able to shine on his own as well."

"What do you think that means?" Ron asked.

"I think it means you aren't completely foolishly jealous of him. You wanted to be on equal footing in your own way, but not overshadowing him in every way. If that makes sense," she said after some thought.

Ron nodded to that. "I kind of like that idea," he said with a grin.

"What about mine though?" Harry asked.

"I think your dream shows you want to have a normalish life, but want one that makes the best of it," Hermione said. Naruko nodded in agreement. She thought there was more to it, but she wasn't going to say anything in front of the others.

[-] [-] [-]

The group soon heard what sounded like wings coming from just behind a door right in front of them.

"Room number… Four?" Ron asked.

"If you count where we landed after entering the trapdoor," Naruko said.

Harry opened the door and immediately saw another door directly across from them. The sound of wings was much louder. He looked up above. "Winged Keys?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Ron started. "I guess you have to pick out the right one to unlock the next door."

"Alohomora!" Hermione shouted from across the room with her wand pointed at the door. Nothing happened. "It was worth a try," she said.

"Brooms," Harry said pointing to four along the wall on a rack.

"So, you get on one of these and pick out the key," Ron said. He examined the brooms and frowned. "They don't look that great."

"Let me try something first," Naruko said. The others looked to her as she placed a seal on the door's lock. She made a couple of quick hand signs and touched two fingers to the seal. A couple of seconds later there was an audible click.

"Imagine that…" Hermione said in awe. Seals really were cool!

"I figured no one thought to secure the door from my skeleton key seal. It is an Uzumaki original," Naruko said proudly.

"Why did it get quite?" Harry asked warily.

"Run!" Ron shouted quickly. The others looked up and their eyes widened. It was like the flying keys were confused what to do, but they were all pointing at the group. As soon as Ron shouted run, the keys started to zip towards the students.

"Get through the door!" Naruko called as she ran through a series of hand signs and shouted, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!"

A mighty blast of roaring wind shot from her open hands and blew the keys back. They soon recovered once the jutsu finished. Unfortunately for the blood thirsty keys, Naruko and the others already left and slammed the door shut behind them.

[-] [-] [-]

The four friends relaxed and caught their breath. "What was that?" Ron asked Naruko.

"That was a jutsu. A more advanced one. We have elemental based jutsus. You usually start learning them as a Chunin and after you test your affinity," Naruko explained.

"You're just a Genin though," Hermione pointed out.

"Yep. I said usually you wait until Chunin, but my teammates and I were really good and our sensei tested us. She was actually planning to have us enter the Chunin Exams pretty early, but that was put on hold since I was coming here," Naruko said.

"Well… Now we're in room number five," Harry said.

"I wonder what this room will be," Hermione said curiously. The lights in the room turned on at her words.

There was a giant chessboard with pieces in the middle. The chess pieces were massive! Hermione felt as if she was in Wonderland and shrunk with how big they were. Right on the other side of the board, was a door leading out.

"So… What do we do here?" Harry asked as they walked forward a little.

Naruko motioned for them to stop behind her. She whipped out a kunai with a tag on it and tossed it at the pieces on the other side of the chess board. The tag exploded! But it seemed as it the explosion was frozen in time.

"Huh…" Naruko said.

Just then the explosion reversed and sent the tag back to her hand. Naruko was about to throw it away for safety reasons, but realized the tag wasn't activated. "Weird… Seems we got to play across," she said. She inspected the tag and placed it back wherever she got it from.

"What are the rules?" Naruko called out to the room.

"Do you honestly think you'll get an answer?" Hermione asked.

"With a group this size three must participate in the game. You must win to proceed," McGonagall's voice said.

"I half expected to turn around and see her there ready to give us detention," Naruko whispered to Hermione who nodded in agreement. The voice was that clear.

"Okay. Who stays out of the game? I'm taking one spot," Harry said as he looked to the others. He was determined none of them sacrificed themselves in his place.

Naruko whispered something to Hermione who nodded and started waving her wand. She was muttering an incantation and transfigured a pile of rubble into a raised platform. It was overlooking the whole board.

"Hey, Ron. Could you see the broad really well from up there?" Naruko asked as Hermione smiled to herself and added stairs. She loved using magic, even in this dire situation.

"Yeah I could. But I'm not about to let one of my friends be in danger if I can help it!" Ron said with a determined frown.

"We won't be. None of us will be on the board," Naruko said.

"The rules say we need to have three on the board," Harry said with a look of confusion.

"There will be three, just not us," Naruko said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ninja," Naruko replied in a singsong voice. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" she said.

Three more Narukos were suddenly standing with them. One had blood red hair, Naruko wondered if that's what she would look like if she took more after her mom. The next Naruko clone had dark purple hair. The last one gave a, "Hmph!" sound and flipped her turquoise hair.

Naruko sighed as she looked at the last one. She blinked as she saw Ron looking her over with a bit of a dreamy smile. He was looking over the turquoise colored one with plenty of interest. She sighed again and decided to ignore that. "Alright Girls! You will follow Ron's orders to the letter until the game ends!" she ordered.

"Hmph! Fine… Not like I had something better to do," Turquoise said as she flipped her hair again and blushed. She then left with her head up high in a huff putting far too much sway into her step for it to be natural.

Dark Purple went and stood by the board looking it over and waiting for orders while she hummed a tune to herself.

"What do we get out of this?" Red asked.

"You're Shadow Clones… What could you possibly want?" Naruko asked.

Red then gave a seductive wink and giggled as she ran a hand slowly down her body to her skirt and teasingly lifted it. "A little finger fun," she breathlessly said.

"Okay…" Hermione said as she took a few steps back away from the Red Naruko.

"Just… Get over there… Ron's almost ready," Naruko said giving her a shove.

"Kyyyooownnn!" Red let out in a sexy and cute voice.

"Freaking clones…" Naruko muttered under her breath. She had kind of been neglecting certain needs lately. She was wondering if Red was the result. She could address such needs after they saved the wizarding world from someone evil taking the stone.

"You know you want to," Red said in a sultry voice while stretching in a way that showed off her body. Harry was blushing as he looked everywhere else but the super sexy Naruko clone.

"Alright Ron! Tell them where you want them. Feel free to sacrifice Red first. Make her pawn even," Naruko said sticking her tongue out at the sex hungry clone.

"I heard that! Try to deny it all you want. You know I'm right," Red said giving a wink and blowing a kiss at the real Naruko who blushed deeply.

"_I seriously need some extra special me time after this,_" Naruko thought. It was tough being a Kunoichi in a magic school at times. She had needs most her age here wouldn't even understand yet. It was that Kunoichi training kicking in.

"Alright! Purple. Take the Queen side Bishop. Red. Take the King side Rook. Light blue… Green…" Ron started.

"It's Turquoise!" the last clone said with an overly cute Naruko pout. "Hmph… not going to let you see if the curtains match drapes at this rate," she said quietly while blushing and flipping her hair again.

"Seriously… Does Kami treat shadow clones like a gag or something?" Naruko asked as she sat down on the sidelines to watch.

"Okay. Sorry. Turquoise. Please take the King side Knight!" Ron said.

"Okay," she said and complied rather quickly and happily suddenly.

{-} {-} {-}

The group soon found out this was exactly like wizards' chess when Ron lost a pawn as a test. Naruko kind of wished Red had been that pawn. Red seemed to be taking every opportunity to be as pervy and slutty as possible. She was at least following Ron's orders.

"Bloody glad we aren't out there," Harry muttered to Naruko who nodded in agreement as another piece was smashed to bits.

The game was well underway. Pieces were being lost on both sides. There still wasn't a clear winner. Then Naruko frowned as she started to notice something in Ron's actions.

"Ron. They're clones. They aren't real people. They aren't us. When this is over, they will just be wisps of smoke. You don't need to worry about protecting them more than the value of the piece they're playing," Naruko said calmly to Ron.

"I get that… I do… It's just… They look like you. Just different hair colors," Ron said.

"I'm here, Ron. I'm sitting with Harry and Hermione on a comfy bench we transfigured. I am not out there. Their quirks are not to be taken seriously. They're just chakra taking form," Naruko explained.

Ron sighed and closed his eyes. He took in a couple of deep breaths and looked to his friends. Naruko gave him a pleasant smile. Harry waved. Hermione gave a yawn and leaned on Naruko's shoulder.

"I get it. This is taking too long," he said before focusing back on the game.

{-} {-} {-}

Once Ron got past being overly concerned for the Naruko clone triplets, the game took a dramatic shift. White was on the run. It wasn't too long until the three Naruko's were surrounding the King and Dark Purple cheerfully shouted, "Checkmate!"

The White King threw his crown to the side. The girl clones gave a "Wooooh!" in a cheer as they high fived each other.

"I don't get it…" Ron said in thought.

"You were worrying too much so you lost track of the game. If we were actually out there, that would have been very admirable, Ron. But I didn't want us needlessly sacrificing ourselves. I hoped changing hair colors would be enough," Naruko said.

Dark Purple then dispersed. Then Turquoise flipped her hair and smirked as she said, "Naturally. We won! Hmph!"

Naruko threw a rock at her and she dispersed. Naruko blinked dumbfounded. Her clone had no reason to blush like that, or shyly look over at Ron. She shouldn't be giving lovey dovey eyes before her trademark her hair flip. She shouldn't be muttering such things under her breath either. Her clone had a crush on Ron! Was this a joke?

"Awww… I kind of liked her," Ron said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Naruko wanted to shout at him but then Red decided to speak. "So, can I please… celebrate… if you know what I mean? You know you'll like that memory," Red said as she dodged a stone Naruko threw at her. She then cutely stuck out her tongue. "Come on! Pleasseee… It's been too long," Red whined.

"Watch what you're saying! They're children. That's not something to carry on about in front of your friends. Dismissed!" Naruko shouted, blushing up a storm.

Harry was again looking everywhere but at Naruko.

"Damn clones…" Naruko said with a slight sniff. Why did they have to be so embarrassing?

Hermione was next to Naruko frowning. "We're children? I'm older than you," she said.

"I was talking about maturity wise," Naruko said tapping her head. "Yes, you are smart. But I know the things that make you blush. They are not things I would blush about. I'm more mature in that regard, Hermione. I still love you though," she said offering a friendly hug.

"Okay… I'll let it go this time. But really what was up with your clones?" Hermione asked as she hugged her friend.

"I really don't know… I always thought their quirks and such were there so I could distinguish them when I use a bigger group, but that was odd. I really didn't like Red. All Kunoichi are a little slutty, but geez… Was she working the red-light district or something?" Naruko complained.

"Maybe you're really stressed?" Hermione asked unsure what else to say.

Naruko blushed as the memories from Red fully sorted. "_Wow… was she horny as hell,_" Naruko thought. Red really liked being given orders by a man, but wished they were more 'fun' orders. It was like Red was all of her sexy fantasies and **those** kinds of novels combined into one form with the sole purpose of embarrassing her.

"More like pent up…" she said quietly.

"I kind of like Turquoise. She's was pretty cool," Ron said with a slightly goofy grin after he joined them from the platform.

"_Oh my god… My friend had a crush on my clone… And she returned it! I really must be pent up…" _Naruko thought.

"She was being some stereotype tsundere, Ron," Naruko said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's when a girl acts…" Naruko paused mid-sentence. She was not about to admit her clone had a crush on him in a roundabout way. "Never mind. Don't worry about," she said. Ron shrugged to her.

Naruko groaned to herself with yet another cute Naruko noise. "I just want today to be over with already. And Ron… What the Hell?! They were clones of me! Do you know what that means?! Jeez…" Naruko said as she sighed again.

Ron actually stopped and blushed. "Oh my…" he said. This was bloody confusing now.

"And seriously! What the hell is up with this? Do Wizards really not know anything about security? If you want to protect something like the Sorcerer's Stone, don't give your enemies even a chance to progress further! What? Did Dumbledore decide security needed to be more entertaining or something?! Grrrrroowwwyyyynnnn," Naruko pouted. She was really feeling annoyed about it all now.

"Hmph!" she suddenly said and stood up taller as she flipped her hair in the same exact manner as Turquoise. She didn't notice her action.

"Did she just…" Ron asked.

"Yep… She did," Hermione said with a shake of her.

"Bloody clones… Making everything confusing," Ron muttered. He liked Naruko. He would admit she was cute, but it wasn't like that with him. He didn't think so at least.

{-} {-} {-}

Once they entered the next room, it all went dark and suddenly flames of different colors roared to life and both exits were sealed. Until they figured out what to do here, they were stuck. They couldn't even go back without figuring out the room.

"Okay… this one is on me. I just had to complain about lax security. I'd bet this is Professor Snape's room, even if I didn't go through a process of elimination," she said.

"What do you think we do here?" Ron asked.

They started to look around the room. Harry and Ron weren't really sure what to do and looked over the flames. Hermione looked at the small table in the center. Naruko was focused and concentrating on the floor and walls.

"I really wish I knew more about Runes or how Runes worked with seals. I can see how it works and almost understand how to stop it. I don't know how to do that safely though. I'm really going to start studying Runes next year," Naruko said to herself.

Hermione was holding a rolled-up piece of parchment in her hand. "We can't take Ancient Runes until third year," Hermione said.

Naruko seemed to be following something on the floor now. "Doesn't mean I can't start studying on my own. I'm an Uzumaki! Runes and seals are kind of my thing. It's in my blood," she said.

She looked up and said, "By the way, this rounded one goes back and the smallest one goes forward."

"How do you… I haven't even read the note," Hermione said in a frown.

"They must have to be attuned to their respective gateway. There are runes and a connection flow going from the gateways to these bottles," Naruko said.

"I doubt that," Hermione said. Truth be told, she was a little upset on missing out on a chance to figure a room out for herself. She also kind of felt that seemed too easy of a way to figure it out.

Naruko sighed. "Fine… You can check my answer Hermione and read the parchment," Naruko said. Naruko huffed before flipping her hair and sitting on the floor with a frown. Ron again had to shake his head as he looked at Naruko in confusion.

Hermione seemed to think she won something and started reading over the note.

"What did you think of the clones?" Harry asked Naruko.

"I don't get where they get their personalities. Really, I don't. Miss I'm going to flip my hair and make hmph sounds. I don't get it. I thought Red was how I would look if I took more after my mother instead of my father," Naruko said.

Harry was in thought as Hermione was mumbling to herself and flipping the page over again. "I can see that," he said. Harry recalled seeing the picture Hagrid showed them of Naruko's mom and her bright red hair. He wouldn't admit it yet, but he preferred Naruko's blonde to Red's hair.

"I really hope I wouldn't be that bad though. I have no idea where that came from. Kunoichi have a bit of an eagerness in certain regards, but she was… wow… You know? It goes with the whole seduction training thing we have, but it was like she was trying to seduce me and anyone else with legs in the room," Naruko said.

Harry was blushing and looked away. Hermione huffed and flipped the page back over again.

Naruko couldn't help but grin as she said, "Hermione-chaannnnn. You can re-read all you want, but it won't change the fact I'm right."

Hermione sighed. "Naruko's right… The rounded one goes back. The smallest one goes forward." She crumbled up the paper and threw it to the floor as hard as she could. It wasn't like she was upset or anything… Nope that wasn't it at all.

"Great so… Who's going to make sure Harry doesn't charge in by himself deciding he alone will take on Voldemort? Or do I need to tie him up?" Naruko asked. "I should have just grabbed the bottle and gone…" she added with a slight frown after a second's thought.

"Harry… you wouldn't… would you?" Hermione asked with worry in her eyes.

"I have to Hermione. It's got to be me! If Snape or Quirrell are on the other side and Voldemort is with them… Well I've stopped him once… Right?" Harry said in a wavering voice and a weak grin. There was no confidence at all in his words.

"Harry…" Hermione said with a sniff. She hugged him and said, "You better come back! You can't just leave us. Not after we got to know you this year."

Naruko was silent. She should just go right now and get through while Harry was distracted. She stayed though. She couldn't help but want to hear his words. There was also the words Firenze told her. Would it be bad if she tried to face Voldemort and Quirrell alone at this point as well? Would it lead to Voldemort becoming something even worse than he already was?

"Mate… Why are you doing this on your own?" Ron asked.

"The bottle only has enough for one. I want you all to go back. Get McGonagall! Get anyone! Send help. I'll try to hold him off long enough," Harry said.

Ron reached out a hand slowly. He understood there were some things a guy had to do as a guy. This was one such moment for Harry. He was also right. Three going back for help was better than one.

"Like Hermione said. You have to come back. I can't have you visit The Burrow this summer and all of that, if you don't make it," he said with a smile.

Harry gave his friend's words a smile. He would love to visit an actual magic home. Hermione would be alright now. He was more concerned with the last of their group. He looked to Naruko seriously.

"Naruko…" Harry started.

"Tact Harry. 5 out of 10. You should have started off with the logical reason of them going for help. Hermione would have been more on board with the idea and have already gone by now. She's instead worrying about you and sniffing. You're almost breaking her heart," Naruko said with a frown not meeting his eyes.

Harry frowned at hearing her words. He looked to Hermione and could tell his frizzy haired friend was trying to seem more okay with this than she was. He saw her desperately trying to wipe her tears away.

"If needed, you should have told Ron to go and make sure Hermione gets back safe and to help her. You should have sounded all of that out with more confidence in your voice. This makes it more emotional. That is not the right answer…" Naruko sniffed. "You even got me like this…"

"Naruko…" Harry said to her quietly.

Naruko looked to him with intense blue eyes as she said, "You should also remember I'm a ninja!" She looked to him sternly. It was different to see her that way, even with the tears she was fighting back.

Naruko gave a sigh and looked away. "Take one of the wine bottles with you. Put it in your pocket first. Then take the potion to go through. If it doesn't make it with you. Leave a piece of your robe or something. I can follow… Of course, I now have to collect myself a little first," Naruko said as she frowned and hugged her knees. "Get going Ron and Hermione. Time is ticking," she said to them.

The two quickly nodded and took a sip each before going through the other entrance.

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry asked Naruko.

"It's worth a try. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go on ahead without any help?" she asked looking to him with intense blue eyes again. Harry marveled at them. He could see the storm of emotions in her eyes. The sight was rather beautiful, even in this situation.

"Konoha's main teaching to all Genin is to work as a team. We were able to become the leading village because we chose teamwork over going solo. It was so effective everyone else now does the same. A three-man cell, four-man cell if they are Genin. More can be added depending on the importance of the mission," she said.

Naruko stood up and said, "This is a standard practice for all ninja villages now. We were the ones who started it." Naruko placed one of the wine bottles in the pocket of Harry's robe. She gave Harry a tight hug.

"Get going, Harry. I'll be right behind you," Naruko said with a sniff.

Harry took in a steeling breath and downed the potion. He felt cold all over his body, but it wasn't an uncomfortable cold. It was hard to properly describe. "See you on the other side," he said to her. He blinked and added, "I could have picked something better to say." He really needed to learn this tact stuff.

Naruko shook her head. "Get going," she said.

Harry nodded and stepped through the flames.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry placed the bottle of wine on the floor. He stood up the bottle so it wouldn't roll away and stay still. He hoped Naruko knew what she was doing here. He wasn't sure how her jutsus would react to magic like the flames.

He started to carefully make his way through a corridor lit by only torches. He wondered why it was torches were the preferred lighting choice at Hogwarts. They weren't smoking and didn't seem to burn out, but it was still odd. He figured a magic school would have light orbs everywhere. Maybe they could instead use some kind of magic to keep the hall perfectly lit without an obvious source.

The messy haired boy took in a steeling breath. He was close to the end of the corridor. He had no idea what was about to happen or how to handle it all. He really hoped Hermione and Ron found help soon. He hoped Naruko's plan worked as she figured it would.

There was a stupid hope deep inside him that thought maybe whoever was up ahead was already dealt with properly. Maybe he would go there and it would all be fine and he could plop down on the floor and catch his breath. It was a very fleeting and foolish hope.

Harry quietly opened a door that was already slightly ajar. He saw who was on the other side staring at the mirror he found over holiday break. Despite the situation, Harry had one thought go through his head first. "_Ron isn't going to be happy about this. It isn't Snape,_" Harry mentally sighed.

It really was Quirrell after all. Now, it all made so much more sense. It made perfect sense. It was also troubling, because this meant Professor Snape was possibly the only one on staff who wasn't fooled.

Harry didn't usually care if someone was right or not, but having Professor Snape be right? Well… he was glad they weren't the type to talk. He was sure there would be no end to the greasy haired professor's gloating otherwise. He figured Naruko at least wouldn't really gloat about it…

"_Well… not too much at least,_" Harry mentally told himself as he got ready to buy time. It was a rather overwhelming prospect now. He didn't have a choice though.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger there… It is of my own choice. I really wanted to have Naruko's return be chapter 20. So, I decided to have the final confrontation and the end of the year take place next chapter. At least, I plan on getting it out soon.

With a certain virus going around… Social distancing has been suggested. Hopefully everyone is as safe and healthy as they can be and taking this seriously without panicking.

Hopefully this also means I will get a lot more written on my stories. Got to do something besides just worrying.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Quirrell's Defeat

"It seems I have a guest," Professor Quirrell said to himself after Harry entered the room. The boy wasn't as quiet as he hoped he would be.

"So… You're the one after the stone?" Harry asked feigning surprise. He figured playing the role of surprised first year would be a good idea for buying time.

Professor Quirrell gave a chuckle. There was no sign of the cowardice he was famed for at Hogwarts. "Yes. It is me. Who did you think it would be?" he asked in a mocking tone. His stutter wasn't present. It was further proof of what Naruko said. He had been faking it the whole time.

"Professor Snape…" Harry admitted in supposed shock. It was partially true. He had thought it was Snape, even if he started leaning towards Quirrell.

"Ahhh yes. Severus does seem the type. With the way he skulks about, it's no surprise people would suspect him. It was annoying though… He knew from the start what I was up to," Professor Quirrell said.

"Not even Dumbledore knew?" Harry asked. He was a little surprised by this.

"That old goat is well past his prime. He had no suspicion at all. He should have known I was up to something though. I almost blew it since I didn't have a stutter during the interview," Quirrell said with a chuckle.

"What did you say caused it then?" Harry asked as he blinked in disbelief.

"Simply claimed I took trip in celebration where it developed after an uncomfortable meeting with a vampire," Quirrell said. He looked to Harry and waved his wand.

Harry didn't move because he was shocked at that. He never really had a wand trained on him before now. He did not like the feeling.

"I don't mind your chatter, but I need to make sure you don't get any funny ideas," he said.

Quirrell then turned back to the mirror and started examining it again. "What is the trick…" he muttered to himself.

Harry looked around the area taking in his surroundings. The room was circular and there were several pillars around the area. The mirror was in pretty much the dead center and the room was rather large.

Harry knew what the trick was to the mirror, but he wasn't about to blow it. What good would it do if he tried to get the stone first? He was just a first year and barely knew any magic. Quirrell would know tons of magic. He was purposefully a terrible professor, but he still knew enough to get the job and teach OWL and NEWT level classes.

"Were you the one who jinxed my broom? I thought Snape was doing it to kill me," Harry asked after a moment. His plan was to keep him talking. Keep him distracted.

"Yes it was. I was trying to kill you. You and your friends were already becoming a nuisance by that point. I find it rather ironic Professor Snape was the one trying to save you, despite how much he hates you. It was amusing how your little friend with the frizzy hair set fire to his robes at least," he said.

"Why did he want to referee the following match?" Harry asked.

"To keep a better eye on you. It was foolish really. Dumbledore may be past his prime, but I wouldn't have tried anything that overt in front of him," Quirrell answered as he glanced over at Harry.

"What do I do about this insufferable mirror?" Quirrell grumbled as he looked back at it.

"You did the troll too," Harry said.

"Well. It seems you finally caught on. Not surprising since you are here. I've always had a gift with trolls. If anyone actually thought about it for a moment, they might have realized I was behind it. By that point, other than Snape, no one suspected p-p-poor s-s-stuttering Quirrell," he said with a smirk.

"Why were you whimpering in your office earlier? There's no way that was acting as well," Harry stated.

Quirrell seemed to grow fearful at that. "I messed up too much. Too many close calls. My master… Punished me. He's always with me. Near me. Knows what I'm doing at all times!" he was getting a little panicking now.

"Must figure this out. Must figure this out. Got to get the stone. I see myself giving it to my master! Where is it?!" Quirrell was unraveling now.

"The boy… he knows," a different voice said.

Harry's eyes widened at hearing that voice. He wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"What is the trick, Potter!" Quirrell spat out.

"I don't know what you're talking about?! I just see a mirror," Harry said in a panic. It wasn't really an act either. He did not want to be involved further in this. What if something happened and the mirror decided to give him the stone anyways? Dumbledore's trick wouldn't matter then!

"He lies…" the second voice said. "Let me see him…" the voice said.

"No! You're too weak, Master," Quirrell begged.

"I've strength for this," it said.

Quirrell seemed to go into a daze as he started to unwrap his turban. "As you wish, my Master," he said in defeat.

Harry watched in horror as the turban came undone. There was a second face where the back of Quirrell's head should be. The face had red eyes, slit nostrils, and seemed gaunt and weak.

"Do you see? This is what has become of me, Harry. This is what you did to me that night," the face said.

"You're Voldemort?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name?!" Quirrell spluttered in anger.

"Still. Quirinius," Voldemort commanded. Quirrell seemed to whimper for real as he seemed to bow to his master. "You truly are brave, Harry. Your parents were brave as well," Voldemort said.

His eyes then narrowed a little. "They died foolishly…" he said.

"They died fighting you!" Harry said.

"It wasn't much of a fight. Your father threw his life away. Your mother didn't need to die though. She could have lived," Voldemort said.

"She knew what you were. She knew what to do!" Harry said.

"She didn't even fight… didn't even raise a wand for infant son, Harry," Voldemort said. "I hope you aren't so foolish. You are so young, Harry. You can make this right. Tell me how you get the stone. I will let you be by my side," he said.

"You'll have to make me!" Harry said in defiance.

"It truly is a pity. You are just as foolish as your parents. I suppose that comes with being in Gryffindor. House of the Brave? More accurate to call it the House of the Reckless and Foolish," Voldemort said in pity.

"Force him to look into the mirror," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, Master," Quirrell answered in glee.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko was looking at the flames again. She wasn't having much luck getting past them. She decided she would face Voldemort here after all. To avoid giving him any ideas, she would do what she could to back up Harry as her priority and focus.

He needed all of the help he could get. A super awesome kunoichi with a penchant for seals backing him up? That sounded like a pretty good amount of help.

The problem she was currently having was how to get through. She experimented with a few clones with no success. The memories… weren't pleasant. It wasn't burning up. It was like some kind of cold fire. It was freezing, but also burning. It only made sense because of magic.

Naruko looked to the empty potion vial Harry unintentionally left for her. It was a long shot, but maybe she could get it to refill. Naruko hummed in thought. It was a plan and seemed to be her best shot. Using the replacement jutsu didn't work with these magic flames.

The problem with this plan was adding an appropriate seal. It was always tricky and usually messy at best when you were adding to someone else's seal. She would also have to hope a general refill seal would work somehow. You usually had to be more specific when it came to seals. This wasn't truly seals though. Thanks to her ancestors' gift she knew with the right leverage and approach runes could be added to or changed to an extent.

"Well… Only one thing to do," she said to herself.

She pulled out some sealing paper and quickly got to work.

[-] [-] [-]

"What do you see? Potter!" Quirrell demanded.

"I see… I see Professor Dumbledore. He's handing me the house cup. We won it!" Harry said in a fake answer. What he actually saw was a bit embarrassing. It was him and girl seeming to resemble Naruko and a bunch of kids were running around them.

There were other people there as well with them. Some of the kids belonged to them Harry could tell. He recognized some of the others, Hermione and Ron in particular. They weren't the only ones present though. He didn't recognize the other people. He could only guess they were people he didn't know, or maybe it was the mirror telling him his heart's desire was to have a big group of friends who all had children who got along well.

"He lies!" Voldemort shouted.

[-] [-] [-]

"Got it! I think…" Naruko said and felt happy for a moment. The potion vial refilled after she placed it on the designated spot. There was enough for two people.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" she said and hoped there wouldn't be another version of Red at a time like this.

"What's up boss?" a clone asked with a smile.

"Test this potion and see if it lets you through," Naruko said.

"O-o-okay, Boss…" the clone replied before gulping and doing as ordered. It was a clone of Naruko, so it knew how poorly the previous attempts went. "Whoa… This is kind of trippy…" the clone said.

"Well. Go on," Naruko urged.

The clone nodded and closed her eyes before facing the flames.

There was a sudden pop sound just past the flames. This time, Naruko grinned in victory. She quickly took the remaining potion and ran through the flames without getting burned.

"_You better not be dead!_" Naruko thought to herself as she ran through the far too long corridor. She hoped the little surprise she gave Harry would help buy her time to get there.

[-] [-] [-]

It was obvious Quirrell was no longer in the mood for talking. As he forced Harry to look into the mirror, the boy jammed an elbow into the two-faced man's gut. Quirrell was momentarily distracted as he grunted at the surprise attack.

Harry noticed a small paper ball fall out of his robe pocket at that moment. It was fizzing. Harry had no idea what it was, but he dashed forward and closed his eyes. He had a feeling it was a present from Naruko. She probably slipped it in when she hugged him before he went through the flames.

Harry hid behind a pillar in the room. Just as he was out of sight, there was a bright flash and concussive blast. Harry barely covered his ears just enough to not be affected by the flashbang. Harry would have marveled at what seals could do, if he didn't have other concerns at the moment.

Quirrell howled at the effects of the explosion. He was momentarily blind and when it passed he saw afterimages or something. At the moment, be could only hear a ringing sound that was slowly dissipating and his master's angry yells inside his head.

"_Fool! You let him get into hiding!_" Voldemort mentally screamed to Quirrell. He had no idea what that was, but it was clearly Quirrell's fault for being useless. It seemed he was spared some of the effects due to his current state. It was one of the only times he was thankful for it.

"Find him!" Voldemort shouted as soon as he realized his vessel's senses were back in working order.

Quirrell fumbled around a little trying to pick up his wand. It seemed Voldemort's senses were limited in his current state as well, since he didn't know where Harry was. Harry used this blessing to reach a different pillar. He did his best to keep track of them without giving himself away.

"We will find you, Harry," Voldemort wheezed out. He was attempting to goad the boy into giving himself away. "I offer you one last time to join me. That was cleverer than I figured a first year could do," he wheezed out.

Harry thought about shouting something in reply, but realized that would give him away. He quickly tried to think of what to do. He really needed to learn some Taijutsu or any hand to hand after this. Maybe he could get an old karate manual or something at least.

It seemed wizards, even the more powerful ones, relied heavily on their wands. "_Damn it all… I really wish I was already a ninja wizard or something,_" he thought. He was sure Naruko would be able to just decimate these two. Voldemort was severely weakened and Quirrell wasn't used to facing someone who knew how to fight.

Quirrell started to narrow down which pillar Harry got behind. He didn't notice as Harry changed pillars a couple of times while he was distracted. At least the boy knew how to be decently stealthy. That was something he learned many years ago when trying to keep away from Dudley and his friends.

"Found you!" Quirrell shouted thinking he had the boy. It was another mess up. "You really are sneaky… Like an annoying mouse," he said.

"He moved pillars! You fool," Voldemort shouted.

Quirrell tried a different one, but Voldemort was looking as well this time. "_There he is… the pillar directly opposite of you,_" Voldemort whispered into Quirrell's mind. It was annoying how useless the man was to Voldemort. He had a perfectly healthy body yet he was useless!

Quirrell came over to the pillar Voldemort indicated.

Harry figured his time was up. He wished Naruko gave him more than one present. He did notice there seemed to be a lot of dust and dirt here. He wasn't sure if it would work or not, but he had a little plan. He listened as Quirrell came closer. Harry crouched hoping it would give him just a couple of seconds at least.

Quirrell was close now. He was grinning. Soon this would all be over and his master would be free again. He held his wand steady and jumped around the corner. Harry wouldn't escape this time. "There you are!" he said and was taken aback when he saw Harry was crouching. He adjusted his aim.

Before Quirrell could act, Harry shot raw magic while he thought wind at the ground around him. A huge dust cloud blew up around him. Quirrell was not ready for this.

Harry punched him as he coughed due to the dust. Quirrell winced but got ready to cast a spell. Harry didn't want that though. He quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed the man's exposed wrist so he couldn't aim his wand.

Both of them hissed in pain!

Harry felt as if his hand was burning.

Quirrell was shaking a little as his face went white and he saw his wrist. It was as if he just suffered a bad burn. He couldn't even hold his wand properly at the moment because of the pain.

"Get him! Stop fooling around!" Voldemort shouted from the back of his head.

"Master… It burns…" Quirrell whined.

Harry got an idea. It was a stupid idea most likely, but he was desperate. Harry quickly grabbed Quirrell again. He cried in pain, but Quirrell seemed to be in even greater pain!

Harry couldn't really take too much though. He was losing his grip already. It was too much for him. He was on his knees and his hands were throbbing and trembling in pain.

Harry thought this was it. He was dead. Quirrell was in pain but seemed to still have enough focus to try one last spell. Harry's sight was out of focus as he looked up at the man.

A blonde blur suddenly came in and seemed to sail through the air. "Harry!" Naruko shouted as she kicked the side of Quirrell's head.

Quirrell couldn't even groan in pain or register what happened as he went sailing into the wall. The impact was hard enough in his current state it instantly killed him and bent his neck at a really disturbing angle. Voldemort wasn't even aware of what was going on at the moment either.

"Naruko…" Harry said weakly as he collapsed to the floor.

"Harry!" Naruko cried and checked over his body. His pulse was still there, but his hands were badly burned. He seemed to pass out from pain.

Naruko looked around as she heard the sound of something crumbling. She gave a wince as she saw the body of Possessed Quirrell start to turn to dust. That was odd. Then it got weirder.

There was a terrible shriek of some kind as a dark mist seemed to fly from the fast decaying body. The mist seemed to have someone's face. The face didn't have a nose, but had red eyes. Naruko could only guess that was Voldemort's face.

"I will return… Lord Voldemort doesn't die…" a weakened wheezing voice cried as the mist exited through a vent.

Naruko would have thought about following it or something, but she was more concerned with Harry at the moment. "_Damn it… Why didn't I have a couple of healing potions with me at least!_" she scolded herself.

Naruko heard steps rushing her way. She looked to the entrance and got ready to jump into action. She wasn't sure if this was another trap or maybe Voldemort already found a new body. She could see him somehow possessing one of the chess pieces or something.

She was relieved when she saw a familiar beard and half-moon glasses. Dumbledore quickly looked around and at the mirror in particular. "He's hurt! He needs help. I couldn't get here any sooner," she said.

Dumbledore nodded and cast a silent spell causing Harry's body to float. "We'll take him to Madam Pomfrey right away. Ron and Hermione are already seeing her," he said.

Naruko sighed and followed. She looked around and nodded. "I don't know everything that happened. You'll have to ask Harry about that, but Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. He's in some kind of mist form now and really weak. Quirrell turned to dust pretty much after I sent him flying with a kick to the side of his head, and Voldemort escaped" she said.

Dumbledore nodded to her. "I'll speak to him and speak to you again as well. I'll get in contact with Sarutobi and see about making post mission arrangements. Thank you for helping keep the stone safe. Something more permanent can be done now. Hogwarts wasn't meant to be a long-term home for it," he said.

"I'll tell you all I can," Naruko said. She gave a brief smile to herself. This would be a mission after all it seemed. She frowned as she worried about Harry.

"You can stay by his side... for as long as Madam Pomfrey will allow," the Headmaster said to her with a slight smile.

"So just visiting hours then…" Naruko said with a pout as Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and nodded to her.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry groaned as he sat up. It was blurry around him. That meant his glasses were off. Soon someone handed them to him. Harry placed them on and blinked a couple of times.

"You're up!" Naruko then gleefully said as she hugged him tightly.

Harry was surprised how tight it was. He returned it and just as it was getting difficult to breathe, Naruko let go and sat back. She was still grinning broadly before handing him a cup of water.

"I have to be if I felt that hug," Harry said after a couple of sips of extremely refreshing water.

"You've been out for two days," Naruko said.

"Really?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yep," Naruko said.

"Were you watching over me the whole time?" Harry asked.

"Just during visiting hours. Ron and Hermione dropped by a lot as well," Naruko said.

"I'm surprised you didn't find a way to keep a night long vigil," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I thought about it, but decided Madam Pomfrey would be very thorough in keeping the place clean. Any shadow clones I would have used would have been forcefully dismissed. It wouldn't matter how they were disguised," she said.

"I can see that," Harry said. "So… Is he dead?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Dumbledore said to me he was already dead having given himself to Voldemort like that. If that wasn't the case, I'm pretty sure disintegrating means you're dead. I've never seen that before," Naruko said.

"Did I...?" Harry asked in worry.

Naruko held his face and looked into his eyes with full sincerity. "No. You did not. If anyone did, it was me when I kicked him like that. As I said though, Dumbledore explained Quirrell was little more than a walking corpse by this point," she said.

Harry felt a relieved hearing that.

"Besides… That was a do or die situation, Harry. You shouldn't feel ashamed to fight with all your might to survive," Naruko said to him. She sighed, "Especially because Voldemort will always seek you out until he is dead for sure this time."

"I still don't like the idea of killing though," he admitted.

"And you never should. I'm a kunoichi. I've killed before… I don't like the idea of it. But there isn't much I won't do for my important people. Killing is still a last resort though," Naruko said.

"Important people?" Harry questioned.

Naruko gave him a smile. "Yep. Important people. You, Hermione, Ron, Jiji, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, my teammates and others are my important people. They're the people who matter most to you. Everyone should have important people. That's what makes life worth all the struggle," she said.

Harry seemed to nod to that. It was still a little jarring at times to realize just all Naruko had been through in her life already. Harry sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"I just feel like I'm behind I guess," he said.

Naruko studied him for a moment. "I don't know if it will help with what you're feeling, but I will be finding a few ways to up your training. Keeping up with the routine we started here will really help out with that. You're about at the point you will start to notice some results at least. The first few months are difficult to keep your drive through, unless you have a good reason already," she said.

Harry was in thought for a moment. "I just hope summer with the Dursleys won't ruin it all…" he said.

"It will be up to you to make sure that doesn't happen. I don't know what all you go through with them. But even if you spend most of your time in your room, you can still do a number of the things we've been doing so far," Naruko said.

"That is some good news. I won't be able to do anything about magic though," he said.

"From what I've heard, most won't. Hogwarts sends out a reminder every year underage magic is forbidden. Not even those living in the magical world are allowed to use it over summer. I can't say how effective the Ministry of Magic is about enforcing those rules though," Naruko said.

Harry gave a scoff. "I bet Malfoy gets all kinds of special magic training and lessons over summer," he said.

"Maybe. But do you really think he would bother to take advantage of that? Even Sasuke, the original, only did basic stuff outside of classes. He preferred to sulk the whole time instead. We don't even have anything keeping academy students from training outside of class. We barely have any regulations about when you can start the academy and graduate from it," Naruko said.

Harry hummed in thought. "I think you might be right about that," he said. He really couldn't see Draco putting in extra effort unless something really made him do it. He would just complain. If his parents mentioned how Hermione did better in classes than him, Draco would just say it's because the teachers like her because she's their favorite or something like that.

Harry looked around his bed and noticed the large pile of things. "What's all this?" he asked.

Naruko gave a chuckle. "Gifts. Everyone is unclear on the details, but they know Quirrell did something bad and you stopped him and he's gone," she said. She then snickered a little as she added, "I think Ron helped himself to a couple of chocolate frogs. I was even tempted."

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"I will admit…" Naruko started. "If there was ramen… I would have probably levied a ramen tax. Or taken compensation for watching over you during visiting hours," she said with a grin.

Harry laughed to that.

"Oh good. I was hoping you would be awake," Dumbledore said as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked in surprise.

"He's been checking every so often to give you a debriefing," Naruko said with a smirk.

"I prefer to call it a discussion on recent events," the headmaster said as he sat down in a chair he conjured up while Naruko giggled.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry frowned after the debriefing was finished. It was good to hear the stone was permanently dealt with at least. He didn't like it when Dumbledore mentioned he would have to return to the Dursleys until at least his birthday… every year. That was most of the summer.

He really didn't get this whole 'blood protection' Dumbledore said his mother did. He didn't think his mother would ever be so desperate to do something like that. His mom had to know what his aunt was like and having someone with magic around was a bad idea. She would know his life would be hell. There had to be a better way.

Naruko seemed to be in thought on the matter.

"Is there something on your mind? I really don't want to waste so much of summer at Privet Drive," Harry said with a grimace.

"I might have a couple of ideas… I would need to work on them though. You might have options next summer at the earliest... but not this summer. Sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Naruko. I might be dead if it wasn't for your little gift," Harry said.

Naruko blushed a little. "Sorry about sneaking that in there. I figured that would be for the best. Who knows? It might be possible to read other people's minds with magic. I've had ninja training on how to keep that from happening. You haven't," she said.

"What is the training?" he asked.

"Keeping your emotions in check. Not getting rid of them, but keeping them in check. I always thought you could just fight your way out, but then I learned there are ways to get information that keep you from fighting. So… I started learning how to keep emotions and information and such guarded from others," Naruko said.

"I guess I can try the emotions thing. I never really thought about magic users being able to pick information out of your brain…" Harry said a little worried.

"It might just be my being a ninja and the healthy paranoia that comes with it. Personally, I wouldn't ignore the possibility, but I wouldn't let it take over my life," she said.

"What should I do?" he asked her.

"Continue doing meditation stuff. Clear your mind before going to bed and what not. That way you can actually get a good night's sleep too," Naruko said with a nod.

"I will. Whenever you come up with a plan regarding the protection, let me know. I wish I could just go to Konoha with you or something instead," Harry said.

"I live on my own in a small apartment. Like a one bedroom/one bathroom apartment. There's also the fact it is a ninja village. Things can happen and that's not even taking into consideration an enemy village attacking," Naruko said.

Harry grimaced to that. "Maybe not the best idea then. I would like to at least visit sometime," he said in hope.

Naruko smiled to him. "That wouldn't be so bad. Another thing that would take a lot of planning though. I have a way to go between here and the hidden countries. It is limited and I don't even know how it fully works," she said.

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Harry said with a grin.

"At the very least, we can try to make it so you can spend most of the summer with either Ron or Hermione instead of staying at the Dursleys," she said with a smile.

"I would like that!" Harry said cheerfully.

They might have talked longer, but Madam Pomfrey came in and chased Naruko off. She did promise to send the others his way as she left the hospital wing.

[-] [-] [-]

Over the next two days Harry was visited by plenty of people. The whole Quidditch team arrived, even though Oliver was in tears they lost the last game and the cup. Slytherin took the easy way out and just racked up points, since Gryffindor didn't have a seeker to end the game on their terms.

"We left you a special present in your room, Harry," Fred said.

"It was actually our mother's ideas," George said.

"Think of it as a souvenir from Hogwarts," Fred started with a grin.

"It's only slightly used," George replied with a matching grin.

"We even cleaned it ourselves," Fred said.

"Well… mostly…" George replied.

"Will either of you two say what it is?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Fred whined playfully.

Ron shook his head. "It's a Hogwarts toilet seat," he answered.

"Awww…. Ronnikins ruined the surprise," George said in mock disappointment.

"Why would I want that? Would it even make it out of the castle?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

The twins actually blinked a couple of times. They each wore thoughtful expressions. "We should have tested that…" Fred said.

Naruko giggled as she said, "Yeah. You could have sent one to your mom or Ginny. Or better yet… your dad. Ron told us he works at the Ministry of Magic." Naruko, Harry, and Ron laughed to the idea of Mr. Weasley getting a Hogwarts toilet seat mailed to him in the middle of the day at work.

George gave a grin. "Ohhhh! I like her thinking twin of mine," he said.

"Perhaps we misjudged her after that botched prank," Fred said.

"Botched prank?" Naruko asked.

"The one who did on Slytherin. 9 out of 10 on humor and creativeness. 5 out of 10 on execution. You succeeded in pulling it off, but were caught and given detention," George said while Fred nodded in agreement.

"Oh?" Naruko asked as she gave a mischievous grin.

The twins were caught off guard by her expression.

"Are you suuuureee? I didn't have a reason to get caught on purpose?" Naruko asked.

The twins looked to each other in confusion. They still didn't have an answer to that as they left.

Hagrid came by as well. He was in tears and apologizing to Harry for running his blabbing hole. "I should have never run me stupid mouth. It's all my fault," he said.

"I'm sure he would have figured out a way eventually," Harry tried to reassure him. Hagrid may be right, but Harry really liked the giant of a man. Harry blinked a couple of times and smiled to that thought. He was pretty sure Hagrid was one of his important people.

"It may not be much. Since I was putting it together anyways… But I got something for ya," Hagrid said as he handed a leather clad album to Harry.

Harry opened it and gasped as he smiled. It was a collection of pictures of his parents as students. He flipped through it quickly. "Its amazing, Hagrid!" he said before giving the giant of a man a hug. Hagrid chuckled good naturedly as he carefully patted Harry on the back.

"_Hagrid's for sure one of my important people. Hermione, Ron and Naruko are as well,_" Harry thought to himself.

"Took me some time, but I got in touch with the old gang. They had plenty of pictures to pass along. I wanted to give it to ya for Christmas, but that just wasn't enough time," Hagrid said.

The two then briefly looked through the album together. "This is at their wedding…" Hagrid said as Harry looked at a picture of his parents standing on a podium together. His father looked nervous and his mother looked beautiful. There was also a man with a dark beard giving a roaring hearty laugh as he patted Harry's father on the back.

"That was their best man…" Hagrid said. He blew his nose into his giant tablecloth handkerchief. "Sorry… Seeing them like this… They died so young… Such a shame. They'd be proud of ya though. That I'm sure," he said.

"Thanks again, Hagrid," Harry said with a grin.

[-] [-] [-]

The closing feast was amazing. The food was great and extra tasty. Harry savored it because he was sure it would be the last good meal he had for a while yet.

The only downside to it all was how smug Draco/Blonde Sasuke looked at his table. Slytherin won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. The hall was decorated in silver and green to celebrate. Most people didn't seem to really care, but it really bothered Ron. Not enough to ruin the feast entirely, but it still bothered him.

"Sickening really. Look at him over there gloating… As if he is the sole reason Slytherin won the House Cup," Ron grumbled between bites of wonderful food.

"I just don't bother looking at Blonde Sasuke. I had enough of the original to last several life times… Still can't believe I was married to him in that stupid living dream thing," Naruko said with a pout.

Hermione just made a soft sound in agreement, but was blushing for some reason Harry didn't understand. Naruko looked to her best friend and shook her head. She kind of felt sorry for Hermione. Hermione deserved someone better than a reformed Blonde Sasuke to be the man of her dreams. She got the details after the stone incident. She really liked the idea of them going on double dates with Hermione, but Blonde Sasuke being decent was too much of a stretch in her mind.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted down. "Another year has come and gone. It seems only yesterday we were sorting our new first years. Alas, the year has come to an end. As many of you have already heard, Professor Quirrell will not be returning to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts next year. As the points stand, Slytherin is the champion of the House Cup this year," he said.

Many of the Slytherins cheered. Malfoy looked extra smug and banged his goblet on the table. A few of the cleverer Slytherins picked out the words 'As the points stand'. That was too leading for their liking. Professor Snape didn't look pleased either.

"Yes. Well done Slytherin," Professor Dumbledore said as they cheered again. "However…" he started.

All of the cheers from Slytherin died a quick and sudden death at that word. Draco froze in place mid goblet bang and frowned to the headmaster.

"Recent events must be taken into account," he started again. Most students were looking to each other in curiosity.

"Is he really about to do what I think he is?" Naruko asked quietly. She had mixed feelings about that. It would be nice to win the Cup, but this felt a little… off… to her.

"To Mr. Ron Weasley, I award thirty points! For the greatest game of wizard's chess this school has ever seen," he said.

Ron was in shock. He was thankful he put his fork down after Dumbledore said the word however. He did not want to be the center of attention with a bite of food half way to his mouth. That wasn't cool at all. People started to cheer and several patted him on the back. His face was as red as his hair.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, I award thirty points for keeping focused and calm while facing a devil and ensuring others' safety," he said.

Hermione blushed to that. She wasn't sure if that was an appropriate award for warning her friends when it came to the devil's snare. She wouldn't refute the points though.

"For Mr. Harry Potter, I award forty points for pure nerve and courage against insurmountable odds," the headmaster said.

Harry was surprised by this. Several students were cheering for him, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was. The Gryffindors were cheering up a storm. They were now tied with Slytherin for first place. If only they had one more point!

"Many times, when we think of bravery and courage, we think someone standing up and standing strong when the chips are down. We think of never backing down or standing aside when facing a threat. Never showing fear or weakness. It takes a certain courage to know when to put pride aside and let others take the lead or shine in your place. To in a way, show they are the best for handling a situation and not you. For doing so, I award Miss Naruko Uzumaki fifteen points," Dumbledore said.

Naruko blushed a little in happiness as people cheered for her. She had mixed feelings about the last-minute points, but she liked it when people cheered for her instead of jeering at her. She also felt it really was a reach to give her points like that. It was obvious to her Ron was the man for job when it came to the chessboard.

It still didn't sit right with her that Dumbledore was playing favorites. She didn't really get why he was either. Maybe it was his way of thanking Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They didn't get credit for mission like she did. These thoughts didn't matter to the others though.

Apart from the Slytherins, everyone was cheering in the hall. Slytherin lost! Gryffindor won! It was finally the end of Slytherin's seven year winning streak. It was for this reason Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were cheering just as loud as Gryffindor earlier.

Gryffindor on the other hand, were cheering louder than ever. Naruko was pretty sure they would be tossing the four of them up and down in celebration, if they weren't in the middle of Great Hall at a meal. Everyone was cheering and congratulating the group in any way they could.

"I believe a change in decoration is called for," Professor Dumbledore said as clapped his hands. The green and silver snake banners were replaced by scarlet and gold lion banners. There was a new round of cheers to that. The Slytherins' jeers and shouts of disapproval were drowned out by everyone else.

Harry was elated. He couldn't believe they won the House Cup! It was a good feeling. He had never won something as impressive as this in his life. He was celebrating just as much as everyone else.

He did feel a certain sadness deep down though. Harry knew he would sorely miss Hogwarts. He had never been a big fan of summer, but now he partly dreaded it. Most would be thrilled to return home after so long. They could sleep in. They would have no assignments due within the week. They didn't have to attend any classes or have exams either.

Harry however, wouldn't mind having all of that year-round, if it meant he never returned to the Dursleys again. He chose to push those thoughts to back of him mind for now. They were for dwelling on later. For now, he would celebrate the remaining school year, no matter how little was left.

[-] [-] [-]

The ride back from Hogwarts was enjoyable, but thankfully uneventful. Their grades from the exams were about what Harry expected. Hermione got top in the year apart from DADA, that one was a close tie between Harry and Naruko. Ron had done well enough, but seemed to be relieved he didn't score higher in his classes.

"Did you forget the whole mind and body both being important thing?" Naruko asked Ron with a giggle.

"Never! I just don't want the twins thinking I'm turning into Percy or something," Ron said with frown.

"It isn't that bad to do well in your classes. You shouldn't let other people scare you from doing as perfect as you can," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

Ron frowned at that. "I wonder how Draco did? You want to go and ask him, Hermione?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione blushed and turned a little angry at him. He didn't know what the deal was there, but he did know it got to Hermione. When she got snippy like she did at times, it was a good way to get back at her.

"Hermione is right, Ron. You shouldn't let the twins hold you back. You can score well and not turn into a mini-Percy," Naruko said. Hermione seemed to swell to that and almost smirked at Ron.

"That being said… There is a certain merit to hiding your true capabilities. Get your enemies to underestimate you," Naruko said.

Ron nodded to that. He was about to smirk again, but Harry spoke up this time. "I see what you're saying, but that means you should be sure to know the material the best you can. You just don't have to bring attention to yourself. It isn't an excuse to slack off," Harry said.

"True. You have the right of it there, Harry," Naruko replied with a smile to him. Ron and Hermione both seemed to step down from their smirking and righteousness at those words.

As they stepped off the train, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Remember. You will be coming to visit after your birthday. I'll make sure mom and dad figure something out the Dursleys can't say 'No' to."

Harry smiled. "I only wish we didn't have to wait that long," he said.

Ron nodded in agreement to that. "I kind of wish you two could come over as well," Ron said looking to Hermione and Naruko.

"I really missed my parents. I want to be with them as much as I can during breaks," Hermione said. Ron understood that and didn't pester her about it.

"I'll be busy. Got to make up for lost time. Plus… I have yet to figure out a way to go between here and the Hidden Countries at will. You two have fun though. And you enjoy the time with your parents, Hermione," Naruko said giving each of them a big smile. She did wish she could see them before school started again, but she appreciated getting to meet them at all. She wasn't stuck in the ninja countries and she had more important people in her life after coming to Hogwarts.

"Boy! Get over here!" Vernon bellowed soon after they all exited the platform.

"I really don't like him, and I just now saw him," Naruko said with a frown and a small low almost growl.

"Try to… Find some enjoyment over summer break…" Hermione said with a worried frown before quickly meeting her parents. She immediately started to talk them excitedly about her school year.

"We'll get you out of there, Harry. Don't you worry," Ron said to his friend as he clasped his friend's shoulder briefly.

Harry smiled as an idea came to his mind. "Ohhh. I'll enjoy my summer," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

"The Dursleys don't know we aren't allowed to use magic during the break," Harry said as he grinned widely to Naruko and Ron.

"Ha!" Ron laughed as he gave a nod of approval to his best friend.

"Just don't get too carried away," Naruko said as she gave a mischievous giggle to Harry's idea.

"I won't. Wouldn't want to ruin the fun after all," Harry said as he made his way to a very impatient Vernon Dursley. Harry was pretty sure the only reason the man didn't shout again is because he didn't want to make a bigger scene than he already had.

Yes. Summer was starting to look up for one Harry Potter. Maybe this would be the best summer yet, for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was ready to find out.

* * *

A/N: Thus ends year one! I hope it was enjoyable for everyone. A reminder that this will be a two part story. The first part will be years 1-3 and rated Teen. The second part will be year 4 and on. it will be rated Mature, but mostly for safety.

I tried to do something different with Harry's confrontation with Quirrell. Because of what Firenze said to Naruko, I felt her coming in there and curb stomping Quirrellmort wouldn't make sense. Firenze essentially told her if she encountered Voldemort too soon it would lead to him growing far more powerful. I don't see Voldemort as being the type to need ninja training to a find a way to use aspects of it in his own manner. I also felt it was too soon for Harry to be the Ninja Wizard he wants to be by this point.

As I'm sure some have realized, summer will take a decent amount of time. I have to decide if I do the Wave Arc or not, since Naruko isn't on team seven and doesn't need to learn the "Precious People" lesson or how harsh the ninja world is. We will have the Chunin Exams and the Konoha invasion as well. I might even find a way to quickly squeeze in the Tsunade Search, but I will have it shortened a good bit from canon. I have a good reason for it to go much smoother here already in mind. This is all reason why I mentioned the school year is different and summer starts at the beginning of June. The wonders of an AU!

I hope everyone is staying healthy and taking proper precautions during this time. With limited options, at least there is a lot of fanfic to read.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Team 20 Reunites!

Naruko was both excited and anxious as she made her way to the assigned portkey point. She was about to return to Konoha. It had been almost a year. She wondered how much had changed in that time. She knew those who made it of her old classmates would have graduated not too long ago.

"_I wonder who all passed the actual Genin test,_" she thought. She was sure the students from the prominent clans all made it. Sadly, that meant Sasuke did as well. She had a theory they were all given teams that couldn't really fail the real test.

After all, Konoha would want to show their strongest clans had a bright future. Naruko also suspected there would be a tremendous showing of the main clans' children at the upcoming Chunin exams in Konoha. Her team would also be included with the others.

Ultimately, there was only one way to find out. Naruko took in a deep breath and activated the pedant that would take her home.

[-] [-] [-]

"Welcome back, Naruko-chan," a familiar voice said. She could almost hear the grin in it.

"Jiji!" Naruko cried in happiness. She quickly gave him a tight hug causing him to chuckle. "I'm back," she said with a smile.

"So it would seem," the Hokage said. "I'm sure you have plenty to tell me."

Naruko nodded and turned serious. She was happy to tell him everything, but it was also an actual debriefing for her 'long-term training mission, phase 1'. "Before I start. I know who my father is," she said.

The Hokage gave a sigh. "Dumbledore told me as much. I wanted to tell you later. It was something I planned on saying once you became a Chunin. That being said, I think I agree with the Headmaster. You were ready to know. I just couldn't see it," he said.

"I was a bit upset you never told me, though I did understand why," she said.

"Then you know how important it is to keep the knowledge secret. For now at least," he said.

"I do. Harry Potter knows, since he was there at the time. He also realized how important it was," she said.

"For now, I suppose that is all I can ask. Were there any developments regarding the Kyuubi?" he asked.

"Other than the fact he briefly had a conversation with the Sorting Hat? No," Naruko said.

"The sorting hat… I guess it would know all about the Kyuubi from your mother," Sarutobi said.

Naruko nodded to that.

"Before your official debriefing, I have news of my own to share," he said. "Your unofficial mission regarding the stone is classified as a low B Rank. Professor Dumbledore and I agreed this seemed fair. You and the others encountered a dark wizard of infamy and thus confirmed important information regarding the one known as Lord Voldemort. Hopefully this won't be a common occurrence, but given your friendship with Harry Potter. It is very likely it will be."

Sarutobi gave a stretch and sat down as he motioned Naruko to do the same. "Now then… Let's begin," he started with a smile. Naruko grinned brightly in return.

[-] [-] [-]

By the time Naruko finished her debriefing, word already began to spread of her return. The Hokage's assistant for the day came in a few times to provide them with refreshments. They then mentioned Naruko's return to others, who spread the word more.

The thing that would have surprised Naruko, is how her return wasn't dreaded and hated as much as she would have thought. In fact, there were a number of people excited by her return. This is why Naruko was surprised when she left the Hokage's tower to see a few familiar faces. All of them were wearing their own headbands.

"I didn't expect to run into you all so soon. Congrats on graduating and passing the real test," she said with a smile.

"Good to see you returned," Kiba started. He then gave a grin as he added, "You better not have been slacking during your trip."

Naruko laughed to that. "I would never. Besides, I'm pretty sure my 'rival' would correct that mistake right away," she said with a grin of her own.

"Ha! You know I would have. I can't have a rival for the coolest hat coming up short. It would look bad on me once I get the hat instead," Kiba said with an Inuzuka grin.

"Obviously," she said in reply with a giggle.

She then turned to Shikamaru. "I'm a little surprised you bothered to actual graduate," she said jokingly to him.

He gave a sigh and said, "Mom would have been too troublesome if I didn't."

"Plus, someone has to be there for Choji," she added.

"They might have graduated him just because I did," Choji said with a chuckle.

"I'm guessing you're on their team as well Ino," Naruko said.

"How did you know that?" Ino asked as seh blinked in surprise.

"The abilities of your clans work too well together and someone has to make sure these two don't just slack off the whole time," Naruko said with a giggle.

Ino looked pleased by that and tossed her hair while smirking. "For better or worse that's only natural," Ino said.

Naruko laughed to that and smiled brightly. Despite all that happened here, she had to admit she really did miss home and the people here. She next looked to the last girl in the group who was blushing a little. Naruko came over and gave Hinata a hug. "Hinata-chan! It's good to see you," she said.

Hinata blushed more and stammered a little as she said, "I-I-I feel the same way. N-N-Naruko-chan." She may be blushing but she was happy to see Naruko again. She just never got completely used to how friendly and intimate Naruko was.

What made it even worse is how Naruko was her partner during the special kunoichi classes. Hinata wasn't complaining. It was just embarrassing how great it felt and it was a little fun with Naruko as a partner. She did wish she could just come right out and tell Kiba that was why she always got the way she did around Naruko. Unfortunately, that would only be a million times more embarrassing than with him. He liked to think they had some kind of hot girl-on-girl relationship.

Hinata didn't know it, but there was a reason Naruko liked hugging her so much. Naruko just found her so huggable and really cute and sweet. She also liked how strong and focused Hinata could be when she wanted to be. It was mostly how huggable she was though. It was a toss-up with Naruko if Hinata or Hermione was the more huggable girl.

[-] [-] [-]

To celebrate her return, Naruko and those present went to get ramen. It was only Naruko who ate. The others just tagged along to catch up a little. Half way through the many bowls Naruko was having Shikamaru asked her, "I'm a little surprised you haven't immediately gone to meet up with your teammates again."

"I will after this. I know how their schedules go. They're in the middle of training right now. As soon as I finish here and go meet them, they'll have done enough to take a break for a bit. Then we might very well train together to get used to each other again. I will be going on missions with them now that I'm back. We need to figure each other out again to work well together. We might also just celebrate for ourselves a bit today and start training together tomorrow," Naruko answered.

"You know this how?" Shikamaru asked.

"Jiji told me. You honestly didn't expect I would be gone all of this time and not have a debriefing with him, did you?" she asked.

"You go on a training mission and still gather intel. You really are troublesome. Can't settle for just one or the other," Shikamaru said.

Naruko chuckled. "Not all of us are lazy geniuses. Some of us put in lots of effort," she said.

"See. I keep telling you that," Ino said with a vindicated smile.

"All women are troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

Ino huffed to that.

Naruko giggled and said, "Even so… One day you'll find a girl either not as troublesome as the others, or at the very least worth the troublesomeness."

"Troublesomeness isn't a word," Shikamaru said.

"It is when it comes to you," she said with a grin.

"I think I'll have to use that idea with him," Ino said in thought.

Choji gave a chuckle. "I think they almost have you figured out Shika," he said. Shikamaru gave him a look that wasn't quiet of betrayal. That would have been too much effort.

"So Kiba," Naruko started. "What's your team like?" she asked.

"It's great! We've already been on a couple of C-Ranks to help others track down people. I'm on a team with Hinata and Shino," he said.

"That's good to hear," Naruko said. She turned to Hinata and smiled to her, "Sounds like you have a good team."

"I think so. Kurenai-sensei is really nice too and she knows how to keep us on track," Hinata said cheerfully.

"Good to hear. I pity the team who got a lazy sensei," she said.

"That would obviously be Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, and Zane-san. They have Kakashi-sensei and have numerous times complained about how he shows up at least 2 hours, many times 3 hours, late to everything," Shino said.

"Oh hey, Shino! I didn't know you were there," Naruko said a little nervously.

"I've been here the whole time," Shino sulked. It was the story of his life. Sometimes even his own teammates and sensei briefly forgot he was there.

"Damn, you're good at stealth," Naruko said in hopes of covering for herself.

Shino seemed a little happy about that.

"Kakashi-sensei… Yeah. Glad I'm not on their team. I probably would have been if I didn't graduate early. Even Salma-sensei has complained about him," Naruko said.

She then gave a giggle. "Jiji has actually fed him false information a time or two, just so he shows up on time to really important meetings," she said.

"Really?" Ino asked in shock.

Naruko giggled and nodded to that.

"So long as Kakashi-sensei doesn't figure it out that only seems a logical precaution to take," Shino said.

"That's why Jiji only does so on really important meetings. That way Kakashi can't rely on it to the point he counters," Naruko said.

Kiba nodded to that. "That's why he's the Hokage. Got to know things like that at the very least," he said as Naruko nodded.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko took in a steeling breath. She omitted part of the reason she celebrated with the friends who came to see her first. The whole truth was she felt even more anxious and more excited to meet her own teammates. She wanted to see them again so badly. She wanted to see how much they grew during her time at Hogwarts.

She also had a worry, a very silly worry, but a worry nevertheless. Would they want her back? The Hokage chose well when he placed Lulu with them while she was away. Naruko also did her best to make sure Lulu would be the teammate Roku and Tougi deserved when she met with her a few times.

Naruko knew it was silly to worry about that. They agreed to be teammates in heart if nothing else. But she was still away for so long… She literally couldn't be there for them while she was away. Lulu was really pretty too.

That was another dumb worry, but it was there. The truth is… there are reasons teams first starting out almost always have a kunoichi on them. Kunoichi often provided emotional or other forms of support for their teammates.

That didn't mean anything **would** happen between teammates, but kunoichi were **intimate** with the others. That intimacy could take on different forms with each team and teammate. That intimacy could include being sexually involved with them too. Naruko couldn't really fulfill that role because Tougi and Roku saw her as a good friend and even a little sister of sorts. She wasn't the type of little sister that needed to be coddled, but she was younger than them and seen like that at times. She was fine with this setup, but it had limits to it.

Naruko was worried her teammates might decide they prefer Lulu to her. Though she didn't show it, that terrified her. She would admit she grew rather quickly attached to people at times. She needed precious people and strong bonds in her life, but if those bonds ever broke… She would carry on and act like they never broke. She would do that because otherwise it would be too painful considering how her life was in the past.

Naruko finally appeared at the training ground she knew her teammates would be using. Despite all of her worries, she still gave a big grin when she saw Roku and Tougi sitting under a tree. Her heart felt lighter than ever when they noticed her and stood up eagerly. Roku waved enthusiastically to her.

"Naruko!" Roku said happily.

"You're back," Tougi said.

Naruko wiped away unshed tears and smiled brightly as she came over to them. "Great to see you both!" she said as she made a few shadow clones and hug piled her teammates with them.

Her teammates looked momentarily frightened when the gang of Narukos charged towards them with their arms wide spread. They had no choice but to accept their doom by Naruko hugs. It wasn't really too bad of a way to go. They all broke out into laughter after a moment.

"Where is Salma-sensei and Lulu-chan?" Naruko asked as they all stood back up and the clones dismissed themselves. Naruko would really enjoy the memories of their hugs.

"They thought we would like some time alone together first," Tougi said.

"That's not it," Roku said. He grinned to Naruko and said, "They're busy setting up the party for your return."

"That was supposed to be a surprise," Tougi said.

Roku laughed and said, "You were the only one who thought that. The rest of us figured Naruko would already know we were having it."

Tougi sighed. "Fine," he relented.

Naruko gave a giggle. "Either way I'm sure it will be great," she said.

"I'm a little surprised it took you this long to come find us," Roku said.

"I ummm…" Naruko started. She knew she was supposed to just play it off, but she couldn't.

"You weren't worried we wouldn't want to see you. Were you?" Tougi asked.

Naruko sighed. "A little… I mean… Lulu's been with you two longer than I have by this point," she admitted.

Roku shook his head. "She is great. A good friend. A good teammate. But she isn't a Naruko-chan," he said.

"He's right. You were and always will be our first teammate. The three of us are Team 20. That won't change, even if the worst were to come to pass," Tougi said.

Naruko sniffed happily and grabbed them both into a big hug. "I know it was a silly worry…" she said.

"Just always remember it, Naruko." Roku said.

"Yep. The three of us are team 20. In fact," Tougi started. "We actually renamed ourselves while you were gone, even if it was only unofficially."

"Why would you do that?" Naruko asked.

"The way we see it. Us and Lulu-chan make up a different team," Roku said.

"As long as you two don't hold that against her," Naruko said.

"It was actually her idea," Roku said.

"She understood us. She feels the same way about her deceased teammates. That team name can never be taken from her or reused in her mind," Tougi said.

"What do you call your team?" Naruko asked.

"LTR," Roku said with a shrug.

"Really?" Naruko asked hiding a giggle.

"Yep. We know it isn't very creative, but we like it," Tougi said.

The three then sat in silence for a moment together.

Once the moment was over, Naruko gave a grin. "I want to see what you two have learned," she said to them.

"As we do, for you," Roku said. He then gave a grin. "Hopefully you haven't been slacking off while you were away meditating in mountains or whatever," Roku added jokingly.

"Ha! You wish. Then you two might actually get to be the cool ones on Team 20," Naruko said grinning brightly back at them.

"Only one way to find out," Tougi said. The three got into ready stances.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko, Tougi, and Roku were all three laying on the grass breathing in deeply and covered in sweat. Naruko thought it felt extra great. She missed feeling like this. She trained at Hogwarts and learned a lot of new and amazing things, but there was nothing like good old-fashioned team training. Maybe one day she could get to experience this with Harry and the others, but that was a way off most likely.

"What was that you did? Tougi?" Naruko asked. They sparred individually and took turns doing two on one matches.

Tougi smiled in pride. "The first of hopefully many support Genjutsus. I call it, Rata Style: Sen-Support. Not the most creative name, so I might change it later, but it essentially improves the target's senses and perception," he said.

"It's very useful," Roku said.

"I already have heightened senses, but it still gave mine a boost! It was… really something to experience," she said in a bit of awe. She had no idea her senses could get that much sharper. She made it a goal to improve to that level on her own.

"It isn't complete. I want to make it last longer. I also want to take it a step further for a different support Genjutsu idea," Tougi said.

"Well," Naruko started. She grinned and said, "I'm your girl! You can use my shadow clones to help with that. It will probably help me too."

"I was hoping you would say that," Tougi said.

"I might even be able to help you take it further. How do you want to improve it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if you can there. Not for a long time anyways. I want to see if I can get it to also provide a boost to the target's reflexes, even if only momentarily and slight," Tougi said.

Roku nodded to that. "That would be great. Having better senses is fine and all, but if the body can't keep up with the change… you're only more aware of your incoming defeat," he said.

Naruko was in thought on that. She nodded and gave Tougi a wide grin.

"I'm guessing you have an idea," Tougi said.

"Naturally!" she said.

Tougi shook his head but smiled. "I should have known you would," he said.

"She is the Kunoichi who always has something up her sleeves, even if she isn't wearing any," Roku said.

"I do. Also… There isn't anything wrong about having no sleeves. Some people really like girls sleeveless outfits," she said giving a less than innocent giggle.

Roku and Tougi were dumbfounded she said that. They also had a strange look in their eyes. It was like their minds were going somewhere else.

Naruko burst out laughing and caused them to shake out of it. She then gave a gentle smile and said, "Again. I am your girl. I can help you in a way no one else can. Shadow clones have a chakra network and nerve system of their own. It is rudimentary, but it is there and that is why they require so much charka to make. Even someone who is an elite Jonin wouldn't usually make more than one at a time."

"And you can make an army," Tougi said. He was seeing where she was going with this. He was very excited, even if he didn't show it.

"Exactly! I can even make them withstand more than a few hits too. Can't make as many at a time in that case, but I can do it," she said.

"Man… We really got lucky having you as a teammate," Roku said.

Naruko actually blushed a little in happiness to his words. "Thanks…" she said quietly, but loud enough they heard her.

"When I get further along in progress, I'll let you know," Tougi said.

They talked a little longer together. They discussed more of what they could do now and caught up in general. It was actually a very amazing day for Naruko, as far as being a Kunoichi went.

"Well… Looks like it's about time we go and meet with Salma-sensei and Lulu-chan," Roku said as he stood up and stretched out.

"I half wish we had more time, but I also half want to really see them both again. If only I was closer to having my Time Dilation Seal completed," Naruko said as she stood up.

Ruko gave a laugh. "Figures you would come up with even more amazing seals in the time you were away. A Time Dilation Seal… That sounds like it could be very handy," he said.

"I don't know how it would be in combat, but it should be very handy when it comes to support and training and such," Naruko said.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it even more impressive than you ever first dreamed it could be," Tougi said.

The group then left to go and meet their sensei and Lulu.

[-] [-] [-]

Naruko let out a sigh as she held a cat which had resigned to its terrible fate of being returned to Fire Lord's wife. "I know we need to get back into the swing of things. I also know, though I don't like it, that requires some D-Ranks… But really? The Tora mission?" she pouted.

Salma-sensei couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was almost criminal how cute Naruko pouts could be. "Look at the bright side, Naruko-chan. We broke the record," she said.

The Hokage chuckled as well. "Salma-san is right, Naruko-chan. Team 20 also has the least amount scratches I've seen on a Genin team," he said before taking a draw on his pipe.

"Still…" Naruko said.

"I actually kind of agree with Naruko-chan," Roku said.

"Perhaps I should make a Genjutsu to activate whenever Tora escapes that causes the cat to return on its own after a set amount of time…" Tougi said quietly to himself. He could see why the cat wanted some freedom from its owner, but the mission was still a pain.

"That would be great! I'd really owe you for that, Tougi," Naruko said with a grin. Any way to avoid more Tora, even if the mission paid unusually well for a D-rank, was appreciated.

"Future plans aside," Salma-sensei started. She wouldn't mind Tougi doing that. It would make him rather famous around Konoha. No one had yet to find a way to improve the Tora missions. "Tomorrow we will be taking a C-rank," she said.

"Indeed. The paperwork is already finished and this mission is right up your alley. You even know the client. He specifically asked for your team and paid a little extra," the Hokage said.

"Does that mean?" Naruko asked.

"Yep. The same merchant. It should hopefully be easier than last time, but you all are more than ready if things go bad. You earned a lot of trust on that mission. Trust is very important for return business," the Hokage said.

"I hope it doesn't get complicated again, but It will be nice to see Haru-tan again. I bet he's grown a lot since last year," Naruko said with a smile.

Haru was the merchant's son. His name was spelled with the kanji meaning Eternal Treasure. It was very fitting for a merchant to name their first child.

"I think we all agree with that. Which means, you three have the rest of today off to rest and prepare. Nothing more than light training and be sure to pack for such a mission," Salma-sensei told her Genin.

"Hai, Sensei!" they replied together before leaving.

"Do we know of any extra threats to watch out for?" Salma asked once she was alone with the Hokage.

"A ninja should always be ready for the worst. We are not aware of any whisperings or rumors of bandits in the area though. The problems will more likely take place once you all arrive at the destination," he took a draw on his pipe.

"There is a business man getting a bit of a reputation. He is currently focusing his less than polite efforts elsewhere, but he might still try something. Our merchant friend, Riku, is getting a very good reputation. The kind of reputation the head of The Gato Company might try to aggressively squash," Sarutobi said.

"This is just a C-Rank?" Salma clarified.

"Gato is a cheap bastard and he will have to be more subtle in how he acts at Riku-san's destination," the leader said.

"Why won't he try something while we're on the road then?" Salma asked.

"As I pointed out, he is focused elsewhere at the moment. And due to the nature of your team's last trip, not even the most desperate of bandits will dare try to occupy the area. Even rouge ninja are less than enthusiastic to work in the area. For better or worse, most Missing nin prefer to keep low and out of trouble," the Hokage said.

It was true. People were usually only aware of the high-profile missing ninjas. They were very much a loud minority. Most missing ninja were runaways and cowards. Usually ninja of some worth who left a village chose defection, even if it meant being under close watch and on short leashes at the new village. They also usually put in a lot advanced planning before such actions.

"Are there any more questions?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, Hokage-sama," Salma-sensei said with a bow.

"Then you are dismissed. Do keep in mind that earlier discussion we had," Sarutobi said as she bowed and left.

Their earlier discussion was about her team plus Lulu taking a high-ranking mission after this one. It would be a test of sorts for Lulu. Salma-sensei would be evaluating her as she led the mission where even Salma-sensei herself was under Lulu's command. Lulu was very talented and there was already talk about her being prompted soon to Tokubetsu Jonin. It was still a long way off, but it was something she was already being tested for during her time as a Chunin.

[-] [-] [-]

As Naruko took a stroll around Konoha, she was a little surprised people weren't too hostile towards her. It was clear they didn't like her, but they weren't glaring at her as much as they had. She was curious about that. It wasn't really something she would count on staying though.

Something else she noticed was a familiar sheet following her. She couldn't help but smile. "I know you're there, Konohamaru," she said.

"Told you…" a young girl said.

"It's only because Naruko-neechan is so incredible!" Konohamaru said as the sheet fell to reveal three academy students. The leader of the group was smiling broadly. Konohamaru was the Hokage's grandson and Naruko's self-appointed greatest rival.

Naruko grinned to them. "I won't refute that claim, but there was also the fact your stealth sheet was being held the wrong way," she said.

"Oh…" Konohamaru said sheepishly.

Naruko smiled to him. He was a cute kid at times, even if he could be bratty. She met him while visiting Jiji one time. Konohamaru thought he could off the old man and that would make him Hokage instead. She wasn't happy with him for that. That wasn't the way to be Hokage. If he did somehow get the old man, that wouldn't make him Hokage. He would be labeled a traitor and summarily executed for his crimes before a new Hokage was chosen.

Konohamaru thought he found a short-cut to the top. The boy had been obsessed with short-cuts at that time. Naruko straightened him out. She told him while ninjas look for cheats and short-cuts, they never do in regards to their training. Not even the Uchiha Bastard did that.

For all his brooding, bad attitude, and many faults, Naruko could not fault Sasuke's drive, especially when it came to training. He didn't seem to do much apart from what the academy taught, but he did train regularly. She had kind of omitted that when she used him as an example to Harry.

After that encounter, Konohamaru saw her as both a role model and rival for the Hokage's hat. He eventually came to also see her as a big sister of sorts. Naruko found it all too adorable to be upset with him once he got over his short-cut obsession. She kind of blamed that on his tutor, Ebisu.

Ebisu always told Konohamaru he was quickest way for the Honored Grandson to make it to the top. Naruko didn't like Ebisu, but as a tutor for Konohamaru she mostly faulted him for not better explaining what he meant by those words. He didn't mean he was a short cut. He meant he would teach Konohamaru everything he could. It was mostly his ego as a tutor speaking when he said he was the quickest way for Konohamaru to get to the top.

"It's good to see you found some friends, Konohamaru," Naruko said as she got down to his level.

Konohamaru grinned and said, "Konohamaru Crops! Sound off!"

The girl went first and said, "The cute one! Moegi-chan!" She then struck a pose and winked.

"T-T-The," the boy with a runny nose started. He gave a sniff and said, "The quiet genius. Udon!" He too struck a pose.

"The Leader and Naruko-neechan's Greatest rival! Konohamaru!" Konohamaru said. He then struck a 'cool' pose as well.

The three then said together, "We're the Konohamaru Corps!"

Naruko was still in her eager to get attention phase when first meeting Konohamaru. He thought it was cool and she loved the praise at the time when she acted similarly. Now, she saw it as more embarrassing on her part and kind of wished she hadn't rubbed off on Konohamaru in such a way. She applauded them anyways.

Still... Poses were kind of ridiculous. What kind of a ninja introduces themselves with a pose?

The embarrassing kind that's who.

[-] [-] [-]

A man in green spandex with a bowl cut looked around. "I sense a disturbance in the Spring of Youth Plane! I shall look into this! If I can't find the problem in three minutes… I'll climb the Hokage monument with three fingers! If I can't do that… I'll lift weights with my teeth for two hours straight! If I can't do that…" and so his list of training punishments continued and got more ridiculous with each one.

A man far away from Konoha with a large mane of spiky white hair, red marks trailing form his eyes and a wart on his nose gave a sneeze. He grinned to himself. "Someone is talking about me… I wonder if it is a beautiful buxom beauty who will help me with my research," he said with a laugh that was only a little perverted.

[-] [-] [-]

"Konohamaru Corps huh?" Naruko started.

"Yep!" Moegi said with a smile.

"Big name… Can you three live up to it? After all, your leader does want to be Hokage. Would you say they are up to the task? Konohamaru?" she asked.

He gave nod. "Of course!" he said.

Naruko gave a grin that was only a little mischievous. "Let's put that to a test," she said. She was allowed light training. Plus, she had to make sure her self-proclaimed greatest rival would live up to the title.

[-] [-] [-]

The three academy students were laying on the ground breathing heavily. Konohamaru's Naruko-neechan was definitely for sure an awesome kunoichi. She really put them through the paces. She wasn't even winded it seemed.

"Wow…" Udon said.

"You three actually weren't too bad, for academy students. Don't start slacking though. What they teach you in the academy is only the very basics of the basics," Naruko said giving them a smile.

"You got it, Naru-neechan!" Konohamaru said as he quickly recovered and bowed to her.

Moegi and Udon both found it impressive Konohamaru was able to do that much. Then again, he was their leader. He really got them taking things seriously while also having fun.

"So… Can you teach us something?" Konohamaru asked brightly. Naruko would swear if he was a puppy his tail would be wagging up a storm in hopefulness.

"Can it be something useful? Unlike that jutsu…" Moegi asked.

Naruko blinked to that. She then looked to Konohamaru. "You didn't…" she started.

Konohamaru blushed a little and his eyes didn't meet her own.

Naruko sighed. That was one of the more embarrassing moments. Konohamaru kept asking her to teach him a jutsu. She didn't have anything else and wanted to show off something original… She blamed her past behavior on being that desperate for attention and praise and wanting to show off.

"I'll admit that jutsu is a bit well… you know… But it does work surprisingly well! We are ninja. We are all about throwing opponents off. The Sexy no Jutsu, when used correctly, can even do that to Kages," Naruko said as she looked to side. She was not blushing. Nope not at all.

"No way!" Moegi said in disbelief.

"Oh yes it does," Konohamaru said. "I actually used it to prank Ebisu-sensei and Grandpa herd it when he dropped and came to see what happened. He too fell backwards from it. He did recover and for some reason instantly knew Naru-neechan taught me it."

"It is perverted so it only works on boys then. Only boys can be perverted," Moegi said.

"Oh? Want to bet perverted stuff only works of boys?" Naruko said. She really should act more mature, but she was too in the moment.

"You're on!" she said.

"If I win, you have to master the Sexy no Jutsu too," Naruko said.

"And if I win?" Moegi asked.

"I'll let you get straight to learning something different," Naruko said.

"Agreed!" Moegi said.

Naruko stood up and grinned as she said, "Bishounen no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and in Naruko's place was a very handsome young man covered only by wisps of smoke. He was tall with a lean but muscular build. His features were far too dreamy and his hair was a wonderful mess of intentional yellow blonde spikes.

Moegi had hearts in her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Moegi-chan. You look lovely as ever," the man said in a very suave voice.

Moegi fainted with a dreamy smile on her face, which wasn't innocent.

Smoke appeared again and Naruko stood before them once more. "Hmmmm… Maybe it was a bit much…" she said. She then blushed. "_I can't believe I just did that!_" she screamed inside her own head. What was she thinking?!

"I think I know why Moegi didn't like us doing that jutsu, Konohamaru," Udon said to the leader of their group. Konohamaru nodded.

Yep. That jutsu shouldn't be used as freely as he had in the past. Being on the other side it was so embarrassing and for some reason kind of annoyed him. Still it was a tool to use and he had other ideas on variants of the jutsu. If it could work on girls too… That only gave you more options.

Naruko gave a pout as she dropped to her knees. "I really need to get a hold of myself…" she muttered. She then nodded to herself in determination. She would make it up to them!

There wasn't much she could really teach them jutsu wise, only Konohamaru had a substantial amount of chakra so far. They were still really young and weren't in her situation. There was still something she could teach them, or start teaching. She could also encourage them some. There was one exercise she wished she had taken more seriously. They should be learning it now anyways.

She carefully woke Moegi-chan. She gave the girl a gentle smile. "Sorry about that… I got a little carried away there," she apologized.

Moegi just nodded as she blushed.

"However. Even girls can be perverted. I know of one girl with bright pink hair, who scored the highest grades in her class, but also really likes Boys Love manga. The perverted stuff is just part of who we are. Some just happen to let it really carry them away," Naruko said. Moegi would learn what she meant by that in a couple of years, once she took the special kunoichi classes.

"I'll… learn it," Moegi said.

Naruko sighed. "You did make a bet. We all have to learn to be careful with such things," she said.

"Yes. Naru-neechan," the little girl said.

"However," Naruko started. "I will start teaching you three something else. It will be a bit boring at first, but there is a lot you can do with it. It is also pretty cool," she said.

The three brightened up to that.

It wasn't long until she had them going through some writing exercises. They were curious, but she explained to them it was important for learning sealing. That really lit a fire underneath them. When they were stretching their patience too much, she had them take a break and asked them about the leaf exercise.

"We just started that. It's kind of boring… And hard," Konohamaru said. Their plan regarding that was to just learn it enough to pass.

"True. I get you there. But it is important. And once you learn it well enough… You can start practicing this," Naruko said. She then walked straight up a nearby tree.

"See?!" she said.

"Whoa!" the three shouted in unison. They immediately grabbed leaves and started training. Konohamaru decided if he tried with three at once it would speed up his practice three-fold!

"That's not really how it works," Naruko told him. "You start off with one then move up to two, then three."

She also taught a little hand to hand as well. She kind of wished she was able to do more than just teach them stuff covered at the Academy. Sadly, there was a reason it was taught at the academy. When you weren't hated by the senseis and you actually studied, it was very good ground work.

[-] [-] [-]

"Thanks again, Naru-neechan!" the three said once it was time for them to go for the day.

"Remember what we went over today. I will be leaving on a mission tomorrow, so I won't be able to meet with you three for a few days," she said to them.

Konohamaru grinned as he said, "Then we'll just make sure we get so good you have no choice but to show us more when you get back!" The others nodded eagerly in agreement.

"I'll hold you to that. You know how I feel about people making promises," she said.

"Never go back on them," the three surprisingly said together right before they left.

Naruko was a little caught off guard by that. It seemed despite her embarrassing mistakes and behavior rubbing off on Konohamaru, some good did as well. She kind of liked teaching others. Maybe one day when she was a super awesome Kunoichi, she would be a Jonin-sensei. She really didn't want to do the whole academy instructor thing. She couldn't stand that and had a deep respect for the two teachers she saw as taking it seriously.

After stopping for ramen, Naruko went home for the night. She packed for the mission tomorrow and collapsed on her bed. She felt pretty happy with the day. That really said something, considering it was a Tora mission day. It felt good getting back to doing missions with her teammates.

She had been back for only a few days, but it felt right to her again. She was really happy so many people didn't decide to hate her while she was away at Hogwarts. She was further surprised Ino saw her as a closer friend than before she left. Naruko decided next school year, she would write more often. Fukami was more than up for it. She grinned as she looked to her owl.

"Hoo," Fukami said to her as he tilted his head and looked at her.

"Just thinking of how great an owl you are," she said to him.

He hooted and bobbed his head to show it was only natural. He was her owl after all. No ordinary wizarding owl would do. That was exactly why he chose her when they met.

Naruko got up and stroked his feathers a little as she smiled to him. Maybe he played a part in why things were better than she expected them to be. Most people in this world saw owls as good luck and protectors. She was pretty sure that wasn't it at all, but it was still a nice thought.

She would have to make some time to write her friends from Hogwarts soon. She was pretty sure Harry would be very thrilled to hear from anyone while he stayed with the Dursleys. She spent a little time before going to sleep thinking about that. There had to be options. There had to be ways to get Harry away from the Dursleys. There just had to be. She would find them.

* * *

A/N: And so the Year 2 story starts. Summer will last a good while. That can't be helped because of all I have planned for it. Harry wasn't really a part of this chapter. I will probably check in on him some here and there, but most of his summer is at the Dursleys. Not much really going on there.

Hopefully the OCs weren't too bad. I am not a fan of OCs, but I saw no other choice here. She was graduating early and needed a team. I didn't want to do something like throw a member of Team Gai on to another team.

We will see how things go with the story now. Part of what took time here, was how to improve her teammates' skills. I still didn't go into too much detail, but I did do some and more will follow. I am going to do what i can to make sure my OCs don't take over story-wise on the ninja side of things.

When it comes to summons for Naruko, I am weighing my options. I am tempted to try and give her a different contract, but I also like the idea of having her sign with the toads, like in canon. I'm not sure if I want to give her both. The contract I would have her sign instead would be Owls, partly because of Fukami.

Also... I know it is kind of dumb, but I really wanted to make sure team 20 reunited in chapter 20.


End file.
